From Hell With Love
by AprilC3604
Summary: Dean is out of hell and Alastair is not happy about it.What will happen when he sends his personal slave Lauren to earth to learn more about the Winchester and bring back his favorite student? Will Dean Remember her and will she ever learn to trust him?
1. He saved my life so I can save my soul

**Chapter One**

Lauren sat in the dark corners of hell and she covered her ears to block out the sound. She could hear the screams of the souls that were being ripped apart from the inside out. All she wanted was the screams and the pain to go away. How could she have made such a deal like that? To spend her life in a place like this for someone who walked away from her. No man was worth this much pain, "Lauren! Lauren, get over here now!" Alastair yelled for her to come to him.

Lauren stood up and walked over to him, shaking, "W-What's wrong sir?" she asked in fear. Alistair smirked and slapped her across the face and Lauren hit the ground hard. She knew he was angry about something and she wasn't sure what yet but she knew it wasn't good. Anytime he was upset, she was the first person he came looking for any kind of… satisfaction. She was his for eternity and nothing could ever change that.

Alistair got on his knees beside her and grabbed her chin hard, forcing her to look at him. "I have a job for you my child." He said and wiped the blood from her mouth with his thumb and licked it off, "Something was taken from me today and I want it back and you are going to get it for me."

"Just tell me what I need to do." She said. Lauren had learned to never question anything he said or asked her to do. She always did what he asked no matter how degrading and horrible it may be. "I will do anything for you."

He cupped her face and smiled at her, "That's my good girl. I have thought you well. You are the perfect little pet." He said and kissed her on the lips. Lauren just squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to get sick. She hated him touching her but after 50 years in hell; she was use to it by now.

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, "I am sending you up there to retrieve this asset of mine and you better not fail me or you know the consequences."

"What…..what do I have to do?" she asked. Lauren was excited to get out of hell but she knew that she would soon have to return.

"I want you to bring back someone who is very important."

"Who is it?"

"Dean Winchester" he said and shivers went up her spine.

"D….Dean?" She was terrified of Dean. He became feared in hell once he began torturing souls and Alastair's best student. In her eyes he was just as evil as Alistair.

"Yes, he was taken today and I want him back before it's too late and you are going to fetch him for me."

"I can't do that. He knows me. He will just kill me." Lauren said. She knew Dean would kill her if he saw her again.

"He won't remember you. Get close to him. Make him trust you." Alistair said as he stroked her cheek.

"I-I don't think I can do that sir."

"You can and you will. If you fail me I will make these last 50 yrs we have had together seem like heaven do you understand?" Alistair warned.

"Yes sir but I…."

"I will give you something else to give you a little extra motivation." He smiled at her with that evil smile she hated so much.

"And what is that?" she was afraid to even ask.

"If you bring him to me, I will set you free."

Lauren looked up at him and wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, "Do…. do you mean it?"

"Yes I do my child but first you need to find out any information that the Winchester may have that can help me. Something is going on and I need to know what." Lauren looked down for a moment and prayed that if she got out of this that God would have mercy on her soul, "Do we have a deal?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and gave him a simple smile, "Yes" she said and she knew how to seal this deal. The same way she had to when she sold her soul to save the man she one loved only to have him leave her the next day.

Lauren removed her shirt and lay on the cold ground. Nothing was going to stand in her way of being free from Alastair. Not even Dean Winchester.

Dean and Sam were walking back toward the car when they heard a young woman screaming from the woods behind them, "What was that?" Sam asked Dean.

"Sound like a damsel in distress. I got it." He winked at Sam and took off into the wood. Sam just shook his head and popped the trunk open.

As Dean walked through the wood, everything went quiet; "Hello?" he called out but heard nothing.

He was about to head back to the car when he saw a young woman running toward him, "Please, help me." She said and ran into his arms.

"Whoa... calm down and tell me what's going on." Dean said and held her tight.

Lauren tried to catch her breath and looked up at him. It was a face she hadn't seen it what seem in awhile but it still put fear in her, "Umm there is….there is someone after me." She breathed heavily.

"Where did they go?" Dean asked. As soon as the words came from Deans lips, he looked up and saw a man running at them. He looked down at the scared girl in his arms, "Listen to me, run. There is a guy just outside the wood that will help you, hurry!" He said and Lauren took off running and was thinking to her self that this is never going to work.

Dean pulled out the knife as the demon approached him, "Long time no see Winchester." He said.

"Sorry we don't have time to catch up." Dean said.

"We will have our chance. You will be back in hell very soon." The demon said.

Dean grabbed him and stuck the knife into his side. "I don't think so and either way, you won't be there." He said and watched as the demon flashed and the body fell to the ground.

When Lauren got to the edge of the wood, she saw Sam standing beside the car looking at her. She had heard so much about Sam from the other demons and she was a little afraid. He began to move toward her and she ran to him, "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I….I don't know. I was just out for a walk when this man tried to kill me." She said in a panic voice.

"Did you see my brother?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he…he is still in there." She said and Sam looked up to see Dean walking over to him, "Look at me." He said and she began to cry. She knew that even if she did get out of her deal she was going to hell, "You are going to be ok." He assured her.

Lauren nodded and turned around to see Dean closing in on them, "Are you ok?" he asked her and she began to shake.

"I think….I think…" she said and let her eyes roll back into her head.

Dean caught her before she hit the ground, "We need to get her out of here Dean." Sam said to him.

"Why don't we just drop her off at a hospital? We don't really have time to baby sit some chick a demon was after for who knows what reason. We have enough going on."

"That is exactly why we need to wait for her to wake up and see what's going on." Sam said. "Maybe the reason the demon was after her has something to do with what's going on.

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted her into his arms, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." He said and put her in the back seat of the car. He smiled to himself before looking over at Sam, "At least she's hot." He winked and licked his lips.

"I don't think now is the best time for you to try to get laid Dean." Sam said getting into the passenger seat. "Like you said, who knows what's wrong with her."

"You're such a prude." Dean said and they headed to the nearest motel.

After lying there on the motel bed long enough to hear Dean and Sam's conversation about her, Lauren finally opened her eye. She was ready to get this over with and move on with her life or at least that was the plan.

"Hey Dean, she's awake." Sam said and the two men walked over to her, "How are you feeling?" Sam asked her and handed her a glass of water.

"A little confused I guess." Lauren asked and took the glass, "Thanks."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before Dean sat down on the bed, "Do you have any idea who was after you and why?"

"I don't know who he was," she lied. He was nothing but a lower level demon trying to make it on top, "I was just out for a walk in the park when the man jumped out and attacked me. As soon as I got away I started running and that's when I ran into you." She was so afraid he was going to be able to tell she was lying and if he could tell she feared what she would do to her. Not to mention what Alistair would do when he got her back.

"Well I hate to tell you this sweetheart but that was a demon after you." Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What? She needed to know." Dean said.

Lauren just took at him blankly, "A what? Are you telling me demons are real?"

"Yeah and for some reason one was after you and we need to know why." Dean said.

They were asking a lot more questions that she ever imagined but she had to think of something, "I don't know why that man or…. or demon as you say was after me." She began to rub her hand together which was something she always did when she got nervous, "I'm just so confused right now and I just want to go home." She said and cried even harder.

Sam gave Dean a look like he needs to say or do something but Dean was good in emotional situation like this. He put his arm around her and she tensed up, "Its ok I am not going to hurt you. Why don't you tell us your name?"

"L-Lauren…My name is Lauren."

"Hi Lauren…I am Dean and that's my brother Sam. We will help you but you need to trust us and tell us everything you know."

Lauren knew she had to think of something and hoped that she said the right thing, "I do know about Demons than I said." She said and they both looked at her.

"So you lied to us?" Dean asked. "Great way to start a friendship."

"I wasn't going to tell someone I had never met that demons were out there. How crazy do you think I am?"

"Jury is still out on that one sister." Dean said and Sam glared at him.

"Anyways one night I was walking like always and overheard a conversation I was never supposed to hear. I heard two men talking about…." She paused.

"What were they talking about?" Sam asked her.

Lauren just looked at them as a tear rolled down her cheek, "The end of the world." She said, "That's why I think they want me dead. Maybe they are afraid I will ruin their plan or something. I really don't know. They have been after me ever since."

"What else did they say?" Dean asked.

"I don't know ok! I heard that and I ran. I thought they were crazy. I mean…wouldn't you?"

"Well how did you get away then? Demons are hard to get away from." Dean said.

Lauren was trying to think of and then she felt something around her neck. It was the necklace Alistair had put on her when she got to hell. She pulled it out and looked at Dean, "They saw this and ran."

Dean knew that symbol all too well, "Where did you get that?" he asked and Lauren knew exactly what he was thinking. Personally she liked seeing him a little afraid.

"It was my fathers. I found it when he passed away. It's all I have left of him."

Dean knew she may be more important then they ever thought and the problem was he couldn't tell Sam much of anything without saying he remembered a little hell, "Listen Lauren, we are going to keep you safe ok. Don't worry about anything."

Lauren gave them a soft smiled before standing up, "Thank you so much but I cant impose.

"It's no trouble." Dean said.

Lauren smiled, "Can….Can I maybe go take a shower?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." Dean said and she walked passed them and into the bathroom.

"Dean what's going on? What the hell was that?" Sam asked him when he heard the shower turn on.

"I ….I don't know but I have a feeling that the demons want it back or her back either one." Dean said and looked at the bathroom door. Who was this girl and why was he drawn to her for some reason. There was something about her when he looked into her eye that made him feel strange. He couldn't let her go until he figure out what it was.

Lauren stood in the bathroom and took the necklace off. She grabbed a small knife from her pocket and sliced her palm, letting the blood drop on the amulet, "Sir…I'm in." she said and a smile spread across her face. She would be free soon enough.

**** So what do you think? Lauren isn't really a demon. She was in hell one month longer than Dean. Review and let me know what ya think : )****


	2. Memories Of You Is What I Fear The Most

**Chapter Two**

Lauren walked out of the bathroom to find Dean sitting at the table with the laptop. She quietly snuck closer to him to see what he was doing to see the picture of her amulet on the screen.

_Shit._

As much as she didn't want to she knew what she had to do and she hoped memories wouldn't be brought to the surface.

She took a deep breath and walked closer to him. "Hey Dean," she said and Dean closed the lid a little and looked at her with a small smile.

"Hey, did the shower help a little?"

She smiled and leaned against the table pushing her chest out a little but not so obvious. "Like you said... a little." She glanced at the laptop then at him. "What are you doing?"

"Uh just a little research."

She grinned and sat on the table her legs crossed. "Braun and Brains...I like that."

Dean smirked and she moved in front of him. "Yeah?"

She nodded while still smiling hoping she was doing the right thing and won't bring back any memories.

"Definitely but more brawn then anything." She winked as she pushed the laptop lid closed behind her and leaned into him. "And you seem more...brawn." She smiled seductively towards him as her hand moved its way across his chest and shoulder. "Maybe sometime you can show me."

"I can show you right now."

He got up closing the space between them their lips connecting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he picked her off the table then settled her in front of the bed. As they continued to kiss he backed her against the bed and her legs hit it making her stop as realization and memories began to fill her.

His lips left hers and nibbled and kissed her neck towards her ear. "I'm gonna make you feel good baby..." And that's what made a memory spark. Dean laid her on the bed as he continued his assault on her neck.

_"Make you feel better than Alastair ever will baby. You'll never know what hit ya after I'm done with you."_

Lauren was about to push Dean off of her when Sam walked into the room '_Thank God' _she thought and Dean pulled away from her, "Nice timing Sammy."

"Dean, really? She hasn't even been here an hour yet." Sam said and closed the door.

Dean looked down at Lauren with a smirk across his face that she remembers all too well, "Rain check?"

"Can't wait." She said.

Dean got up as did Lauren and she sat on the edge of the bed readjusting her clothes. She couldn't believe that she almost let something like that happen willingly. What was she thinking? She can't trick him. It is Dean Winchester after all. It's only a matter of time before he recognizes her, "So what do we do know?" she asked trying to get her mind off what almost happened. The only thing that she held onto was the fact that there was once a day when she didn't fear Dean but that was it, just one day.

"I guess we need to find out why that demon was after you." Sam said, "Why don't you just tell us your full name and we can go from there."

"My…my full name?" she asked and thought a minute. If she told them her last name was Smith, they would soon find out she was dead or so family thought, "My full name is Lauren…, "She couldn't think of a last name to save her life. She looked out the window and saw the Impala outside, "Black" she blurted out.

"Your name is Lauren Black?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah my parents were Ian and Paula_." I am so dead. _Lauren thought to herself. That's the best she could come up with? Think Lauren!

There was no way in hell they would ever …., "Well Lauren Black, I'm Dean Winchester." He said and shook her hand. Maybe this was going work after all, "Maybe we should have done this earlier." He said as he winked at her. His smile was only something she got a glimpse of one time and there was more pain behind it than anything.

"I guess we should have." Lauren said and their first meeting came to mind.

_**Hell **_

_Lauren followed Alistair into the torched room as she did every day. She looked at the man on the table just the same as she had done for 30 years, "Now Dean before we start, I will tell you once again if you pick up my blade this all stop and we can all leave here happy." Alistair said and Lauren looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes but more than that, there was a lot of anger inside him, "So Dean what do you say? Saying yes has its... rewards." Alistair said and ran his hand up Lauren arm and she cringed under his though. _

"_Yes…God yes just…stop!" Dean said and his head fell back onto the table. Lauren just closed her eyes and knew that him saying yes was a bad mistake. Alistair had never made anyone that offer as long as she has been with him._

"_Excellent." He said and just like that, Dean jumped off the table. Alistair handed him a rusty blade. _

_Lauren stood there for what seemed like hours watching Dean rip apart anyone Alistair placed in front of him. Lauren could hear the blood hitting the floor in front of her as Alistair just praised Dean over an over. All she wanted to do right now was do to Alistair what Dean was doing to the souls. Sure some would say she had it easy only being tortured a total of 50 times in 50 years but she would take that over being Alistair personal whore any day, _

_"Hey pet, come here." Alistair said to her._

_Lauren walked over to him and looked at Dean who was covered in blood, "What can I do for you, master?" she asked and her eyes never left Dean's. She felt sorry for him in a way._

"_It's not what you can do for me but what you can do for him." Lauren quickly turned her head and looked at Alistair. She was really unsure of what he was getting at, "I am sure you two will get along just fine."_ Alistair smiled. _Dean seemed just as shocked as she was. Was Alistair really talking about what they thought he was talking about?_

_Lauren knew and she grabbed Dean's hand and led into the back room. She closed the door and she couldn't stop shaking, "S-Shall…we." She asked and looked at him._

"_Is there a right answer to this question?" he asked. As he looked at her all he wanted to do was take her right then and there and he didn't know why._

"_Not really but the last thing you want is to be on his bad side but then again you know that." Lauren said._ _Lauren and Dean just stood there for a minute. She wasn't sure what to expect form him right now. She had just seen him rip souls apart and it looked as if he liked it. _

_As Dean walked closer to her, she didn't move. She just wanted the day to be over with as soon as possible. Dean looked at her and gave a soft smile that was filled with pain and hate, "Maybe next time, sweetheart." He said and walked out the door. Lauren couldn't believe what had just happened. He said no? She smiled a little to herself as she sighed. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. _

_Little did she know that the next time the offer was made, he wouldn't be as nice and caring as he was just then._

Lauren looked at Dean for a minute and the smile faded and she began to panic inside '_shit he knows.' _"Have we met before?" Dean asked and Lauren just looked away from him, "Because I swear I know you from somewhere." He said.

"I move around a lot so maybe you have seen me out or something. You guys must travel a lot with what you do and all."

Dean looked at her and just nodded, "That must be it or maybe you just have one of those faces."

"I guess I do." Lauren said and Dean got up and she sighed, _'that too was close'_

"Hey Dean did you find anything on that amulet she has?" Sam asked and Lauren looked up at then as her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Dean looked away from Sam. He knew he had seen that amulet somewhere before he just couldn't remember where but thoughts of hell flashed through his mind but he couldn't tell Sam that, "Uh, not really. Just that it's demonic."

"Well we need to find out because if her dad had it then I am guessing he got himself into some trouble," he said and felt bad for saying this in frot of Lauren, "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything its just…."

"It's ok." Lauren said and knew this was the perfect opportunity to strengthen her story, "You are right. My father was into something deep. He uh, he told me that a demon was after this amulet and it was the only thing keeping him alive. One day I came home from school and found him on the floor. He was dead. I assumed at first that maybe that had got what they were after but later on when I was cleaning out his apartment, I found this necklace so kept it."

"What about your mother?" Sam asked. Damn they ask a lot of questions, "She died giving birth to me." And there was another lie.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"It's fine." She felt a little bad for lying but she couldn't tell them her parents were a live and well living in Queens, Ny. She had to do what she had to do, "So what is it that you think my dad did?"

"I hate to say this but if he had that amulet it means that he was owned." Sam said and Dean looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that he was owned by a demon. He must have made some kind of deal and they came for him." Sam said.

Dean ran his fingers though his hair. There was only one name that came to his mind at that point, "Alistair" he said and Lauren looked up at him, "He belonged to Alistair."

Lauren began to shake a little, "Who….who is Alistair?" she asked nervously.

"No one you want to run into that's for sure. We need to get you somewhere safe because I bet you anything that deal daddy made had something to do with you." Dean said and looked at Lauren. She wasn't sure how leaving with them was going to go. She just needed to find out some information about them so she could get on with her life.

"So you ready?" Dean asked. Lauren just looked up as the sound of those words sent a chill through her body, _'Are you ready baby? You will never forget this'_, "Lauren? Hey, Lauren?" Dean shook her shoulders and she jumped back.

"Yes!" she yelled and they looked at her, "Sorry…yes I am ready to go." She said.

Sam and Dean looked at her and watched as she walked out the door, "Something is going on with her, Dean." Sam said, "She is scared of something."

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but there is just something about her that I can't put my finger on." Dean said.

"Well we need to get her to Bobby's so we can figure out what's going on."

Sam walked out and Dean closed the door behind me and saw Lauren leaning against the car with her arms crossed. He knew her from somewhere but he just couldn't figure out where yet and it was killing him. He had a bad feeling.

**A/N: So what all happened between them in hell? Will Dean remember her soon? Review and find out! Thank you guys : )**


	3. Plans That Could Change Everything

**Chapter Three**

They had only been in the car a few hours, headed to a place that was still unknown to Lauren. She sat in the back seat with her hands in her lap. The more she was around Dean the more angry she seemed to get. Part of her felt horrible for what she was doing but a small part didn't care. Dean didn't seem to care about her in hell so why should she care about him now? Either way she was just ready to get this over with and away from him before something bad happened. She needed to get any information she could about them so she thought she would start with something simple, "So uh, Dean can I ask you something?"

Dean looked in the rearview mirror only for a second before turning his attention back to the road, "Sure I guess."

Lauren took a deep breath, "You said this amulet had something to do with someone name Alistair. I was just wondering...who is he?"

Sam looked back at her before looking over to Dean who acted as if he hadn't heard her, "So who is he Dean?" Sam asked.

"No one Sam and Lauren I said you don't have to worry about him." Dean said.

"Dean if he is the one after him then we…."

"Look, just drop it!" Dean snapped leaving Sam confused and Lauren surprised and scared. She assumed Dean would have told Sam about everything that has gone on in hell. What was he so afraid of?

"So I have another question." She asked and Dean rolled his eyes, "How do you guys know about this stuff anyways?"

"Long story." Was all Dean said.

"We got time for one of you to tell me." Lauren said.

"Maybe some other time, sweetheart." Dean said and went back to driving. It was going to be harder than she thought to get closer to them than she thought. Alistair was not going to happy with her.

They pulled up to the old house and got out of the car, "So where are we?" Lauren asked.

"A friend's house. His name is Bobby and you will be safe here." Sam said and smiled at her. He was a lot nicer than she thought and he made her feel safe. Maybe he should be the one she tries to get information out of.

She followed the guys into the house to be greeted by an older man, "So is this the girl?" he asked and looked her over.

"Uh, yeah this is Lauren Black." Dean said and the older man walked over to her.

"Hi Lauren," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Bobby Singer."

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

Everyone in the room went quiet. Lauren felt a little uneasy being there with the three hunters. One of them was bound to find out what she was really doing, "You must be exhausted Lauren. There is a bedroom up the stair and to the left. Feel free to make your self at home." Bobby said.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled at him before walking up the stair.

Bobby waited until she was out of site before turning back to Sam and Dean, "Ok so what's going on?"

"We don't really know. She was being chased by a demon in the wood and we saved her and later found out she was wearing an amulet that her dad left behind. We think it mean he was owned by a demon." Sam said.

"Like he made a deal or something?" asked Bobby.

"We aren't sure but it looks that way. Maybe even made one that had something to do with her." Dean said.

As Sam and Bobby were talking, Dean just kept looking up at the stair, "Dean what's wrong with you?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing it's just….I get this weird feeling like I know her."

"Dean how many girl are out there that you don't know?" Sam said and smiled at his brother.

"Ha Ha Sam. I am being serious. She reminds me of someone." Dean said.

Lauren lay down on the old, small bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing with a hundred different thoughts. What if Dean remembers her? What will he say? Will he ever tell Sam how they know each other? But then again she wondered why Alistair wanted him so bad. What was the end game in all of this? She knew she would drive herself crazy trying to answer all these questions. She just needed some sleep to clear her mind and try and form a new game plan before Alistair came calling. She closed her eyes and it wasn't log before she drifted off to sleep.

_Lauren opened her eyes and looked around, "No! This can't be happening" she said as she realized she was in hell._

"_It's not real my pet. You're dreaming." Lauren turned around and saw Alistair walking over to her smiling, "So what do you have for me? What are Sam and Dean Winchesters up to?"_

"_I….well I don't know yet. They haven't really talked to me about anything." She said and Alistair shook his head, "They will ...I just need time."_

"_Lauren, Lauren , Lauren. I didn't send you up there to play games. You have already had 24 hour to get me something and yet you say you need more time?"_

"_They won't just trust anyone. They are trying now to find out why a demon was after me and also that wasn't part of the deal." Lauren snapped and regretted that immediately._

_Alastair slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground, "You need to remember who you are talking to!" he said and jerked her up off the ground, "You aren't calling the shots I am! I still own you!"_

"_I'm….I'm sorry" Lauren cried._

_Alistair wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her, "You are lucky I like you so much Lauren or you would be back down here and on the rack for a month!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You know what Lauren I'll tell you what, right now I really need to know what the Winchester are up to more than I need Dean here so this is what I want you to do for me. Get close to Dean, make him trust you. Do whatever you have to do. If they so much as mention anything you think could be useful to me I want to know about it. Find out who pulled him from hell and why. You better check in everyday or else you will regret it. Do we understand each other?"_

"_Yes…..yes sir." Lauren sobbed and he cupped her face._

"_Why are you crying? You just have to tough it out for a month and you're free. I will talk to you soon."_

Lauren sat up in bed dripping with sweat. She had to find away to get Dean to talk to her no matter what it took. She was going to have to forget all the bad memories and just get Dean closer to her.

When she walked back down stair, Lauren saw the three hunters sitting in the den, "Did you find out anything yet?" she asked and they all looked up and stared at her, "What's wrong?"

"Lauren, what the hell happened to your face?" Dean asked and walked over to her.

"Uh, I fell. It's no big deal. I am pretty clumsy sometimes." She played it off.

Dean ran is thumb over the bruise and Lauren winced, "That looks pretty bad. Come on lets get you some ice." He said and Lauren followed him into the kitchen. He grabbed some ice and placed it in a bag, "You must have taken a big fall up there."

"Yeah I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped." Lauren said.

Dean held the ice to her face and looked into her eyes, "Maybe you should be more careful next time."

"Maybe, but then again if I am careful you won't have a reason to take care of me now will you?" Lauren smiled at him and Dean smiled back, "Personally I like the attention."

"Well sweetheart I am happy to give it to you and maybe even more." Dean said.

"Good to know and you never know, we may get the chance to finish what we started earlier." With Dean's hand still holding the ice to her face, Lauren placed her hand over his and moved closer to him. She bit slightly on her lip before leaning up to kiss him softly.

When she pulled back, Dean smiled at her, "What was that for?"

"Just a thank you for you know….trying to save me from whatever. You really don't have to do all of this you know."

"Well it's kind of my job."

"That really has to suck."

"Not really I mean what other job would let me rescue a beautiful woman like you?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me Dean." Lauren kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the ice." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

As Dean watched her go he still wondered to himself where he knew her from and then it hit him. She reminded him of a girl he had met in hell. He didn't remember her name but there was always something about her. Dean knew that of all the things he had done in hell, hurting that girl was the one thing he regretted the most and sometime he wondered if she was still down there.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up and saw Castiel standing in the kitchen with him, "What now?"

"We need to talk."

"Well what is it?"

"You have to stop Lilith." He said. Lauren heard Dean talking to someone and leaned against the door to listen, "she is breaking the 66 seal. You think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and..."

"Lucifer walks free" Lauren covered her mouth. So this was why Alistair wanted information.

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now, for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well... bang-up job so far."

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in."

Lauren quietly went up the stair into the bathroom, "It's me." She said holding the amulet in her hands, "an angel named Castiel pulled Dean out of hell to stop something called the 66 seal."

"So it was angels?"….. Alistair asked.

"Yes sir."

"Damn it!" he screamed, "Ok, Looks like you're safe for now, Lauren."

"Wait... so it's true?" she asked.

"Its nothing you need to worry about. You do your job and I will do mine"

Lauren sat down on the edge of the tub. Was she really about to help the demons free Lucifer? Was her freedom really more important than the world? Things were about to get harder than she ever imagined.

**A/N: ok to me this chapter didn't come out like I thought it would but its something lol. I hope you at least liked it. So do you think Dean will find out or do you think Lauren will tell him? Hmm ….maybe she does have a conscience. Review as always please :)**


	4. It was you who feared me

**Chapter Four**

Later that night Dean lay on the couch thinking about what Cas had told him. How was he supposed to stop Lilith from break seals? He was happy to be out of hell but he never imagined he would be coming back to only to see the world end. Thoughts of Lauren flashed through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he looked at her he felt something inside him.

Dean closed his eye and drifted off to sleep:

_"Dean, Dean...my favorite student." Alistair said, walking over to him._

_"What the fuck do you want now?" Dean snapped. He would give anything to rip him apart._

_"What more can I ask for from you? I got exactly what I wanted. I knew you would break sooner or later but who knew it would be much sooner than anyone ever thought."_

_"I'm already in hell so why not make the most of it." Dean said and picked up another blade and waited for the next soul._

_"That's the attitude I like from you but who said hell had to be all work and no play," he said and turned around, "Lauren, get over here!" He yelled and once again the young girl walked over to Alistair and Dean, "Dean you remember Lauren don't you?" That name kept only replaying in his mind over and over, "Lauren, Lauren, Lauren"_

Dean's eyes snapped open, "Lauren? No way," He jumped off the bed and ran up the stairs. It couldn't be her and if it was how the hell was she here.

Lauren was sitting on the window seal when the door burst open and she saw Dean walk in and up to her, "It's you isn't it?" He asked her as he grabbed onto her arms.

"Dean let me go you are hurting me." She said trying to free herself from his tight grip, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Lauren! I know it's you!" he said and could see the fear in her eyes that he had once seen before. It had to be her, "You were the one in hell!"

Lauren stopped struggling long enough to look into his eyes, "Dean you….you are talking crazy. No one goes to hell and comes out alive." She said as his grip on her got tighter and a tear rolled down her face, "You're scaring me." She said and Dean let her go. That's when he knew it had to be her:

_Dean walked into the room to see Lauren sitting on a dirty blanket on the floor, "I knew it wouldn't take you long to finally give in Dean." She said and stood up, looking at him, "They all do sooner or later." She said and turned from him. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up into him. Lauren winced a little as she felt her arm bruising, "Dean please…. just let me go or at least don't let it be like this." She said and he looked into her eyes. _

"_Like you said, you knew I would be back but things are a little different now but I still have some self control so let me ask you, are you in or are you out?" he asked as he held onto her tightly._

"_And what if I said I was out?"_

"_I would leave unlike some but I don't think you want me to go do you Lauren? So I will ask again, are you in or are you out?"_

_Lauren had a feeling if she said no that there was a good chance he would walk away but that would leave her with Alistair tonight, "I'm in." she said and Dean's lips came crashing down on her._

_He pushed her down onto the hard floor forcefully. He pulled his shirt over his head and lay on top of her. He felt her shaking beneath him as he kissed her neck, "What's wrong with you?" he asked in a deep voice as if he really cared but he knew at this moment he was just wanting her to say nothing._

"_You're scaring me." She said quietly._

Dean just looked at her as she rubbed her arm. When Sam walked in, he saw Dean standing in front of Lauren "Is everything ok in here? I heard yelling." he asked and Dean turned around.

"I'm going out!" He yelled and walked out of the bedroom.

"Lauren what's going on?" Sam asked her.

"I….I don't know he just came in here saying things." Lauren said.

"Like what?"

"He was talking about…..he was talking about hell."

Sam's eyes widened at those words, "What did he say?" He remembered that Dean told him he didn't remember anything from hell.

Lauren was beginning to panic, "Uh, he was saying that he knew me from hell or something. He has lost his mind Sam."

"I'll go talk to him." He said and walked out of the bedroom.

As soon as he was gone, Lauren started cursing herself for agreeing to do something like this. There was no telling what Dean was going to do when he got back.

* * *

Dean drove down the road as fast as he could. He needed to get away from her. Maybe it was her but then again maybe it wasn't. If it was her then how was she alive? Did she really not remember anything? All these questions went through Dean's mind as he traveled down the dark road. He had tried for weeks to push all the memories of hell from his mind and now it was all he could so to keep them gone.

_I saw Lauren from across the room and snuck up behind her, running my hand down her back sending chills down her spine. She knew it was me by the way I touched her. Lauren began to walk away but I just grabbed hard onto her and pulled her back against my chest making her gasp. I then whispered in her ear, and the tone I used would scare any poor women's soul, "I need a release."_

Dean just shook the memory away. Even in hell he never intended on hurting her but just the very fact that she was in hell and he didn't know why made him angry. What could she have done to go to hell and become Alistair slave? Every time he tried to forget about her another bad memory came to him:

_Lauren walked over and placed a new blade in front of me and looked at the soul. It was her job to make sure I changed it up a little, "What?" I snapped at her._

"_I didn't say anything." She said and started to walk away when I grabbed her, "Dean let me go!"_

"_So let me ask you something Lauren, what did you do that made you have to spend eternity in hell huh? Did you kill someone or maybe even have someone killed? Mommy and Daddy not love you enough? Prince charming didn't want you?" I seethed into her ear._

_Lauren pulled away from me forcefully and I could see the fear in her eyes that I had grown to love, "You don't know anything about me Dean and if you want to play that game then let me ask you why you are here But then again I can see why because you are just as evil as Alastair. After all you are his best student aren't you?" She snapped at me and I couldn't stand being compared to that sick bastard so I raised my hand and slapped her hard. I watched her fall to the grown and cover her face._

"_Don't ever act like you know me bitch!" I said and walked away._

Dean pulled over to the side of the road and hit his fist on the steering wheel, "Damn it!" he yelled at he ran his fingers though his hair. How could have he had acted that way toward her? Maybe she was right. He was no better that Alistair.

Lauren sat on the bed holding her amulet, her legs were shaking. Alistair was not going to be happy about this. As she gripped it tight, she began to feel light headed and fell back onto the bed.

_When she opened her eyes she was once again looking into the darkest pits of hell, "I guess you know why you are here." Alistair said as he came up behind her and she swallowed loudly, "I am not happy."_

_"I…I know but it's not my fault he found out. I didn't say anything to him." She could feel his breath on her neck as her heart began to pound._

_Alistair gripped her arms and pulled her back against his chest, "This is your last warning. You now have two weeks and that's all. Lilith is working on the seals as we speak and I can have them messing anything up for us. I have heard there is a young girl on earth that just so happens to be very special. Find her! Lead Sam and Dean to her and I am will to the rest. I can kill two birds with one stone."_

_"Who is she?" Lauren asked._

_"That's what I want you to find out for me and like I said, this is your last chance. See you soon my love."_

Lauren gasps as she sat up on the bed, "Lauren?" She looked up and saw Dean standing in the doorway "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah….yeah just a bad dream I think." She said and he walked in and closed the door.

"I need to talk to you, Lauren." He said and walked over to her, "First I am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you but I have my reasons."

"Uh, its ok I guess but mainly I was just confused a little."

Dean walked over to the bed and sat next to her and she tensed up, "Lauren, this might sound crazy to you and personally it kind of sounds crazy to me but I have to ask you something."

"Does this have something to do with why you attacked me earlier?" she asked and looked at him.

"Again I am sorry about that but I just had a very, very weird dream."

"I am guessing I was in it or someone like me?"

"Yeah it was just someone I use to know and I have to ask you, what were you doing lets say a month ago?"

Lauren sat there for a moment and thought back '_well I guess I can't say hiding from you in hell' _I was working at a service station. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think you were Lauren, I think you were dead." He said and Lauren looked at him. _'Ok Lauren how are you going to get out of this one', _"And I know it sounds crazy and you don't have to believe me. I think it has something to do with why you have that amulet."

"I told you I found it after my father died."

"Maybe that's what they want you to think."

"Who?"

"Let's just say a certain demon you once knew but I want you to know that we are going to figure all this out."

Lauren looked up at him and wasn't sure what she could say without letting him know she knew exactly what was going on, "Why would you want to help me?"

"Let's just say I owe you more than you remember." Dean said and Lauren was a little shocked, "You will be safe and we will find out what really going on here but you have to trust me."

That was something that was going to be hard for her to do considering their history together but she had to try. Only two more weeks and Alistair and Dean Winchester would forever be in her past. She just had to play her part, "I trust you."

"Give me your necklace." He asked her and she wasn't sure if she could do that.

"Why?"

"It's for your own good I promise. We need to find out what this thing actually does."

"O…ok" she said and took it off and handed it to him. She felt like a huge wait was lifted off her and she felt almost….free.

"Try and get some sleep Lauren and don't worry about anything. We are pretty good at what we do so we will figure this out and you can get on with your life." Dean smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said and Dean pushed a strand of hair from her face before getting up.

Lauren watched as he walked out of the room. She placed her hand on her chest and smiled. It was the first time in a long time she had not wore that thing and she loved the feeling. It made her feel almost…happy. Maybe this was a way to get out of her deal herself. If he could see her then she couldn't hurt her but she had to work fast and maybe Dean could help her in someway. She wasn't going back to hell no matter what it took.

_**A/N I had a really hard time finishing this chapter but thank you DeanWinchesters Guardian Angel for helping me get on track. Please let me know what you think and what you may like to see happen. Reviews make it so much easier to write.**_


	5. Step One Is The Hardest

**Chapter Five**

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table holding the amulet in his hand. He looked up at the clock at it was almost noon and Lauren had not been down yet. He had checked on her several times throughout the night and she was sleeping peacefully. He was somewhat relieved she didn't remember anything about hell. He never meant to hurt her but he was angry and in so much pain that in a weird way being with her made the hurt go away for just a little while. Maybe he used her for his own selfish reasons but then again she was in hell for something and maybe she deserved to be down there. No one is innocent but he had to make it up to her somehow even if she didn't remember. It was his own personal mission.

Sam was in the den on his computer trying his best to find a Lauren Black and no one with her description came up in the database. He was beginning to think maybe Black wasn't her real name at all. As he dug a little deeper, he found an article that caught his eye:

_After searching for weeks, the body of Lauren Smith, daughter of Mike and Beth Smith was recover in the wood. Her body was mangles and she appeared to have been on a walk when she was attacked by a large animal of some kind. Police and Rangers are still searching the area._

Below the article was a picture and it looked a lot like the Lauren Black but she had had darker hair, "Dean come in here." Sam called out.

Dean walked into the den and over to his brother, "Find anything?"

"Not sure but look at this, "Sam said and turned the laptop toward Dean, "she look familiar to you?"

After looking at the photo, Dean was now surer than ever that it was indeed the Lauren he had come to know in hell, "Lauren Smith?"

"Why would she tell us her last name is Black?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but maybe she either doesn't remember or..."

"Or she is trying to hide something. She said he parents but they seem to be alive."

"At least they were alive." Dean said and stared at the picture of Lauren and she was smiling. Why would a girl that seemed to have it all die and go to hell? Did she sell her soul or did she do something unthinkable, "I guess we should ask her."

Lauren rolled over and looked at the clock and smiled. It was almost 12:30 and she had never felt better. It was the first night she had really slept in years it seemed. Just as she sat up in bed, there was a knock at the door, "Come in." she said and as the door opened, she saw Dean walk in, "Hey."

"Hey" he said and closed the door behind him, causing Lauren to shift uncomfortably, "Listen Lauren I think we need to talk."

"Ok but what about? Does this have something to do with what you told me last night?"

"Kind of but it has more to do with you. Sam came across something earlier and well…I don't think you have been honest with us about who you are."

Lauren felt as if the room was getting hotter by the second as Dean walked closer to her. She tried to stay as calm as possible. Before she went to sleep last night she came up with a new plan and it was sure to work. Sure it was risky but the she figured either Alistair would kill her or Dean would so she had to play both side until she was free and this was step one. "I think I should go." Lauren said and got off the bed. Here goes nothing, "I really shouldn't be here."

"Whoa wait a minute, Lauren. You don't have to go I just want some answers. You said you don't remember anything and I think you do. First I know your last name isn't Black, its Smith isn't it?"

Lauren looked at him and sighed, "Yeah…it is."

"So what else have you lied about?" Dean asked as he stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Everything Dean. I remember everything about hell." She looked up at him, "and…..about you."

Dean felt bad at hearing that she remembered just as much as he did. He had begun to feel relieved that she didn't, "So…you knew who I was?"

"Yeah and I know why the demon was after me that night. As much as I didn't want to find you or see you again, I knew you were the only one that could help me out."

"Then why didn't you just tell me you remembered me?" Dean asked.

"Because I didn't want to remember you Dean! The things I saw you do was something I will never forget."

"It was hell Lauren! You know what it was like down there!" Dean snapped.

"Yeah but I never hurt anyone." She seethed.

"Oh that's right. You were Miss innocent weren't you? Alistair's personal little slut?" Before Dean could stop himself, the words just came out.

Tears formed in her eyes, "I really don't need this. I am out of here." Lauren said and walked toward the door.

"I didn't mean it like that but you have to admit, it was a weird situation."

"Yeah a situation you took advantage of!" she snapped, "Alistair offered me to you like a was a piece of fucking meat and like a dog you jumped at it. So don't tell me what I was like down there!"

"Hey all you had to do was say no sweetheart." Dean said.

"Yeah and what would have happened if I would have done that Dean?"

"Wait you think I would have…."

Lauren just shrugged, "I don't know but I knew he would have. This first time we were alone and you turned me down, do you have any idea what happened to me that night. You don't know what my hell way like and when you came along I thought hey maybe he can cut me some slack but no."

"I never heard you complaining down there." Dean said.

"There was nothing to complain about the first few time Dean but… but something inside you changes and you became more like…."

"More like what?"

"Alistair" she said

"Why didn't you say something then? You are just as guilty as I was." Dean said.

"What did you want me to say Dean huh? Stop your hurting me? Because over the years I heard a lot of people scream that and you never stopped so what would have made me so special that you would show mercy to?"

"Because you were different Lauren! Sure part of me hated you with a fucking passion because hey after all you were in hell but I saw the real pain you were in when you were with him. You say I don't know your hell but let me tell you, I may not know a lot but I heard your screams night after night and as bad as I was down there, I knew I could at least help you in some way. That's why I said yes to him about you. I knew that if you were with me then he wasn't hurting you. I never meant to…" Dean remembered their last encounter. That was the time that he went to far with her, "Lauren I didn't set out to hurt you."

"Its hell Dean. There is nothing but pain down there and we have both seen it first hand."

"How did you get out anyways?"

"I was Alastair pet wasn't I? I learned a few tricks. He came up here to collect a soul and I ran."

"But Lauren, you're dead."

"Well….Not really." She said.

"What do you mean not really?"

"The body they found was a fake. I never really died I guess you could say. I was just dragged by him to hell so I am not sure what I am but I can still feel a lot of the pain I went through down there." Lauren raised her shirt to reveal a large scar across her stomach, "I guess he though it would be a good way to control me or whatever."

Dean just stood there in silence. He wasn't sure how to react to all this. Part of him was pissed while the other part felt sorry for her and he felt like he owed her something, "So what are you going to do now? Run for the rest of your life."

"I haven really thought about it really I mean I can't go home." Lauren said.

"Let me ask you one more thing, why keep the amulet? Pretty stupid don't you think?"

Lauren just rolled her eyes, "I wore that thing for fifty years in hell. It was who I was and personally I didn't really think about it a lot." Lauren stood there with her arms crossed looking at Dean. She knew he was angry with her, "So are you going to kill me or what because whatever you are going to do I would rather just get it over with now."

"You really think I would kill you?"

"If we are being honest here, yes I do so why wait."

"Shit Lauren I am not going to kill you. Yeah I am pissed as hell you lied to me but why would I kill you? Do you really think that bad of me? Ok don't answer that because apparently you do." Dean said.

"I know you aren't evil Dean. I have always known that. I could see it in your eyes but it's just that being down there….changes a person."

"Did it change you?" Dean asked her.

"Yes it did. In so many ways that I really don't want to get into right now."

"Ok well look, we will help you get out of your deal but I need you to do me a favor."

Lauren backed away a little and looked at him, "Do you really think that now is the best time to do this? But I guess if you want then…."

Dean walked over to Lauren just as she began to unbutton her shirt, "Lauren stop. That's not what I meant. I won't ever touch you again or let anyone else for that matter but I need you to keep our little….experience between us for now. I haven't really told Sam I remember anything yet."

"Oh…ok then."

"Great well…you hungry because I could eat."

"I am a little."

"Ok so get dressed and I will see you down stairs in a few." Dean said to her and gave her a smile before walking out the door.

Lauren signed in relief as he closed the door. To her this may have been the hardest part but now she still had to deal with who ever Alistair sent to check on her. She had to make sure Alistair never came up to earth and her plan would work.

**** Ok so I have been so off lately. Writers block so this chapter didn't turn out like the way I wanted but there you go. I hope you liked and remember to review please! Peace!****


	6. A Knife For My Life

**Chapter Six**

After she finished getting dressed, Lauren looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It was the first time in a long time that she felt good and wasn't worried what was going to happen to her. It had been so long since she wasn't covered in dirt and blood.

She slipped on her jacket and walked down the stairs to see Dean and Sam standing with Bobby at the front door. When Dean looked up and saw he standing there his eyes widen a little at how different she looked. He had always felt an attraction to her, even in hell, but there was something different about her. She looked sweet and innocent which made him feel a little more guilt about what had happened between them. When she smiled back at him, he felt like this could be a fresh start for the two of them. He would get a chance to show her that he isn't as bad as she may think he is, "Dean." Sam said nudging his brother once he realized he had not blinked since Lauren walked into the room.

Dean cleared his though and looked at Sam, "Ok well she here, let's get going." Dean said and walked out of the door.

'_Did Dean Winchester just blush?'_ Lauren asked herself, "Are you ready to go?" Sam walked over to her and asked.

"Yeah but where are we going?"

"We got a job not far from here we are going to check out."

"Oh ok then. Why am I going?"

"Well we are going to grab a bite to eat and Dean just said to bring you along." Sam said and walked out the door.

Lauren looked back over to Bobby and smiled, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It was my pleasure sweetie. If those boys give you any trouble, you let me know."

"I sure will." She said before walking about of the door and over to the impala. Dean was already inside the car waiting to leave. She climbed into the back seat at didn't say a word. She was a little nervous as to what kind of job they were going to go on, "So is it….is it a demon?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"The job you…we are going on?" Lauren asked.

"I don't think so but we will know more when we get there."

"Well what will happen if it is a demon? Can you kill it?" Lauren asked them.

"Yeah but don't you worry about a thing." Sam said to her but Lauren still found herself curious.

"So how?"

"How what?" asked Dean.

"How would you kill it? You know…if it turns out to be a demon."

"Well we either exorcize it or use this." Dean said puling out a knife.

"So that knife can kill a demon?"

"Yep so like I said, don't worry about anything." Dean put the knife back and Lauren just sat back. She wondered if that knife could kill any demon. If so it may be her ticket out. she had to get that knife.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They arrived in a small town where it appeared that wishes were coming true. After encountering a suicidal giant teddy bear and Dean getting food poising, they came to realize that all wished turned bad or really bad as Dean had put it as he spent the next hour locking in the bathroom.

While Sam was doing some research to find out where this all started, Lauren was reading over a news paper on one of the bed. She heard Dean moaning in his sleep and looked over at him. She knew just what was going on in his head. It was hell.

_Dean tossed the blade to the side, wiped the blood from his face, and went to the back room. It had been two week since he said yes to Alistair. He lay on the hard floor, listening to the screams of the souls outside but that wasn't all he heard, "Please…please don't!" he heard the young girl scream. He knew it was Lauren. It was always Laurens screams that kept him awake. _

_Her screams and Alistair's moans raced through his mind night after night. The anger inside him getting stronger. He wanted to rip him apart but he knew he couldn't. He had to settle for a soul that was placed in front of him. Not one time did he ever show mercy._

_It was years later when Dean walked down the dark hall where he knew she would be. She was always there waiting on him. Today was different. He was in pain and he was pissed. He hated everyone and everything. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm without saying a word. He pushed her into the small room and slammed the door. "Dean?" She looked at him with fear in her eyes and he liked it. He liked the power he had over her. He pushed her against the wall and attacked her lips hard. She never moved. He knew since things had changed for them, she was now his. He never wanted Alistair touching her again._

_As clothed were ripped from there bodies, he could feel her shaking against him. He bit her shoulder, causing her to scream out his name in pain. He never once let up. "Dean!" she screamed. Dean knew he was being to rough but he didn't care. "Dean...please!"_ "Dean,wake up!" Sam called to him and looked back to Lauren who somewhat felt sorry for Dean.

"What? I'm up. What?" Dean said.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" he said as he grabbed his liquor bottle from the floor, "damn rested and ready."

"Dean, come on, man. You think I can't see it?" Sam said. Lauren knew this was a subject Sam shouldn't push Dean to talk about.

"See what?" Dean asked.

"The nightmares, the drinking. I'm with you 24/7. I know something's going on."

Lauren got off the bed and said, "Maybe I should wait outside."

"No Lauren you're fine. Sam, please." Dean said.

"You remember hell, don't you?" Sam asked Dean.

"What do you want from me, huh? What?"

"The truth, Dean. I mean, I'm your brother. I just wish you'd talk to me." Sam said.

"Careful what you wish for." Dean said and looked over to Lauren who was standing with her arms crossed, looking uncomfortable. He knew that she knew what he had been dreaming but this was the first time he could see her face as plain as day.

"That's Cute."

"Come on, can we stow the couples therapy, huh? We're on a job. I want to work. What do you got? Please?" Dean asked.

"We got teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?"

"I found something in the paper." Lauren said quietly and handed it to Sam, "I think it looks kind of funny."

"Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement."

"Ah,true love." Dean said and Lauren smiled at him.

"It's the best lead we got."

"Alright then let's go." Dean said and handed Lauren her jacket.

"Do you mind if I just hang out here. I am a little tired."

"Uh, Yeah that fine I guess. See ya in a few." Dean said as he and Sam walked out the door. Once they were gone, Lauren pulled the knife she had stolen from Dean's jacket. She had noticed someone following them since she had gotten to town and knew this had to be one of Alastair demons.

She walked out of the room to just as Dean pulled away. She could feel someone walk up behind her, "Think we wouldn't find you?" he asked.

Lauren swallowed hard and turned around, "I wasn't hiding now was I? Who are you anyways?"

The man approached her slowly, "Why don't we go inside where it's a little more…..private." he said as he brushed the hair from her face,

"Fine." She said and walked back into the room.

Once inside, the man locked the door and turned to her, revealing his black eyes, "Someone hasn't been checking in like a good little girl now have they?"

"Alistair sent you didn't he?"

"He just likes to keep track of his possession. The last thing he wants is to come up to the rat hole."

"Who are you anyways?"

"I am hurt you don't remember me Lauren. After all we shared a few special moments together. That's until the piece of shit you are with now came along." He seethed.

"Damon." She said.

"In the flesh…or this stock boys flesh anyways."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are jealous of a human."

"Please…..don't flatter yourself Lauren. I am here for one reason and on reason only and that is to make sure you are doing your job but by the looks of things, you aren't so I should turn you in right now." He said, grabbing her arm. "But not before I play with you first. What can I say, I love when you scream underneath me. I have been watching you for a few day." He said and Lauren's eyes widened, "Yeah I know about you telling Winchester who you really are. Bad move Lauren."

Lauren jerked her arm away and backed up, "I don't have to explain anything to you and personally, I am worth more to Alistair than you are. I think that's why you want to turn me in."

"You are one stupid bitch and you are going to pay when we get you back and I am first in line baby."

"Sorry but you are going back to hell alone this time or better yet, "she said and pulled out the knife, sticking it into his neck, "I don't think you will be going anywhere." She pulled the knife out and watched the body fall to the floor, "Ok this is going to be hard to explain to Dean."

She looked down at the body lying in the floor and grabbed her cell phone Dean had left. She picked it up and dialed Deans number, "Dean its Lauren, I need you. Someone was after me."

_"Who was it? What happened?"_

"I don't know but that knife fell out of your pocket and I used it it. He was a demon."

_"Listen just lock the door. There is some salt in my bag. Put it around the door and windows. I will be back there in a few minutes."_

Lauren hung up the phone and looked down at the body one again. She felt bad knowing that was an innocent man but she had to do it. There was no other way.

When Dean got back to the room, Lauren was sitting on the bed shaking. "Where is the body?"

"I put it in the bathroom. I'm so sorry."

Dean walked over to her and sat next to her, "Don't be sorry. Its what we would have done. We will take care of it." Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "Don't you worry about a thing."

Lauren laid her head on his should and felt something inside her. Maybe it was guilt or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was it was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

After Dean got rid of the body and Sam finished finding out what made the fountain able to grant wishes, the guys finally convinced Wesley to pull the coin back out, undoing all the wishes that had been made. Once they made sure everything was once again in order, Sam, Dean and Lauren packed up their stuff and headed toward the car.

As they were walking along the dock, Dean looked over at Sam and knew that his brother was worried about him. Dean stopped Lauren and looked at her, "Do you mind going on to the car? I need to talk to Sam about something."

"I don't mind at all. Take your time." She said and walked passed Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked Dean.

As soon as Lauren was away from them, Dean turned to Sam, "You were right."

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit and…Lauren was there. She was the girl in the picture."

"So tell me about it."

"No."

"Uh..."

"I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it."

"Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let me help."

"How? Do you really think that a little heart-To-Heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow...heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here."

"I know that."

"The things that I saw... …...there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here," he said pointing to his head, "... Forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry."

"Does Lauren remember anything?"

"More than I want her to remember and that's why I have to help her. Sam things are going to get ugly."

"How do you know that?"

"The things me and her know and the things we went through, they aren't just going to let us go. They aren't going to let her go with out a fight."

"What do you mean? Does it have something to do with the necklace?"

Dean looked over to Lauren who was leaning against the car, "It's more than that. Sam she was never died. She was a living soul in hell and now she is back."

"Ok so."

"If she made a deal at a crossroads, she would have died like me. She didn't. I think she was chosen for something. I mean why keep her alive?"

"Chosen for what?" Sam asked with panic in his voice."

"I don't know yet but I have a feeling we will be finding out very soon."

Lauren watch as Sam and Dean stood on the dock talking. She knew there would soon be consequences for her actions. It wouldn't be long now before Alistair came after her but she had a plan now. Steal the knife, kill Alistair and get as far away as she can. This was her only shot at living a normal life. This was her only option.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not having the chapter up last week like I said. I had the chapter written out but I forgot to save it and my power blinked, and when my computer came back on, all that was save was like 200 words. I was not happy. But I hope you liked this chapter. Review please!**


	7. A Night Of Many Things

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N Thank you all for your awesome reviews! You all are so great : ) Ok so this chapter has the M content. Enjoy!**

After leaving the town, the three of them didn't get far before deciding to pull over at the nearest motel to get some sleep. They had no new case so Dean figured they could wait until the morning to decide where to head next.

When they pulled up to the small inn, Dean got out and was about to go inside and get a room when Lauren jumped out of the car, "Dean wait!" she called as she ran over to him.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I was just wondering if….well if you wouldn't mind if I got a separate room tonight." She asked. "I need to be alone."

"Lauren I don't know if that is such a great idea after what happened earlier." Dean said with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine. You and Sam will be next door if I need anything and plus I will just make sure to salt the door and windows…..please." she begged.

Dean wasn't happy with the idea of her being alone but he understood that she just needed some time to herself, "Ok but just for tonight."

"Thanks Dean." Lauren said and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back, Dean was just as shocked as she was, "Sorry I didn't mean to.…."

"Hey you didn't hear me complaining." Dean said and winked at her before turning to head inside.

As Lauren watched him walk off, she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't the same man she met in hell. Everything about him was different. The way he talked, walked and just his over all attitude. She knew he was still broken in some ways but after everything they had been through, it was understandable. They were in hell but both had very different experiences.

Lauren was standing beside the car with Sam as they waited for Dean to get back with the keys. Sam looked over at her and she was playing with the zipper on her jacket and he though this would be the best time to talk to her about what he knew about her and Dean. "Hey Lauren…I just want you to know that…"

"You know." She said and looked up at him.

"Dean told me he knew you in hell. He didn't go into detail but I just want you to know that we won't let anything happen to you. Especially Dean." Sam assured her.

Lauren cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "What do you mean especially Dean?"

"I mean that I can see the way he looks at you and I have to be honest with you, Dean has never really acted this way toward a girl. He cares about you and that's a first."

"I think he just feels sorry for me but its ok. He went through a lot." Lauren said.

"Yeah I got that vibe from him but he doesn't want to talk about."

Lauren nodded her head, "Certain things are better left unsaid sometimes. When you don't talk about it, at least you can still pretend it didn't happen you know?"

"Yeah I guess." Sam said and looked up to see Dean walking toward them with the room keys.

"Ok Lauren you are in 105 and we are in 106. If you need anything just…." Dean started.

"Dean I will be fine. I promise to stay in my room, lock the door and salt them. I'll be fine and I will call you if I need anything." Lauren said and took the key from him.

After grabbing her bag from the trunk, Dean watched as she walked off to her room for the night. Sam looked over at Dean and smiled, "You like her don't you?"

"What? No…I mean she's cute….really cute but…" Dean started and looked over at Sam who was smiling at him, "Shut up." Dean said and walked across the lot to their room. Sam stood there just shaking his head. One day Dean would actually admit when he liked someone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later on that night, Dean lay awake in bed wondering if Lauren was alright. He looked over to see that Sam was fast asleep. He got up slowly off the bed and slipped on his shoes. He couldn't go to sleep until he knew she was alright. He walked out of his room and next door. He knocked softy on the door and it wasn't long before Lauren opened the door, "Why did you open the door?" Dean asked her.

Lauren glared at him, "Uh….because you knocked." Lauren said as she stood there in her in her boy short and tank top.

Dean tried not to stare but he couldn't help but notice how great she looked, "Well next time ask who it is first. I could have been anyone and could have kill you."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Ok dad I will try to remember that next time." They both just stood there for a few minutes not saying a word. Lauren knew Dean wasn't going to sleep knowing she was alone, "Dean, do you want to come inside?"

"What? No I should really just…well ok if you insist." He said and walked inside.

Lauren closed the door and leaned her back to it as he walked around the room, "Dean, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing just making sure everything is ok." He said.

"I told you I would be fine. No one is in here are getting gin here."

"I know it's just…."

"It's ok Dean. I get it." Lauren said and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Get what?" he asked.

"Why you are acting this way. Doesn't take genius to figure it out. You feel guilty about hell."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at her. Every time their eyes met, he saw her screaming in hell and he knew that one time he was the one that caused her pain, "Listen Lauren I just…."

"Dean, don't apologize. What's done is done and we can change that. We are both alive and here now so why think about it?"

"I can't help it." He said as he sat next to her, "Lauren you have to know that I would have never…..I mean…"

"Dean I know that the person down there is not the person that is sitting next to me right now. Hell can change a person. I was there too remember."

"Yeah I guess but it doesn't change how I feel. The things I did down there…..the images won't go away."

"I know but maybe it will get better." Lauren said. She looked over and saw his hand sitting on her knee and slowly reached her hand over, placing in onto of his, "I am here if you ever need someone to talk to that kind of understands."

Dean looked over at her and looked into her eyes. They were beautiful, she was beautiful. He took his other hand and moved it to her face only to have her pull back a little, "Just be still." He said and Lauren just closed her eyes. When she felt his hand on her face, she knew this Dean was different, his tough was much softer.

They only stayed this way for a second before Lauren leaned over and kissed Dean on the lips, taking him again by surprise. When she didn't pull away, Dean deepened the kiss and placed both hands on her face. His fingers started tracing the tips of her ears, brushing through her hair and stopping at the base of her neck as he drew her lips closer to his. Their tongues slip gently into one another's mouth, exploring each others.

Lauren felt his hands move lower over her body, pushing her shirt up slightly and touching her bare skin. She felt her self begin the shake under his touch and it caused him to pull back, "God, Lauren. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go?" he asked her. "I should go."

She just bit on her lip and shook her head no. Lauren wanted him to stay and wasn't sure why but she wanted him that night. Maybe part of her wanted to see what the real Dean was like. Maybe this would be the way to but the past behind them.

She stood up and pulled him along with her. She pulled his shirt over his head. Dean captured her lips again as she grabbed the bottom of her tank and pulled it over her head, only breaking the kiss for a second. Lauren reached for the button of his jean and pulled them open. She pushed them down before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dean pulled away and looked at her one more time before backing her to the bed and lying them down. His touch lightly runs down her stomach to boy shorts. Lauren wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

As Dean's lips meet hers again, she felt his hand slip between her legs brushing across her center making her tremble. Dean leaned up from her and moved down to the end of the bed. His hands cupped her ass, pulling her forward until she can feel his breath as he presses his lips against the outside of her panties. "Dean..," she moaned.

Slowly he began drawing her panties downward, caressing each part of her body as he drags his fingers over my sensitive flesh, sending shivers through her body.

With one swift movement, Lauren felt his lips brush across her womanhood, "Oh Dean, please..." she began to beg, not remembering the pleasures he is about to bring her but knowing she want to experience all that he has to offer.

With his tongue he begins taking long slow strokes up one side, circling her sex then slowing stroking down the other side. Her body shudders uncontrollably as her breath quickens. He then dips his tongue into her, tasting the slick wetness he has created, "Oh my God Dean, please don't stop!" Gasping as she begged.

His teeth nipped gently at her swollen clit. She could feel her body tense as a fire begins building so furiously that she cannot contain it any longer allowing herself to explode into his mouth, panting, crying out his name in ecstasy.

Dean moved back up her body and covered her mouth with his own. Lauren began to reach between them and push his boxers off when he stopped her, "Are you sure about this I mean…."

"Dean just please don't say anything. I want to." She said. Dean kissed her again as he kicked his boxers off and onto the floor.

With that his mouth covers her, she felt him press against her. Lauren squeezed him with her legs, making him unable to move, "Just relax Lauren. I won't hurt you I promise" He assured her. "If you want me to stop just tell me."

Lauren nodded and relaxed her legs just as he pushed into her ever so slowly. This was the first time in what seemed like 50 years she had felt such pleasure. She gripped his back fiercely, her nails scratching into his muscles as he started to thrust in and out of her in a slow, steady pace.

Dean brought his mouth down to her as he felt her begin to tighten around her. He knew she was close so he began to thrust into her a little faster, "God you're beautiful." Dean breathed out as he felt his own climax approaching.

"Dean…oh Dean!" Lauren screamed as her orgasm took over her body and she arched into him.

"Shit….fuck Lauren." Dean panted as he found his own release deep inside her.

Once they had both came down, Dean looked down at her as they were both still trying to catch their breath, "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Lauren looked up ay him and smiled, "Yeah…..never better." She said and leaned up and kissed him, "thank you." She said to him.

"For what?"

"This. I forgot that is could be this damn good." She laughed.

"Good?" Dean asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ok great. Either way thank you."

"Happy to help." Dean winked before rolling off of her and onto the mattress.

"Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

Lauren pulled the covers over her and turned to face him, "What if you had a choice to either go back to hell or hurt someone you care about, what would you do?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just making conversation I guess."

"I would do whatever it took to stay out of hell but I don't know if I could ever hurt someone I cared about. Then again I don't something like that would happen." He said and looked at her, "Are you worried I may turn you over or something?" Lauren just looked away from him but he put his hand on her face and turned her back to him, "hey, I won't let anything happen to you alright but you need to trust me."

"Ok" she whispered, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"You are a talker aren't you?"

"I guess so I mean, I don't really remember what its like to have a conversation after….that."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Why were you in hell? I mean what did you do?"

"It was Sam. He died and I just couldn't take it so I did the only thing I could think of."

"You sold your soul?"

"Yeah and got one year."

"I can understand why you did that. Anyone would do what it took to help someone they loved."

"Try telling him that." Dean Laughed, "So what did you do to become Alastair personal…..whatever the nice word is to call it?"

"Whore?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"It's ok. That's what I was pretty much."

"I take it you did just flat out sell your soul to him."

"No it wasn't like that. I didn't really know what I was doing at the time. I was dating this guy and he was in a car accident. They said there was no way he would make it and I was devastated. One night I went for a walk in the park and as I was sitting on the swing this man came over to me and ask if I was ok. I told him no and for some reason told him what was going on. When he told me he could help, I though he was joking. He said that he could save Tim but I had to do something in return one day. I asked him what he was talking about and he said that he could heal Tim and we would be able to live happily ever after as soon as he woke up. I though ok maybe angels are real. He went on to say that if things didn't work out between us then I would have to go with him. When I asked where he wouldn't say just that if I was certain Tim loved me then I would never have to worry about it. I was beginning to think the guy was a loon until I got a call from Tim's mother telling me he was awake. I looked over to the man and he asked if we had a deal and I said yes. He kissed me and before I could pull away he was gone."

"Alastair? I'm guess guessing prince charming was a dirt bag."

"After he got out of the hospital, he told me he had fallen in love with his nurse and they were getting married. So five minutes later guess who was at my door."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Well unlike you Dean I didn't know this stuff was real. Once I was in hell the first year was nothing but me being passed around like a rag doll and no matter how much I screamed it would never stop. After that I was purely his until…."

"Until I came along."

"Yeah."

"What happened after I was pulled out?" Dean asked and Lauren was taken by surprise.

"Well uh…." Before Lauren had to finish, Dean cell phone began to ring. It was Sam telling him the needed to go see a girl named Anna because demons were after her. Lauren jumped up and got dress and it occurred to her, this might just be the girl Alastair wants. Shit was really about to hit the fan. This was the moment she had been dreading. It was time for her to hold up her end of the bargain, or so Alastair thought.

**A/N: So next chapter will be kind of 'I know what you did last summer and heaven and hell' I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't to sure about it so review and I will post the next one as soon as I finish it. Reviews make it sooner :)**


	8. Do You Trust Me?

**Chapter Eight**

Lauren was sitting in the back seat of the impala thinking about the night before and what had happened between her and Dean. She knew by getting closer to him that she was screwed now. Someone was going to get hurt and she knew it would be her fault. Even since they had left the motel, Dean and Sam had not said a word. She wasn't sure if it had to do with their talk on the bridge or if it was something to do with this girl they were after. Lauren tried everything she could think of to get out of going but nothing seemed to work. Sam insisted that they all go. "So where are we going anyways?" Lauren asked from the backseat.

"We are going to go see if we can track down this Anna chick." Dean said in a sarcastic tone. It was obvious he thought this was a waste of time.

"Dean, you are just mad because Ruby gave us the tip." Sam snapped.

"Can you blame me?"

"Wait, who is Ruby?" Lauren asked. Dean just looked at Sam and shook his head, "She is no one you need to worry about I can promise you that." The last thing Dean wanted Lauren to know was that Sam was B.F.F with a demon skank.

They pulled up to the Anna Milton's home and walked quietly inside. They looked into the living room and saw two dead bodies on the ground. Sam started checking some stuff near the bodies, "Sulfur." He said and looked over at Dean and Lauren. Lauren knew that could only mean one thing. "The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl…."

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around." Dean said. Lauren knew just what they wanted from her and she knew it couldn't be good. "All right, so, I'm "girl, interrupted," and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?"

Lauren started checking the family portraits when she picked one that caught her eye, "I think I know where she would have gone." Lauren said and handed Dean a picture of Anna in front of a church. "It is the one place she thinks she will be safe from Demons."

After leaving the Milton house, they drove over to the church that was in the picture and went inside. Dean and Sam had their guns out and Lauren followed behind. Her heart was pounding. She had a bad feeling about finding this girl. All she wanted to do was run away, "Guys I don't think she is here. Maybe we should just go look somewhere else." Lauren said.

Before Dean could say anything to her, Sam saw something move, "Dean look." He pointed. "Anna? We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and our friend Lauren."

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" Anna asked

"Uh, yeah." He said and looked at Dean oddly. Anna finally came out and stood before the three, her eye locked on Dean, "And you're Dean. The Dean?"

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess." Dean said and Lauren just find of backed behind Dean. If this girl was hearing angel and knew Sam and Dean then there was a good chance that she knew Lauren.

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... Overhear them." Anna said.

"You over hear them?"

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... Hear them in my head." Anna said.

"Like... Right now?" asked Dean

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them." Anna said.

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... Tuning in to angel radio?" Dean smiled.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" asked Sam. Lauren never said a word. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself right now.

"I can tell you exactly - September 18th." Anna said and Lauren knew that date all too well.

"The day I got out of hell." Dean said and looked back at Lauren.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - "Dean Winchester is saved.""

Dean looked away from Anna and at Lauren and Sam, "What do you think?"

"It's above my pay grade, man." Sam said.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." Dean said to Anna.

"Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid." Anna asked. Before they got a chance to answer, Ruby came rushing into the church, "You got the girl. Good, let's go." Lauren froze. She knew just who Ruby was and knew Ruby knew her. This wasn't going to go well at all.

"Her face!" Anna yelled. She was able to see Ruby's true form.

"It's okay. She's here to help." Sam said.

"Yeah, don't be so sure." Dean said

"We have to hurry." Ruby said.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Because a demon's coming - big-timer. We can fight later, Dean." Ruby said and Lauren felt the blood run from her face. It could only mean one thing, "Dean lets just get out of here. Please?" she begged. But Dean was still focus on Ruby, "Well, that's pretty convenient - showing up right when we find the girl with some big wig on your tail?"

"I didn't bring him here. You did." Ruby said as she saw the fear in Lauren. Something about this girl was very familiar.

"What?"

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now!"

Lauren felt a sudden chill come over her body. She looked over and saw a statue that's bleeding through her eyes. "It's too late. He's here." Lauren said with pure fear in her voice.

Sam grabbed Anna and hid her in a closet, "Okay. Stay in there. Don't move."

"Sam, you got to pull him right away." Ruby said. Before anything else could be said, the door flew open. Laurens eyes were locked on the man coming up the stair. She knew just who it was, "Hi Lauren. Long time no see." It was Alistair.

Ruby looked over at Lauren and knew then that she was the one from hell. "I guess now we know who he was following," Rudy said and Lauren looked at her. Ruby knew she didn't have time to fight with Lauren right then. She had to get Anna out of there.

Lauren stood there and watched as Sam raised his hand to pull the demon but it didn't work, "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." Alistair said.

He threw Sam down the stairs. Dean attacked him with Ruby's knife but Alistair stopped him. "Hello again Dean." He said and punched Dean in the face, "Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... In hell."

"Alistair." Dean said. Just as Lauren was about to run out the door, something stopped her, "Hello Lauren. Long time no see. You have a long of explaining to do young lady." He said and looked back at Dean, "You think after all we did to her she would learn her place but man its hard to find good help these days." He said and punched Dean again.

Before anything else was said to Dean, Sam ran up behind Alistair and stabs him with Ruby's knife. Alistair let got of Dean and turned to Sam, "You're going to have to try a whole lot harder than that son and Lauren I think you need to get over here." They both ran over to Lauren and Dean grabbed her hand, "Do you trust me?" he asked and looked at the window.

Lauren knew it was either jump or stay with Alistair and die. Now was the time she had to make her final choice. Let Dean die and go back to hell or give him a chance to really save her, "Yes I trust you." She said.

"Lauren! Get back here or else!" Alistair yells and Just as her started to move closer to them, they took off and all three jumped out the window.

***I know its been awhile but there ya go. Is turned out a little shorter than I wanted but it was longer on paper lol. I will try to have the next chapter up next week. Please Review!**


	9. The Painful Truth

**Chapter 9**

Later on that night, they all found a motel and stopped in so they could patch themselves up before going back out to find where Ruby had taken Anna. While Lauren was sewing up Sam, Dean is in the bathroom looking at him self, "Are you almost done?" he asked Lauren.

"I'm going as fast as I can Dean. Just wait." Lauren told him as she put the final stitches in Sam.

"Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here." Dean reminded her.

"We know Dean. I am trying my best here." Lauren said again.

"I'll pop it back when she is finished." Sam said told Dean.

"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" Dean said to Sam as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?" Sam asked. Lauren looked over at Dean and their eyes met. Something's were just better let unsaid.

"No one good. We got to find Anna." Dean answered him.

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay." Sam said.

"Ok I am all done." Lauren said and Sam got up and walked over to Dean.

"All right. Come on. On three. One..." He said and popped Dean's shoulder back into place, causing Dean to grown out in pain.

"You sure about Ruby? Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us." Dean said.

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." Sam told them.

"Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go." Sam said.

"You call this letting us go?" Dean said.

"It could have been worse." Sam said. Lauren got up from the chair and walked over to the sink. She knew Sam was right. Alistair was watching them and she could feel it inside her. Guilt began to set in even more now. She couldn't do this anymore. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face. There was no possible way that this was going to end well for her. Either she did what she was told or Dean would die. Even is she told Dean the truth, he would either killer her or kick her out leaving her with a very pissed off Alistair. The more she thought about it, plan B was no her only option.

"Hey are you ok?" Dean asked as he walked up behind her. Lauren smiled at him in the mirror before turning around to him and it was obvious she had tears in her eyes. "What going on? Are you ok?

"I'm just scared, Dean. I can't do this anymore." She said.

"Lauren, you have nothing to be scared of. I am not going to let anything happen to you." Dean said.

"That's not what I am afraid of Dean." She said as she tossed her towel to the side. She had to get this over with quick and right now before she backed out.

"Then what is it?" he asked her.

"Its you Dean." She said. Sam looked up at the two standing in the middle of the room and was damn curious as to what was going on between them.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Dean said, "Ok don't answer that but Lauren I would never hurt you again." He said and was shocked that she would ever think that after everything.

Lauren didn't want to have this conversation in front of Sam. There were something she was sure Dean did not want him know about his time in hell. "Sam can you give us a minute?" she asked him.

"Sure, I will just be outside the door." Sam picked up a gun and walked out the door.

Lauren turned back to Dean and tried to put on a brave face. This was the only way to save him now …even if it meant that she would spending forever in hell. "Dean I have something I need to tell you and you aren't going to like it."

"Ok well just get it out." He told her and crossed his arms.

"I knew Alistair would come." She said.

"What do you mean? You had no way of knowing Lauren. Don't blame yourself."

"Yes I did. Dean I never escaped from him. I mean no one can ever escape him and you know that. The truth is that he sent me here. He sent me after….. after you."

Dean's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what she had just said, "You want to run that by me one more time." He said and closed in on her.

Lauren took a deep breath, "A few month ago when you were pulled out of hell, Alistair went crazy. He did things…" Lauren couldn't even say the words, "You were his golden student. He wanted you back Dean and he made me a deal."

"Deal? What kind of Deal?" Dean asked and he was getting angrier by the second.

"I was sent here to bring you back but then I found out you were pulled out by angels and I guess so did he. He told me to stay with you and get closer to you. He knew about Anna a long time ago. That's when the game changed. I was supposed to find her and give him a name. But then I got tired and that's when I took off the amulet and hid it. I was hoping he couldn't find me but he did."

"The demon you killed back in the town that had the crazy ass wishes. You knew that demon didn't you?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he was sent to check in with me. When I killed him that just pissed Alistair off even more and well, guess who came to dinner." Lauren said.

"So this whole time, you were just Alistair personal spy?" Dean asked. She was lucky to still be standing right now.

"Yeah it started that way and part of me wanted to get you back Dean but that changed when I got to know you. You have to believe me." Lauren begged him.

"Why the hell would I believe a damn thing you are saying right now?" Dean snapped at her, "You have been lying since day one!"

"I know and I am sorry. That's why I am telling you this now. You have to believe that I am sorry."

"Why? Because he is here betting down the fucking door!" Dean yelled and Lauren jumped a little. The fear she once had when Dean was around her had returned and he could see that, "Oh sweetheart you should be scared right now because personally right now I see you as nothing more that a demons whore. You are no better than he is!" He said and tears ran down her face. "You belong with him."

Sam was standing outside the door as he listened to the yelling from inside the room. What was going on with them?

"Housekeeping." A lady said as she walked up to him.

"Not now. We are fine thanks." He said and the maid opened the door and pushed him inside.

"I'm at this address."

"I'm sorry. What?" Dean and Lauren turned around and saw the two.

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about…."

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" she said before walking out the door.

Dean walked around Lauren as they started to pack their bags, "Dean wait. What am I suppose to do now?"

"I personal don't care. I think you have two friends outside. Maybe they can give you a ride back to hell." He said before him and Sam walked into the bathroom and climbed out the window.

Lauren stood the in the motel room as she sobbed into her hand. She knew this was going to happen but the pain of Dean leaving her hurt more than anything. She had only felt this pain once in her life and that was before she sold her soul. She loved him. Maybe that's why she couldn't lie to him anymore. "Oh Lauren, why are you so sad." Lauren turned around as she heard someone speak. She saw Alistair standing at the door, "Surprise. You didn't think you could get away that easy did you?"

"Just get it over with." She said and sat on the bed. She didn't care if she dies or not. Maybe that would ease her pain.

"What are you talking about? As far as I can see every thing is working out perfectly." Alistair smiled.

"What are you talking about? I told Dean the truth." Lauren said.

"Yes you did and I will take care of that really soon. Don't think me letting you go will be painless. We still have a few issues to work out first." Alistair said.

"Whatever. I really don't care anymore." Alistair walked over to the bed and sat next to her, He grabbed her face and turned him to him, "You have been a pain in my ass these past few months but you know what…..it's working out the way I wanted. Dean is heartbroken and I am loving every minute of it. I can feel his pain inside and it feels good. Also I am about to have Anna so there really is no need for you anymore now is there. So why not just cut my losses." He said, squeezing her face.

"Fine…then kill me." She cried.

"Kill you? Is that what you really want Lauren? I don't what to kill you because you will just end up back in hell with me but I do think we should have a little fun on our last night together." Just as he spoke, two demons walked into the room, "Buckle up Lauren, its going to be a long hard ride." he said with an evil smile on his face. Lauren knew what was coming to her. At least after tonight she would be free. It didn't feel as good as she though it would feel. At least somehow, someday she could help Dean out. She knew he was the next stop on Alistair's list.


	10. Alone Again

**Chapter 10**

Lauren sat there on the edge of the bed shaking. She just kept telling herself that after tonight she would be done with Alistair. No more pain, at least none caused by him. Dean crossed her mind as Alistair pushed the hair behind her ear. Maybe he would be safe but something told her it was never that simple. "Now Lauren, I forgive you for betraying me earlier and I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself before things get ugly."

Lauren turned to look at him slowly, "What else could you possibly want from me?"

"Just a little information and that all and you will be free to go one living your pathetic useless life alone. After all that's what you wanted. Who said I wasn't a reasonable demon." He smiled.

"I have nothing to tell you." She told him.

"Yes you do. Where is the girl?"

Lauren knew he meant Anna but she also knew that if she told them where she was then sure enough Dean would kill her. "I don't know where they took her."

Alistair grabbed a hand full of her hair and jerked her head back, causing her to scream, "You're lying to me Lauren."

"No….No I'm not. Please just let me go."

"Oh my love I don't think so, not yet anyways. You have something I want and I am not leaving until I get it. I have ways of making you squeal." Alistair motioned to the other two demons and they walked over to her and both grabbed her by an arm, "Lets go somewhere a little more…private." He grinned.

Dean and Sam headed down the road and Sam had noticed that Dean had barley spoken a work since they had left Lauren. It was clear that he was feeling betrayed and hurt. "Dean I uh…"

"Sam, don't alight? I really don't want to talk about it." Dean said.

"Oh ok then. So why do you think this demon wants Anna so bad?"

"Maybe because she can hear everything the Angels are saying and if he gets her then we are all in deep shit."

"How do you know him anyways?" Sam asked. Once again Dean said nothing. This was not the right place or right time to get into this conversation. Sam would never understand what it was like for him down there.

Hours had passed and Lauren was still tied to the table as blood dripped down her naked body. She tried her best not to scream but it was getting harder and harder with each slice. "Now Lauren, are we ready to corporate?"

"G….Go to…..h…hell." she winced out.

"I would love to but unless you want to go with me then you better talk. What do you know about Anna and where did they take her!" Alistair screamed in her face.

"I t…told you. I don't k…know!" Lauren yelled and one of the other demons backhanded her across the face.

"You should show him some respect." He sneered.

Lauren spit the blood out of her mouth and looked back up at Alistair. He held the knife up to her again, "Last change Lauren and I am even going to sweeten the deal, tell me where Anna is and I won't lay a hand on Dean. All I want right now is the girl."

Lauren thought for a moment. She didn't want Dean to get hurt and this looked like the best way to keep him safe. She knew he would never forgive her but at least he would be alive. "Fine. All I know is a demon named Ruby took her from the church when you showed up. She took her to a cabin."

"Where?"

"I don't know. That's where Dean and Sam were headed. They were going to get her. I swear that's all I know." Lauren said.

Alistair looked at the other demons, "Find Ruby. I don't care what it takes. You find her and bring her to me now!"

When the demons were gone on their way, Alistair smiled down at Lauren, "Now, was that so hard?"

"You got what you want, now let me go. Please." Lauren not only wanted to get out of there, she wanted to go and warm Dean that Alistair was coming for Anna.

"Not yet." He smiled at her.

"What do you mean? I did what you asked. We had a deal."

"Oh I know we did but you can't just walk out. You know how my deals are made and lucky for you it's the same way they are broken." he smiled. "Plus there is one more thing I need you to do for me. You will find out later."

Lauren felt as if she was going to be sick. 'After this you're free' she said over and over in her head. "Just get it over with." She seethed.

"Oh I plan on it." He smiled down at her and began to rip off his own clothes. Lauren shut her eyes tight as she felt him crawl on top of her.

Hours later when the deal was broken, Lauren was released from the table. Her wounds were deep but she had to keep going. Just as she finished getting dressed, she saw the demons bring in Ruby, "So nice of you to join us." Alistair said to her and turned around to Lauren, "It was a pleasure doing business with you but if you don't mind, I have work to do but I am sure I will see you again one day." She smiled.

Lauren made eye contact with Ruby before walking toward the door. When she was out of site, she opened the door and closed it so Alistair would think she had left. She hide by the wall as she heard Ruby's screams fill the room as Alistair torched her for information.

It wasn't long from the time he started that Ruby broke and told him everything. Of all things Anna was an angel. Lauren knew she had to get to Dean for Alistair did. She could let Alistair have Anna.

Lauren held onto her stomach as he walked out the door. She knew chances were Alistair may beat her there but maybe she would get there in time to at least do something.

Dean, Sam and Anna stood in the old barn in from of Castiel and Uriel. Anna was ready to face whatever she had coming to her from falling from heaven.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alistair said as the burst through the doors with Ruby. She was badly cut and the first thing Dean though of was 'were Lauren?'

"How dare you come in this room? You pussing sore?" Uriel said.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel warned. Dean and Sam along with Anna moved out of the way.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... Or we lay you to waste."

"Think I'll take my chances." The Angels and demons began to fight. Lauren walked quietly into the barn just as Alistair began to try and exorcise Castiel "Potestas inferna, me inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" Dean grabbed a crowbar and hit Alistair in the back of the head and Castiel fell to the ground. "Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise. I think Lauren would agree."

Alistair attacked Dean and Sam and Lauren stood there as they fell to the ground. Lauren moved around the barn and up behind him, "Hey!" she said and he turned around.

"Just can't stay away can you?" He said. He began to move over to her but just then takes her grace from Uriel while his killing the other demons. She breaks the necklace releasing her grace.

"Shut your eyes." Anna said.

A bright light came out from Anna's body and makes Alistair vanished leaving only Ruby's knife behind.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean said to the angels.

"This isn't over." Uriel said just before they vanish.

Lauren looked over at Dean while Sam went to help Ruby, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were ok." Lauren said.

"Looks like I am doing better than you." He said but it was obvious he could care less.

"Yes but I think we need to talk." Lauren said to him

"There is nothing to say because how do I know you weren't talked into tricking us again by you boyfriend?" Dean told her.

"Dean it's not like that. He doesn't own me anymore." Lauren said. "I'm out."

"Yeah I am sure he just let you go. If you expect me to believe that then you are once crazy bitch."

"Dean I am telling you the truth!"

"Well your word means shit to me." He said and started to walk off.

"Dean please wait." She begged.

Dean turned around and looked at her, "I am only going to say this once, stay the hell away from us or the next time I am sending you home. Got it?"

Lauren didn't say another word. She knew he meant it and she had to let him go. She watched as they walked out and she dropped to the floor in tear. Once again, she was left heartbroken and alone. As they walked out, Sam stopped Dean, "Dean we cant just leave her like that?"

"What do you want me to do Sam? She did this to herself." Dean seethed.

"I agree Dean but she is hurt. We have to do something. If we don't she will die." Sam said.

Dean growled and took out his phone _"911 what the emergency?" _"Yeah I found a young girl and she is badly beaten. She is about 2 miles from mile marker 7" Dean said and hung up the phone, "there are you happy now?" he said before turning to walk toward the car.

Later on that day, Dean and Sam pulled over to the side of the road to have a beer after everything that had gone on, "I know you heard him." Dean said.

"Who?" sam asked.

"Alastair. What he said... About how I had promise."

"I heard him."

"You're not curious?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about hell, and I'm not pushing."

"It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?"

"It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years."

"Oh, my God."

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly I would be whole again, like magic, Just so they could start in all over. Lauren was there and every day I would look over at this scared girl and would wonder what someone like that could have done to be sent to hell."

"So you did know her?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Everyday Alistair would make me an offer. He would take me off the rack if I put souls on, if I started the torturing. He would even offer Lauren to me for let just say a reward and everyday I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack, God help me I got right off it. Alistair placed her on the table and I started ripping her apart. After that I lost count of how many souls. The things that I did to them, the things I did to her…."

"Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have."

"How I feel, inside me…..I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

**** Hey! So there you go. This chapter took a long time to get up because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. As you know I am not one to fallow the show so I just put in the main part but after this it will be back to a whole different story for a few chapters. Anyways I hope you liked it. Don't worry Lauren will be back and things are going to get a little interesting. Please review!**


	11. 3 months later

_**Chapter 11**_

_**3 Months Later**_

It had been three months since Dean had spoken to or seen Lauren. He was still furious with her for betraying him the way she did but he still thought of her everyday. When he made the choice to leave her in the barn wounded part of him felt bad. He never told Sam this but later on after they left he had made a call to the hospital to make sure she was alright. The nurse had told him that she was deeply wounded but there was no damage to her. A few stitches were all she need. Dean found himself relieved. No matter how he felt about her at this point no one deserved to be treated that way. That was the last he ever heard about her. It was time to move on and leave her as part of his past.

Lauren walked into her small apartment and locked the door behind her. Even through she was out of her deal she still felt as if one day someone would once again come after her. After all a lot has changed in her life and she still was unsure if the out come would be a good thing or a very bad thing. She worried everyday.

She slipped off her shoes and walked over to her answering machine. Just like every day she had no new messages. She sighed to herself and sat down on the old broken couch. These last few months have been hard on her. After parting from Dean she spent one night in the hospital and after that she was alone wandering the streets. This went on for almost a week until she took a job as a waitress and they offered her the old apartment over the run down building. She was cold and hungry so she took it right away. Mr. and Mrs. Horton seemed nothing but nice but sometimes appearances can be very deceiving.

"When will we know damn it?" Drake Horton said as he threw the coffee pot across the room, "This job is bullshit."

"You need to relax before she hears you and takes off. Then we are really screwed." Donna Horton warned. "We have to wait for orders for him."

"I say we go up there and take her now."

"All in good time. You really have to learn to be patient." She told him. "If it's true then she will be the key."

"And if not?"

"Then she dies, so we all win." Donna said to her husband as he eyes went black and she gave him a smile.

Lauren changed her clothes and turned of the living room lights. She headed down the small hallway to go to bed when she heard the windows fly open and she jumped, "Damn wind." She said and headed back into the living room. She walked over to the window and closed it. Before she turned around she felt an odd presence behind her and he body began to quiver, "Oh god no." she whispered.

"Hello Lauren." She heard a deep voice say. She slowly turned around and saw a large man standing there smiling at her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"You don't remember me but the last time I saw you was in the barn 3 months ago." He said.

Lauren looked at him for a moment and knew that this was not a demon. She did remember him, "You're an angel aren't you."

"Guilty."

"What do you want?" she asked as he walked closer to her. She never moved. She stood there as he walked around her.

"So its true." He said as he looked at her.

She knew just what he was talking about but wasn't about to admit it to him. "What's true?" she asked. At this point she was scared for her life.

"I think you know. I'm just glad I didn't make the trip for nothing."

Just as he moved even closer, her apartment door flew open and in came Drake and Donna, "Get away from her."

At first Lauren was relieved that they had come to help her until she took a look into their eyes, "Oh God."

"Guess again." Drake said.

"You both need to leave this room now." The angel Uriel warned.

"We will leave as soon as she get away from her and get your ugly ass out of here. She belongs to us." Drake yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about anymore." Uriel said and grabbed her by the arm and just like that gone from the apartment.

"Damn it!" Drake yelled.

Dean and Sam were headed down the road headed to find the next job. Sam had seen a change in Dean since his confession about hell and Sam was worried about him. He was consumed with hunting. Something inside him was broke and Sam didn't blame him.

Before Sam could say anything to Dean his cell phone rang and the caller I.D. showed that it was Bobby. "Hey Bobby what's up?"

_"Got a demon for you guys."_

Sam glanced over at Dean, "Where?"

_"Stevenson warehouse in Kansas city, Missouri. Hurry up."_ Bobby said and the line went dead.

"What did he say?"

"Demon." Sam said. Dean turned the car around and they headed to take care of the job. Dean was now set out more than ever to kill every damn demon out there.

Once they arrived at the warehouse they walked in to see Castiel and Uriel standing at the door. Dean and Sam were a little surprised to se them after what had happened with Anna. "Where Bobby?" asked Sam.

"Your friend didn't call you. That was me." Castiel said.

"Ok then where is this demon?" Asked Dean

"In there." Castiel said and pointed to a small room to the side.

"Why did you guys just kill it yourself?" Dean asked.

"Because this job is a little different. It's not what you call a typical demon and we can't touch it yet." Uriel said.

"Wow junk less looks like you are up shit creek without a paddle. Why the hell would I want to help you?" Dean said.

"Listen to me boy, we aren't asking. This Demon has to die." He warned. Dean noticed an unsure look on Castiel face. Something didn't seem right.

"Fine but first I want to have a talk with Cass." Dean said. Uriel just gave him a look before vanishing. "Cass what aren't you telling us?"

"I can not say Dean. I'm sorry. I have my orders and this has to be done."

Sam began to get an uneasy feeling about all of this, "Dean I think we need to talk."

Dean looked at his brother then back Cass, "I'll do it." Dean said and walked over to the door and went inside the room.

Lauren heard the door open and she looked up to see a very shocked Dean in front of her. "So I guess they sent you to kill me." Lauren sobbed, "Just get it over with." She said and closed her eyes.

Dean didn't say a word. He turned around and walked out the door, "What the hell Cass? Lauren is the demon problem all of a sudden?"

"It's hard to explain Dean. We were told she has to die." Cas said.

Dean shook his head, "You guys have lost your mind. She might be a manipulative bitch but she is no demon I can assure you that."

"She isn't the demon Dean."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Ok Cass what do you mean?" asked Sam.

"I mean she is not the possible threat."

"They what is?" Dean asked.

"The child she carries." He said. Dean stood there and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lauren was pregnant and there was a good chance the child would be part demon.

"Wait a minute here. You want me to kill a pregnant woman because there is a chance he baby is half demon?" Dean asked.

"Dean it's a risk we can't take." Cas said.

"Dean we need to talk now!" Sam said and pulled his brother over to the side, "Please tell me you aren't considering killing her." Dean just looked at his brother, "What the hell has happen to you Dean."

"I didn't say I was going to do it alright but what the hell are we going to do when she gives birth to a spawn from hell?"

"And what if she doesn't huh? What if…..what if it's yours?" Sam said.

"I highly doubt that Sam."

"Really Dean because I can tell you are thinking the same thing right now. If you kill her you will never forgive yourself." Sam said.

"Yeah and if I don't and the kids not mine then what?" Dean asked.

"Then we cross that bridge when we get there." Sam said.

Dean looked back over and saw Cass standing over by the door, "If this goes bad then I am blaming you." Dean said before walking over to Cass, "Listen, I'm not going to kill her."

"Dean I understand your past feeling for her but…."

"That has nothing to do with it. I am not killing her because of a chance."

"I don't have a choice Dean." Cas said.

"Yeah well I do." Dean said and turned to Sam, "Go get her."

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

"We are taking her with us until we know for sure that the baby is demonic." Dean said.

Castiel was skeptical but he never said a word. He just took off.

Sam opened the door and went over to Lauren, "Are you ok?" Sam asked her.

"I think so." She said.

Sam untied her and lifted her up. He saw that her leg had been cut open, "We can take care of that when we get somewhere safe."

"No no no I can't go with you. Dean is going to kill me." She panicked.

"No he won't. You have my word on that. We are going to keep you safe until we figure this whole thing out."

Lauren nodded her head and Sam carried her out to the car where Dean was standing. "Try not to get blood on the seat." Dean said before getting into the car. Lauren rolled her and knew there was no way this was going to turn out good.

***So this chapter is before on the head of a pin. That wont be for a few more chapter. Anyways thanks to you guys who reviewed. You're Awesome! As always please review!**


	12. A surprise guest

Chapter 12

Dean wasn't sure what they were supposed to do with Lauren now so he took her to the only place where she would be safe, Bobby's. When they got there Sam was the one to help Lauren out of the car and inside. Dean did what he did best and headed straight to the liquor cabinet. Sam took Lauren into the den and sat her on her couch. "I have to grab a few things for your leg. Try not to move." He told her. As he walked out Bobby walked in and took a seat in front of her.

The look on his face made her a little uneasy and she knew that Dean must have told him everything. "So I am guessing you are going to tell me what a piece of crap I am for what I did to Dean or better yet tell me I should be dead." She said to him.

"Is that what you want me to say?" Bobby asked her.

"Honestly no because I have heard it all before. I have had a really bad day and I don't think I can handle being bitched at right now." Lauren said.

"I am not here to bitch at you. You aren't my favorite person right now and I aint going to pretend you are but the fact is that you are like any other job to us right now. I want you to make yourself comfortable but don't think I am going to pity you in any way."

"I understand that."

"Alright with that said, can I get you anything?" he asked her. Lauren was starving but it wasn't her place to ask him for anything. Lauren bit her lip and shook her head no. She didn't want to be here but she didn't want to die either. "Well if you change your mind you remember where everything is at." He told her.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Bobby said as he got up and walked into the kitchen where Dean was sitting with a tall glass of whiskey. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nope. It's pretty damn clear how I feel about the situation." Dean said.

"Alright then so lets discuss our options here. Heaven wants her dead and well hell just wants her right now." Bobby said.

"Yeah I know. I mean first Anna and now Lauren. What the hell? Do we attract crazy chicks or something?" Dean said.

"No I think it's just you." Bobby smiled.

"It's not funny. What the hell are we going to do with her now? I mean this chick in your living room that is going to possibly give birth to demon spawn. I'm sorry but this is above my pay grade." Dean said.

"Tell me about it but Dean she didn't deserve to die and you know it. We have to do our job and help her out of this. After that she is on her own." Bobby said

"Well I hope you know a thing or two on taking care of a pregnant woman because I don't have a freakin clue." Dean said.

"Neither do I but I think I know someone who does. I will call her." Bobby said.

Sam was almost done wrapping up Laurens leg when he finally decided to get a few answers from her. "So Lauren I have to ask, why did you do it? To Dean I mean."

"Sam it's a long story." Lauren said.

"Dean told me what happened in hell. Was it pay back or something?" sam asked.

"Yes and no. I hated Dean so yes I wanted to hurt him but the main thing was he was my chance to get out of hell. It was selfish but I felt like I had every right to be. I never meant for things to go this far." Lauren said.

"I can understand that I guess but you know he isn't going to forgive you." Sam said

"Yeah I know. That's just something I have to live with I guess." Lauren said as she looked down as her small stomach.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?" Sam asked.

"You saved my life so ask anything you want." Lauren told him.

"Did you know that you could possibly be carrying a demon's baby?"

Lauren wanted to be honest with him even if it meant that he would judge her, "Yes I knew."

"And yet you still chose to keep it?"

"I found out about two months ago that I was pregnant. I was terrified and alone. My first thought was that this baby could be Alistair's and the very though makes me sick. I wanted to end it right the and there but God help he I couldn't do that. The more I though about it the more I realized that this baby is part of me. Not matter what he or she is or is not." Lauren said.

"I understand that." Sam could relate to that. He had demon blood in him and that didn't make him a bad person at all. "But what if the baby isn't a part demon?"

"Then I will be happy about that but I won't love him or her any more. I love this baby and that's all that matters to me."

"Have you ever though about what will happen if the baby is normal?" Sam asked. He was slowly getting to the fact that the baby may be Dean but he didn't want to just come out and say it just yet.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked him

"I mean if it's not a demon than they are normal so that means they have a normal father."

"You mean Dean right?" Sam nodded to her, "If it is then it is. I don't expect anything from him. I can do just fine on my own. Plus me and him raising a child together wouldn't work out. Dean isn't really the father type."

"I guess you right." Sam said and put the final bandage on, "All done."

"Thank you Sam."

"Your welcome. Do you want me to help you upstairs?"

"No I think I will just stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Considering the circumstances I think it would be better if I just stayed down here."

"Ok well goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam." Lauren said and watched him walk out of the room. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled, "You're not evil are you? I think you are going to be just fine." Dean and Bobby stood outside the den and they had listened to Lauren and Sam's conversation. Both had mixed feeling about her. Whether they trust her or not they knew they had to help her.

The next morning when Dean woke up, he walked down stair and saw Lauren curled up on the couch. He stood there in the doorway and watched her sleep for a minute. She was the one person he never thought he would see again. He told himself he never wanted to see her again but the fact was she was always on his mind every morning when he woke up and every night when he went to sleep. He would often find himself worrying about her and wondering if maybe he was too harsh on her then he would remember how she lied to him. He realized she was not the person he thought she was. Dean looked at her and just shook his head. He would never let himself get close to her again.

Lauren woke up and sat up on the couch as she rubbed her eyes. When she looked up she saw Dean standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" she asked him and he tossed her a small bag. "What's this?"

"It will hide you from angel and demons for now until we can figure all this out." He told her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing my job." He said and turned around. Lauren rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long few months. She stood up just as there was a knock at the door. Dean came out of the kitchen and opened it up. Dean was shocked at who he saw, "Missouri?" he smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Well Bobby called me and told me all about the situation here and I took the first flight out." She said, "Well don't just stand there boy. Take my bag upstairs….without the attitude."

"I didn't say anything." Dean said.

"Yeah but you wanted to and while your up there send Bobby down here." Dean just smiled and picked up the bag. Just as he was about to head up stairs, he saw Lauren in the doorway, "Missouri that's…."

"Lauren... I know Dean."

"Of course you do." Dean said and walked up the stairs.

Lauren looked at the lady was a little confused, "Have we met?"

"No baby but I know all about you." Missouri said and walked closer to Lauren and grabbed her hands, "Sweetie, don't be scared. No one here is going to hurt you or that baby. Not while I am around." She smiled and looked into Laurens eyes, "All that build up anger isn't good for your baby."

"I'm not…."

"You don't have to lie to me. I can feel it. You are keeping your feeling bottle inside and that's not good for either one of you. The only feeling that baby has right now if yours. She learns from her mother."

"She?" Lauren asked.

"I'm so sorry. Did you not want to know?"

"No that's fine but you know it's a girl?" Lauren asked her with a smile.

"I know a lot of things and I know she is happy and healthy in there for now. Don't you worry about a thing. I am going to take care of you both." Missouri said.

"But what about everything that's going on with me?"

"Honey I don't care. Right now my job is to make sure that baby get here safe and it all starts with mama so you go sit down and I am going to go make you some breakfast." Missouri gave her a reassuring smile as she headed toward the kitchen, "Dean when you are done with that get your ass down here and give me a hand…..stop cursing at me boy." Lauren smiled to herself. She was going to like having Missouri around.

***For the life of me I couldn't figure out who I wanted Bobby to call and then I was watching season one Home and I was like I loved Missouri and always wanted her to come back so there you go. Plus she is funny and fun to write. So I hope you liked and what is going to happen when Lauren stops bottling up her emotions? I think Dean might get an earful from Lauren : ) Anyways Review please!**


	13. Inner Demons Come Out

Chapter 13

Once breakfast was ready, Missouri called Lauren into the kitchen first before anyone else. She wanted to make sure she got fed first because she knew how much three grown men could eat. When Lauren walked into the kitchen and saw all the food she smiled as she heard her stomach begin to growl. "Well come on in here child and fix you a plate before the rest of them get in here."

Lauren was a little skeptical, "Maybe I should wait until everyone has eaten." She said.

Missouri dried off her hands and walked over to Lauren with her hands on her hip, "You are not going to wait on them. I am here for you and haven't you ever heard the saying ladies first? You take a seat and don't you worry about anything. That baby needs to eat." Lauren smiled and took a seat at the end of the table. "Now you eat as much as you want."

"Thank you for all of this. I really do appreciate it." Lauren said.

"There is no need to thank me. You just enjoy the meal and let me know if you need anything else." Missouri said as she started to clean up the dishes she used to prepare the meal. When Dean walked into the kitchen, he glanced over at Lauren and rolled his eyes, "Dean, you make that face one more time at her and I am going to slap it off you understand me." Missouri said with her back to him.

"I didn't do anything." He said. Lauren just lowered her head to hide her smiling face.

Missouri turned the water off and turned around to him, "Don't you lie to me boy. You standing there rolling your eyes like a twelve year old girl. Grow up a little bit Dean."

Just as Dean was about to grab a plate, Missouri hit him with a spoon, "What the hell?"

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first? Boy I know you weren't raised in a barn." She said as she finished making Laurens plate.

"Sweetie do you want some more?" she asked her.

"I could use some more tea I guess but I can get it." Lauren said and was about to get up when Missouri stopped her.

"You don't have to get it. Dean get that girl something else to drink." Missouri said.

"No really I can do it." Lauren said.

"Non sense. Dean doesn't mind at all do you Dean?"

"She has two legs just like I do. She can get it herself." He said. Missouri grabbed a wooden spoon from the sink and smacked him on her hand, "Ouch! Would you stop!"

"That is for you being rude. Now I asked you to do something." Missouri said.

"Fine. I don't see why she gets all the special treatment." He mumbled and Missouri smacked him again, "What are you into S&M or something?" He said and he saw her raise her hand again, "Fine I'm going."

"You lose the attitude and I will lose the spoon. I swear you are acting like a spoiled brat."

Lauren sat there and tried her best not to laugh but it was hard. At least someone could stand up to him. Dean walked over to her and poured her some more tea and Lauren looked up at him, "Thanks." She said and all she got was a go back to hell look from him. He grabbed his plate and walked out of the kitchen just as Bobby walked in, "What's his problem?" Bobby asked.

"I think I know." Lauren said.

"Lauren don't you sit there and blame yourself for his own personal issues. I won't have you feeling bad. Dean will just have to get over it. You are here and he just has to accept that." She said, "Bobby don't be shy, fix a plate."

"Don't mind if I do." He said and walked over to the stove, "How are you this morning Lauren?" he asked trying to be as polite as he could.

"I'm good thank you."

Once Lauren was finished, she walked over to the sink and was about to wash her plate when Missouri took it from her, "I got that sweetie. You just go rest for a little bit."

"Are you sure because I don't mind…."

"Well I do so go on and relax. Miss Missouri has everything under control here." Lauren gave her a smile before walking out of the room. She saw Dean was still in the living room and she didn't want to bother him so she walked out the front door and took a seat on the swing. Missouri saw her from the window and shook her head, "Poor girl." She said.

"Who Lauren? She isn't that innocent." Bobby said.

"Bobby you have no idea who that poor girl has been through in her life. She is in pain and she is terrified. The least you guys could do is make her feel comfortable. Especially Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"Its not place to discuss her past with you but all the blame of what's going on doesn't point just to her let me tell you that." She said before tossing a towel onto the counter and walking out to join Lauren.

One her way out she grabbed a blanket and went to join her on the swing, "Baby its cold out here." She said and handed her the blanket.

"Thank you. You really have done too much already."

"Oh hush now. I enjoy it." She smiled. "But I do need to ask you something."

"Ask me anything."

"Why do you let Dean walk all over you and talk to you like you don't matter?"

"Maybe I feel like I deserve it in someway. I lied to him and could have gotten him killed." Lauren said.

"Listen to me baby. I know what happened between you a Dean."

"You…you do?"

"Yes so you may have lied to him and you shouldn't have but after what you went through no one can blame you but yet you feel like you are the one who should be outcast. Don't get me wrong I love Dean. He is a good man but he had just as many faults as you and I think you need to stick up for yourself."

"I can't do that." Lauren said sadly

"Why not? Because of the way you were raised?" Missouri asked and Lauren looked over at her, "I don't mean to pry but I know that your father walked all over your mother and she never said anything and I also know that you last boyfriend treated you bad but yeah you sold your soul for him. Why would you do that?"

"I felt like I had to save him."

"People die every day. It's the way of life."

"I know that. Maybe I thought he loved me. Maybe I didn't want to lose that."

"A man that hits you and orders you around does not love you or respect you and Dean will never respect you unless you get a few things off your chest that has been haunting you."

"It will just make him mad."

"So what if it does? Let him be mad all he want but he did it to himself. You have both made your mistakes and you both have to live with them but it doesn't help when he reminds you every day. Plus you need to think of your baby. It's not good for you to have this anger inside you. Just think about." Missouri said. She gave Lauren a kiss on the forehead before walking back into the house, "Dean Winchester you better wash that plate." She yelled. Laure smiled to herself. She was really beginning to like this woman.

Later on that night they were all sitting down for dinner. Lauren at did her best to stay away from Dean all day. She though if she stayed away from him it would cause less trouble. Everyone was making small talk and Lauren just sat there listening to them talk about demons and everything else. She really had nothing to say considering demons were her favorite topic. Maybe Dean knew that so that's why he was the one who brought it up.

When things quiet Lauren looked out the window, "Looks like it's about to rain."

"I think you are right." Bobby said, "I better go roll the windows up on the car.

Dean got up from the table and walked over to the window, "Huh, looks like you actually told the truth for once." He said as he put his plate in the sink.

Lauren sat there and said nothing and Missouri gave her a look and Lauren took a deep breath. Enough was enough, "You're one to talk." She said and Sam and Missouri looked at her.

Dean threw his plate in the sink and turned around and Lauren knew he was angry, "Excuse me?"

"You're not def Dean. You heard what I said but just incase I said you are one to talk." She said and stood up.

"What the hell does that mean?" he said raising his voice.

"I think you know Dean. You have done nothing but lie to everyone. You sit there on your high horse thinking you have never done a damn thing wrong in your life. Yes I lied to you big deal. Let's trade stories Dean shall we. What do you remember from hell?" she said with her arms crossed.

"Shut up." He warned.

"Why Dean? Are you afraid I am going to let the truth come out? Sure Sam knows a little but he only knows one side of the story and that's all. You think I did this god awful thing to you but truth is I saved your life and deep down you know it. I didn't have to come back that night. I was out of my deal and all I had to do was walk away but I didn't. I felt guilty just like I have for months and the truth is I don't even know why. After what you put me through Dean you deserve a lot worse from me then just telling you a small fucking lie. I wanted out but unlike you I was chose to be pulled out. Why don't you ask me what it really cost to get out of my deal? I bet if you think real hard you can guess what he did to me. For ten years I was nothing more that a prize to you and Alistair competed for. Who can make her scream the loudest? Is that right Dean or am I missing something. So you know what before you start pointing out my faults you need to take a step back and look at your own. You say you don't trust me but I don't trust you either and right now I think my chances are looking better out there then staying here with you." She said and turned around and walked out the front door.

Dean just stood there without saying a word. Sam and Missouri were speechless and wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Dean pounded his fist on the counter causing them both to jump before he followed Lauren out.

Dean stormed outside and saw Lauren standing on the porch, "So what it? You are just going to say all that and walk out?" he yelled.

Lauren turned around and looked at him, "I have nothing else to say to you!" she yelled back.

"You were in hell Lauren what did you expect huh? For it be filled with lollypops and candy canes?"

"I knew what I was in for Dean but I never expected…" she stopped to try and stop the tears from coming, "…I never expected you to be just as evil as him."

Dean felt hurt by her words but he wasn't about to show it, "So I'm the evil one now. Well you didn't think that way a few months ago Lauren!"

"You're right I didn't. I thought that you were an actual caring person who knew he had made some bad choices but you know what I think now and it seem to be your favorite word. I think you are a liar." She said. "And no matter what the outcome is in six months I know that either way this baby's father is nothing more that a sadistic bastard and I will do everything I can on my own to make sure he never touches them." Lauren couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. She didn't mean it to come out that way.

Dean grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the side of the house and leaned in close to her face, "What are you going to do now Dean? Hit me, cut me, or what?" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Dean knew exactly what he wanted to do to her. Before Lauren could react, Dean leaned in a kissed her.

**What is going to happen now? Thank you guys for reviewing. I am so happy you like the story. Will Lauren push Dean away or will they burn off some steam? LOL anyways please review!**


	14. Mixed Emotion

**A/N: Wow 2 chapter in one day. Thank all you guys who reviewed! You're all so awesome! Anyways this chapter has some M rating to it but its more emotion filled than anything so it not too bad but I just felt like I should warn you. Hope you enjoy.**

This kiss caught Lauren by surprise. This was the last thing she ever expected him to do. She knew he was angry. He had to be angry after what she said to him. So what was this kiss all about? Was it just a way for him to prove a point that in some way he had won or way it just to shut her up? These and so many other questions ran through her head at this very moment that she was beginning to get angry with herself for letting him kiss her like that.

Lauren opened her eyes and pushed him away, "What the hell was that Dean?" she asked him with a frown on her face. Dean just stared at her blankly as if he didn't understand the question at all. "You cant just kiss me like that."

"Who says I cant?" he said and just stood inches from her. "You?"

"Are you kidding me right now Dean? I just told you I pretty much hated you and you have the nerve to kiss me! How dare you!"

"If I remember right you were kissing me back there for a few seconds so don't put this all on me sweetheart."

"Don't call me that and you know what, you have got to be the biggest asshole I have ever met in my life!" she said getting angrier by the second.

"Well since you are the one who decided to play the honesty card then I happen to think you are the biggest bitch I have ever met and personally I think you are no better than I am. After all you did sleep with demons on a few occasions. So what does that make you? You stand there and say I am this evil person but you sure did jump in that sack with me even after hell now didn't you." He said. Right now he was trying his best to get her fired up and by the look on her face it was working. If there was any anger inside her it wanted it to come out. Missouri was right. She could have any negative inside her for the sack of the baby's future, demon or not.

"You son of a bitch!" she seethed as she slapped him across the face, "I hate you Dean."

Dean turned his head and looked at her, "Yeah well believe me when I say I hate you even more. Personal if that is my kid in there I don't think I want him or her around you. How about that?" he said.

Lauren was fed up with him by this point and she punched him as hard as she could and Dean stumbled back again but smiled at her, "Is that all you got. Come on now Lauren I though you were stronger than that."

Laure just looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I…I cant do thins Dean." She said and turned away from him. Dean wasn't going to let her go that easily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him and she looked up at him, "Let me go Dean."

"Make me let you go Lauren or are you to scared?"

"I am not afraid of you Dean."

"Oh really? Then prove it. Make me let you go. I want you to make me." Dean said to her.

Lauren jerked her arm and pushed him away from her. She hit him again and again until she couldn't do it any longer.

Finally Dean grabbed both of her arms and held onto the tight, "Fell better?" he asked her. Both stood there and looked into each others eyes. This was far from over and they knew it. Dean jerked her toward him and their lips crashed together. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked toward the door with their kiss never breaking.

He let go of her with one hand and opened the door. They walked through the door and went straight past Sam and Missouri and up the stairs. Missouri smiled and nudged Sam, "Come on and help me clean up."

"What the hell just happened between those two?" he asked her.

"They are both very angry and…well and very in love. They just don't know it yet. We all need to blow off some steam every now and them."

"Well I don't know if Bobby is going to like them blowing off steam in his house."

"Bobby will get over it. Now come on. These dishes aren't going to wash themselves."

Dean carried Lauren into his room and kicked the door close with his foot as she stripped her shirt off and dropped it to the floor. He carried her over to the bed and the fell onto it but he was careful not to put all his weight on her.

He started kissing down her neck as he fumbled with his jean, trying to get them off as fast as he could. "Dean…hurry."

Dean bit softly on her shoulder and she let out a soft moan. He kicked his jeans to the side and sat up to begin to work on her. He jerked them off along with her panties and tossed them into the pile forming of discarded clothes. Lauren sat up and pushed his boxers down his legs and wrapped her arms around him neck, pulling him into a lustful kiss as she pulled him back down on top of her. He wasted no time before entering her in one quick yet easy thrust.

Lauren arched her body into his as a moan passed from her mouth against his lips. This feeling was new to her. She was madder than hell at him but yet she had never wanted someone so much in her life. She wanted all of him and she wanted him to have all that was left of her.

Dean wanted to take her hard and rough after what she had said to him but something stopped him. He couldn't do that to her anymore. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her in anyways. This was a new feeling for him and it scared him deep down inside.

The kiss finally broke and they just gazed into each others angry eyes as Dean continued to thrust in and out of her as she rocked her hips against him. Lauren scratched down him back and he moaned out of pleaser and pain and Lauren loved the look on his face. She knew he was holding back for her. She knew she was in control this time.

Lauren wrapped her legs around him and rolled them over. Dean rested his hands on her hips and his thumbs were on her small but larger belly. "Oh Dean" she moaned softly as she ran her nails down his muscular chest while she rocked back and forth.

"Shit…. Lauren." He breathed out as he began to thrust up into her. To him having her in this way was no longer a prize he had won. He knew she wanted him and he needed her though he would never tell her that. There was always something about this girl that confused him and he wanted to know every part of her. If not for her hell could have been a lot worse for him and he knew that. She was the one who kept him human.

Dean looked up at her as her breathing began to pick up. He knew that look in her face. She was close but the look in her eyes was different. She was no longer afraid of him and that meant more to him that anything. He sat up and wrapped his arm around her and turned her on her back one more time and stopped for a only a second to look at her and really take her in. She gave him the smallest smile but it was good enough for him. He thrust into her a few more time before he felt her walls close in on his, "Dean…Dean. Oh God!" she moaned loudly as she came.

Dean followed soon after her and she watched his face the entire time. There was something different about the way he moaned her name and she liked it. No matter what was said between the two of them in the past, this moment right here said it all. Every feeling of hate, anger, and maybe even love came out. Maybe this is they way things were suppose to happen between the two of them. Whether or not they stayed together or part way, they both new from this point on hell was behind them and nothing could ever change that.

Both of them lay there with sweat dripping off their bodies as Dean slowly eased out of her and lay next to her on the bed. They looked up at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath. "So" Lauren said.

"So…. I guess….I guess we are good now." Dean said.

"I think so. What the hell just happened?" she asked and looked over at him.

"I have no idea but whatever it was….damn I'm glad it happened." He said.

Lauren smiled at him, "Me too."

"So what now?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Where do we go from here?"

"I guess move forward and never look back."

"Sound like a plan to me." Lauren said and sat up on the bed and so did Dean, "I guess I should go see if Missouri needs any help.

"Yeah, I'm going to see if Sam has found a job or something." Dean said and it was clear both of them were feeling a little awkward at the moment. They both had an unexplained feeling running through them and they knew this wasn't they best time to talk about it. Hurtful things had been said and the result was fantastic angry sex so who knew who confession another feeling would make them do. One round of honest was all they could take for one day but tomorrow may be something different.

Dean got off the bed and handed Lauren her clothes. He watched as she got dressed and once again found himself looking down at her stomach and wondering. As much as he would like to ask her about the baby he couldn't. In his mind he saw that there was no way the kid was his so why bother getting close if one day it might be yanked away from him. That would be more hurt than he could handle so it was better to leave it alone for now. "Dean, are you ok?" Laure asked him when she noticed that he seemed to be frozen to the ground.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Perfect."

"Good" he said, "I guess we should…"

"Go down stairs." Lauren said. She finished zipping her jeans and walked out the door. Once she was gone. Dean sat back down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Things just became a little more complicated in the lives of Dean and Lauren and he wasn't sure where it was going to lead.

*** Hope you guys liked the chapter. I am a little worried about it and not sure if it came out right. In my head it one thing but on paper a whole other story. Reviews are loved more than you know!**


	15. Fresh Air Is Good for the Soul

**Chapter 15**

A few days later, Lauren was sitting in the den alone reading one of Bobby's old legend books as she ate on a piece of pie that she had hidden from Dean while he wasn't looking. It was only five in the morning but she knew that this was the only time she could have a little peace and quiet and enjoy her junk food in peace.

After what had happened between her and Dean he had finally backed off and stopped giving her a hard time, in fact he stopped talking to her at all except for a occasional pass the salt at dinner. Things were a little tense but at least it was better than yelling at each other all the time. Maybe this was better for everyone.

Just as she took the last bite she saw the light on the staircase turn on and she saw Dean walk down the stairs. She sat the plate aside and just looked back down at her book. Dean saw her sitting there alone in the dark and he kind of felt bad for her. They hadn't talked since she exploded on him and they ended up in bed together and he though it was for the best but he knew he couldn't avoid her forever. He sat his jacket down and walked into the den where she was sitting. "What are you doing up this early? He asked her.

Lauren looked up from her book and saw him standing in the doorway with his arm crossed over his chest, "I get up early every morning. I like the quiet I guess and plus I cant really sleep."

"Oh well ok then." He said. This was really awkward for them both, "So uh, what are you reading? He asked as he walked father into the room and leaned on the desk.

"Just an urban legends book. Who knew that all this stuff was real?" she lightly laughed.

"Yeah" he smiled, "I personally wish it wasn't."

"No kidding." Lauren said. She wasn't sure what Dean was doing but she had a feeling there was something on his mind or he wouldn't be trying to make a conversation. Maybe it was about time to clear the air, "Listen Dean, I think I should apologize for…"

"No Lauren, don't ok. You have no reason to apologize. Things just got out of hand and shit happens. Its over and done with and I think we should just forget it."

Lauren was a little lost, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What happened between us the other night. I should have let it happen and I'm sorry. It was a mistake and I think it just made things a little awkward around here." He said.

Lauren felt a little piece of her heart break, "Oh ok then." She said and got up from the couch.

"Wait what where you talking about?" Dean asked her when he noticed she seemed a little upset.

"I was just going to say I was sorry for going off on you the way I did. All my feeling just came out at the same time and I did mean some of them but some I just said to hurt you. That's all. I think I am going to go lay back down for a little while." Lauren said before turning away from him and walking up the stairs.

Dean felt like a jackass for saying what he said. He thought that maybe she regretted what happened and he was just trying to make her feel better. Maybe it was better this way. They were better off just keeping there distance for now.

Lauren walked into the room that Sam had given up for her and sat on the bed. She used her sleeve to wipe her tears. She rested her hand on her belly and smiled a little, "Hey in there. I don't know if you can here me but it's your mommy. I don't know much about babies so maybe when you get here you can take it easy on me because it's just going to be me and you but I promise I am going to take good care of you." She said and just then she felt a light kick. It was the first time she had felt her child move and it brought more tears to her eyes, "I guess you can here me. Don't you worry, I am going to take care of you. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." She said.

Dean stood outside of the room and listen to everything Lauren said. He wanted to apologize to her but he didn't want to interrupt her motherly moment. As he stood there he heard her laugh and it made him smile a little as he wondered what she was feeling. He didn't feel it was his place to ask so he just signed and headed back down the stairs.

****

Later on that day when everyone was up and had finished breakfast, Lauren and Missouri where sitting at the kitchen table while Lauren told her about the baby kicking. "Sweetie this is just the beginning. Before you know it she will be doing circles in there." Missouri laughed.

"I can't wait until she gets here. I know I got a long time but I am finally starting to get a little excited."

"As you should." Missouri said and poured Lauren a glass of milk, "You may think you have a long time but it will be here before you know it."

"So I was wondering if it would be ok if I actually got out of the house today." Lauren asked just as Dean walked into the room.

"No I don't think that is a good idea. The last thing we need is for you to be running around in the open." He said as he grabbed a beer. "It's not safe. You are fine right here."

"Dean, don't just shoot her down. You can't keep her locked up forever." Missouri said with her hands on her hip. "This girl needs some air."

"Dean has a point. Maybe I should just stay here." Lauren said.

"Don't you do that, Lauren. You need to get out and get some fresh air and Dean is going to take you."

Dean turned around and looked at her, "I am? Oh I don't think so."

"Boy don't you sass me. You are going to take her and you are going to be happy about it."

"I have other thing I have to do. I can't go running around town" He said. Missouri grabbed the spoon and raised it, "Ok Ok fine I'll take her. Jeez lady what is with you and that damn spoon?"

"Stop pissing me off and I would have to use it." Missouri said and turned around and gave Lauren a wink.

"Ok well I guess I will go grab my jacket then." Lauren said and got up and left the room.

Missouri waited until she was sure Lauren was gone before walking over to Dean, "You listen here, don't you give that girl a hard time. She need one day of normal you are going to make sure she has that."

"Why do you always assume that I am trying to make her miserable? Hell I wish she was normal but we both know that there is nothing normal about her baby and shit is going to hit the fan."

"Dean as far as I know that baby is fine. I don't feel anything evil about it. Maybe you should think about that."

"There is nothing to think about. We won't know anything until that thing pops out." He said and Missouri smacked him on the back of the bed, "How many times are you going to hit me?"

"As many times as it takes. Now that baby is not just some thing. It is a little girl and possibly your little girl so why don't you act like it Dean."

"I am not going to hold my breath." He said.

"Dean listen to me, it may or may not be. I don't know right now and like you said we won't know for six month but until then if she asks you to do something you do. She needs us right now."

"Fine but I am not going to pretend we are one big happy family to make her feel better. It will just be harder on her in the long run." Dean said before walking out of the room.

Missouri just shook her head, "Boy when are you going to start being honest with yourself. Poor thing." She said before she went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

****

Dean and Lauren had been driving for almost twenty minutes and neither had said a word and Lauren decided to break the silence, "Thank you for doing this Dean. I know you really didn't want to take me."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because I can tell by the look on your face… but its ok. I promise I won't take long. I just needed to get out."

"You don't have to rush. Do you still have that bag I gave you?"

"I keep it with me at all time Dean. I know the drill."

"Alright." He said and went back to looking at the road.

When they got to an outlet mall, Dean parked the car and they got out. "So, should I stay with you or something?" Dean asked.

"You don't have to. I think there is a food court somewhere. You can just meet me back here in an hour if you want."

"Sound good to me." He said and started walking off. Lauren stood there and looked around. She knew she couldn't buy anything because she had no money but she was just glad to be able to breathe some fresh air for once and she was going to enjoy herself.

After walking out of the fifth store, Lauren looked down at her watch and saw she had ten minutes before she had to meet Dean so she should start heading back. As she was walking she saw someone very familiar walking her way and they locked eyes, "Tim?" she asked.

"Lauren?" he said and looked surprised. "I heard you were dead." He said and Lauren could tell there wasn't much concern in his voice.

"Uh…. no that was just a misunderstanding. So h-how are you?" she asked him.

"Never better. Life is going great for once." He said. "I'm getting married in a few months."

Lauren just gave him a small smile. If he only knew what she had gone through for him but then again she knew he wouldn't really care. The more she thought about it the more she realized her never loved her the way she once loved him. "That's great to hear Tim. I'm happy for you."

Dean tossed his cup in the garbage and started walking back toward the car when he looked across the parking lot and saw Lauren talking to a man he had never seen before and he got worried. He could see a strange expression on her face and it made him feel uneasy.

"So Lauren it looks like you got yourself in a mess." He said and pointed at her belly, "You must have gone off the rails when I broke up with you. I guess I have that effect on woman."

"Don't flatter yourself Tim." Lauren said and he seemed shocked. After going off on Dean who was more of a man that Tim would ever be Lauren would never again be talked down to.

"Well aren't you a little bitter these days. I guess that is what happens to a woman in your condition."

"And what condition is that Tim?" Lauren asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well you are pregnant and alone. Must be a hard life for you. No offense."

Dean was close enough to them to hear everything that was said and he wasn't going to let this douchbag talk to her that way. "Hey baby, there you are." Dean said and walked up and put his arm around her. He was a good 5 inched taller than Tim and much bigger, "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

Tim just glared at Dean. Lauren smiled to herself a little, "Dean uh….sweetie, this is Tim. The one I told you about."

"Oh yeah." Dean grinned, "I remember." He said and laughed a little.

Tim just looked between the two and he felt small, "So….. you two are together?"

Dean put his hand on Lauren belly and she was shocked. "Isn't it obvious?" He smiled and just then he felt a small kick and suddenly he took his hand off, "Well we have to be going but nice meeting you." He said and took Lauren by the hand and they walked off.

When they got back to the car they got in and the two just sat there. Dean wasn't moving at all. Lauren knew something was wrong, "Dean I-I just want to thank you for what you did back there. You didn't have to do that."

Dean stared out the window for a minute before he turned to her and she could have sworn there was a single tear in his eye, "Yes I did."

"No you didn't. You don't own me anything."

"Damn it Lauren it's not about owing you. I wanted to do it." He said. Maybe Missouri was right, "I tried to do what I though was best in this situation but…..but I just can't anymore."

Lauren felt as if she was going to cry. Was he about to tell her that she had to go or was he going to turn her over to demons? She was worried. "Dean I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked to come out but please don't let them kill my baby. I just need your help for a few more months and I promise I…."

"No Lauren that's not what I am saying. I wouldn't do that. I have done some shitty things but I would ever let anyone hurt you."

"Then what are you saying because I am really confused here."

"I'm saying that-that maybe you don't have to do this alone."

"Dean…."

"No Lauren listen, I have been avoiding this because to be honest it scares the shit out of me."

"What Dean? The baby being your or not being yours?"

Dean just looked at her, "Both. If it….. I mean if she is mine then I am worry that I will be a crappy father and if she is not then I am afraid of what will happen."

Laure felt bad for him, "Dean I don't think your would be a crappy father because I have seen your protective instinct and I worry every day that she wont be your and I fear for her life all the time."

"So do you want her to be mine?" he asked. Laure just smiled and nodded yes, "So she wont be a demon right?"

"No, I want her to be yours because….because it's you, Dean." She said.

Dean didn't need to hear anything else. He moved over him the seat close to her and cupped her face with both hands and pulled her into a kiss.

****

Back at Bobby's, Sam and Missouri were sitting in the den waiting for Dean and Lauren to get back when Missouri felt a presence and looked up, "Oh dear lord." She said.

Sam looked up and saw Cass standing there, "Castiel" he said and got up, "What do you what?" he asked.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Lauren…. I must speak with her." He said and by the tone in his voice this wasn't going to go well at all.

***Thank for your reviews guys. Glad you like it. Please Please Reivew! Thanks for reading!****


	16. No one wants on Missouris bad side

**Chapter 16**

**A/N Thank you all you're the reviews! You are all so amazing! This chapter will start just when the last left off. Also remember this is the time frame of season 4 and some episode will be written only if they fit but there are lots of twist : ) Enjoy!**

Sam and Missouri were sitting in the den waiting for Dean and Lauren to get back when Missouri felt a presence and looked up, "Oh dear lord." She said.

Sam looked up and saw Cas standing there and he said and got up, "What do you what?" he asked.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Sam asked but he knew just who he meant.

"Lauren…. I must speak with her and Dean." He said and by the tone in his voice this wasn't going to go well at all.

Missouri got off the couch and walked over to him, "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." He said calmly.

"I know your name and that's not what I meant. Who do you think you are? You just don't come barging into someone house." She said.

"I don't have time for this. I must speak to them immediately."

"Well I don't have time for people just coming in unannounced but here you are." She said, "Now why don't you tell me what is so important that you can't use a door like everyone else Castiel." She said and Sam just stood back and smiled. He was going to let her handle this one.

"This doesn't concern you."

"Oh lord forgive me now," she said looking up and then back to Cass, "You did not just say that. You listen to me, I don't care who or what you are. That girl is my concern and if something is going on with her then I want to know about it."

"I will tell you if you must know." He said and just stood there for a minutes.

Missouri sighed and shook her head, "Yes I must so don't just stand there all day. Go on and spit it out. You were in such a hurry so go ahead." She insisted with her hands on her hips, "Well?"

Sam just took a seat and waited to hear what was so important, "After searching for answers I finally was about to locate someone who could tell me the full reason why Lauren was wanted killed."

Sam perked up, "So what is it and how do we save her?"

"You can't save her. There is nothing we can do but wait on the child to be born."

"So what does that mean?" Missouri asked.

"It means that if her child is born and it is indeed part demon than they will bring hell on earth." He said, "If the child dies now then that threat is removed."

"Whoa just wait. You mean to tell me that all you up there on your high horse are afraid of child that is not even born yet?" Missouri asked.

"We don't have feelings."

"Yeah I got that vibe from you. So what is the baby is human, what then? You still going to kill her just because or let me ask you this, who is giving your order because I have a feeling that it isn't God." She said and Cass looked at her, "You can go and tell whoever that no one is getting near Lauren and her baby."

"Cass what do you mean the child will bring hell on earth?" Sam asked a little curious.

"It's all part of the final seal."

"Well what is the other part?" he asked.

"I wish I knew but I don't. I'm sorry."

"So you mean to tell me you are after this girl and her child is just part of a seal?" Missouri said angrily, "Boy then you better start flapping your wings and spend your time finding that other half and taking care of that. Oh and next, time unless you have the good lord himself with you, then you better use the front door. You were not raised in a barn. Now get out of here and don't bother us again unless you have some good news." She said. Castiel looked over at Sam who smiled at him. Castiel looked at the two once more before vanishing.

Missouri waited until her was gone before turning around to Sam, "This stays between us you hear me Sam?"

"Missouri Dean should know about this. I mean even Lauren should know."

"No they don't need to know. They are slowly getting in a good place and the last thing they need to think of is this. They need to stay positive. Just do your best to find out what this other part of the last seal is and go with that." She said and walked out of the room.

Sam wasn't happy about keeping this from Dean but he knew that Missouri maybe right and the last thing he wanted to do was get on her bad side.

Dean and Lauren were headed back to the house and Lauren smiled and she played with her hands in her lap, "What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me." She smiled.

"You have been smiling since we left the mall." He smiled back, "It's me isn't it? Don't lie."

"Why does it have to be you Dean? Maybe I just feel like smiling right now."

"Uh huh sure." He smirked, "You don't have to tell me but I can tell that you are sitting there thinking of me naked. You dirty girl. I like it." He winked.

Lauren laughed, "Wouldn't that make you feel bad knowing that when I think of you naked I smile and laugh?"

"Good point." Dean said, "So uh Lauren is there anything else you want to do while we are out?"

"No I think I just want to go back and rest for a little bit. I don't have as much energy as I use to."

"If I remember you had a lot of energy the other day." He winked.

"Dean! I swear you are so dirty minded sometime." She smiled.

"I know but you love it."

"Maybe a little." She said.

When they got back to Bobby's, Lauren went upstairs to lie down for a little while before dinner. Dean went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink before walking back into the den and taking a seat, "So how did it go?" Missouri asked but she already knew the answer.

"It went fine." He said as be took a sip of his Jack, "What did you think I was going to do, leave her there."

"Don't be a smartass Dean and beside I already know what happened between you two." She smiled.

"Then why did you ask if you already knew?"

"I just wanted to hear you say that I was right and you were wrong. With that said I have to go start dinner." Missouri said and got up from the couch.

Dean looked over and saw that Sam was glues to the laptop, "What's up with you?" Dean asked but Sam never looked up. He was too busy trying to find out what the other part of the final seal could be but like Cass once said there was 600 possibilities and they had no idea what it could be. "Earth to Sammy." Dean said.

Sam looked up from his computer, "When did you get here?" he asked.

"Whoa you are really glued to that thing tonight. What's going on?"

Every part of Sam told him to tell Dean about Castiel sudden visit but when Missouri peaked around the corner he knew now wasn't the best time, "Nothing I was just trying to find up a case but I got nothing so far. So how was the big outing with Lauren?" he asked and closed the lap top.

"It was fine. I mean we got some stuff off our chest so things are a little better right now."

"That's great. So the urge to kill her in her sleep has passed?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah I think we can move one from that. I mean we both screwed up and there is no changing it so we are just going to move on the best we can."

"What about the baby Dean? There is a chance its your and a very good chance it's not so what are you going to do?"

"There is really nothing I can do but wait and hope for the best. I sure as hell am not going to let anyone kill her. If this child is part demon then we will go from there and figure out what to do."

Sam nodded and was about to say something else when he saw Lauren walking down the step and just wanted to change the subject, "So where is Bobby?"

"He said we had to help a friend but who know. I say he is taking a vacation." Dean laughed, "At least someone can."

"Dean you are so negative sometime you know that." Lauren said and smiled over at him.

"Yeah yeah. Why do you move it on into the kitchen and make me something to eat Dean said and it wasn't a second later he saw Missouri round the corner, "I was joking!" he said and she just pointed at him.

"I think she is going to beat you to death before these next few months are over." Lauren said as she walked into the kitchen.

When she got in there she walked over to Missouri who was almost finished with dinner, "Can I help you with anything?"

"No baby you just sit down and rest and tell me about your day."

"I think you already know."

"I do know but I want to hear it from you." Missouri grinned.

"Well I looked at a lot of stuff that I can never afford but yet wanted and them I ran into my ex and that didn't go well. I wanted to rip his face off but I think I handle well and then, "she stopped and smiled, "and then Dean kind of stepped in and I don't really remember a lot after that until we go into the car and well I guess worked everything out."

"I can tell by the look on your face that you are happy Lauren and I am happy for you. I told you everything would work out."

"Yeah but we still have a long way to go and I am not sure this story will have a happy ending."

"You can't think that way. Just stay positive and I promise everything will work out the way it should. Don't you worry." She said, "And while you were out I got you something."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well I had to run out and get something to cook for dinner and saw this and figured you would need it." Missouri said as she handed Lauren a bag.

When Lauren opened it up she pulled out a book, "Oh thank you Missouri." She said when she saw it was a baby memory book, "I love it."

"I though it might give you something to do. Lord knows its gets boring around here."

"Yeah I know that. This really means a lot to me."

"I am glad to here that. Now why don't you go tell the boy dinner is ready?"

Lauren sat the book and the table and yelled for the guys. When they walked in Dean noticed the book, "What's that?" he asked.

"A memory book that Missouri got me today."

"For what?" he asked and sat down.

"The baby. It's so I can start writing this down and stuff like that."

Dean opened it up and read over the first page, "Huh, so you write about the mother and the father and where they met." He smirked.

"Yeah I know." She said. Dean just smirked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Well you know how they say come kids are named after where they parent met of something?"

"Yeah….so."

"So I was thinking the kids name would be Helen." He laughed and every one just looked at him, "You know because you met the father IN HELL so switch it around and it's Helen." He laughed, "That's funny."

Missouri, Sam and Lauren just looked at him oddly, "Dean I swear you fell out of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down." Missouri said.

"What? I was just kidding." He said, "Jeez someone can't take a joke."

"Well tell a funny one and I may laugh." She said, "Now eat your dinner."

Dean looked over at Lauren who was shaking her head, "I think I will think of the names for now on Dean but thanks for the input." She smiled. Maybe it was a little soon but maybe she should start thinking of names. She just hoped that no matter what she chose for the name that it would go with Winchester.

_**Reviews are loved!**_


	17. Never answer the phone in a strip club

**Chapter 17**

That next morning Lauren went down stairs to where Missouri had her normal breakfast spread on the table. She grabbed the paper and began reading about a man who had beaten his wife to death. "I swear some people are just sick." She said just as Dean walked into the room.

"Lauren, you shouldn't talk about Sam like that." He smirked as Sam followed him into the kitchen.

"Very funny Dean." He said as he poured him a cup of coffee.

"So what happened now?" Dean asked as he sat next to her.

"This man came home from work and beat his wife to death because she didn't check with him before making plans. Asshole."

"Well she should have asked him first." Dean laughed and Lauren nudged him, "I was kidding. That does sound a little off but then again maybe he was just a psycho."

"Yeah well not even three hours later he just plain out confessed to all of this to the cops and turned over the murder weapon."

"Now that really does sound a little weird. I mean why kill her and turn yourself in? Sounds kind of sketchy if you ask me."

"I don't know. Like I said there are some sick people in this world and this isn't even the first time this has happened in this town either."

"Really? Let me see that." Sam said and Lauren handed him the paper, "This might be worth check into Dean."

"Yeah alright. I have been itching for a good case."

"What do you think it's a demon or something?" Lauren asked.

"It could be but you never know."

"So are you two leaving today?"

"Yeah but we should be gone but a few days." He said and Dean could see the worried look on Laurens face, "Hey look at me, you are going to be fine. No one is getting into this house."

"I know just…just hurry back ok?" she asked.

"I will get back as soon as I can." He assured her before he gave her kiss on the lips.

"Now that's what I like to see." Missouri said, "We will teach you yet Dean Winchester."

"Well I am just trying my best to avoid that spoon of yours." He smiled, "Ok I am going to get packed so we can head out."

Within the next half hour, Dean and Sam pulled out of the salvage year and were on their way to the case.

Lauren watched out the window as she placed her hand on her stomach as she felt the baby begin to move a little. "Don't you worry baby, Dean will be back before we know it."

"_Lauren"_

Lauren turned around when she heard someone whisper her name. It was a voice that sent chills up her spin. She just closed her eyes, "Dean, please hurry back."

As Dean and Sam traveled down the long highway, Sam though that now was a good of a time as any to see how Dean was feeling about everything that was going on with Lauren. "So you and Lauren seem to be getting pretty close." He said and Dean just nodded a little, "I guess it makes things a lot calmer at Bobby's."

"Yep." Dean replied.

"Are you worried?" Sam asked. It wasn't they way he wanted it to come out but seeming Dean wasn't in the most talkative mood he thought he would just come out and ask.

"Worried about what?"

"You know, about Lauren and the uh….the baby."

"Why would I be worried?" Dean asked.

Sam had to watch what he said so he would tip Dean off to what Castiel told him and Missouri yesterday, "No reason I just wasn't sure how you felt about the whole possible demon baby thing."

"If it is….. Then it is. There is nothing I can do about it. We will just have to cross that bridge when we get there." He said.

"Do you love her?" Sam asked.

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering how you felt about her."

"Jeez Sam can we drop the chick flick moment and just focus on the case please."

"Sorry I didn't mean to strike a nerve." Sam smiled.

"Oh God. Just tell me what you go so far."

"I don't have much to go one right now but I say we visit the prison and have a chat with husband of the year."

"Sounds good to me."

The next afternoon, Lauren was sitting by the in the den next to the phone waiting for Dean to call. She had not heard phone him since he left and she was getting worried. "Sweetie, you starting at the phone isn't going to make it ring." Missouri said as he knitted on her blanket, "Don't you worry about him."

"I just thought he would have at least called by now."

"They may not be able to call. Don't you worry; it's not good for the baby. Dean is fine. He is too hard headed not to be." She laughed. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Other than hungry I feel great. Maybe just a little tired." Lauren said as she rubbed her belly, "How is she in there?" she asked Missouri.

"Perfectly happy. She is four months today and very strong I might add. You are going to have your hands full with that one."

Lauren just looked down and wondered, "Can you tell anything about her yet? You know if she is a…."

"Don't even say the word Lauren. Don't even think it or you will just worry. I wish I could tell you something but I can't. In fact no one out there can tell. All babies are innocent." Missouri looked at Lauren and felt sorry for her and she knew that in a few months things were going to get harder.

Lauren knew she was right. She just needed to stop thinking negative for the baby's sake. "I will be right back." Lauren said and got up.

"Tell Dean I said hi." Missouri said and looked at Lauren with a smile.

"Wh-What makes you think I am going to call Dean?"

"Honey I know these things."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that. "Lauren smiled and headed into the kitchen.

Dean looked around the strip club at the girls and smiled at the one that brought him a drink. He still couldn't believe that they were actually on a case with Strippers. The girl winked at him and he felt his phone going off. He took it out of his pocket and never bothered to see who it was, "Find anything Sam?"

_"Dean, hey it's Lauren,"_ said Lauren. Dean's face fell and looked around him quickly trying to find an escape rout. _"Dean?"_

"Oh hey, baby, how are you and the...uh...baby?"

_"She's good, a little fussy, craving any kind of sugar I look at and I'm feeling...bloated."_

Dean smirked at how cute she sounded on the phone complaining about her weight. "Don't worry baby, once the baby is out you'll be back to being a twig." He can't believe he just said that.

_"Dean Winchester...are you calling me fat?"_

"Uh, no I'm just saying...crap...uh, that I know you'll get your figure back baby. You're still so beautiful."

_"Mmhmm."_

"Hey sugar," said the waitress coming back up to him, "Want a lap dance to go with that drink?"

Laurens eyes narrowed as she stood in the kitchen with the phone to her ear_, "Where the hell are you Dean?"_

"Uh, uh," he looked at the waitress then looked away, "Um no thank just the drink."

The waitress pouted, "Too bad...well I'm off at 11 if you get lonely handsome."

_"Dean Winchester!"_

"No baby it's not what you think..."

_"Don't baby me! Are you at a strip club? I have been worried sick about you and you are in a strip club?"_

"Yes but it's not what you think. Listen Sam and I found a lead on the case. There's a siren and she's using the strip club as her playing field. I wouldn't go to a strip club knowing I have you."

_"Yeah your fat girlfriend who is pregnant with probably Satan's child!"_

"Shit, Lauren you're overreacting."

_"Overreacting? Dean you haven't seen overreacting till you get your ass home!" _She hung up the phone and glared angrily at it. "I'll teach him overreacting..." she mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall.

Dean closed the phone and sat it back on the table. He knew that he was going to get it when he got back to Bobby's. The question is was it going to be Lauren or Missouri to chew his ass. Dean let out a sigh. He had a feeling it was going to be both.

Lauren walked up the stairs and into her room. She sat on the bed and crossed her arms. Part of her told her to go tell Missouri where Dean was so she was tear him a new hole when he got home but she wanted to take care of this one herself. Dean better be ready to beg.

"_You're mine"_

Lauren jumped off the bed and turned around when she heard that voice again. She felt a stinging sensation and the back of her neck and rubbed it. Something was going on with her and she didn't like the way she was feeling at all.

She hurried out of her room and went down the stair where Missouri was still sitting. When Missouri looked up at Lauren she could sense the fear inside her. "What's wrong child? Did something happen?"

"Uh, no I don't think so but…" she started as she rubbed her neck with one hand, "I think I am going crazy."

Missouri took a long look at her, "Because of the voices?" she asked.

Lauren took her hand down and looked over at her, "Can you hear them too?"

"No baby you were just thinking about them. Do you really believe that it's Alistair?"

Lauren sighed and walked over and sat beside Missouri, "I don't know. I mean there is no way right? When Anna got her grave back he vanished. So he has to be dead right?"

"I don't know about all of the honey but what I do know is that you are not going crazy. After everything that demon put you through its only normal that he haunts you a little bit. You don't just get over something like that in a day but you need to remember that you and your baby are safe from any harm."

"I just don't understand why I am still hearing him inside my head. He doesn't own me anymore."

"I hate to tell you this but you may be out of the deal but after everything he still has a hold on you somehow."

"That's a comforting thought."

"Like I said there is no reason for you to worry. He can't get to you and he can't harm you anymore. So just try and block him out the best you can. Talking to Dean might help."

"I don't want him to worry about this. He already has so much on his mind so please don't tell him."

"It's not my place to tell but I do think you should think about it."

"I know that I just…..I just wish Dean was here. I would feel a lot better about all this."

"I know you would baby and he will be home soon." She said and put her arm around Lauren, "You just try and stay calm. Where you ever able to get in touch with Dean?" she asked.

Lauren just smiled to herself. Telling Missouri would be song wrong but she couldn't help if. Dean was out having his kind for fun so Lauren was going to have her. "Yeah I talk to him and everything is fine. He is having a relaxing day at a strip club." Lauren said.

"He's where?"

"A strip club. You know getting drunk, naked women rubbing all over your crotch, the whole nine yard." Missouri just looked at Lauren and got off the couch, "Where are you going?"

"To make sure my big spoon is clean." She said before walking into the kitchen. Lauren couldn't help but laugh. Dean wasn't afraid of demons but that man was sure scared of an older lady with a wooden spoon.

Once Missouri left the room, Lauren felt the burning on her neck again, "What the hell?" she said and got up. She walked over to the mirror and turned around. When she lifted up her hair she saw something that wasn't there before, "Oh my God." She said as she looked at her neck that now had the words _**Prothoplastus vadum exsisto permaneo. **_She wasn't sure what that meant and she had a feeling she didn't want to know. Lauren knew that she needed to keep this to herself for awhile until she figured out what was going on with her.

Later on that night, Lauren was lying awake in bed when she heard the rumbling of the impala and she smiled to herself. She was glad that Dean was finally back but she wasn't too happy with him going to a strip club and not telling her about it. As if she wasn't self conscience enough it made it worse knowing Dean just spent the last few days eyeballing strippers from head to toe.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock on her room door, "Lauren, are you up?" Dean asked. Lauren got out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it up.

Dean looked at her as she gave him an evil glare. She was standing there in one of his flannel shirt and with one hand on her hip. "Hey baby. You look good." He said and her expression never changed, "And pissed."

"You think?"

"Listen Lauren I am sorry I didn't tell you but its just part of the job. If it makes you feel better I didn't enjoy myself that much." He said and wanted to kick himself for adding the words that much.

"So you did enjoy having girls all over you, just not 'that much' right?"

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it. I just did my job."

"mmhmm" she said.

"I brought you a peace offering." He said as he pulled a bag out from behind him, "I know how you love pie and it's all your."

"Whip cream?" she asked.

"Now would I forget the whip cream?" he asked and handed her the bag.

"I guess I can forgive just next time send Sam to do the dirty work please."

"Deal" he said with a smile. Lauren held onto the bad and let him in the room before closing the door.

"So how did the job go?"

After everything that happened Dean wasn't really in the mood to talk about it, "It went fine. You know did what we had to do and now I am here."

"Alright then." Lauren said and sat on the bed and pulled the pie out of the bed along with two forks and she looked at him, "You thought I needed two?"

"Well I though if you forgave me then you might want to share."

"Is that so?" she asked, "Well I guess you can have one bite."

Dean walked over to her and took the pie from her and sat it on the night stand, "Oh I want a lot more that one bite." He said before his lips came crashing down on hers.

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You are truly amazing! I hope you liked this chapter and I will tell you later on what the words on Laurens neck means. I used a translator because I just randomly came up with it but all will be explained in the next chapter. Thank you Joyce for helping me get unstuck with this chapter. You're awesome! Ok guys you know what to do, please review! HAHA I rhymed. **_


	18. More Secrets Come Out

**Chapter 18**

**2 weeks later**

Dean and Sam had been gone for almost three days after getting word from Bobby about a case in the small town of Greybull where people have stopped dying. There had been a terminally ill man recovers, another is shot at point blank range and walked away. It appears to be another one of 66 seals which will be broken if two reapers are killed under a solstice moon.

Lauren had a bad feeling about this case and begged Dean not to go but he told her it was all in his head and that everything would be fine. She could tell by the look in his eye that he was just trying to make her feel better. She stood in the bathroom looking at the words in the mirror, "Why is this happening?" she asked herself as she ran her hand over it.

Little did she know, she was not alone, "Hello Lauren." Castiel said and Lauren turned around quickly, "I can see you are surprised."

"How the hell did you find me?" she asked, backing up to the wall.

Castiel pulled the hex bag from his pocket, "You seemed to have dropped this earlier."

"Oh God. Listen, please don't kill me. I am begging you." She pleaded.

"I am not here to kill you Lauren. I never wished for you to die. It was orders."

"Well that makes me feel a lot better."

"Believe it or not I do want to help you but we have to stop Lucifer from rising."

"So in order to do that you need to kill me and my baby just in case right? So how is that helping me again?"

"There is another part of the final seal. We just don't know what it is yet but I think you do"

"I can't help you with that. I don't know anything about who is breaking the seals. Dean hasn't told me anything about what's going on out there."

"Her name is Lilith." Lauren just looked at him. She knew that name but for the life of her she couldn't remember how. "I think you have had contact with her Lauren."

"What makes you think that?" Lauren asked.

"She has been making the seals. I guess one could say she is somewhat numbering them and by the looks of you neck, you have been marked." Lauren had a feeling that the tattoo meant something but she hoped that she was wrong.

"Can you uh, can you tell me what it says?" she asked him. She prayed that is was not what she was beginning to think it was.

Castiel looked at it before his eyes widened, "Prothoplastus vadum exsisto permaneo- the first shall be the last" he said and Lauren just closed her eyes, "Something tells me you know what that means."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." She said. Castiel just looked at once more before vanishing, "Thanks for the help." She said to herself before walking out of the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she saw Dean standing there, "Oh hey, I didn't even know you where home." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Who were you talking to in there?" he asked her.

Lauren knew she should tell him but she knew he would worry and that would lead to the words on her neck and she didn't want him to know about that. They were finally in a good place and she didn't want to ruin it, "I was not talking to anyone. I was just talking to myself."

"I could have sworn I heard someone else."

"It must have been the radio. Anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?" she smiled at him and was about to walk off when Dean just stopped her, "What is it?" she asked.

Dean just put his hands on her face and smiled, "I missed you." He whispered before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lip.

Lauren pulled away and smiled at him, "I miss you too." She said as she felt the baby begin to kick, "and I don't think I am the only one. So how did the job go?"

"Well we saved the seal so it looks like we finally won one this time."

"That's good news. So who was behind all of this?" she asked. Dean just looked at her and knew he couldn't tell her the truth. He didn't want her to worry, "Just some low level demon trying to make his place in the world. Nothing we couldn't handle."

"Oh ok. Well that's good. Why don't you head on down stair while I get changed real fast."

"I think you look perfect."

"Dean I am wearing nothing but your shirt."

"I know." He winked and put his arms around her, "How about we just stay in bed all day?"

"Just go and I will be down stair in minute and later on I will make it up to you." She said and gave him another quick kiss before walking into there room.

When Dean got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Sam standing there with Castiel and Uriel, "Oh come on." He said.

"You are needed." Uriel said.

"Needed? We just got back from needed."

"Mind your tone with me."

"No, you mind your damn tone with us."

Lauren walked out of the bedroom when she heard the yelling. She knew just who was down there and knew she needed to stand back but that didn't make her any less curious.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel said.

"And we don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight." Uriel said.

"Demons? How they doing it?"

"We don't know."

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam asked.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel said.

"So what, you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. We have Alastair." Castiel said.

Lauren heard that name and her worst fears had come to life. It was indeed him that had been whispering to her over the past few weeks.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man." Dean said and Lauren was shocked that he wasn't surprised to hear that Alistair was alive. He was hiding stuff from her.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Uriel said to Dean. Lauren leaned against the wall and began to shake. She knew there was no way Dean could go through with this.

"Dean, you are our best hope."

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this." Dean said and Lauren felt relieved as she stood at the top of the stairs. She couldn't handle Dean going back to his old ways.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel said and just like that they were gone.

Lauren ran down the stair and looked at Sam. "Where did they take him Sam?" she panicked.

Sam put his hands on her shoulders, "Hey listen to me. We are going to find him. Don't worry yourself. Where is Missouri?"

"She uh, she had to go to the store."

"Ok well I am going to stay here with you until she gets back."

"No Sam you have to find him now. You don't understand. You have to stop him." Lauren begged.

Dean stood there in the old building and looked at Alistair through the door, "You do not want me doing this, trust me." He said to Castiel.

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it."

"Cas, the things that I did, what I became...you ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out."

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this but it has to be done. It could be a way to save Lauren and her child."

Dean closed his eyes and knew he was going to regret this, "I'll need a few things."

Alastair smiled as he watched Dean enter the room, "I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh, it's just that—I mean, are they serious? They sent you to torture me?"

"You got one chance. Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name." Dean said to him.

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?"

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes. Now answer the question."

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe you don't want to."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the Pit. Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again, shall we?"

"You're going to be disappointed."

"You have not disappointed me so far. Come on. You got to want a little payback for everything I did to you or maybe what I did to Lauren. Where is she by the way? I have been meaning to pay her a little visit."

"Leave her out of this." Dean said to him in an angry tone.

"Oh no, we can never leave her out. She is a big part of the story Dean. You should know that by now." He laughed, "Lauren was always my favorite you know and I think she was yours too Dean. I can still remember the way she screamed at night."

Dean stayed as calm as he could. He was going to get a name but not before he got a little payback, "You know something, Alastair? I could still dream. Even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment and believe me, I got a few ideas." Dean filled a needle with holy watcher and smiled at him, "Let's get started."

Lauren sat in the den chewing on her nails and bouncing her leg. She was a nervous wreck. "Child you have to calm yourself down." Missouri said.

"I can't calm down. Dean can't be alone with him."

"What are you so worried about honey?"

"There are just some things Dean should never know and I don't want him to know."

"Does this have to do with you are your time in hell? Lauren nothing down there was your fault."

"I know but I have kept some things from Dean and if Alistair gets to him then…."

"Lauren you need to stop it right now. You getting all worked up is not helping anything. Sam will find him and this will be all over. Maybe if Dean gets a few punches in he will be able to move on and stop worrying."

"Something tells me that this day is going to get a lot worse before it gets better." She said.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because of this." Lauren said and lifted up her hair.

"Oh lord. It that a…"

"Brand….yes and I know why it's on me and if Dean faces Alistair then soon enough he will too." She said with a heavy heart.

Dean placed the needle back on the cart with his other tools and poured salt into another container. "You have no idea how bad it really was, and what you really did for us."

"Shut up."

"The whole bloody thing, Dean. The reason Lilith wanted you there in the first place and they reason why Lauren fit in so perfectly."

"Well, then I'll just make you shut up." Dean said as he grabbed Alistair's chin and poured salt into his mouth.

When Dean was done he walked back over to the cart as Alistair spit out his own blood. "Dean I am surprised Lauren hasn't told you the truth by now but then again I think I am her favorite and in a few months she will be mine once again."

Dean knew he was trying to get to him but he couldn't resist asking this question, "Truth about what?"

"You know this all started with you and her. The first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch, that was the first seal and Lauren was a real champ."

With a blank look on his face, Dean turned to Alistair, "You're lying."

"And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break." He said and Dean just turned away, "We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line. Lauren knew all about it. She broke you Dean and you don't even know it. She should feel really special. I mean she is giving birth to the first demon of the apocalypse. Looks like I win Dean. Sorry to disappoint you." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, "When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down, we'll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester. Believe me, son, I wouldn't lie about this. It's kind of a religious sort of thing with me."

Alistair looked up and noticed the dripping faucet and the broken edge of the devil's trap, "No. I don't think you are lying. But even if the demons do win you won't be there to see it."

Dean turned around and Alastair was right behind him, out of the chains. "You should talk to your plumber about the pipes." He said before punching Dean.

**** Ok so I am not happy with this chapter. I deleted it a total of 5 times today and finally I just had to go with it so I could get to the next chapter. But I hope you liked it and please review. I do plan on telling what Lauren overheard in hell and how she knew about the seal and also who else she knows ; )****


	19. Clearing the Air

Lauren was still sitting on the couch holding the phone in her hands, praying that Dean would call her at any moment and tell her that he was alright. She was beginning to get really worried and she didn't like the way she was feeling at all. "Lauren, can I get you anything?" Missouri asked.

"I'm fine." Lauren said as she just looked at the phone. She was too scared to eat anything right now.

"You haven't eaten all day and I think you need to eat something. You need your strength. I will go make you something to eat and then we will try and call Dean again." Lauren just looked up at the woman with tears in her eyes and nodded.

Lauren looked up at the clock it was it almost two in the morning, "Come on Dean, where are you?" she said and leaned her head against the phone. As soon as she closed her eyes, the phone began to ring and Lauren quickly answered it, "Dean?"

"_No Lauren, it__s Sam."_

"Where is Dean? Is he ok?"

"_Things went bad Lauren and well he is in the hospital."_

"Where are you?" she asked. She didn't care what she had to do but she was going to get there as fast as she could.

Dean laid there in the hospital bed and groaned a little in pain as Castiel sat next to him in the chair, "Are you all right?"

"No thanks to you." Dean said. He voice was still horse from the tube that had been down his throat. He knew he was lucky to still be alive. He still wasn't sure how he made it out of the room.

"You need to be more careful."

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."

"Was it the demons?"

"It was disobedience. He was working against us. Maybe that's why he was so aped to kill Lauren instead of finding the truth."

When Dean heard her name it made him think about all the things that Alistair had told him about her and he in hell "Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?" he asked Castiel and hoped that he would say no but Castiel was not know for having door news.

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you…."

"Carved into Lauren and Jump-started the apocalypse?"

"We were too late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, its fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? Lauren giving birth? What does that mean?

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you."

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough." He said with tears in his eyes.

Lauren walked down the hall of the hospital and up to Dean's door, hoping that he was awake and everything was ok. She breathed slowly and pushed the door opened. She saw Castiel sitting next to Dean and stopped but the look in his eyes told her that it was ok to enter so she did just that. When she saw Dean her heart broke for him. Castiel looked between them once more before disappearing, "Are you ok Dean?" she asked him from afar.

"Peachy. You shouldn't be here Lauren. It's not safe."

"I think I am more worried about you right now Dean. After all you look like you have been to hell and back and I mean that literally."

"Just another day at the office."

"Maybe you should think about switching careers." Lauren said as she walked over and sat down in the seat the Castiel had previously been.

Dean looked over at her and he couldn't stand it anymore. It had to get some answers from her, "Lauren did you know?"

Lauren knew what he was asking her and she knew that he would want some answers. "Yes I knew but it's not what you think Dean."

"Then why don't you explain it to me."

Lauren sat in the hard chair with her hands in her lap, "I didn't know that you broke the first seal until after it had already happened. It was a good five years later but I never knew what that meant. A few days before you came to hell, I heard a conversation I was never supposed to hear. That day was different for me than any other day. Alistair wasn't around a lot at all. If you remember he hardly ever left me alone to walk around. Well anyway that day I remember sitting in my cell wondering what he had planned and finally I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and walked out. As soon as I started down the hall I saw him standing there with this really ugly chick. I had never seen her before so I wasn't sure who she was. I heard her telling him it was time and that all their plans were falling into place. I didn't know what that meant but I knew it wasn't good. A few minutes later and she caught me."

"Who was she?"

"Lilith. She told me that I was going to play a big part and I should be proud that I was chosen. I never knew what that meant until a few months ago you and everything started to make since. Dean I am so sorry I never told you all of this but I didn't want you to know about the first seal. I knew how it would make you feel and I just couldn't tell you. I really am sorry." She said as she started to cry.

"Lauren, come here." Dean said and pulled back the covers. Lauren hesitated for a moment but convinced herself to get up and go over to him. She crawled into the bed with him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I want you to listen to me. You should have told me but I understand why you didn't. We started this and it looks like we are going to have to finish this."

Lauren closed her eyes and felt the tears roll down her face, "Finishing this mean that more than likely you are going to have to kill mean on day."

"Lauren, stop thinking at that way. There is other options and I am going to find them." He said and rubbed over the back of her neck and felt something on her neck, "What did you do?"

Lauren sat up and lifted her hair, "This came up a few days ago. Its means the first shall be the last. That's all I know." She said and leaned back against him. "The more I think about it the more I think that it could mean a number of things."

"We will figure this all out."

"Dean I am just really scared right now."

"Don't worry. I am not going to let anything happen to you or your….our baby alright?" he said and kissed her on her forehead. "I promise but we have to stop keeping stuff from each other. If something comes up or we remember something we talk about right then, whether it is important or not."

"I think that is for the best. Oh yeah one more thing."

"Do I even want to know?"

"It's nothing bad. The other morning when you though there was someone in the bathroom with me, well there was?"

"Excuse me?" Dean said and Lauren knew by the look on his face he was assuming something else.

"Oh no, it wasn't anything like that. It was Castiel and don't worry he didn't try to hurt me. He said he wanted to help me."

"What else?"

"That's it and then he was gone."

"Yeah he does that a lot."

"Ok so now I have nothing else to tell you." Lauren said and ran her hand over her ever growing belly, "I don't think she ever sleeps when you are around. I think it's a sign."

"That or she really doesn't like me." he smiled.

"Give me your hand." Lauren said.

"What for?"

"Just do it." She said and easily grabbed his had and placed it on her belly, "You feel that?"

"You hungry or something?"

"No Dean…ok I am but that's not it."

"Gas? Hey its ok Sam had that same problem. I am use to it."

Lauren just laughed, "Dean, stop it. That's her moving in there." Lauren smiled up at him.

"She is really going at it." Dean smiled as he felt the little kicks on his hand, "Does it hurt?"

"No it just feels like little butterflies." Lauren said, "So while you were off eyeballing strippers the other day I started to think about names."

"What did you come up with since you shot down Helen?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe Bailey for her first name but if you don't like it we can go with something else."

"Its perfect." He said and gave her a kiss on top of her head, "Hey aren't they supposed to have like two names."

"You mean a middle name? I am kinda of lost on that one for the moment."

"I got one." Dean said.

Laure looked at him and was a little surprised, "You have a name? What is it?"

"What about Madison?"

"Not bad but why Madison?"

"Ok don't laugh. When I was sixteen we were traveling around with dad and we went into this old diner and…."

"Dean if you say the girl you lost your virginity to so help me I will unplug this machine."

"No I wouldn't do that and just so you know I was 14 and her name was Beth so there. Anyways this place had the best burger I had ever had and it was in a town called Madison and I thought it was funny to have a town named after a chick. So what do you think?"

"Bailey Madison…..I like it. I think it's a great name." Lauren said and looked up at Dean. He placed his hand on her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Things were getting heated when Lauren pulled away from him, "Dean I think we should stop." She smiled.

"What for? Personally I think it would be kind of hot to have sex in a hospital. You can be my nurse." He said and was going to move back to her lips when they head someone clear their throat. The both looked at the door and saw Sam.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked with a smile on his face.

"Well actually…"

"No you are not." Lauren said. "I will leave you guy to talk and I am going to head back to the motel with Missouri." Laure gave Dean one more kiss, "I will be back in the morning."

"Fine but when we get back to Bobby's we are playing the patient and the nurse."

"Whatever you say Dean." Lauren said and got off the bed, "See you later Sam."

"Goodnight Lauren." He replied and looked at Dean, "I like her."

"I think I may keep her." Dean grinned. He planned on keeping her a long time.

**Two days later**

Lauren walked into the den and got to looking for Dean when she saw only Missouri sitting there knitting, "Where did Dean get off to?"

"Oh honey I have no idea. Hiding for me I would think." She laughed, "Try out in the garage."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "He is supposed to be taking it easy right now."

"Lauren you know he is a stubborn as a mule."

"I know. Well he is going to come in a rest whether he likes it or not." She said before headed out the door.

Sam peaked out of the garage and saw Lauren heading toward them, "Dean here she comes."

"Get rid of her." He said.

"Oh no man I am not crossing than line. Lauren gets mean."

"Sam, Laure she is a five month pregnant woman who is barely over 5ft and you are scared of her?"

"So are you."

"I know and that's why I am tell you to go out there." He smirked.

"Thanks for that Dean."

"Just go." He said.

Sam walked out of the garage and up to Lauren. "Hey Lauren, what's up?" Sam said with his hands on his hip.

Lauren looked at him and she knew something was up, "I just can out here to find Dean. Is he in there?"

"Dean?"

"Your brother."

"Oh yeah, uh, I know. He is in there but maybe you shouldn't go inside."

"Why not?"

"Well he…well he is working on the car and you know how Dean gets and he is in a bad mood today."

"He's in a bad mood?" Lauren asked and raised her eyebrow. She knew Sam was hiding something. "I think I will just go in and see if he needs anything." She walked around Sam and into the garage, "Hey" she said and Dean just leaned against the car, holding a screwdriver.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her.

"No I just came to see how you were feeling."

"Well I am feeling fine so you can go back inside." He said.

Lauren just crossed her arms, "Do you have to be so rude?"

"I am not being rude it's just there is no reason for you to be in here. This is a garage and you are a girl so why don't you just go back in and…I don't know….cook or something." Dean knew that he was going to have a hell of a time getting out of this one but it was all for good reason.

"Excuse me."

"Don't take it wrong I am just in the middle of something right now and you being in here well, it bothers me."

Lauren just glared at him like she could rip him apart, "Fine I will go back inside but let me tell you something, you better not think about talking to me again." She said and stormed out and back to the house.

Sam walked in and looked at Dean, "I can see that went well."

"Yeah thanks for that Sam. Just give me a hand so we can get this done."

Half hour later Lauren was still sitting on her bed with her arms crossed and her face frowning. She was livid and it took everything she had not to throw Dean's stuff out the window.

Dean walked up the stairs and he knew she was not going to be happy with him. He tried to open the room door but it was locked, "Lauren open the door."

"No"

"Don't be a baby and open the door." Lauren got off the bed and stormed over to the door and jerked it open, "By the look of your face you are mad."

"What do you want Dean and make it fast because you are in my way."

"Come with me for a minute."

"No thanks."

"Lauren I wasn't to show you something so come on."

"No"

"Alright." Dean said. He walked over to her and picked her up. She wasn't as light as she us to be.

"Dean put me down right now."

"I will in a minute." He said and carried her downstairs. He walked out the front door and down to the garage. When he walked in he sat he down. "Ok close you eyes."

"What for?" Lauren pouted.

"Just do it." He said. Lauren wasn't happy but she did what he asked. She could here Dean moving stuff around but she wasn't sure what he was doing. "Ok you can open them up now."

"I don't think I want to."

"Just open them." Dean said. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and when she saw what was in front of her she was shocked, "Do you like it?" Lauren stood there with tears in here eyes as she looked at the small white crib with pink flowers and nodded yes. "So I am lost on this emotions thing up I guess they are happy tears."

Lauren just looked at him before she walked over and wrapped her arms around him neck. "Thank so you much. It's perfect."

"I am glad you like it because it was a pain in the ass to put together."

Lauren laughed as she held on to him, "I love you Dean." She said and couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth. She pulled away from Dean looked at his face and could see he was just as surprises, "I mean that…..well you know I just…."

As she rambled on, Dean walked over to her and cupped her face, "I know what you mean. I…well…I love you too." He said before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

***Thanks guys for the continuous reviews. You all so freakin rock! I am only 12 away from 200 so maybe if I beg a little you can help me out. I will love you forever lol. But anyways I though Lauren and Dean needed a sweet chapter. I know some thought Dean would freak but he does that enough lol. Ok so the next chapter will be my take on It's a Terrible Life. It should be a fun, semi hot chapter. Thanks again and please review :)**


	20. A Terrible Life with Benifits Part One

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for helping me get over 200 reviews! I love you all to death. This chapter would have been up sooner but I was out of town. I hope you enjoy. Small M scene in this one : )**

The elevator dings and Dean Smith entered as he looked down at his phone. He looked up and saw that two people where standing in there with him. One was his secretary Lauren Walker and the other he wasn't so sure about. "Good Morning Lauren."

"Good Morning Mr. Smith." She said as she looked straight ahead and held onto her bag.

Sam Wesson looked between the two of the as if her had seen them somewhere before. "Do I know you guys?"

Dean looked at Lauren who just shook her head and he looked back at the man next to him, "I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, you two just look really familiar."

"Save it for the health club, pal. Lauren I want the Stevenson file on my desk by noon."

"Yes sir." She said and watched as he walked out of the room. She felt eye on her and looked over to see Sam staring at her, "Listen pal I was really drunk at that Christmas party and…."

"No no that's not how I know you. I just think I have seen you somewhere before but you looked different. You were…..bigger."

Lauren just gave him a glare, "Bubby I think you just need to get out of the cubical a little more." She said before walking out the doors.

It was close to eleven and Sam walked into the break room with his co-worker Ian to take a break from helping people with their computer problems, "So, Sam, had any of those dreams lately?" he asked and Sam just looked away, "What? Don't be like that. Come on. It's the highlight of my day. Did you dream of Lauren Walker again? Was she naked? Did you bang her?"

"What? No! I never should have told you in the first place."

"They're genius. I mean doesnt dream about her. Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the rest of the class."

"You're just gonna be a dick about it and for the record I have never had a dream where me and her...you know."

"What? No way...OkI won't say a word."

Sam just sighed, "Ok...Last night I dreamt that I save a reaper named Tessa and Lauren was carrying a…a demon child."

Ian busted out laughing, "Classic! How much D&D did you play when you were a kid? Ok so you rescue the Grim Reaper. I mean, thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse."

"You are such a dick!" Sam said.

"Ok I'm sorry. So tell me what Laurens like? Is the demon baby yours?" he laughed.

"Shut up and no it wasnt. I don't know much about her. Sometimes she is there and sometimes she isn't." Sam said and just then he looked up and saw her walk passed the break room. He knew here and it was killing him to not know where from.

Lauren walked up to the Mr. Smiths door and knocked once before walking in, "Here is the file you wanted." She said. "And also here are your messages and your two o'clock appointment has been moved to three."

"Thank you Lauren." He said reading over the file.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes there is. Why don't you come in and close the door." Dean said.

Lauren smiled to herself as she turned and closed the door. When she turned around she looked over and saw Dean getting up from his desk, "Did I do something wrong Mr. Smith?" she asked hit as she leaned against the door.

"I wouldn't say that yet." He replied and closed the blinds. Once they were all closed he walked over to her and smiled, "But that is about to change."

"Why Mr. Smith what ever do you mean?" she said innocently with a big smile across her face.

Dean wrapped one arm around her wait and pulled her against his body, "I think you know exactly what I mean. God I have missed you baby." He said and pressed his lips against her. Lauren kissed him back and let out a soft moan as Dean bit softy on her bottom lip as his right hand cupped one of her breast. Even through the material of her blouse and bra, Dean can feel her nipples getting stiff. "I have twenty minutes before my next meeting."

"Is that right? Then why are we wasting time talking."

Dean smiled at her before he started kissing Laurens neck, his hand leaves the soft, round, firm breast and ripped open she shirt. Lauren let out short breaths as she reached down and began to unbuckle Dean's pants. "Oh God I want you Dean." She moaned as she pushed them to the floor.

Dean moved back up to her lips and backed her over to the desk. He spun her around and pushed her down on the wooden desk as he lifted her skirt up around her hip and was surprised to see she was once again going commando, "Damn Lauren you know just what I like."

"That's why you hired me isn't it." She smiled over her shoulder at him. Dean lifted on of her legs up on the desk and positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his tip against her warm, wet slit, "Dean…please." She begged quietly. Dean knew what was coming and he covered her mouth before thrusting himself into her. Lauren cried out into his hand as he pounded into her over and over.

Laure gripped the desk as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself from making too much noise. The last thing they needed was someone catching on to them. Dean thrust into her harder and harder and Lauren fought so hard no to scream but it was getting harder for her when she felt her climax approaching, "Do you want to scream Lauren?" Dean whispered into her ear and she nodded yes. "Sorry baby but you can't do that, not right now anyway."

Dean removed his hand and gripped her hips as he felt his one release building, "Dean…Oh Dean" Lauren said under her breath. Being quiet at this point was a struggle for her.

As soon as she felt her walls clench down around him, Dean covered her mouth one and pulled her up against his hard body. Laure screamed into his hand as she came hard on his cock. A few move thrust into her wet heat and Dean found his own climax and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

When they both came down for their high, Dean eased out of her and Lauren turned to face him. "Thanks." She smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

Dean pulled his slacks up and tucked his shirt back in, "So are you up for working late Lauren?"

"I am here for whatever you need Mr. Smith."

"Keep this up and I am giving you a raise."

Laure smiled and she fixed her shirt and the buttons on her shirt, "I do believe you just gave me one." She said before heading out of the office.

* * *

Once the work day was over, Sam walked into the elevator to see once again Dean and Lauren standing there. They were all silent until Sam decided to speak up, "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the…."

"Oh come on, I'm not either. I just want to ask you one question."

"Well you can ask me anything." Lauren said and gave a Dean a _don't be rude _look.

"Fine what is it?"

"What do you think about ghosts?"

"Ghosts?"

"Oh I love that movie." Laure said. "I swear I cry every time I watch it. I mean its just so romantic."

"Uh, not the movie, an actual ghost. Do you believe in them?"

"To tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought." Dean said.

"I think there are certain dead people who don't want to cross over." Lauren said.

"What about Vampires?"

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?"

"No. Not really." Dean said and Sam looked at Lauren.

"So you've never had any...weird dreams?"

"Well I …." Lauren started but Dean interrupted her.

"All right, look, man, I don't know you, okay? And neither does she but I'm going to do a public service and, uh, let you know that you over share."

Dean pressed a floor button and as soon as the door opened Lauren and Dean walked out. "They guy was weird." Dean said.

"I don't know Dean. I mean people have dreams like that all the time." She said as she followed him out into the dark parking lot.

"So you are telling me you dream of vampires?"

"Not really but I sometimes dream of….of well…demons." Dean stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"You dream of demons? You got some issues Lauren." Lauren just looked at him, rolled her eyes, and took off toward her car, "What did I say?" he yelled.

"Remind me never to be honest with you again. Have a great night Mr. Smith." She waved and got into her car.

The next morning, Lauren walked into Deans office and it was clear by the look on her face she was still a little upset with Dean, "Here is the Morrison file Mr. Smith." She said and tossed the file on his desk.

"Are you mad at me?" Dean asked her from his chair.

Lauren placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Now why would I be mad at you Mr. Smith? I mean you only told me I had issues."

"Oh come on I didn't mean it like that. Listen I am waiting on someone but we can talk later on tonight."

"You mean when you fit me in to your busy life?"

"Don't be like that Lauren."

"Like what?" she said and heard a knock on the door, "Let me know if there is anything else I can get you." She opened the door and walked out as a man walked in.

"Women" Dean said and smiled at the man, "Ian, is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Yesterday you filled out a 445-T and no problem, just a few errors when we did your switch over to Vista. So I'm sure you're use to filling out the dash-R's, am I right?"

"Oh, no."

"No no no. It's fine. It's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing."

"Oh my god."

"No, it's fine. Refile it and we're square."

"I can't believe I did this."

No, no. It affected profits. It…..I screwed up. I can't…..I am so sorry. How could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company.

"All right, why don't you sit down, Ian?"

"No." Ian said as he ran out of the office. Lauren looked up from her desk and had a feeling by the look on Ian face. It wasn't long before she looked up and saw Dean walk after him and into the restroom. Something was wrong and she got up to see if there was anything she could do to help. She knew Dean wasn't the best at comforting people who were upset.

Just as she walked into the bathroom, she saw Ian stab a pencil into his neck and screamed.

"When Dean heard her, he turned around, "Lauren go call 911." He said and she ran out of the room when Dean turned back toward Ian, he saw am old man in the mirror, "what the hell?"

After the cops arrived and took the body away, Dean stood there and told the cops what he had seen. He looked over and saw Lauren standing alone with her arms wrapped around herself. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his office, "Are you ok Lauren?"

Lauren just shook her head, "No I am not ok. I just saw a man ram a pencil in his neck. What the hell is going on around here?"

"I don't know but I think I know someone that might."

Sam was sitting at his desk, thinking about what had went on when is phone began to ring, "Tech support, this is Sam."

_"I need to see you in my office. Now_!" Dean said.

Sam hung up the phone and headed down the hall and into Dean's office. He saw Lauren standing in the corner and she was clearly shaken up, "Who the hell are you?" Dean came out and asked.

"I'm not sure I know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago."

"All right. You cornered us in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..."

"Now what?"

"Now nothing. I, uh...so you started working here three weeks ago, huh? Yeah, us too."

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

Lauren looked over at Dean, "Wait. Are you saying that…..did you see a ghost De…Mr. Smith?"

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?" Sam asked.

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Uh-huh. Based on what?"

"Instinct...You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts and then it turns out that there's a real ghost." Sam said.

"So you're telling us that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Lauren asked.

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little." Sam said and pulled a piece of paper from his bag. "I think I found a connection between the two guys."

"You broke into their email accounts?" Dean said and gave him a look.

"Yeah well you are sleeping with your secretary so lets just call it even." Sam said and Lauren looked at him. "I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity."

"Fine, what do you got?"

"So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four."

"HR's on seven." Lauren said.

"Exactly."

"Should we go check this out?" Dean asked.

"Like right now?"

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right."

"I am dying to check this out right now."

"Right?" Dean said as was a little happy he wasn't the only one.

"Well I am so in for this." Lauren said and got up. Dean and Sam just looked between each other before looking at her, "What? Just because I am a girl I cant go?"

Dean wasn't sure why but he always had the instinct to keep her safe and he knew he going could be dangerous, "Sam can you give us a second here?" Dean asked.

"Sure. I will just wait outside." He said, got up , and walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, Dean walked around the desk and over to Lauren, "I don't think you should go. I mean there could be a psycho up there for all we know."

"So you are saying I can't handle it?" Lauren asked with her hands on her hips.

"I am not saying you cant I just think you would be safer here." He said and Lauren just looked away, "Hey don't do that." He said and turned her back to him, "Why don't you just head over to my place and I will be there as soon as we are done."

Lauren just pouted, "I never get to do anything." She said and stopped when she realized what she had said, "Ok that came out of nowhere."

"You're telling me. You act as if we have done this before."

"I know. Fine I will head to your place and wait on you there but you owe me."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body, "I promise I will make it up to you all night."

"We'll see about that Winchester." She said and Dean just looked at her.

"Winchester? What is he another boyfriend or something?"

Lauren just laughed, "I have no idea. I guess I have a thing for guys named after gun."

"Well I better be the only one." He said.

"Why Mr. Smith I think I like this possessive side of you." She said before kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth.

Sam poked his head back in the door and saw the two making out against Dean's desk, "You two want to wrap this up?"

Dean pulled away and looked at Lauren, "I guess the secret it out."

"I guess so. Just be careful and try not to get yourself killed."

"No promises." He said before walking out the door. Lauren looked around the office and felt something come over here. Something didn't feel right about this place. All of a sudden she felt like she was missing something. She placed her hand on her belly and looked around the room. Something didn't seem right.

***Once again thanks for the reviews! Youre awesome! Ok please review again and feed the muse. lol I have had a little writers block on this story.**


	21. Back to Reality

Lauren walked around Dean's apartment and looked around. He really did have it all. She sat down and the sofa and clicked her heals on the floor as she sighed. What was taking him so long? "Are you making yourself at home Lauren?"

Lauren jumped up off the couch and turned around and saw the CEO of the company, "Mr. Adler, you scared me." She said with her hand over her heart, "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I could ask you the same thing. Why are you at your boss's apartment at night?"

"Oh, I was just uh…..dropping off some files for Mr. Smith. He had to run out so I am just waiting on him to get back."

Mr. Adler smiled as he walked closer to her. "You don't have to lie to me Lauren. I know why you are here and this may surprise you but I am fine with it. Hey I would do the same thing if I had a secretary that looked like you." He smiled.

"Well I don't think I will be working with him much longer." Lauren said quietly.

"And why is that? Are you not happy with your job? Is Dean not paying you enough? Are maybe he isn't giving you what you need."

"Oh no, that's not it at all. I just feel like this… this isn't me. I know that sounds crazy but lately I have had these strange feeling come over me and I am not sure what they mean."

"You feel like you are missing something or someone don't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because you are missing something Lauren and I am glad you finally figured it out." He said and touched her on the forehead.

Later on that night, Dean and Sam made there was back to his apartment to learn what was going on and try to find some answers, "Holy crap, dude!"

"I know! How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but its crazy right and nice job kicking that door too. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?"

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like...we've done this before."

"What do you mean, before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?"

"No. I just can't shake this feeling like I don't belong here, like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way." Dean chuckled.

"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. It's like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?"

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though."

"All right, so, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe Lauren found something." Dean said, "Speaking of which, she should be here by now. Lauren!" he called out and looked around the apartment. "Lauren, are you here?"

"Maybe she went home." Sam said.

"Yeah I guess. Huh….that's strange. Well, ok let's get to work."

* * *

Lauren opened her eyes and was standing in the middle of her bedroom at Bobby's. "What the hell?"

"Guess again." She heard someone say and looked up to see the same man from her so called dream, "Nice to finally meet you Lauren. I have heard a lot about you over the last few months."

"I would say the say if I knew who the hell you were."

"My name is Zachariah, I am Castiel superior. I though I should come down and pay you guys a visit after everything."

"Oh…ok. So what you are here to give me your input on everything that is going on and tell me how I may end the world. No thank you."

"I can understand why you are a little bitter toward us."

"A little?" Lauren huffed, "You guys wanted to kill me!"

"Not all of us. I for one don't see you as a treat. So what if you may or may not be carrying a demon? That's not really my problem right now. I have bigger plans."

"Bigger plans? Meaning…."

"Meaning that is for me to know. All you need to know is that you are safe. No one angel will hurt you. After all I don't think that will sit well with Dean and we can't have him loosing his temper. He will be needed."

"So all of this has to do with Dean?"

"Umm you can say that. All I need you to do it sit back and let us take care of everything."

"So you know what the other part of the last seal is don't you?"

"We have a good ides. You just leave that to us." He smiled at her and just like that he was gone.

"Ok I am really beginning to get tired of people not telling me anything!" Lauren yelled. She sat down on her bed and wondered if Dean too would figure out that the life he was in now was a fake and get back to her soon.

Dean and Sam walked into his office and he pulled out the first-aid kit, "Man, I got to tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life."

"Me neither." Sam said.

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?"

"We should keep doing this."

"I know."

"I mean it. There's got to be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people."

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers." Dean joked.

"No, really. I mean, for real."

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?"

"Exactly."

"How would we live?"

"Uh..."

"You got to be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel every night?"

"That's all just details."

"Details are everything. You don't want to go fighting ghosts without any health insurance."

"All right I have a confession."

"What?"

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?"

"Yeah?"

"I was fighting them."

"Okay."

"With you and Lauren was there with us most of the time."

"As in my…. secretary Lauren?"

"Yeah and you guys were together and she was pregnant with…..something and me and you were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. More like brothers, really. I mean…..what if that's who we really are? You saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling brains. What if it scrambled ours?

"That's insane! Lauren as a mother? Come on man!"

"Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?"

"The ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but….."

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"No. I'm Dean Smith, Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo and Lauren is just some girl I hired because she had a nice rack."

"When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them? And where is Lauren now?"

"Okay, you're upset. You're upset, confused…."

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital."

"Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on."

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know. I know that deep down, you got to be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you."

"Know me? You don't know me, pal. You should go."

"Fine but consider this my two weeks notice. Tell Lauren I said hey if you see her again." Sam said and walked out.

The first thing Dean did was grab the phone and try to call Lauren but the all he got was a message saying the number did not exist. Maybe Sam was onto something.

The next morning, Dean sat in his office thinking about everything at he had learned in the past day when there was a knock at the door and in walked Mr. Adler, "Got a minute?"

"Sure, of course."

"How are you feeling, Dean?" he asked and took a seat in front of Dean.

"Uh, great."

"You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather."

"Yeah."

"Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing. That's why it's important to me that you're happy." He said and pulled out a pen, grabbed a piece of notepaper, and writes down a five-digit number. "How's that for a bonus?"

Dean looks at the paper and his eyes widened, "That's very generous."

"Purely selfish. We want to make sure you're not going anywhere."

"Wow. Are you sure?"

"Positive. You are Sandover material, son, real go-getter and carving your own way."

"Well, thanks. I try."

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even senior VP, Eastern Great Lakes Division. Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk, but in eight to ten short years, that could be you. I will even throw in an extra secretary." He winked.

Dean wasn't sure why but he couldn't picture anyone working for him but Lauren, "Well, uh, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um...but…..I am giving my notice."

"This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I recently…very recently realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's, uh, very important to me."

"Other work? Another company?"

"No, it's hard to explain. It's just that this it's just…..it's not who I'm supposed to be." Dean said and was thrown off when Mr. Adler just grinned at him. "What?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally." Adler stood up and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead.

Suddenly Dean remembered everything, "The hell? Why am I wearing a tie? My God, am I hungry."

"Welcome back."

Dean looked at him and knew what was going on, "Wait, did I just get touched…you're an angel, aren't you?"

"I'm Zachariah."

"Oh, great. That's all I need is another one of you guys."

"I'm hardly another one, Dean. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here into one of these smelly things but after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row."

"I am not one of your ducks!"

"Starting with your attitude. Lauren was a lot more calmer about all of this."

"Where is she? I swear if you did anything to her…"

"Relax Dean. She is fine and back at home eating everything in the house so don't worry. Not all of us are out to get her. I explained that to her."

"Oh, so, what? This was all some sort of a lesson? Is that what you're telling me? Wow. Very creative!"

"You should see my decoupage."

"Gross. No thank you. So, what? I'm just hallucinating all this? Is that it?"

"Not at all. This is a real place, real haunting. We just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories."

"Just to shake things up? Hm? So you guys can have fun watching us run around like ass clowns in monkey suits?"

"To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it. Dean, let's be real here. You're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it."

"Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? Lauren? What? Be specific, man!"

"You'll do everything you're destined to do and I know you think you're not strong enough and you're scared and you got daddy issues in more ways than one. You can't do it."

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face."

"All I'm saying is it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things and save people, maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate with women and have a child out of wedlock. This isn't a curse. It's a gift. So for God's sakes, Dean, quit whining about it. Look around you. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So are you with me? You want to go steam yourself another latte? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?"

* * *

Lauren sat in the middle of the bed looking over the baby book Missouri had gotten her a few months ago. She had not filled in one blank yet and it was depressing to her. Some days she was happy and others she was sad. She sighed and closed the book and sat it aside. She was just ready for Dean to get back. Just as the thought entered her mind, Dean walked though the door, "Hey Lauren." He smiled.

Lauren jumped off the bed and ran over to his and wrapped her arms around him, "I was wondering when you would get back." She said and pulled away, "So what happened?"

"Not much. Everything just finally clicked. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I met someone named…"

"Zac? Yeah me too. Apparently this was just a little pick me up test."

"So did it work?" Lauren asked him. "I mean you have been a little anti life lately."

"I have not. I have just had a lot on my mind but I think everything will be ok." He said and led her back over to the bed and they sat down. "So how are you? Are you feeling ok?"

"I am feeling pretty good now that you are back but I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"So uh, I never knew you had a secretary fetish." Lauren arched her brow.

"Oh that…..hey you were all over me but what can I say, I love when a woman lets me take control." He said as he kissed on her neck.

"Mmm, you need to learn the difference between reality and porn Dean."

"Well how about we make it part of reality right now. You can go put on a sexy dress and you can call me Mr. Winchester while I bend you over a desk."

Lauren moved away from him and gave him a look, "Are you serious Dean?"

"What?"

"Does it look like I can fit into a mini dress huh? But I guess you would be happier if I could." Lauren started to cry as she got off the bed and walked out the door.

Dean lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "Welcome back to reality." He sighed but that soon turned into a smile.

**Finally I am finished with this episode. Now I remember why I don't do them LOL. But I hope you liked it and all the changes. **_**Please review**_** and the next update will be up soon. Thank all you guys for all the previous reviews and support on this story. You are all so awesome!**


	22. Bad Decisions

**One month later**

It was a little passed two in the morning. Lauren lay awake on her side staring out the window with Dean's arms draped over her, his hand flat on the belly as Bailey kicked away. She was just over seven months and she had hit the point of no sleep. As much as she tried she was only able to get a few hours a night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw hurt and tragedy all around her and Dean was nowhere to be found. Why... she didn't know but maybe it was a sign. Maybe something was telling her that there was no way she and Dean could ever make this work. Lauren knew in the back of her mind that the only thing keeping them together was the slim change that the baby would be Dean's and he wanted to do the right thing but at this point who knew what the right thing was. Some would say they were being selfish by keeping the baby alive based on a chance. She didn't care. This baby was hers no matter who the father ended up being.

Lauren turned over and looked at Dean sleeping peacefully. He needed his rest and this was the first time she had seen him sleep in a long time. He was trying so hard to be the person he was supposed to be. He had the weight of the world on his sholders and still managed to make sure she was taken care of day and night. She would be lost without him and she knew it but still she feared for his life and their future together, as a family.

She gave him a small kiss on his head and smiled. The second she closed her eyes to try and attempt to catch up on some sleep she felt a burning on the back of her neck. She bit her lip to keep quiet. She didn't want to wake Dean so slowly moved away from him and got out of the bed.

Lauren walked into the bathroom and lifted up her hair. The words seemed to be darker and her neck was a bright red. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at them. She couldn't live like this. She wanted them gone.

* * *

Sam sat outside on the front porch rubbing his hands together. "You seem a little worried Sam." He heard a voice come from his left. He stood up and looked over to see Ruby standing there, "You don't look happy to see me."

"I called you three days ago and you just now show up?"

"Hey I have things to do and as I recall you didn't want my help anymore. You and Dean had it all figured it out."

"Well things have changed. I want to know how to find Lilith."

"So now you want to find her? Why don't you just ask Dean for help or is he too busy tending to baby mama or should I saw Alistair's baby mama." She laughed.

"Leave her out of this Ruby!"

"Sorry to strike a nerve Sam but it's the truth."

"Yeah well we don't know that yet."

"So let me guess. You called me all the way down here because you want to find Lilith and kill her before she breaks the finally seal so that way no matter what Lauren gives birth to Dean will think its his right? No hell on earth equals human baby and everybody goes home happy."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You know what, I don't even know why I bother with you." He said and was about to head back in the house.

Ruby knew she had to do something fast, "I will help you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want this anymore than you but you know what we have to do. If you want to save your brother and Lauren then you know what you have to do."

"I can't do that." Sam said and turned back around to her. "No that. I told you I was done!"

"Then fine." Ruby said and turned away.

Sam took a minute and thought about how happy Dean seemed since he and Lauren got together and he didn't want him to lose that. "Wait!" he yelled.

Ruby smiled but never turned around, "Meet me tomorrow in the ally behind Allan's bar." She said and then she was gone.

Sam knew he was the only one that could save his brother and everyone else. Hell changes Dean and there was no way that he was going to save them all.

* * *

Lauren stood in front of the bathroom mirror scrubbing her neck. She felt blood begin to trickle down. She had been at this for almost an hour now and nothing seemed to work. She wanted it gone.

Dean opened his eyes and saw that Lauren was no longer next to him, "Lauren?" he called out. The bedroom door was open and he saw a light coming from the bathroom. He got out of the bed and slipped on his jeans. He headed across the hall and slowly pushed the door open. "Lauren, are you ok baby?" he asked. When the door was fully open he saw Lauren standing there with blood dripping down her neck, "Lauren what the hell!" he yelled and went over to her as she scrubbed away.

"I want it gone Dean." She cried. Dean tried to grab it from her but she fought him, "Dean I want it off!" she sobbed.

"Lauren stop it!" he yelled and jerked the rag from her hand. "What were you thinking!"

"I-I just want it to go away." She cried. Dean pulled her into his chest and she laid her head on him, "Shhh, its going to be ok." He wasn't sure who he was lying to at the point.

He pulled her away and looked her in the eye, "Stay right here. I will be right back."

"No-No please don't leave me." She begged him.

"I am just going to get Missouri. I am not leaving you!" He assured her and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam walked up the stairs just as Dean walked out of the bathroom, "What's going on?' Sam asked. He knew by the look on Dean's face that something was going on and it wasn't good. "Is Lauren ok?"

"Sam, just going in there and watch her please. I will be right back."

"Sure." Sam said and watched his brother walk down the stair in a rush. Sam walked in and saw Lauren sitting in the floor with blood on her hands and shaking, "Oh my God." He said and got down next to her. "Hey…Hey Lauren, look at me! What is going on?" he asked and cupped her face.

"I can't do this Sam. I can't do this anymore. I just want it all to stop."

As Sam looked at her with tears in here eyes he knew now more than ever he had to stop all of this himself. He didn't want Lauren to live in fear for the rest of her life. He had to keep them safe. It was his turn to take care of his family.

"Lauren listen to me alright. Everything is going to be ok. I am not going to let anything happen to you or Dean I promise. You just need to trust me!"

"I-I can't. I can't do this to you and Dean."

"Lauren stop saying that! You aren't doing anything to us. You are where you need to be and we are family. I love you and my niece and I will not let anything happen to you and neither will Dean. You just have to hang in there for me ok. Can you do that?" she asked her and he pulled her to him. "You are going to be just fine." Sam closed his eyes and rubbed the back of her head. He had to stop this and if doing the one thing that made him sick saved them then he was going to do it for his family.

Dean headed back up the stairs with Missouri following him. When they walked into the bathroom they saw Sam still holding onto Lauren. "Dear lord help us." Missouri said. Dean go down to the end of the hall and get the first aid kit and hurry!" she said. She took one look at Laurens raw neck and knew something was wrong with this girl. Missouri got next to Sam and Lauren and felt something unsettling coming from Sam. It wasn't natural. "Sam?"

"What-What is it? What do I need to do?" he asked as he held onto Lauren for dear life with his hand on her belly.

Missouri looked into his eyes and said, "Whatever you are thinking about doing…..please don't do it Sam. I am begging you." She said. Sam just looked at the older lady. She thought she knew it all but she didn't. He was not going to lose anyone else in this family.

Dean ran back in and handed the kit to Missouri. He looked at Sam with Lauren and was a little uncomfortable with the sight. He still had a problem with other touching her after all they had been through. "I got it Sam. Thank man." Dean said and got down with Lauren.

"Ok honey this is going to hurt a little bit." Missouri said and put the antiseptic on her neck and Lauren screamed into Dean's chest. Dean turned his head and looked at Sam. They had to fix things and fast.

* * *

The next morning, Lauren sat on the windowsill looking out the window as the sun appeared over the trees. Dean was fast asleep in the chair next to the bed. She smiled at the sight. She knew he had watched over her all night. They hadn't spoken since she lost it in the bathroom earlier. She wasn't sure what came over her. Maybe it was the fact that in two moths she would be a mother and was willing to do anything to keep her child safe, including hurting her own body. She touched her neck and winced as she moved it over the bandage. The scary thing was that she never felt the pain until the started to clean it up. She wasn't even sure if the words were still even there. Maybe it was better that she didn't know.

"Lauren? What are you doing?" Dean asked in a clam voice. "You should be resting." He said and got out of the chair. He walked over to her and sat down.

Lauren just looked out the window. "You know, a sunrise is something you take for granted. You never realize how pretty it is until you spend fifty years in hell without one."

"Don't even think about that Lauren. Hell is in the past not our future."

Lauren huffed, "Our future. You say it as if it is written in stone." She said and looked at him, "Is it bad that I can't even plan for the future anymore?" she said never once looking at him.

"You aren't supposed to see the future Lauren. You just have to trust that it will be there."

"I can't Dean...the way I feel inside…." she began to cry, "I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Dean leaned over to her and forced her to look at him, "Lauren, everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am around."

"What about you Dean? I can't take it if something happen to you because of me."

"Damn it Lauren I can't say this enough! You are fine, the baby is fine, and I am fine! You just have to trust me on this. Please just trust me."

"I do trust you Dean." She said. Dean pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He didn't know how to help her get through this but he was going to try.

Sam pulled the car up to Allan's diner and parked in the back. He saw Ruby smiling at him as he got out of the car. He walked over to her and knew there was no turning back now. "So Sam, you ready to get started?" Ruby asked.

Sam took one more second to think about this. Just as the idea crossed his mind to walk away, he thought of Lauren crying into his chest with blood all over her. He remembered the feeling of his future niece kicking his hand and he knew the answer to her question, "Yes."

****I can't tell you have awesome all you guys are. I never thought this story would take off the way it did. It just means so much to mean. Just so you know I do not have an end coming soon, with every chapter I get new ideas for it. I just had to tell you. Most of my stories are short but this one is on the top of my list and I want to make it last LOL. But I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Just to clear a few things up, now is when Sam is going to start with the blood in my story. As you know I like to change things a little. Laurens felt the pain because Ruby was near and as you know…she is a lying bitch! You will find out why she had the pain a little later and who really put that on her neck. Anyways please review! I just love getting them and they keep me going. **


	23. Some things should never be overheard

One week later, Dean was watching Lauren's every move with worry in his eyes. After that night he wasn't sure what was going on with her but she seemed a little off lately. She was quiet and Dean knew by the way she looked she was worried. He didn't blame her one bit. He was beginning to get a little worried himself. They had less than two months left until the baby got here and he was still unsure what the future held for them.

Dean was out on the front porch sitting on the steps alone. Sam was gone off somewhere and Lauren was taking one of her many naps. This was the only chance he really had to sit and think. He was worried that he would not be able to stop the apocalypse from happening. He was going to have to make some hard choices soon and some scared him more than anything. "You look like you could use some company." Dean turned around and saw Missouri standing there.

"As long as you don't have that spoon with you." He said and turned back around and looked out into the salvage yard.

"I think you are safe for now." The older lady said and took a seat next to him on the steps. "So what's on that mind of yours?"

"You should be able to take a look and tell me."

"I can but I would rather you just tell me. You have been out here for over an hour and the last few days you have been a little distracted. So what is bothering you Dean?"

"You name it and I have been thinking about it." He said, "I don't even know what I am doing anymore."

"What do you mean? You seem afraid of something so just tell me what it is?"

"I just…..I just don't know if I can do this. Why does it have to be me anyways huh? Why can't I have a chance to be normal?" he asked as his voice rose.

"I don't know Dean. I wish I had all the answers but I don't. All I do know is that you were chosen to do great things and you will. You and Lauren both are really special and so will be that baby."

Dean huffed a little. That was a whole other issue for him. "Yeah, I think that is what I am afraid of the most right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the closer she gets to being born the more and more I think something is going to be wrong. I mean just look at the way Lauren has been acting. It's like she is loosing her mind."

"Dean, Lauren is pregnant. She is going to act a little strange from time to time. That is just part of it."

"I know that but it scares me."

"What scares you? Lauren? The baby?"

"All of it! This is going to make me sound like the biggest asshole but I have to talk to someone. I tried to act like everything was ok. I even lied to myself and said no matter what I would love the baby but I don't know if I can."

"Dean you don't mean that." Missouri said.

"Yes I do. I don't want to feel that way but I do! I will be happier than ever if she is mine but if she is not then that means she belong to Alistair and the very thought of a part of him walking around just…" Dean stopped himself. "I think I am just having a really bad day here." He said as he ran his hand over his face. "I am going for a drive. Tell Lauren I will be back in a little while." Dean got up, walked over to his car, and drove off as Missouri watched.

"Lauren, I know you are there so why don't you just come on out here." Missouri said. It broke her heart to know that Lauren had heard every heartbreaking word Dean had said.

Lauren walked out the front door with tears in her eyes. "This isn't going to work is it?"

"Lauren, Dean is just upset right now. He has a lot on his mind. You know him and you know he didn't mean anything. That boy loves you and you know that. I know that."

"I know he loves me but I am not so sure he loves all of me." She said as she rubbed her large belly. "I wish there was a way I could make all this right. I just want him to be happy."

"Honey this mess will blow over soon and you will see that Dean loves you and that baby no matter what. We just all need to get thought these next few months and everything will be just fine." Missouri wrapped her arm around Lauren and turned her back toward the door, "Now how about we go inside and I will make you a nice sundae?"

Lauren wiped her eyes and looked down at the lady, "Extra chocolate?"

"You can have whatever you want. Come on now." She said and led Lauren inside.

* * *

It was a good five hours before Dean got back. Lauren was sitting in the den waiting on him. Maybe while he was gone he had a chance to think about things and he was going to tell her that everything was going to be ok. When Dean walked in he took his jacket off and hung it up. Lauren got up and walked over to him. "Did you have a good drive?"

"Yeah." He said, "Is Sam back yet?"

"No he called and said he was on his way back now."

"Oh ok. Well I am going to head to bed." He said and walked up the stairs. There was no are you coming or I love you. He just walked away and Lauren felt her heartbreaking with each step he took. She knew what he was doing. He was pulling away from her and to save her any further heartache she was going to do the same.

Later on that night, Lauren was curled up on her side facing away from Dean. This was the first night that he hadn't held her and she missed it but it was for the best. She heard something coming from downstairs and decided to get up and check it out.

When she got down the steps, she saw a small light coming from the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Sam with his back to her. "Sam, are you ok?" she asked and turned on the main light.

Sam was startled and dropped a small flask to the floor. Lauren looked at him and Sam's hand was covered in blood. "Oh my God Sam! You're hurt." Lauren said and walked over to him.

"Uh, no I'm fine Lauren." He said but she just took his hand and grabbed a towel.

"Sam, you are not fine." She said and wiped off his hand and there was no sign of a cut, "Where did all of this come from?" she asked. She looked him over and still found not one cut on him. Something wasn't right. When she looked at the floor, she saw blood coming from the flask. "Oh God. Please tell me that is some weird way you hunters keep ketchup?"

"Lauren, this isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Ok then tell me that is not blood on the floor and then tell me you were not drinking it and I will walk away." She said.

"Lauren, just please sit down."

"I think I will just stand thank you very much. Tell me what's going on with you Sam."

"Ok just please don't over react and hear me out. That's blood and the only reason I have it is to help you out."

"Uh huh. Ok so you think I am going to need blood or something?" she asked but she was just trying to find any excuse for him at this point.

"No. I got it from a friend. She has been helping me and I need this if I want to kill Lilith. I am doing this to make sure that you are safe. If Lilith dies then the final seal will not be broken and you will be fine and Dean will be happy."

Lauren felt herself getting sick at the sight and sat down, "Sam, have you lost your mind?"

"I know this looks bad but you just need to trust me." Sam said and sat down next to her and took her hand, "Please Lauren." He begged.

Lauren knew that she should tell Dean but when she looked into Sam's eyes she knew she couldn't do that to him. Sam just wanted to help and this seemed like the only way they would be able to stop Lilith from breaking seals. If Sam stopped her then her baby would be safe. "I won't say anything Sam but you really should be careful. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I am just doing this until we find Lilith and then I am done. I just want Dean to have a normal life with you and the baby. I owe him so much and you…." he said and looked at her, "You are like a little sister to me."

"I'm older than you are." She smiled, "But thank you Sam. That means a lot to me."

"This is just between me and you but I want you to know something Lauren. I am not going to stop looking for her. I don't want you to worry. You just take care of my niece and let her uncle take care of everything else ."

"Just watch out for yourself." She said.

"I promise I will." Lauren leaned over and gave Sam and small kiss on the cheek before going back to bed. Dean was still fast asleep when she crawled into bed next to him. She knew he would be furious if he ever found out what Sam was doing. Lauren didn't care. At least Sam was trying to help her. That's all that mattered to her. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

The very next morning, Dean jumped out of bed and started getting dressed in a hurry. Lauren groaned as she rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "What are you doing? It's four in the morning."

"I have to go. I can't explain."

"What's going on?" Lauren asked and got out of bed.

"I don't know yet but I am going to find out." Dean said and ran out of the room. "Sam, get up!" he yelled as he walked down the stairs and Lauren followed.

"Dean, what's going on?" she asked again.

"Lauren I told you I don't know!" he snapped and she jumped a little, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell but if I say I don't know then I don't know."

"Fine." She said.

Sam came running down the step and saw Dean and Lauren standing there. "What's wrong? Is it time or something?" he asked.

"No. Thank God." Dean mumbled but Lauren heard him. "We need to go meet up with Castiel right now!"

"Was he here?"

"No but he came to me in my dream and told me to meet him so we need to get moving." Dean said and the guys threw on their jackets.

Dean grabbed his keys and looked over at Lauren, "I'll call you later." He said and they walked out the door. Lauren sat down slowly on the stairs as she watched him leave. He was pulling away from her fast and there was nothing she could do about and she needed to make a choice. Either stay and hope for the best or leave. This was going to be a hard decision but it had to be made and fast.

_****What will Lauren do? What will Dean do? Thank all you guys so very very much for the support with this story. I really means a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter. Its not much but things should be a little more interesting in the next one. Thanks again and please review!**_


	24. The Hardest Decision

Dean had been gone a little over twelve hours and still Lauren had not heard anything from him. She sat in the den by the phone and her cells phone in her hands. She figured that maybe he was just busy or maybe Castiel had some good new for once. Who knows what was going on in Dean's mind right now?

Missouri stood in the doorway just watching Lauren. She felt so sorry for her and there was nothing she could say to help her get through this. The more she watched the more she was that something else was weighing on Laurens mind. "Are you ok baby girl?" she asked as she took a seat next to Lauren.

"Nothing is ok anymore. My life is a mess and it seems I do nothing but make the people around me unhappy no matter what I do. Dean hates me now for reasons I don't understand, Sam is well…I can't even say and I feel sorry that you are stuck here taking care of me."

"Now you listen here. No one makes me do anything I don't want. Do you understand me? I want to be here and I am in it for the long haul. I don't care what I have to do. Now I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Ask Dean, you won't like the spoon." Missouri said to her.

Lauren smiled a little, "Thank you. That means more to me than you know. I just want to be able to make everyone happy and I can't do that. I'm cursed by my past and I fear that it will never go away and that my daughter will be affected by it."

"You can't think that way Lauren or you will just make yourself sick with worry. All this baby needs is your love and she will be happy." Missouri said and took her hand. "I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Ok."

"Do you really believe what Sam is doing is the right thing?"

"H-How…"

"I can see it and also feeling and it doesn't feel good Lauren. I have a bad feeling about this and I don't like it one bit."

"I know in my heart that its wrong to not tell Dean so we can do something to stop him but I also think that I should look after my daughter. Sam asked me to trust him and he has been nothing but good to me. Don't I owe him that?"

"You owe it to him to keep him safe as well and letting him walk down that dark road if not safe and you know that."

Lauren began to cry at this point, "I just don't know what to do anymore. Every day for me here is a struggle and now that I know how Dean feels it just makes things harder for me."

Missouri could feel the baby sensing Laurens pain inside her and it wasn't good. This could lead to many problems and it was her job to keep them both healthy. "Let me ask you something Lauren. Do you think it would be safe if we left? I am not saying you should. That is up to you but this stress is not good for that baby."

"You mean leave Dean? I-I don't know if I can do that Missouri. I still love him."

"I know you do baby. So do you want to stay here and try and work things out with him? The decision is yours."

Lauren thought about it and the thought of leaving Dean at this point scared her. "I think I just need to talk to Dean and see how he really feels before I make my decision."

Missouri patter her hand, "That sound good. Everything will work out the way it should in the end." She said and stood up, "Now you go upstairs and get some rest. Dean should be back tomorrow and you guys can talk about everything." She smiled.

"Thank you for everything Missouri. I don't know what I would do without you."

Missouri gave her a wink and walked out of the room to finish the laundry. "Lord help us all." She said. She knew they were going to need it.

* * *

It was just after two in the morning when Lauren awoke to the sound of a large door slamming shut. She sat up in bed and look around the room. She could hear screams coming from below but she couldn't make out who it was. She jumped out of bed and made her way down the stairs.

Just as she walked into the den she saw Dean and Bobby both coming from the basement as the screams continued. "What's going on?" she asked.

Dean just looked at her and then back at Bobby, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, I need to make some calls anyways. " Bobby said and walked out of the room.

Dean turned his attention back to Lauren as the yells for help got louder. Lauren knew that voice. "Is that Sam? Is he ok?" she asked. Something wasn't right.

"No Lauren. He is not alright. That is not my brother down there."

"What are you talking about Dean?" Lauren asked with worry in her voice.

"I mean that Sam has been…oh God I don't even want to say it." He said and looked away. "Sam has been using demon blood to get stronger."

Lauren felt her heart drop. Maybe the blood had made him sick and it was going to be her fault if he dies. "Dean, is he going to be ok? Is he going to die?"

"I hope he is going to be ok. He seems to think he is drinking the blood to help us out and I just don't see it that way so until he sees what he is doing is sick he is going to stay down there!"

"So, Sam is not hurt?"

"Not right now but who know what will happen when he detoxes. Blood is like crack to him right now." Dean walked over and poured him a glass of whiskey and downed it.

"Dean, it's not my place to say anything but….do you think that maybe Sam has a point. He is doing this to stop Lilith." Lauren said.

Dean took a minute to take in what she said and slowly turned to her, "How did you know that?"

"Well…..you just said so."

"No." he said and sat the glass on the desk, "I said Sam was doing this to help us. I never said he was trying to stop Lilith. So I will ask you one more time. How did you know that?"

Lauren knew there was no way to cover this up and she did promise to always tell him the truth. "Because I caught Sam drinking blood the other night when you where sleeping. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Dean. He asked me to trust him and I do."

"Damn it Lauren! How could you not tell me this?" Dean yelled and caused Lauren to jump. Here we go again she thought.

"He asked me not to Dean and I thought it was the only way to …."

"To what? Keep you safe? Why does that not surprise me? All you ever think about is you Lauren!

"What does that mean?"

"Just what it sounds like! How could you let him do this and not tell me about it?"

"I was trying to help!"

"No you were just thinking about yourself but like I said…..that's no shocker. That's all you have ever done since I met you! None of us would even be in this situation if not for you!"

"Well, I am glad to know how you really feel Dean." Lauren said with tears in her eyes. She turned away from him and stopped. "One more thing, don't ever talk to me again." She said and headed upstairs.

Dean felt bad about going off on her but after agreeing to never keep secrets she kept one that was life or death. He always had tomorrow to talk to her.

Lauren grabbed her bag from under the bed and was throwing her close in when Missouri walked in. "Leaving?"

"I can't stay her anymore."

"Well...where are we going?" She asked and Lauren looked at her, "I'm not letting you go alone. I am here to take care of you and that's what I am going to do."

Lauren looked at her with a tearful smile and walked over and gave her a hug, "Thank you."

"Anything for you baby. Now how are we going to get out of here?"

"I called a cab and he is meeting me at the end of the road in half an hour. I don't think Dean even notice I'm gone." She said as she began to cry.

Missouri took Laurens face in her hands and looked at her, "Don't you worry about anything. Missouri loves you and you are going to be fine. You dry those tears and I will go get my things."

Lauren watched as Missouri walked out of the room. She wiped away her tears and finished packing. She wrote Dean a letter and sat it on the end table explaining why she had to go. She hoped that one day Dean would understand. Lauren looked at the small cradle in the corner that Dean had made her once more and walked out the door.

Dean sat with his back against the panic room door as he listened to Sam yell. All he could think about was what he had said to Lauren. He never meant for it to come out the way it did. He knew her and knew that she was crying in the bedroom with a pint of ice cream right now. The thought made him smile. He knew he had to talk to her. No matter what he was feeling inside right now he loved her and she needed to know that. Everything else couldn't be figure out later.

Dean got up and walked up both sets of stairs and up to their room. He knocked a few time, "Lauren, can we talk?" he asked but never hear anything, "I know you are mad at me for what I said but I think we should talk about it baby." Once again he heard nothing. Dean decided to just go on in. When he did he turned on the light and saw the room was empty. "Lauren?" Dean walked over toward the bed and found a letter:

_Dean, _

_I am sorry to have to do this but then again I don't think I am. I love you and I was really hoping that me and you would be able to live a normal life together after everything we have been thought but I don't think that will even happen for us. I know how much family mean to you so that's what I left. I am a distraction and I don't want you to one day have to choose between your brother and me. I will be fine so don't worry about me and don't ever feel bad for the way you feel. I understand and I wish you the best. Tell Sam I said goodbye and go easy on him. He really does have a good heart. Take care Dean and just know that I love you._

_Lauren_

Dean crumbled up the letter and held it in his hands. Because of him she was gone. He would never know if that baby was his or not. He looked at the crib in the corner of the room and done something he never did. Dean Winchester cried.

*** Not the best chapter but there you go. I really hope you like. Please review guys! Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays : )**


	25. Showtime

The next morning, Lauren and Missouri were finally settled in at Missouri old house. Missouri went around and made sure the house was fully protected from demons. Lauren sat on the couch as she listened to every message Dean had left her over the passed twelve hours.

_Lauren, It's me. Where the hell are you? Call me back!_

**Delete**

_Ok Lauren I think you have made your point. You're pissed and I get it. Call me back now!_

**Delete**

_Ok you know what, don't call me back! I really don't care anymore. I don't have time for this and right now you are being really selfish._

**Delete**

_This is the last time I am going to call you Lauren. You are overreacting but I have other things I have to worry about right now so when you stop acting like you a twelve you can call me back!_

**Delete**

Lauren closed the phone and sat it aside, "Just call him back Lauren." Missouri said as she walked into the room. He is really worried about you."

"No he isn't. He was yelling at me in every message he left and if I call him back he is just going to yell some more and I don't really feel like him telling me what a burden I have been on him and his family."

"Lauren, do you honestly think he feels that way after all you two have been though?"

"Yes I do. I have done nothing but put him though hell and cause him to be stressed out. Right now he needs to focus on Sam and that's all."

"You are going to have to talk to him sometime."

"Maybe but right now I just think we both need our space." Lauren said and wiggled off the couch. "I am going to go and lay down for a little while."

"Ok." Missouri said and walked Lauren walk into the back room. Missouri knew that if Dean wasn't here when she went into labor she was going to regret not calling me but she had to let Lauren make her own decisions about this.

* * *

Dean was sitting in Bobby's den wondering what he should do as Bobby tried to convince him to call Sam or Lauren again. "I'm not calling him and if Lauren wants to talk to me then she has my number."

"Don't make me get my gun, boy."

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed and worried about Lauren and I'm not making apologies for what either has done, but Sam's your—"

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?"

"He's your brother. And he's drowning. Lauren is scared out of her mind and they need you."

"Bobby, I tried to help him and Lauren, but... look what happened. Lauren is gone and won't call me back. Hell I don't know if she is even alive or dead. I tried to help Sam the best way I know how."

"So try again!"

"It's too late."

"There's no such thing."

"No, damnit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life. Ran away to Stanford the first chance he got. Now it's like deja vu all over again. Lauren is the same damn way. Things get a little tuff for her and she bails. Well, I am sick and tired of chasing them. They can do what they want."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was and the more I think about it the more I know that the chances of that baby being mine is slim and Lauren knows it too. I give up."

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good? Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

"I told him, you walk out that door, don't come back and he walked out anyway! That was his choice! And I never told Lauren I wanted her to go!"

"You sound like a whiny brat." Bobby yelled. He had to try and get though to Dean.

* * *

Lauren lay down on the bed and turned on her side and the back began to kick. "Ok Bailey, you need to calm down and let mommy rest. You only have five more weeks until you are here and you can go crazy." Lauren said as she rubbed her belly as she drifted off to sleep:

_Lauren sat in her cell with her knees to her chest, listening to the screams of the souls on the rack. She knew that Dean was in a bad mood and soon he would be in there with her. Some days were worse than other but at least him being with her meant that Alistair wouldn't be. __She shut her eyes and tried to get a few minutes of sleep when she heard two voices coming from outside her cell. They were female. Lauren crawled over to the door and leaned against it as she listened to everything they were saying._

"_Ruby I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself to me. If you fail me again you will suffer greatly and you have seen how creative I can be over these last few months." Lilith said to her._

"_I know and I won't let you down again. Just tell me what to do."_

"_Sam Winchester is grieving and now is the time to get to him and you can do it. You made him trust you once and you can do it again. I will need him. The first seal has been broken by Dean and now is the time to make our move to free our lord from his cage. Sam Winchester will break the final seal."_

"_How will he do that?" Ruby asked. "Just tell me what I need to do."_

"_Lead him to believe that you will help him get his revenge on me for taking Dean and he will fall into your hands. Tell no one what you are doing."_

"_What is the final seal and how will I get him to break it with him knowing."_

"_Let just say it will be easier than you think. The last seal just so happens to be something he will want to kill." Lilith smiled. "Now we have work to do."_

Lauren sat up in bed as she began to pant. Why would she remember that conversation? Her neck once again began to burn. "What the hell?" she asked herself. She thought long and hard about why all this was happening to her and if it had some connection to the seal. "What is the final seal?" she asked herself and suddenly another old memory came to her.

_Lauren watched as Alistair paced the room in from of her, "That stupid bitch!" he said and slammed his hand into the wall. "You think for Lucifer's first she would be a little more on top of her game."_

"Lucifer's first?" Lauren said and got off the bed and remembered what neck said. The first will be the last. "Oh shit!" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Lilith was the final seal. She had to tell Dean.

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number and it went straight to voicemail, "Damn it Dean answer your damn phone. We need to talk." She said and hung up the phone.

She called the next person she could think of, "Hey Bobby, its Lauren."

"_Lauren, where the hell are you?"_

"I can't explain right now. Where is Dean?"

"_Kid, I wish I knew. He disappeared about an hour ago."_

"What about Sam?"

"_Gone. He got out and we can find him anywhere."_

"Oh no!" Lauren said and hung up the phone. She had to find Sam before he made a huge mistake.

* * *

Dean looked around the room he was in. It had pastoral paintings on the walls. He turned back to the table and saw that it had a silver bowl full of beer bottles and a  
large platter of hamburgers next to it. "Hello, Dean. You're looking fit." Zachariah said with Castiel next to him.

"Well, how 'bout this? The suite life of Zach and Cas." Both angels just looked at him with blank expressions, "It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell am I?"

"We call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before show time. Try a burger. They're your favorite from that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry."

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you? We'll throw in Mary Ann for free. Maybe even a skinner more aggressive Lauren if it makes you happy."

No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles."

"All the seals have fallen except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering...you started all this? How is Lauren anyways. Gearing up for the big moment?" he asked and Dean just got angrier. "But the final seal... it'll be different."

"Why?"

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night – midnight and you are a smart guy so you know that mean Lauren will be delivering a little a before she thinks."

"Where?"

"We're working on it."

"Well, work harder!"

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops Lilith then tell me how?"

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Have faith."

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Dean looked past him at Castiel who was looking guilty and like he was hearing something. It wasn't long before Castiel was gone.

Lauren had no way of finding Sam but she knew someone that night. "Ok here goes nothing. Castiel! Castiel I know you can hear me! I need your help." She said and waited but he never appeared. "Listen to me you dick, you were going to let your friend kill me so you own me big time buddy so get you ass down here right now or….or…or else!" she said. "Great now I am threatening angel. I am going back to hell."

"What do you need?" Lauren turned around and saw him standing there in her room.

"Where's Dean?"

"Busy. That is all I can say. I am sorry. What else do you need?"

"I need to get me to Sam."

"Lauren, I can't do that." He said and looked away.

"Cant or wont. Castiel please. Lilith is the other part of the seal and if Sam kills her and this baby is part demon then Lucifer will be free."

"I know."

"Wait…you know? And you were just going to let it happen?" she yelled.

"I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice! You are just going to stand by and watch millions of people die? Some angel you are."

"It's not my call! I can't stop it!" he yelled back at her.

"What is going on in here?" Missouri asked and walked into the room, "Oh….its you."

"Missouri I need to get to Sam because…" Lauren started but Missouri stopped her.

"I know." She said and walked over to Castiel. "Take her to him."

"I can't."

"Yes you can and I swear if you don't I will pluck the feathers from you and use them to stuff a pillow. You may be a dick but you are still an angel. Do the right thing and help this poor girl."

Castiel thought for a second and he knew Lauren had a point. He wouldn't let all those people die. He walked over to Lauren and touched her forehead and just like that, they were gone.

* * *

Sam and Ruby stood outside the church. It was almost midnight and Sam knew Lilith would be in there. "Are we doing this?" Ruby asked.

After hearing a devastating message from Dean, Sam hung up the phone and looked at her. "Yeah….lets go."

"Sam, wait!" Lauren called out.

Sam and Ruby turned around and saw Lauren walking over to them. "Sam, forget about her. We have to go in there now." Ruby said.

Lauren was out of breath when she finally reached them. "Lauren, what are you doing here?" Sam said and helped her lean on the car. "You need to go."

"No…..I can't. I need to talk to you."

"Listen sweetheart, Sam doesn't have time for this. If you want to live then let him go." Ruby said.

Lauren pushed off the car and walked over to her, "Listen you skanky bitch! I may be pregnant but I will kick your ass so help me God if you don't get the hell out of here!"

Sam walked over and pulled Lauren out of Ruby's face, "Just give us a second." Sam said to Ruby and walked behind the car with Lauren. "How did you get here?"

"Castiel brought me and had to leave. I need to talk to you. You can't go in there."

"Lauren, I have to do this. There is no other way."

"You don't understand Sam. Lilith isn't going to break the final seal, she is the final seal and that bitch over there had been playing you all along." Lauren said and looked over to see Ruby staring at them, "Yeah that's right! I remember everything now you piece of shit!" Lauren yelled.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Sam, come on! She has lost her mind."

"I am going to kick your ass!" Lauren said and was about to walk back to her when Sam stopped her.

"Lauren, you're pregnant. You can't be fighting. Tell me why you think Lilith is the final seal."

"I just know Sam. I remember one day in hell I heard Ruby and Lilith talking about it and you. She is using you Sam." Lauren said and could see that Sam was still hesitant, "You asked me to trust you a few weeks ago and I did. I am asking you now to trust me and don't go in there. Please Sam. Don't do this." Lauren began to tear up.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I can feel it Sam."

When Sam looked over at Ruby the only thing he wanted to do at this point was rip her apart. Ruby saw it in his eyes and left the body she was in. Sam and Lauren watched as the smoke disappeared into the sky. "What do we do now?" he asked Lauren.

"I don't know. Lilith is still in there so we need to get out of here." Lauren said.

Ruby quickly found her another body and walked into the back of the church to see Lilith standing here. "Where's Sam?" Lilith asked her.

"That bitch Lauren got to him. She told him everything. What are we going to do now? There is no other way and we are out of time." Ruby said.

Lilith just smiled. "So they think. There is another way to free out lord. All we have to do is wait."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lauren will open the cage for us."

Ruby just looked blankly and Lilith, "How can she do that? She is a useless human."

"But a very unique human. We just have to push the right button to get her to work with us and I think I know the perfect one. He will be free soon enough."

Dean pulled up to the church and was relieved when he saw that Sam and Lauren were there but was a bit confused. "Sammy!" he called as he got out of the car and walked over to them. "Did you…"

"No I didn't kill Lilith."

Dean sighed and was relieved. He looked over at Lauren and now that he knew she was safe and Sam didnt bring on the end of the world, he could be pissed. "You can't pick up a damn phone and tell me where the hell you are?"

"I didn't want to talk to you Dean and with this attitude I don't want to talk to you now!"

"Guys maybe we should get out of here." Sam said but they didn't listen.

"You are going to talk to me whether you like it or not! What the hell where you thinking running off in the middle of the night like that? And what the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I came to warn Sam!"

"You should have just called him!"

Lauren just rolled her eyes and walked around Dean, "Don't you waddle away from me! I am not done with you yet!"

"Well I'm done with you!" Lauren yelled back. Before she got any father, she stopped, "Oh no."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Dean said thinking he had actually won the argument.

Lauren slowly turned around and looked at them, "We have a problem."

"What now?" Dean asked.

"My water just broke." This was it. The moment Dean had been dreading yet happy about at the same time. This was either going to be the one of the best days of his life or one of the worst.

_***Showtime! Finally. I am so ready for her to have that baby. What about you huh? Ok so chapter wrap up, I used some of she show but not all of it and I changed it. We all know what the angels plans were so no need to write all of that. Lilith and Ruby are still alive and kicking. Lauren can open Lucifer's cage but why? What do they have planned? And is the baby going to be Deans? Just review and you shall find out soon enough : )**_

_**Thank you to all of you for your awesome reviews.**_


	26. Dean shouldnt quit his day job

Dean and Sam stood there in front of Lauren with an unsure look upon their faces. "Your uh, your what did what?" Dean asked.

"My water broke Dean! Oh my god and we are in the middle of nowhere!" She began to panic as she grabbed onto her belly. "This can's be happening right now. It's too soon."

"Dean, what should we do here?" Sam asked.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like I have done this before or something?" Dean said and looked over at Lauren who was clearly in pain. "Is there anyway you can, you know, unbreak it?"

Lauren looked at him like she could break him in half. "No! I can not unbreak it Dean! We need to get out of here!" she said leaned against the impala. "This can't be good."

"Dean, we have to get her out of here and fast." Sam said and both the guys went over to her and grabbed an arm. "Lauren, we are going to get you in the back seat."

"Fine just please hurry. I feel like I am being ripped open." She winced and moved toward the back door.

Once she was inside, Dean and Sam looked at each other, "I'll drive." They both said at the same time. "No, I'll drive. I can get us faster." Dean said.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just tell her to breath or something. You'll figure it out." Dean said and got into the car as Sam climbed into the back. Truth was he was terrified. Hell didn't scare him this bad.

Dean drove as fast as he could as Lauren moaned in the bad and Sam tried to help her the best he could. "You just need to breathe Lauren and uh, cross you legs." Sam said and pushed her knees together.

"Where were you 8 months ago?" Dean said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Oh god I am surrounded by idiots. Dean just pl-please just up and drive!" Lauren moaned.

"Alright Lauren In," Sam breathed in, "And out." Sam breathed out. "In.."

"I swear if you say out one more time I am going to kick you out of this car!" Lauren said and threw her head back in pain. "We need to stop."

"We don't have too much longer until we get to the hospital." Dean said and stepped on the gas.

"No-No we need to stop now! We don't have time." Lauren said as suddenly she was hit with the urge to push. "Please just stop Dean."

"What do we do here Sam?" Dean asked.

"I uh, I don't know Dean. Should I…you know…take a look?" Sam asked.

"What? Hell no!" Dean said.

"Dean, I need to see if I can see the head."

"Oh its there. Trust me on this." Lauren panted.

Dean slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road. He jumped out of the car and got out and so did Sam. With the back door open, boy guys stood there and looked at her. "What now Dean?"

"Call 911. Maybe they can get here or at least tell us what to do." As Sam did that, Dean peaked in the back and looked at Lauren. "You doing ok in here?"

"Do I look ok to you?"she screamed.

Dean had learned over the months to always say the opposite, "Yes you look great." He winked.

"Ok Dean we need to check for the head. Here, take the phone and I am going to grab some blankets from the trunk."

Dean took the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello"….. "You want me to look at what?"…"Are you trying to get me killed?"…. "Ok I'm looking." Dean was just glad Lauren was wearing a dress. "Ok Lauren just keep in mind that the dude told me to do this." He said and lifted up the dress. "What am I looking at again? I mean I know what I am looking at but let me tell you, I have seen plenty of these and not one has looked like this." Dean asked the doctor on the other line.

"Remind me to kill you when this is over!" Lauren snapped.

"I got the blankets." Sam said as he ran back over to Dean, "What do we do?"

Dean's eye widened and he handed the phone to say, "I think you should take this one dude."

"What? No way! I will coach her."

"What, is she playing softball or something? Come on Sam!"

"Dean, just do what he tells you and you will be fine. I am going to go around and get behind Lauren for support. Here is the first aid kit."

Dean put the phone to his head and closed his eyes. If something went wrong then it would be all his fault so he had to make sure this went well. "Ok doc, tell me what to do because I got a very angry pregnant lady here and if I screw up she is going to kick my ass!"

As Dean talked to the doctor, Sam sat behind Lauren and held her hands, "Everything is going to be ok. You can do this Lauren. Just try and relax."

"Sam, I can't do this." She cried.

"Yes you can, I know you can. Me and Dean and right here with you."

"I know and that's what scares me!" She said.

"Ok you are like the size of a freakin softball so doc her says you need to push and I have to count or something alright. You can do this." Dean said to her. "Push."

Lauren did what he said and gripped Sam's hands, "One, two, three, four….oh crap." Dean said and clicked on his phone, "Hello?"… "Yeah hey Bobby."…. "No we are all good."… "Yeah Lauren is in labor in the backseat."

Lauren stopped pushing and looked at Dean, "Are you serious right now!"

"Ok Bobby I have to go Lauren has to push but I will call you back."…. "Will do."…. "Ok bye." Dean clicked back over to the doctor and smiled at Lauren. "Ok where were we? Oh yeah, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Ok you can breathe now."

"Please just kill me now!"

"Lauren, don't be dramatic, and push." Dean said as he counted to ten again. The baby was almost out when they finally heard the ambulance coming around the corner. Lauren pushed once more and just as the baby was out. Dean held her in his arms and smiled as Lauren leaned back on Sam's chest. She was so little and innocent. He felt a few tears to form in his eyes but he help back. It was too soon to get attached but when he looked at her little face he knew he was already there. The ambulance pulled up beside them and jumped out. Dean held the baby in his arms for only a slit second before the paramedic took over. Dean and Sam stood back as they watched them load Lauren and the baby up and head off toward the hospital. Dean only got a quick look at the little girl but just that one look made his heart melt.

Once they got to the hospital, Bobby and Missouri were already on there way. Dean and Sam sat in the waiting room waiting to here anything one Lauren or the baby. The both looked like hell but they didn't care. As soon as Bobby got there, he claimed to be Laurens father and went into her room. They had to know if the baby was Dean's or their worst fear, a demon. He was in there for almost an hour. "Why won't anybody tell us anything?" Dean asked as he paced the room.

"Dean, you need to calm down. They will tell us something as soon as they check them both over. You need to relax."

"I can't relax! I need to know if they are both going to be ok."

"I am sure they are fine Dean. We did everything we could."

Dean finally stopped pacing and took a seat next to Sam. "I just want everything to work out." He said and looked at his brother, "How you doing by the way?"

"Its strange but…I'm ok."

"Yeah well when this is all over me and you are going to have a heart to heart. I am still pretty damn pissed at you."

"I figured." Sam looked up and saw Bobby walking toward them. They both jumped out of their seats and walked over to him. "Is Lauren ok?" Sam asked.

"She is in her room and the doctors said she will be just fine."

"What about the baby?" Dean asked, "How is she?"

"Tiny. I have never seen one so small. She is 5lb 8 oz and 18 inches long and perfectly healthy considering."

Dean was relieved to hear that they were both doing well but there was still one thing he needed to know. "Is she…"

"A demon?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that or not. "I took some blood that the doctors had gotten from her and ran every test I knew of and well…..looks like you have a baby girl Dean." Bobby smiled at him, "Congratulations."

Sam smiled over at Dean and put his hand on his shoulder, "Dean, she's yours. You're a father man."

"Are-Are you sure?" Dean asked again.

"Kid, I did everything. That baby is 100 percent human." Bobby smiled at him. "You can go back now if you want."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and headed into the back. When he got to Lauren room, he took a deep breath before walking inside. Lauren was sitting on the bed with the baby in her arms. "Hey" Dean said as he closed the door.

"Hey. I guess you came to meet you daughter." Lauren smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I guess so." Dean said and sat next to her on the bed and looked down at the sleeping baby. "How is she?"

"Perfect but word of advice, if hunting ever doesn't work out, never become a doctor." Lauren smiled at him.

"I will keep that in mind." Dean laughed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lauren asked him.

"I-I don't know if I should. I think I night break her."

"You will do fine." Lauren said and placed the baby in Dean's arms. He sat there for the longest time just looking at his little girl as she slept. She was his and no one was going to take her away from him.

***I thought after all the drama, they could use a funny happy chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I hope you liked the chapter : ) Merry Christmas and happy Holidays.**


	27. 6 weeks later A well needed rest

**6 weeks later**

Dean and Sam were headed back to Bobby's after being on the road for three weeks trying to find Ruby or Lilith. They had check everywhere and there was no sign of them. "Where do you think they are?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said in a short tone. He was still pissed at Sam for everything that had gone on. He had chosen to listen to Ruby instead of his own brother. Things were a little tense but they were slowly getting better. "Maybe if we are lucky they went back to hell on their own."

"Yeah." Sam huffed, "But when are we ever that lucky?"

"A guy can hope right?" Dean said with his eye on the road.

"So uh Dean, how are things with Lauren? I mean have you talked to her?"

"I talk to her once a day."

"I know but you call to check on Bailey and that's about it. What's the deal with you guys anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean you guys didn't really say more than three words to each other after Bailey came home. All you guys ever talk about is the baby and that's it. What happened between you two is what I am asking."

"I think you know what happened with us. She kept you sucking down demon blood a secret and when I confronted her on it she got pissed and ran off in the middle of the night. End of story!"

"Dean, that can't be it man."

"Look I said something I should have and Lauren isn't ready to let it go just yet. I screwed up and that's it. Can we drop this please?"

"How do you know she won't let it go if you don't talk to her?"

"Because! End of conversation!" Dean snapped. "Listen, we have a daughter to raise and I am just trying my best to do that right now. Besides, at this point no matter what I say Lauren is just going to take it wrong, lock herself in the room, and cry for about three hours, Missouri is going to beat the shit out of me, and we are right back at square one so why bother?"

"So that's it?" Sam asked, "You are just going with the whole friend thing?"

"If that's the only way we can be civil then yes. When she is ready to talk then she will talk. I am just going to give her space."

"What did you say to her anyways?"

"You don't want to know." Dean said as he continued driving toward Bobby's. Lauren and Missouri had moved back there after Dean had told him that he thought it was the safest place for them until Lilith was found and killed.

Lauren sat in the den holding her six weeks old daughter in her arms. "Please go to sleep Bailey." She begged but Bailey just cried even more. "Mommy is tired baby girl." The only time Bailey would sleep longer than thirty minutes at a time was when Dean was home. It had been three weeks up sitting up with her daughter with little rest.

It was close to noon when Lauren heard the impala pull up to the house. "Thank God." Lauren said and got out of the chair and walked over to the door to meet Dean.

As soon as he walked through the door he went right up to Lauren and Bailey. "How my little girl doing?" he said and took her from Laurens arms.

"She needs to sleep. I need to sleep." Lauren said.

Dean looked up at her and she looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess and she had power formula on her face while wearing a pair of sweats. "You look like hell." Dean let slip out and regretted it instantly.

"Thanks Dean." Lauren said with tears in her eyes and took Bailey back from him. "I am so sorry that I don't look like those hookers you have been screwing for the past three weeks while I have been stuck inside this damn house!"

Dean looked over at Sam, "Hookers?" he whispered and Sam just shrugged his shoulders. Dean rolled his eye and turned back to Lauren, "One, I don't pay ever and two, I haven't slept with anyone. You should know that." He said with a tone. The last time he had sex was with Lauren in the fictional world.

"Yeah right Dean. Like I really believe that." Lauren said and looked down at Bailey who had finally stopped crying. "At least she is quiet now."

"That's because she knows daddy is here now." He smiled down at Bailey. "Why don't you let me take her and you can go take a nap or something."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Lauren said and handed the baby back to Dean and wiped her eyes. "She just ate so maybe you can get her to sleep."

"I think I can manage." He smiled.

Dean headed into the den with Bailey and just before Lauren was about to head back up the stairs, there was a knock at the door. "I got it." She said and walked over to the door.

When she opened the door she saw Billy Thomas standing there. He was also a hunter that happened to deliver car parts on the side. He was there to make his weekly delivery. "Hey Billy."

"Hey sweetheart is Bobby home?"

"No he had to run out of a few but he left your money. Come in." Lauren said and pushed the door opened for him.

"Thanks." He said and walked inside. "The baby still keeping you up late?" he asked.

Lauren grabbed the check from the table and turned back around. "Is it that obvious?" she smiled. "I know I must look like crap."

"I think you look beautiful. You still have that new mother glow about you." He said and sat the box down on the floor. "You seen to have a little something on your face." He smiled.

Billy ran his thumb over her cheek and Lauren just smiled, "Thank you." Lauren smiled at him. If only Dean was this way with her.

Dean watched the two standing there flirting and it made his blood boil. He didn't know Billy that well but he knew right now he hated him for toughing Lauren, his Lauren. "Sam, hold Bailey for a second."

"Dean, what ever you are thinking of doing….don't do it. You are only going to upset Lauren." Sam said and took his niece in his arms.

"What? I am just going to say hey. How is that going to piss her off?" Dean smiled and headed over to the two standing by the front door. "Billy." Dean said.

"Hey Dean, it's been a long time." Billy smiled and shook Dean's hand. "You have a beautiful little girl in there."

"We like her." Dean smiled and put his arms around Lauren who knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Just like her mother." Billy smiled at Lauren.

"Thank you Billy. Although I don't really look it right now." Lauren smiled.

"You look perfect. You don't need a lot to make you beautiful." He winked at her and Dean fought the urge to kick his ass out the front door. "Listen, I know you must be busy and all with Bailey and I understand that but I was wondering if you might…I don't know….want to go out and grab a cup of coffee sometime. I mean that is if Dean is ok with it."

'_No I am not ok with it!'_ Dean yelled in his head. _'She is mine you son of a bitch!"_

Lauren smiled over at Billy, "I would actually love to…."

"Take a nap." Dean stepped in. "Lauren was just about to take a nap now that I am here. She can finally rest and believe me when I say she needs it." Dean smiled and Lauren gave him a glared that would make the dead turn over.

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe next time I am in town." Billy said.

"I am sure she is looking forward to it." Dean said. "I will tell Bobby you said hi." Dean took Lauren by the arm and leaded her up the stairs.

He walked into what was once their bedroom and closed the door. Lauren jerked her arms away from Dean and turned to face him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she snapped.

"Me! What about you?" Dean yelled back, "You just can't go around going out with guys you don't even really know!"

"Dean, Billy has been coming around here since before Bailey was even born. I know him, you know him, and Bobby knows him very well!"

"So that matters? You can't go out with him." Dean said and crossed his arms. "I am telling you no."

"You are telling me know? I think I can go out with whoever I want, Dean!" Lauren yelled. "You don't own me!"

It was clear to Dean when she said that to him that what they had once was over and he wasn't sure if he liked that. He didn't want it to be over. She meant more to him than she would ever know. "Well I have a say so in who is around 'my' daughter and I don't think he is good for you. I don't like him and I don't think Bailey likes him."

"Your daughter? Dean you haven't been around her in weeks and she is only 6 weeks old! What is not to like? He is a hunter with an honest job! How many of those are out there?"

"I don't care what he does! You are not going out with him just because he flirts with you a little. Hell, he only wants one thing from you and I don't think you are ready for baby number two yet."

"You know what….. I don't care if he just wants one thing from me. It's nice that there is a guy out there who still finds me attractive! And another thing, I got the go ahead yesterday from the doctor so bring it on baby!" Lauren said. She knew that would piss Dean off more than anything.

"He is only telling you that you look good to get in your pants and that doesn't bother you? That's really classy of you Lauren. A mother Bailey can be proud of"

"Look who her father is! You sleep with anything that smirks at you!" Lauren yelled and ran her fingers though her hair, "You know what Dean, just get out." Lauren said as she felt herself about to cry.

"So what, now that you see I am right you don't want to talk anymore?"

"Yes Dean you are right! There, are you happy now? I look like shit since Bailey was born and lucky me I have you around to tell me that every time I see you! So you win, I am completely ruined now. I will never go out again so don't worry."

Dean didn't mean it to come out the way it did but he knew Lauren took it the worst way possible, "Lauren…."

"Don't Dean. I think you have said enough. Just go spend time with your daughter. I am really tired and just want to sleep right now." Lauren said and opened up the door for him. Dean wanted to stay and explain that he just didn't want her going out with Billy because he didn't want her with anyone but him but she needed her sleep and this conversation could wait.

Dean just looked at her with tears in her eyes and walked out the door. He was still very attracted to her and he had to do something to show her that. No other man was going to have what was his.

* * *

When Lauren finally woke up, she looked at the clock and it was almost six. She had been sleeping for close to six hours. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door. Bailey wasn't crying so that was a good sign. She took this extra time she had to finally clean herself up a little. She got a long, hot shower and pulled some of her old clothes from her dresser and was about to attempt to put them on for the first time. They were still a little snug on her but when she looked in the mirror she smirked. She didn't look bad at all. She smiled and headed down the stairs to check on Dean and Bailey.

When she got down there, she looked in the den and saw Bailey sleeping on Sam's chest. She looked around for Dean and when she heard the liquor cabinet open she knew he must be in the kitchen taking a break. Lauren walked in the kitchen and sure enough Dean had pulled out a bottle of Jack, "Got another glass?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

When Dean looked up he was shocked at how great she looked. It was like the Lauren he used to know. "I think I can find one. How was your nap?" he asked her.

"Well needed." She smiled and took a seat at the table. "How did things go down here?"

"Fine. Both Sam and Bailey have been asleep for about an hour now. I think I did good." He smiled and poured them both a small glass.

"That's good to hear." Lauren said and took a small sip, "I think she missed you."

"Not as much as I missed her." Dean said as he looked at Lauren. "Or her mom."

Lauren looked up and smiled at him and felt tears building again, "Really? You missed me?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"I don't know." Lauren said as she ran her figured around the rim of the glass, "I guess I haven't really felt noticed in the past few weeks."

"Oh I've noticed you. I have thought about you in ways that may get me slapped. It's just every time I try to say something you take it wrong and I end up in the dog house."

"You just have a bad way of wording things, Dean."

"I am trying to work on that." He smiled, "Lauren listen…."

"Dean, don't ok. There is nothing we need to talk about. You were right about a lot of things."

"No I wasn't. I didn't mean anything I said to you. None of what Sam did was your fault."

"I should have told you about him as soon as I found out."

"I understand why you didn't but when you left…." Dean started and just looked at his glass, "You scared the shit out of me. At that moment you and the baby were the only thing I was worried about."

"I shouldn't have left like that."

"You're right so don't do it again." Dean smiled at her. Lauren felt herself blushing a little. It had been a long time since Dean and her has had a decent conversation. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out." Dean asked her.

Lauren looked over at him and grinned, "Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?"

"I think I am. So what do you say? I think Sam can handle things here. Plus I have a fifty in my pocket so I think that can get me to second base with you." He laughed as did Lauren.

"Sorry about the hooker thing." She said. "But I would love to go out with you." She smiled.

"Then let's go." Dean said. He got up from the chair and walked over to her and pulled her from the chair.

The two stood there for a second and looked into each others eyes and then Dean did the one thing she wasn't expecting. It kissed her and it was better than she ever remembered. This was going to be a great night. It had been a long few weeks and they both needed a little release.

***Aw they are back together somewhat now. Lets see how this next chapter goes ::wink wink:: LOL Ok so things will pick up a little in the next chapter. There will be 2 more chapters and then we will be up to season 5. I have a plan. Thanks to all you awesome guys who have reviewed, alerted, and favored. It means the world to me. Please review and the next chapter will be posted asap : )**


	28. Making up and New Disturbing Discoveries

**M: So I promised some of you "Dean Lovin" lol so here it is. Enjoy! Also I just want to thank you all for your awesome reviews and support. I love you all! **

Dean and Lauren walked out to the impala and got inside. They sat there for a few minute until Dean spoke up. "So…..what do you want to do?" he asked her. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He bit on his bottom lip as he looked at her sitting there in her tight jeans and v neck shirt that showed her larger breast perfectly.

"I don't know. Is there something you want to do, Dean?" she as looking at him with a lustful smile on her face. It had been close to four months since either of them has had sex.

"I want to do whatever you want to do. You just say the word." He told her.

"Well….neither of us has ever been that good with words." Lauren said and moved over next to him. "Why don't you just show me what you want to do?" Lauren gripped his jacket and pulled his lips to her.

While their tongues where battling, Lauren pushed Dean's jackets off his shoulder and pulled his shirt over his head. Lauren unbuckled his belt and undid his pants while he ripped her shirt open with ease. "God I missed you." He grunted out before dipping his head and taking her left breast into his mouth.

Lauren put her hand down the front of his pants and started to stroke him causing Dean to bite down on her nipple. "Oh Dean!" she hissed. Dean pulled away and smirked at her before he rid her of her jeans.

He tossed them into the back and let out a deep breath as she pumped him faster. "Fuck."

Dean ran his hand up her inner thigh, pushed her panties aside and then pushed a finger into her. "Shit" She moaned as she started thrusting against his hand.

"God you're so tight." Dean curled his fingers, hitting her g-spot perfectly making her cry out louder.

Dean groaned as he felt himself getting closer and removed her hand from his jeans "Not yet baby." He said as continued pumping her with now two of his fingers.

"Dean, Please."

"Please what Lauren." He asked her but he knew what she wanted but he needed her to say it. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want….I want you now!" She begged.

Dean removed his fingers, put them to his mouth, and licked them clean. "You taste so fucking sweet."

They ripped off the rest of their clothes in seconds and Dean was on top of her in a heartbeat. "Wait, do we need a …"

"No…No I got it taken care of. Please Dean." Without warning he entered her in one swift move, making her cry out in pleasure.

Dean thrust harder and harder into her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer against him. Lauren met him thrust for thrust causing him to moan her name over and over. She missed the way their bodies moved together in sync. He licked, bit, and sucked on her neck until he felt her walls tighten around him. "Dean…please don't stop! So Close!"

"Cum with me, Lauren." He said and as if his words had power Lauren moaned his name as she came hard. Dean continued to thrust into her hard giving her everything he could until he came calling out her name in ecstasy.

With sweat dripping from their bodies and their hearts pounding, they kissed each other passionately as they head each other tight.

It was close to midnight when Bailey became to stir on Sam. "You finally waking up?" Sam asked as he rubbed her back. "I bet you are hungry." He got up with her and headed into the kitchen. When he got in there he found a note:

_**Went out with Dean. Call is you need anything- Lauren**_

"Looks like mommy and daddy are finally talking again. Let's see how long it takes daddy to make mommy mad." Sam smiled. He looked out the window and saw the impala parked outside. "I guess he already did that." Sam smiled and walked over to the front door.

When he looked out he saw the impala rocking and rolled his eye. "I think me and you should stay in here but then again with those two being your parent you may be seeing what they are doing a lot. I don't think you will be an only child." He laughed and went to make his niece a bottle.

* * *

After two more round, Dean and Lauren finally got dressed and headed inside to see how things were going with Sam and Bailey. When they walked in the house Sam was sitting in the rocked holding Bailey. "About time you two came in the house." Sam whispered.

"How did it go?" Lauren asked and took Bailey from her uncle's arms.

"Everything went fine and considering you two didn't make it out of the drive way I would say things went ok with you too." Sam smiled.

"Oh it went better than ok." Dean winked.

"Ok let's save the detail and get this one to bed." Lauren said. "Thank you so much, Sam."

"It was my pleasure."

"Oh no. It was our." Dean smiled.

"Ok Dean….Night Sam." Lauren said before her and Dean headed up the stair and into their room.

The next morning, Bobby was sitting at his desk reading over some old books. He was trying to figure out what Lilith's plans might be now that she was back at square one with the seal.

"Good morning, Bobby." Missouri said as she walked in to join him.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." She smiled and sat on the couch. "What are you doing up at five in the morning?"

"Trying to find Lilith and I am coming up with jack squat."

"I am sure something will turn up."

"Yeah well things are a little too quiet for my comfort. You think she would have been out there doing something by now." He said and grabbed another book. "What is her plans?"

"I wish I could help. I am having my own issues at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked her.

"Well its Lauren."

"Is everything ok?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea. Ever since Bailey was born, I have not been able to since anything from her. No a single feeling or thought.

"That's strange."

"I know and for the life of me I can't figure out why. I don't want to say anything to Dean. Those two are finally working things out. I got that from him when I passed him going to the bathroom last night." She smiled. "I just have this feeling that something is going on."

"Whatever it is I am sure we will figure it out. I am sure its nothing."

"I hope you are right, Bobby."

Bobby was about to give up looking when something unusual caught his eye. "What the hell? This cant be right."

"What is it?" Missouri ask and walked over to him. "What are you reading?"

Bobby just looked up at her and frowned, "Better get Sam and Dean for this one."

Lauren rolled over and bed and saw that Dean was smiling over at her. "Morning." She smiled.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Better than I have in a long time and considering Bailey is still out then I would say the same for her. I think she missed her daddy being here."

"Well I missed being here with you two. Hey, I was meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What happened to the words that were carved into your neck? It's like they were never even there."

"I don't know. After Bailey was born it was like they just vanished. I guess they served their purpose because I was able to stop Sam."

"I still think the whole thing was a little weird."

"You and me both. I just hope there isn't anyone else out there who wants to write on my body." Lauren smiled, "Whoever it was could have just told me. I am a good listener."

"I guess marking you was a way to make sure you didn't forget."

"I guess. I am just glad it's over now."

"Yeah but Lilith and Ruby are still out there but don't worry. We are going to find those bitches."

"I know." Lauren smiled and heard Bailey beginning to stir. "I guess that means we should get up."

"Do you want me to get her?" Dean asked.

"No I got it. Why don't you go and make sure there is coffee and we will call it even."

"Deal" Dean said and gave her a kiss before heading down stairs.

When he got there he saw Sam, Bobby, and Missouri in the den talking and by the look on their faces something was up. "What's going on?"

"There is something you guys need to see. I think I know where Lilith is hanging out." Bobby said and walked back over to his desk. "This is a very ancient form of the early bible. Listen to this. Lucifer's rebellion against God started after an angel named Arella was used as God's personal message board. She was the first under the archangels."

"Ok so what is the big deal?" Dean asked. "I thought Lucifer rebelled after God made the world."

"Take a guess at who the drawing board was." Bobby looked up at him. "Anyway, Lucifer and Arella started a love affair in heaven."

"Wait…eww." Dean said. "That's just wrong."

"It gets better. After Lucifer rebelled and was cast into hell, she too refused to be taken advantage of any longer. She begged to join Lucifer but they denied her. She was sent to live on earth. A few months later she gave birth to a daughter. Longing for her lover she went to the gates of hell and was going to free him from his cage so they could be together. Before she could get it open, the archangel Michael showed up and stabbed her in the heart. She died and her daughter was placed with a family and was raised as a human."

"I have never heard of this angel before." Missouri said.

"No one has. It was as if she never existed."

"So if she was a message board then that means that she knew everything about heaven and probably hell."

Bobby looked up at Missouri, "That's how she knew how to open the cage with out seals."

"So this chick is dead. Why would Lilith be looking for her?" Dean asked. "And where would she even start?"

"St. Mary's Covent. That is where Arella was killed. I have a feeling that is where she is going to be. She is going to try and bring her back."

"Then we have to stop her." Sam said.

"Right. Let me go change and tell Lauren we are leaving. Give me five minute." Dean said to Sam, "Go load the car." He said and took off up stairs.

Missouri walked over to Sam and took his hands, "Listen to me, if something goes wrong just get out of there. Do you hear me? Don't stick around for anything."

"Ok" Sam said when he saw the fear in her eyes.

Dean walked back in the bedroom and saw Lauren changing Bailey. "I can't believe how big she is getting." She said and threw the diaper in the trash. She picked Bailey up off the bed and looked at Dean and knew something was going on. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go?"

"Go? You just got back, Dean!"

Dean walked over to her and cupped her face. "Don't get mad at me. Please don't do that. I don't want to go but I have to. We know where to find Lilith."

"Dean, this could be dangerous. Just let her go. Please don't go, Dean." Lauren begged as tears rolled down her face. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling coming over her all of a sudden.

"I can't let her go. It's my job to look after you both. This is who I am."

Lauren just closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, "I know." She whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Please be careful."

"I always am." He smiled.

"Go save the world." Lauren forced a smile.

"I love you. You do know that right?" he asked her.

"I know. I love you too."

Dean gave her and Bailey a kiss before walking out the door. As soon as they heard the impala drive away from the house, Bailey started to cry. "It's ok. Daddy will be back soon. I hope." Lauren said as she kissed her daughter on the head. This was the first time Dean had left her that she wasn't sure if she would see him again.

**Will they stop Lilith from bringing Arella back? Or is there something else. You will find out everything in the next chapter. Please review and I will get to work on that chapter now. It's the last before season 5 with a twist : )**


	29. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Ok this chapter is a little different. As you know I love twist. I live for twist and there is one in this chapter that will change season five just a little. It was hard to write this chapter but I hope you like and remember not to panic : ) **

Dean and Sam pulled up to the St. Mary's Covent and stopped the car in front. "Do you think she is in there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said when he looked up at the old building. "I guess there is only one way to find out. Are you ready for this?"

"Are we ever ready for this, Dean?"

"Good point. Well, we ain't getting any younger so I say we go in there and start swinging."

They both took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Dean grabbed his duffle from the back and the both headed into the church unsure of what was ahead of them.

After pacing back and forth in the bedroom for hours with Bailey held tight in her arms, Lauren was finally able to get her daughter settle down and fast asleep. She laid her down softly in her crib and tucked her in. "Sleep good baby girl." She whispered.

Lauren walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone from the night stand. **0 missed calls. **She sighed and held the phone tight. She had not heard a word from Dean since he had left over six hours ago. Her heart was beating in her chest and there was nothing she could do to make it stop. This feeling she had in her gut wasn't going away. Something about this whole mission wasn't sitting right with her. "Ok Lauren. Just breath." She said and closed her eyes. "Everything is going to be ok." She said over and over in her head but nothing was working. She was getting sick to her stomach and it wouldn't go away.

Lauren lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. "I just need to sleep. Everything will be ok in the morning. Dean will be back and this will all be over." She told her self. She inhaled slowly and then exhaled, "Just need to sleep." Lauren closed her eyes and tried to push every bad thought from her mind.

_Sam was pinned to the wall as he struggles to get free. "Dean!" he yelled over and over again. Ruby was laughing in his face as she watched tears build in his eyes._

"_You should have listened to me Sam." She said as she placed her hand on the side of his face. "We could have done this the easy way." She smirked as him before turning her attention back over to Lilith who was standing over Dean's lifeless, bloody body. "Look what you did to your brother, Sam." Ruby laughed and turned to face him once more._

"_You bitch! I am going to rip you both apart!" she seethed in pain._

"_I would love to see you try. Just wait until Lauren gets here. That is when the real fun is going to start." Lilith said as she stepped over Dean and walked closer to Sam._

"_I swear if you touch her you will wish you were dead!"_

"_Oh we aren't going to hurt you or her. We have big plans for you both. We know someone who is dying to meet you. Or should I say MEAT you." Lilith laughed._

_The two demon walked over to the alter and carved into their wrist, spilling their blood. All Sam could do was watch and look at his dead brother lying on the cold, hard ground._

Lauren sat up in her bed and was dripping with sweat as she screamed out in pain. Bobby and Missouri heard her cried and ran up the stairs and into her room. When they walked in the saw Lauren's arms were covered in blood. "Oh father in heaven help us now." Missouri said and ran over to Lauren.

"I-I-I have to get out of here." Lauren cried.

Bobby ran back into the bedroom with the first aid kit. He sat next to Lauren and grabbed both her arms. "Son of a bitch! What the hell is going on?" he asked and began to wipe the blood off.

"Lauren…Lauren you need to calm down and tell us what is going on." Missouri said as she rubbed her back but Lauren sobs just became stronger.

"It hurts!" she screamed, "D-Dean….I have to go."

"Lauren, you can't leave. Dean is fine. I just talk to him on the phone." Bobby said as he tried to clean her up.

"No….No! I have to stop him, Bobby!"

Bailey was in her crib screaming so while Bobby took care of Lauren, Missouri went to tend to her and try to sooth her best she could.

When all the blood was gone, Bobby looked down and was shocked, "Holy hell!" On Lauren right wrist the words, _**'**__**patefacio ianua quod permissum him sicco pro totus vadum exsisto venia' **_appeared.

"Open the door and let him out for all shall be forgiven" Bobby read and looked at the other wrist and saw the words '_**Nex quod ruina vadum nunc venio' **_were cared deep in her forearm. "Death and destruction shall soon come to pass." Bobby said and looked up at Lauren. "Jesus Christ."

Lauren knew by the look in the old hunter's eyes that he was terrified. She heard her daughter cries and knew she had to do something and fast. She jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, "Lauren!" Bobby called out to her but she never looked back.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked slowly down the hallway with gun locked and loaded. They were ready for anything or so they thought. The approached two large doors and stopped. "Do you think they're inside?" Sam asked.

Before Dean could answer, the double door flew open and inside next to a large alter stood Lilith and Ruby smiling over at them, "Sam…Dean, long time no see. You're just in time." They both began to fire but Lilith and Ruby stopped the bullets mid air. "Come on guys, after all we have been through." Lilith said.

"Good to see you again, Sammy. I missed you." Ruby smirked. "You are looking a little….pale." she said before raising her hand and throwing him against the far wall. "Looks like you have had your ovaltine in a long time."

While Ruby was tending to Sam, Lilith walked closer to Dean, "Did you miss me? Because I sure missed you." She said and looked around, "It looks like you are missing someone. Where is your better half, Dean? Leaving her out of all the fun?"

"She is far away from you bitch! Just so you know, you aren't getting out of here alive this time."

"Is that so? Hmm well I seem to think everyone is getting out of here alive but you, Dean." Lilith smiled. It was only seconds later that Dean heard a very familiar growling coming from behind him. "I brought a few friends of yours to play." Dean slowly turned around and raised his gun. "Dean!" Sam yelled.

Lauren jumped out of the car and ran inside, "Dean? Sam!" she called out as she ran the hallways. When she turned around a corner, she saw Dean lying on the ground as hellhounds were ripping at his body. "Oh God no!" she yelled and ran toward them. Maybe something good come from her being hell, "tergum ut abyssus" she yelled at the dogs and she could see the tearing at Dean begin to stop. "tergum….. ut…. Abyssus" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Impressive." Lilith said as she watched Lauren run over to Dean and get next to him. "It's no use. You're too late."

Lauren got on her knees and lifted Dean in her arms, "Come on, Dean. Wake up!" she cried up he wasn't moving. "Please baby, you promised. Dean, please." Lauren sobbed as she held him against her chest. "Bailey needs you. I need you."

"Aw Lauren, there is no use crying over spilled milk." Lilith smiled.

Lauren gritted her teeth and looked up at Lilith with hate in her eyes, "I am going to kill you." She seethed.

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Lauren, get out of here!" Sam yelled but Lauren never listened to him. Her attention was only on Lilith.

"Now Lauren, this whole little mess can be fixed." Lilith said. "All you have to do is do me this one little tiny favor and we all go on our separate way. You and Dean can go back to playing house with your little brat and I will never darken your door again."

"Lauren, don't listen to her!" Sam yelled, "Take me you bitch!"

"Sam, Sam, Sam, you had your chance and you blew it. Time to share the spot light." Lilith said and moved in closer to Lauren.

Lauren looked down and Dean's dead body in her arms and knew she couldn't lose him from her life. Bailey needed her father. She softly laid him back on the ground and stood up. She walked over to Lilith as she left a trail of blood behind her. "What do you want?"

"That's my girl. I knew I always liked you."

"You have two second before I start slicing."

"Fine. If I were you I wouldn't be so pushy, Lauren. I could break you."

"If you could you would have done it by now. There is a question right there. Why am I still alive?"

"Ok you got me. The cat is out of the bag. No demon can kill you. We can hurt you but that's about it. Believe me, Alistair tried to kill you many times but never could get the job done."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked and had a feeling she was going to regret ever asking.

"Your blood is protected. Same reason we can't touch that brat of yours. You're special. How else do you think you could have just walked out of hell?" Lilith asked and looked down at Laurens bleeding arms. "I love the tats. Very dark and morbid."

"I don't know why I am even talking to you."

"Ok well kill me if you want. I don't really care but I would bury Dean pretty soon. I think he is about to start attracting flies."

Lauren turned around and saw blood pouring from Dean and closed her eyes. She had to bring him back no matter what it took. He was the love of her life. "Tell me what to do." Lauren said and turned back to Lilith.

"Lauren, listen to me, don't do it!" Sam yelled.

"Ok you know what…..you are really getting on my nerves, Sam!" Lilith yelled.

"What do you want me to do?" Ruby asked.

"Kill him." Lilith said.

"No!" Lauren screamed as Ruby pushed the knife deep inside Sam and he fell to the floor.

Lauren ran to over to him and picked him up, "No…come on, Sam. Don't you die on me!" Lauren begged. "Please." She said as she watched his eyes close and he was gone. In one night she had lost the two people she had called family. They were all she and Bailey had and now they were gone. She had to fix this.

"Just tell me what to do already!" Lauren screamed as she cried over Sam.

"Fine, you march your sweet little ass down in the pits and open the cage." Lilith said.

Lauren looked up slowly at Ruby then over to Lilith, "W-What?"

"You heard me. You are going to free our father. Your dear ole very great granddaddy. Although once he sees you I think he may not see you that way. You seem to have a striking resemblance to a certain love of his."

"I can't do that. I don't know how!"

"Yes you do. It is right there on your arm."

Lauren looked over at Dean and then back at Sam. "Can you bring them back?"

"I can and they will never know what you did. It will be like you were never even here."

Lauren knew she was about to head down a dark road but she had no other option. Before she knew what she was doing the words, "I'll do it" slipped out of her mouth.

She stood up and saw Ruby and Lilith chanting over an alter. The winds began to pick up around her as she saw the wall open up. "After you." Lilith said.

"You want me to go in there?" Lauren asked and pointed to the dark whole. She could feel the heat hitting her skin.

"It won't hurt….much. If you want Dean and Sam back you have about two seconds to get in there before your chance is up.

Lauren walked over to the whole and swallowed the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "forgive me." She said before stepping inside.

* * *

Dean sat up in the bed and looked around the room, "Lauren?" he called out. He heard Bailey crying and walked over to the crib and picked her up, "Hey baby. Where is your mommy?" he asked. "Yeah like you are going to answer." He smiled. "Let's go find her."

Dean was walking down the stairs when he ran into Sam, "Have you seen Lauren?"

"No I haven't." I just woke up." Sam said and rubbed his head, "I feel like I was hit by us bus."

"I know what you mean. Where is Bobby?"

"He is sleeping at his desk and Missouri is in her room. What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't remember a damn thing. Last I remember his me and Lauren in the car fu…"

"Ok Dean, little ears." Sam said and pointed at Bailey.

"Oh right. Listen, take her and I am going to go look around for Lauren."

"Is she hungry?" Sam asked and took his niece.

"I don't know. She'll let you know if she is." Dean smiled and headed down the stair and out the front door.

Lauren walked slowly down the familiar hallways. She heard the same screams that had been haunting her dreams for years. As she walked by the same tables where she first saw Dean she balled up her fist and tried to stay as calm as she could.

When she reached the end, she stood there in front of a door that she had never been through. It was the one place she was never allowed until now. She reached out to touch it and pulled back fast when it burned her hands. She knew she just had to do this quick. She reached out again and pushed as hard as she cold as she screamed in pain as the hell fire burned the skin off her palms.

After pushing for what felt like forever, the door opened and inside she saw a ring of fire in the middle of the room. "Arella" she heard a dark voice say.

"Uh, no." Lauren said and walked closer. She saw a black figure stand up and turn to her. "Oh my God." She said as she began to shake. She was standing there with Lucifer and she knew it.

"Do not fear me child. Come closer to me." Lucifer said. "I will not harm you."

"I am not so sure about that." Lauren said and did as he asked.

Lucifer's red eyes looked her over, "Where is Arella?"

"I uh, I don't know but- but I came to uh, let you o-out." Lauren stuttered.

"Why? What do you get in return?"

"Just the pleasure of being in your company." Lauren said. What was she supposed to say to the devil of all things? She did have one request from him. "I-I am going to open the cage and l-let you free but there is something I-I want f-from you." She stuttered.

"Tell me your request and you shall have it but I must warn you, there will come a time when I will ask something else of you."

Lauren knew that couldn't be good but she would have time to figure the rest of this out later, she hoped. "Ok." She said.

Lilith and Ruby where standing in the Covent still when a bright light came from the floor. "He's coming." Lilith smiled.

The two waited and it wasn't long before the saw Lauren step out of the light followed by a dark figure, "Miss me." Lauren said and the just looked passed her.

"My lord." Lilith said and walked over to Lucifer. "We have waited for y…" Lilith didn't have time to finish before she became to scream and so did Ruby.

Lauren just smiled as she watched the two demons burst into flames and vanish. She wanted them dead and she got her wish. By the time she turned to look at Lucifer, he was gone. She breathed in and knew that this was the end. Dean may never forgive her for this one. She just hoped that he and Sam were safe and sound back at Bobby's.

* * *

Dean had been driving around for an hour when he finally got back to the house. When he pulled up he saw Lauren sitting on the steps. He jumped out of the car and ran over to her. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked and pulled her into his arms.

Lauren breathed in his scent and smiled. He was real and he was alive. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a drive. I'm sorry. I just needed to get out."

Dean pulled back and smiled at her, "All you had to do was tell me. Is everything ok?" he asked when he saw tears in her eyes.

Lauren smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh it's just these stupid hormones." She said and wiped her eyes.

"Why don't you go in and lay down for a little bit." Dean wrapped his arms around her and they walked inside. Lauren was happy that there were together, Sam was alive and Lilith and Ruby were finally dead. The only thing they had to worry about now was when and where Lucifer was going to show his ugly head. Things were about to get ugly but they were going to face it together.

_**Omg I killed Dean and Sam! But I fixed it. I have to say this chapter was a pain to write. So now we are up to season five and as you can see it's going to be a bumpy ride. What does Lucifer want from Lauren? You will find out later on. Ok so please review! It would mean so much. I am seriously nervous about this chapter. Thank you guys so very much!**_


	30. A New Secret Between Friends

**Authors Note: So here we go with season 5. You know how things work by now. I do have episode but I change them. I like it that way lol. Things are about to get a little bumpy. Hope you enjoy : )**

**

* * *

__****3 days later**

It had been three long days since Lauren freed Lucifer from hell. Just like the words on her neck the marking on her arms just vanished over night and she was relieved that she didn't have to explain them to Dean. That was sure to raise questions.

It was three o'clock in the morning and everyone was still wide awake listening to the radio. Every station they turned it to was nothing but bad news.

**Station**: Governor O'Malley urged calm saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown.

**Station:** Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area.

**Station:** Successful test of the North Korean nuclear….

**Station:** a series of tremors…..

**Station:** swine flu…

"Ok can we just turn this off please?" Lauren yelled. She had been a nervous wreak for days now and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Sorry I'm just really sick of hearing all this crap. It's just very depressing."

"Well what do you expect when Lucifer is mysteriously sprung from the pit? Things are bound to get ugly." Dean said as he got up and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "How the hell did this happen?" he asked and Lauren felt her heart pounding. She knew she should tell him but Dean Winchester wasn't known for taking bad new well.

"Kid, I wish I knew." Bobby said.

Lauren sat on the couch rubbing her hands nervously together and Sam could see that something was off with her. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I think I am just tired and well there is this whole end of the world thing going on."

"There is nothing we can do right now so why don't you head upstairs and we will call you if something comes up." Dean said.

"Alright." Lauren walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and headed up the stairs to check on her sleeping daughter.

The room was quiet. Dean leaned against with his head against the wall. "So what the hell do we do now?"

"Thought we'd find you here." Dean whipped around and saw Zachariah and two other angels standing in front of them. Sam and Bobby jumped up and walked over to Dean. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us." Zac said.

"Missouri, why don't you go upstairs and check on Lauren." Bobby said. Missouri just nodded and headed up the stairs.

Dean looked back over to the angels and was clearly upset. The last time he was with them Zac openly said they wanted Lucifer freed. "You just keep your distance, asshat." Dean pointed at him.

"You're upset."

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. In fact we don't know how this happened but like it or not it's Apocalypse Now and we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?"

"You want to kill the devil…..we want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."

"And we're just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast….before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules." He smiled, "And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies….the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche, after what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!" Dean snapped.

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?"

Lauren was sitting on the bed next to Missouri as she held her daughter and listened to the yelling going on below them. Missouri looked over at Lauren and she wasn't looking well at all. "Why don't you let me take her while you go and take a hot shower."

"I'm ok right now." Lauren said and looked down at her baby. For the last three days she had been thinking long and hard about certain decision and she had to make sure that no matter what happened to her Bailey would be taken care of. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Of course, Lauren. You can ask me anything."

"If things don't get better, I mean if we can't stop Lucifer I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"If things go bad or something happens to me I want you to take Bailey. I want you to take her somewhere safe. Don't ever look back."

"Lauren, nothing is going to happen. What are you afraid of sweetie?" Missouri asked. She may not be able to since her feeling but she could tell by the look on her face that something wasn't right.

Before Lauren could say anything else there was a bright white light coming from down stairs. "Take Bailey!" Lauren said and handed the little girl to Missouri and ran down the stairs.

She saw Dean standing there wiping blood off of his hand. "What the hell happened?" she said and walked over to his.

"Oh you know, we just had another wonderful chat with the angels." Dean said as Lauren wrapped the towel around his hand.

"Any word on Cas yet?" she asked and Dean just shook his head no. They all knew that he was gone and there was a good chance he wasn't coming back. "So what did they want?"

"Wanting us to clean up their mess as usual."

"Oh…did uh… did they say who freed Lucifer?" she asked nervously. If Dean found out from someone other than her he was going to be even more pissed off and things would get ugly.

"They have no clue but it had to be one of those dick heads. They are the only ones stupid enough to free that son of a bitch." Dean said and took his hand from Laurens. "Where's Bailey?"

"Still sleeping. Missouri has her so she's ok. What do we do now?"

"Only one thing we can do. We treat this like any other hunt. We find the devil." Dean said. Lauren wasn't looking forward to coming face to face with him again. She knew she owed him something and it couldn't be good. "We should try and get some sleep while we can."

"Ok." Lauren smiled and followed Dean up the stairs.

ooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Lauren woke up and saw that Bailey and Dean were no longer in the room. It was just passed six in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Before they went any further she was going to be honest with Dean. She was scared to death but it had to be done.

When she got down the stairs, she saw Sam smiling with Bailey in his lap. "I think she likes you." Lauren smiled and leaned against the door.

"Not as much as I like her." Sam said in a baby voice.

"And they say hunters don't have a soft side." She smiled and walked over to them. She sat next to same and listened to him coo at Bailey and she had the littlest smile on her face.

It was no secret that Sam was the more easy going brother. He was always the one that was easier to talk to. That is why in this moment she was going to be honest and tell him what she had done first. Maybe once he got over the shock her would be able to help her talk to Dean. "Sam…I uh….I need to tell you something."

"Ok what is it?" he asked as he smiled at Bailey.

"Here it goes and keep in mind that you are holding Bailey." Lauren said.

Sam looked at her knew by the look on her face something was going on. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I did something Sam and I need you to hear me out." She said and took a deep breath, "I did it."

Sam was a little confused, "Uh, you did what Lauren?" he asked.

"I am the one who freed Lucifer from his cage."

"What? Lauren, there is no way you could have done something like that. We had no way of knowing."

"Actually we did. You and Dean just don't remember anything from that night."

"What are you talking about?"

Lauren took another deep breath and told him everything from them dying to the words on her arms and finally her walking through hell and up to Lucifer. There was not one thing she left out. Sam never said a word while she was spilling her guts to him. When she was done she felt a little better but the worse was yet to come. She still had to face Dean. "Sam…please say something."

Sam got off the couch and walked over and laid a now sleeping Bailey in the play pin. He stood there with his back to Lauren for a few minutes before turning around to face her. "How could you do this? What were you thinking?" he yelled.

"I had to save you guys. I couldn't lose Dean or you, Sam. I had to do it."

"No you didn't!" he said. "I don't think you realize what you have done!"

"Yes I do but at the time I didn't have a choice. I had one option and it was looking pretty damn good at the time."

"You always have a choice, Lauren! You literally made a deal with the devil! You do understand that right?"

"I'm sorry." She said and walked over to him. "You have no idea how sorry I am but I am not sorry for saving you guys. Bailey needs her father and her uncle here to protect her. I had to do this!" Lauren said as she cried.

Sam had his hands on his hip and sighed as he looked down at her, "Have you told Dean yet?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first. We all know how he is going to react."

"Yeah we do. Dean is going to be pissed and you know it. "

"I know he is but I have to tell him. I can't keep this a secret anymore."

"You're right. You do have to tell him before someone else does. "

"I am going to tell him tonight."

"While you're at it, you better go on and tell everyone else. You should have as many witnesses in the room when Dean finds out the news."

"I think that would be best." Lauren said. "Please tell me you don't hate me, Sam." Lauren looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Sam sighed and pulled her into a hug, "I don't hate you, Lauren. I am not happy with you at all right now but….we will work it out. Don't worry. We got your back no matter what." He said and wasn't sure if he believed the words coming out of his mouth. Dean was going to flip and that would be it for him and Lauren.

Oooooooooooooo

Later on that evening, Sam was trying to find something that could help them in Johns journal, Dean was sitting next to Lauren on the couch watching the news while she fed Bailey, and Missouri and Bobby were out in the storage shed going over the ammo.

There was a knock at the door and Sam looked over at Dean. "Stay right here." Dean said to Lauren as he pulled out his gun. Sam got up front the chair and walked to the front door and opened it. There was a young girl standing there and she seemed to be having trouble breathing, "You okay, lady?"

"Sam...is it really you?" she asked. Sam looked back at Lauren and shrugged. The girl stepped forward and placed her hands on Sam's chest, "And you're so firm."

"Uh, do I know you?"

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester." She said and stepped in. she looked over at Dean and the smiled dropped, " And you're….not what I pictured." She said and saw Lauren, "I don't even know you." She said and Dean and Lauren looked at each other, "I'm Becky. I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few…" she giggled and looked down, "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?"

"Who's Chuck" Lauren asked. This must have been one of the cases they had gone on when she was pregnant.

"Long story." Dean said.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old." Beaky said.

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" Sam asked.

"He had a vision. The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it."

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked her.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Forty-two dogs?" Lauren asked. "That doesn't sound crazy at all."

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said. I memorized every word." Becky said and moved closer to Sam and touched him again, "For you."

Sam glanced over at Dean and Lauren who were looking at the two with big smiled on their faces.

"Um, Becky, c….uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No."

"Guys, a little help here." Sam said.

Lauren smiled and handed Bailey to Dean, "Hold her while I save your brother." She said. She walked over and slowly pulled Becky away, "Thank you so much for coming all this way." Lauren said and moved her toward the door.

"But what if Sam needs me?"

"Then we will have Chuck call you again. I am sure Sam wants you safe so why don't you head home."

"Ok but tell him I love him." Becky said.

"Will do. You take care now." Lauren said and moved her out the door.

She walked back into the room and smiled at Sam, "She loves you. I think that is so cute."

"It's a little freaky is you ask me." Dean said.

"You would think that." Lauren said just as Missouri and bobby walked back into the house.

"Looks like we are good on just about everything." Bobby said.

"Well at least that is some good new." Sam said.

Missouri walked over to Dean who was holding a very sleepy Bailey, "Why don't I go lay this little girl down.

Lauren stood there and watched Missouri walk up the stairs with her daughter and sighed. While the guys were filling Bobby in on everything that Becky had told them. Lauren knew that this was her chance to come clean. She took a breath and walked over to them.

"So...sword of Michael, huh?" she asked trying to ease her way into the conversation.

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asked bobby as he sat at his deck with a open book.

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby flips the page to a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels. "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dean said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword. So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam asked.

"Divvy up and start reading….try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

Lauren walked over to a pile of old books and grabbed one and just looked at it. She had to be honest with them before they went any farther. This secret was killing her. "Kid? You all right?" Bobby asked her.

"No, actually I'm not." She said and put the book back on the shelf. "I need to tell you guys something and you are not going to be happy at all about it." Sam looked at Lauren who was shaking and knew what she was about to do.

Dean walked around the desk and over to her and she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "What's going on?"

"Ok…the thing is….I know how the devil got out." She said and just that sentence alone made Dean's face drop.

"And you are just now telling us?" he said in a semi angry tone and Lauren knew it was about to get worse for her.

"I know I should have told you sooner but I was scared but I think you should know that it was…"

"Me." Sam jumped in and everyone looked at him, "It was me. You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on. After Bailey was born I went back to Ruby and well to be honest sucked her dry to get stronger and killed Lilith."

Lauren continued to look at Sam and couldn't believe he would do this for her. Dean said nothing. He frowned at Lauren. "You should have told me sooner." He said. Dean grabbed his jacket from the rack and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Bobby slammed the book on the desk and walked passed Lauren and over to Sam, "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

"Bobby…." Lauren started but Bobby just stopped her.

"I need to go and talk to Dean." He said and walked out the door.

Lauren bit her lip and walked over to Sam, "Why did you do that, Sam?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because you and Dean have been through so much already. Bailey needs both her parents to be happy. I had to do something. Plus they expected this from me."

"But Sam I cant let you take the fall of this one."

"Let's just say we are even now. You saved my life and considering that fact that I know Dean's temper you can say I saved yours." He said. "They will cool down. Plus the truth is that we all know that sooner or later I would have gone back and killed her. So I could have very well started all this."

"Thank you for this." Lauren said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry about it. Things will calm down sooner or later. We just all have to stick together through this. This will be our little secret." He said. He knew that Dean was going to hate him for this but at least he would still have Lauren and Bailey. He owed them all that much after everything.

***I feel like I have been working on this chapter forever and I am still not happy with it but I just had to post it. I would love some reviews to perk me up and let me know I still have you all interested in the story. I feel like I'm in a rut. I think we all go through that some times. Anyway I really hope you liked and please review!**


	31. More behind the words

Dean was outside down at the garage leaned against the impala. Once again he felt betrayed by the people he loved. How could his brother do something like this? And on top over everything Lauren kept it from him. Once again she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. After everything she was still keeping things from him. He wanted to be furious with her but he couldn't. Sure he was upset but he could see why she didn't come out and tell him. Maybe Sam asked her not to tell him or maybe she was just trying to keep the peace in the family. There were so many things running through Dean's mind. He could be mad at Lauren. At least she was going to tell them. Still he was going to have a long talk with her once he cooled down.

Bobby walked out the front door and headed across the yard and over to Dean, "I never would have guessed that your daddy was right." He said as he stood next to Dean.

Dean looked over at the old hunter and frowned, "About what?" Dean asked.

"About your brother. What John said…..you have to save Sam or kill him. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Dean asked and turned his body to face him. No matter what Sam did or ever did would make Dean want to kill his own brother.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him." Bobby said.

Dean was a little shocked by Bobby's attitude. "Bobby…. He is still my brother. My very screw up brother that I am pissed at but…"

"He ended the world, Dean and you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right." Bobby said.

Dean's eyes widened, "Dad." Dean said and something accrued to him. He opened up the impala and got into the glove box. "It has to be here." He pulled out a small box and opened it up

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

Dean pulled out a small card and looked at it, "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?"

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it." He said and handed it to Bobby.

"Castle Storage on 42 Rover Hill."

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs."

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby said and looked back at Dean with black eyes and turned on him. He grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the side of the building.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." a female demon said as she and another male walked over to Dean and Bobby. "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

Dean got off the ground and stood up, "Ruby?" he asked.

"Try again. Go back further."

"Meg?"

"Hi." She smiled, "These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth or hell."

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice." Dean said.

"Do you realize that every demon, every single one is just dying for a piece of you?"

Dean just smirks "Get in line.

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby." She said and grabbed Dean's face and kissed him hard. She let go of him and smiled.

"What is that, peanut butter?" Dean asked licking his lips.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there." She motioned to Bobby, "And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you."

Meg then handed Ruby's old knife to Bobby. He raised it to Dean's throat. "Bobby!" Dean yelled trying to get him to fight back.

"Now!" Meg yelled.

"Bobby! No!"

The black then faded from Bobby's eyes and the knife comes down. Before Dean could react, Bobby stuck the knife in himself and fell to the ground.

Inside the house, Lauren pulled away from Sam and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked her.

"For being such a girl about everything."

"You are a girl Lauren so I think you are allowed to have a few emotional break downs. Sure when you break down you free Lucifer from hell but you know." Sam smiled to try and lighten the mood a little.

"Funny. I screwed up Sam and you are the one that is going to take the heat for it all. How is that fare?"

"We're family. Things aren't always fare but we do what we have to do. Dean is going to be pissed but we're brother so we will work through it."

"I just hate that I have put you guys through all of this." Lauren said. "Sometimes I wish that I was never around."

"You saved us and to be honest we would have done the same thing for you." Sam said and reached out and wiped away her tear. "Just stop worry. Everything is going to be ok." He smiled at her.

Suddenly the two heard a few screams coming from out back and turned around, "What was that?" she asked and walked over to the window. "Sam, something wrong!" she yelled.

"Go up stairs and stay there!" Sam told her and he ran out the front door and over to Dean and the demons, "No!"

Meg heard him coming and turned around, "Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?" he asked.

She grinned and Sam started to swing but he missed. Meg kicked him in the crotch and knocked him to the ground while the male demon friend began to pound on Dean. "It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" Meg taunted.

The male demon kicked Dean while Meg punched Sam over and over. Dean kicked the feet out from under the male demon, grabbed the knife out of Bobby's stomach and stabbed the demon in the chest.

Dean pulled the knife out and looked over at Meg. She backed away from Sam and suddenly black smoke came flying out of her mouth and the body dropped to the ground.

Both Sam and Dean ran over to Bobby and he was still alive, "Lauren! Lauren!" Dean yelled.

Lauren came running out and covered her mouth when she saw blood dripping from an unconscious Bobby. "Oh God!"

"We have to get him to the hospital." Dean said and they loaded him into the car. Lauren sat in the back and held pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding as Dean sped out of the driveway.

When they got to the hospital, the doctor took him straight back. "We need to get out of here." Dean said.

"No way. We are not leaving him." Sam said.

"We have to get to the sword before the demons do." Dean said and looked at Lauren, "Stay with him and call us when you know something." He said and the two guys ran out the door.

Lauren crossed her arms and looked down the hallway. If something happened to Bobby she would never forgive herself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dean and Sam enter the storage room with their shotguns loaded and ready. When they got farther in they saw a few dead demons sprawled across the floor. "I see you told the demons where the sword is."

Dean and Sam whipped around and saw Zachariah standing there with two other angels. "Oh, thank god. The angels are here." Dean said sarcastically.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." Zac said, "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him with confusion.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything." Dean said.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." Zac said to him and Dean just stared at him in shock, "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean and not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?"

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How? Why….why me?"

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean." Zac told him.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking….always joking. Well...no more jokes." Zac said and raised one hand and pointed his fingers at Sam, "Bang."

Suddenly Sam fell to the floor in pain, "God!"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean asked.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way."

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no." Dean said.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby…..we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

Sam glanced up at Dean wondering what he was going to do. "No." Dean said.

"Ok…lets move onto Lauren. You say yes and you guys can live your lives of sin or I give her…oh lets see how creative I can be….lets put her in the final stages of cancer." He said and raised his hand and suddenly Dean saw Lauren in the hospital lying on the floor.

"Leave her alone you dick!" he snapped, "I swear to your God I will rip you apart"

"I would love to see that considering you have stage four stomach cancer?"

Dean doubled over and began coughing. He looked at his hand and it was covered in blood. "No." he said.

"Then let's see how Sam does without his lungs." Dean looked over at Sam and he was gasping for air, "Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us."

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

Suddenly a bright light flashes before them and Zac turned to see one of his angels collapse on the floor. He looked up and saw Castiel standing beside him. He watched as Castiel took out the other angel as well, "How are you..." Zac started. He was stunned to see that Castiel was alive. He was sure he was dead.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question…..Because the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Castiel said.

"No. That's not possible."

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys and Lauren back together and go. I won't ask twice." Castiel warned. Zac looked at him and vanished.

Castiel looked over at the guys who were slowly getting up, "You two need to be more careful."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean said.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel and once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Cas said and placed his hands on Dean and Sam's chest and they both gasp.

"What the hell was that?"

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, did you just brand us with it?"

"No. I carved it into your ribs."

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked but Castiel didn't stick around to answer his question.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Hospital**_

Lauren was sitting beside Bobby when the guys walked in and Dean was relieved to see that she was ok. "How is everything in here?" he asked.

"Peachy." Lauren said. "Everything go ok with you guy?" she asked and saw their faces and knew something had went on but she didn't want to push. "Let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?"

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby said.

"What if we win?" Dean said and everyone just looked at him. "I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked.

"I like the idea Dean but where do we start with this plan?" Lauren asked.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." He said and winked at Lauren.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy." Bobby said.

"It's been said."

"Yeah but you make crazy look hot." Lauren said and Bobby and Sam looked at her, "What? I can't help it." She said. "I'm losing my mind. Ok well I better get out of here and get back to the house to check on Bailey."

"Yeah good idea." Dean said and walked over to Bobby, "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

"Hey Sam." Bobby said and the three stopped, "I know what I said back there…that _was_ the demon talking."

Lauren smiled a little. She felt better knowing that Sam wasn't hated by everyone because of her, "Thanks, Bobby." Sam said

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome." Bobby smiled and the three walked out of the room.

They headed across the parking lot and toward the impala, "You know, I was thinking, Dean….maybe you could go after the Colt" Lauren said.

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean said.

"Well, you could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there…."

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean said and stopped. He looked at both Lauren and Sam who seemed a bit confused at his sudden mood change, "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Lauren and handed her the keys, "Give us a minute."

"Maybe we should do this later." She said.

"Just get in the car please. I need to talk to Sam."

"Its ok, Lauren." Sam said to her. She looked at him and nodded before walking over to the car and climbing inside.

When Dean heard the door close he looked back at Sam, "I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried hell Lauren even tried. She could have died going there to stop you and you never seemed to care."

"I care more than you know, Dean. I would never put her in danger."

"I know you wouldn't mean to but you didn't and I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right because it's not and it's never going to be."

"I would give anything to take it all back."

"I know you would and I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most and you let me down in ways that I can't even..." Dean paused. He was at a lost for words. "I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know? You even dragged Lauren into all of this."

As much as Sam wanted to think that Dean was saying all of this because he thought it was him who let Lucifer out but there was more behind these words. It was obvious Dean had been feeling this for a long time now. He had to fix things. "What can I do?"

"Honestly? Nothing. I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you."

Sam looked at Dean and that wasn't something he expected to hear. He watched Dean walk over to the car and get inside. He was going to make things right for everyone somehow. They were going to win this fight.

When Dean got in, Lauren looked over at him, "Maybe you should cut him a little slack, Dean."

"I am finding that really hard to do right now, Lauren."

"He didn't know."

"You told him Lauren and he didn't listen." Dean said. "I can't just get over this right now. How did you know anyways?"

"W-What?" she asked.

"You knew what Sam had done….how did you know? Did Sam tell you or did you know what he was going to do before hand?"

"I-I didn't know. He …uh….. he told me a few hours before I was going to tell you guys."

"Oh…well that makes me feel a little better."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Me knowing that you weren't keeping something from me again. The last thing we need right now is more secrets between us." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hand and held it. "Everything is going to be ok. I don't know how but it will be." He smiled at her.

Lauren smiled back, "Yeah…I know." She said and looked at the window. Sam got into the car and they headed home.

***Sorry it took awhile. Thank you guys for the reviews. I am so glad to finally be done with this episode. Writing episodes are hard lol. If there is an episode you want me to do just ask and I will fit it in. Thank you guys so much. Please review!**


	32. Self Doubt and Unexpected Visitors

It had been a few days since everything had gone down. Dean filled Lauren in on everything. He told her about him being chosen to be Michael's vessel and that Castiel had some how came back to life. She was a little shocked but nothing real surprised her anymore. With Cas being back she was worried that her secret would come out sooner or later but she tried her best to just stay calm.

Later that day, Lauren rode with Sam and Dean to go and check and see how Bobby was doing. When they got there he was in a wheelchair and staring out the window. "Is he going to be ok?" Lauren asked.

"He has been like that for three days now?" Dean said. "We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a backrub."

Really Dean" Lauren said.

"We might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." Sam said.

"I feel so bad for him. He just looks so sad." Lauren said as he looked into the room. "Maybe we should do something for him."

"Like what?" Dean asked. "I have a feeling he is not in the mood for a party, Lauren."

"I know that, Dean. I was just saying. Why don't you go in there and give him a hug and tell him how much you guys need him." Lauren said and both guys just looked at her, "Or not."

The three were just looking into the room when Sam's phone began to ring, "Hello? ...Castiel?...Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you?" Sam asked but the line went dead and Sam hung up.

"Where is he and when did Castiel get a cell phone." Lauren asked.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Dean said and they looked to see Castiel walking down the hallway and over to them, "Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now, all angels."

"Enough foreplay." Bobby said and the four looked at the man, "Get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing."

"I can't." Castiel said.

Bobby turned around and looked at Castiel, "Say that again?"

Cas walked passed Dean and into the room, "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass!" Bobby said and turned back toward the window.

"At least he's talking now." Dean said to Sam and Lauren.

"I heard that."

Castiel walked back over to Dean and said, "I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"I think I am just going to go inside with Bobby and let you guys do…whatever you guys do." Lauren said and walked over to Bobby to try and cheer him up.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer?"

"Yeah. You want to help?"

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done."

"Oh. Thanks for the support.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything…God. I'm gonna find God." Castiel said and the guys look skeptical.

"God?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"God." Dean said again. He was beginning to think Castiel had lost his mind.

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla."

"No, he's not on any flatbread."

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead and that's the generous theory."

"He is out there, Dean."

"Or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Dean said and Castiel glared at him for saying such a thing. "I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win." Castiel said with hope.

"It's a pipe dream, Cas."

Castiel moved closer to Dean and was face to face with him, "I killed two angels this week, my brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." He said and Dean could see the anger in his eyes.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby said.

"I did come for something. An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?" Sam said

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby said.

"I know. You don't."

Castiel said and he looked at Dean. His eyes then dropped to the amulet around his neck. "What, this?"

"May I borrow it?"

"No!"

"Dean. Give it to me."

Dean was silent for a second and when he look at Cas he knew he was serious. After thinking it over for a second he took the amulet off. "All right, I guess. Don't lose it. Now I feel naked." Dean said.

"I'll be in touch." Castiel said and vanished.

"He is not one to say goodbye is he?" Lauren asked.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby yelled and Lauren couldn't help but smile a little.

Bobby's phone began to buzz on the table and Bobby wheeled over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Bobby. Bobby, damn it, can you hear me?" _

"I can't hear you."

"_Listen. I'm gonna need a little help here. Seems I'm up to my ass in demons. Whole damn town's infested. Hang on, hang on" _

"Where are you?"

"_River Pass, Colorado." _

"Colorado?"

"_Yes…..River Pass!" _

"Rufus? You there? Rufus?" Bobby yelled into the phone and heard gun shots in the background. He hung up the phone and looked at Sam and Dean. "You need to get to River Pass, Colorado."

"What's going on?" Lauren asked.

"That was Rufus. He needs help."

"We're on it." Dean said and him and Sam walked out the door.

Lauren got up from the chair and ran after them, "Wait!" she yelled and they both stopped and looked at her. "Let me go with you."

"Lauren…No."

"Dean, I can help."

"No you can't. You don't know the first real thing about hunting. Just stay here with Bobby and make sure he doesn't go off the deep end. Plus you can't just leave Bailey."

"I would feel better if I was out there actually doing something to keep her safe. I want to help."

"Guys just stop for a second." Sam said.

"Fine. Lets see what Sam thinks about this." Lauren looked at Dean and turned to Sam, hoping he was on her side.

"Lauren, I think Dean is right. Maybe you should stay here. It could be dangerous." Sam said.

"Oh what do you know?" Lauren said as she rolled her eyes.

"You are not going." Dean said.

"But…"

"No! End of discussion." Dean said. "I will see you in a few days." He said and Lauren pouted, "Don't give me that look. Now I know where Bailey gets it and its not going to work." He said and Lauren rolled her eyes, "I'll call you later." He gave her a quick kiss and they walked out the hospital.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After the guys had left, Bobby got the ok from the doctors to be released from the hospital. Lauren called Missouri and she can and picked them all up. Bobby wasn't in the best of moods but she was determined to make him feel a little better somehow.

Later the next night she had just finished giving Bailey a bath and walked down stairs to make her a bottle when she saw Bobby in the den alone in front of the fire place. She looked down at her little girl and smiled, "Let's go see if we can make him feel better." Lauren said and walked into the den.

"Can I get you anything, Bobby?"

"Unless you have a new pair of legs I think I'm fine right now." He said and never turned around.

"Well I don't have legs but I do know where the whiskey is." Lauren said.

"I guess that will work."

"I will go get you some." She said and walked over to him, "If you could just hold Bailey for me for a second I would really appreciate it." Lauren said. Bailey was over 2 months old and Bobby had not held her once. He said babies made him nervous. Lauren was going to fix that.

Bobby looked up at her, "I don't think I should. I am unstable at the moment."

"You will be just fine. I am just going to walk into the other room." Lauren said and placed the little girl in his arms and Bobby tensed a little. "Just relax. I'll be right back." Lauren smiled and walked out of the room.

Bobby looked down at the little girl and smiled when he looked into her eyes. "This isn't so bad." He said, "You kind of look like your dad. Maybe you will grow out of it." He said and Bailey let out a small coo. "You know, I don't know a whole lot about babies so you just have to bare with me." He said and Bailey latched on to his finger, "But I think I could get use to having your around. I could teach you a few things." He smiled down at her.

Lauren stood in the doorway and just watched Bobby. At least he was smiling a little now. Bailey seemed to have that effect on people. After a few minutes Lauren walked back into the room with the whiskey. She walked over to them and saw that Bailey was sleeping in Bobby's lap. "I got your whiskey. Do you want me to take her now?" he whispered.

"She is just fine where she is. I think she likes me."

"I know she does. Just know that she screamed the first few times Dean held her." Lauren smiled.

"Smart kid. She must take after her mother." Bobby said.

"I don't know about all that." Lauren said and took a seat on the floor. "Sometimes I feel like I do nothing but make all the wrong decisions here lately."

"We all feel that way sometimes but you are doing just fine. Your life hasn't been easy here lately but you hung in there and now look what you got. It doesn't get better than this."

Lauren smiled and looked at her daughter, "Yeah I guess you have a point. She is pretty awesome."

"Now that is because she takes after her uncle."

"Sam?"

"No….her uncle Bobby." He said and Lauren smiled. "I'm glad to have you all here. The house gets lonely sometimes."

"I'm glad to be here." Lauren smiled up at him. "Do you want me to take her? I am about to head up to bed."

"Just let her stay down here."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey I may not have use of my legs but that doesn't mean I can't do anything." Bobby said. "Plus I think you could use some extra sleep."

"Thanks Bobby."

"No….thank you." He said.

Lauren got up and gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked up the stair to her room. She walked over to the end table and grabbed her phone to see of Dean had tried to call. When she picked it up she saw that she had two missed calls from Sam and her heart started to race. She flipped open her phone and called him back. "Sam…..is everything ok. Where is Dean?" she asked in panic.

"_Dean's fine. He should be home in the morning."_

"Oh thank God." She said and it became clear to her what Sam had just said, "Wait, Dean will be home? Where are you?"

"_Taking some time off."_

"What do you mean you are taking some time off? What happened?"

"_Nothing. I just think its best that I stop hunting for awhile."_ He said.

Lauren sat down on the bed slowly, "Sam, what's going on? You can't stop hunting."

"_I think it's for the best right now and I just wanted to let you know before Dean did."_

"Sam, please don't do this. This is all my fault."

"_No its not."_

"Yes it is. Just come back and I will tell everyone the truth. You don't have to do this." Lauren cried into the phone.

"_No. Don't do that. This has nothing to do with that at all. I don't trust myself right now."_

"What do you mean you don't trust yourself?"

"I think we should just leave it at that. I need to figure out something. I want to be able to be a good uncle and brother and I can't do that when I have doubt."

"Doubts about what?"

"_Whether or not I can control myself around demons. Don't think any of this is your fault. This is what I want to do and maybe one day everything will work out. Just don't do something stupid and tell Dean."_

"Just come home. We can help you."

"_No you can't. I have to do this on my own. Just trust me on this. I will be in touch. Just take care of yourself and my niece and make sure Dean doesn't get himself killed."_

Lauren wiped her eyes, "I will. Please be careful out there, Sam."

"_I will. Take care, Lauren and do me a favor."_

"What?"

"_Try not to over react when Dean gets there. He loves you."_

"Ok. What are you talking about?"

"_Just don't kill him."_ Sam said and hung up the phone.

Lauren slowly closed the phone and sat it beside her. Everything around her seemed to be spinning out of control. Sam was like a drug addict that needed help and she blamed herself for that. It went back to when she first saw him drinking blood. Maybe if she would have told Dean Sam wouldn't have gotten so far off track and they wouldn't be where they were today. She wanted to tell Dean the trust but she was afraid of what the cost would be. Maybe the time was not right but one day she was going to tell him. Maybe once Lucifer was dead she would come clean. She was going to make things right somehow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Lauren woke up to the sound of the impala pulling up to the house. She smiled and jumped out of bed to run out and meet him. When she got down stairs she saw Bobby over by the window holding Bailey and she stopped. "How did everything go last night?" she asked him and went over to join them.

"Everything went fine. She eats just as much as he daddy."

"Tell me about it. Its like she is never full."

"That's the Dean Winchester in her." Bobby smiled.

Lauren took the little girl from him and smiled, "Did you give your uncle Bobby a hard time." She asked and made a cute face and Bailey cooed. "Mommy missed you last night." She said and hugged the little girl as she looked out the window. When she did that she was that Dean was not alone. There was another car out there.

"Well I be damned." Bobby smiled.

Lauren saw three people get out of the car. A tall man, an older lady and a young blonde. "Bobby….who is that?" she asked.

"That's Rufus, Ellen and Jo." He said and wheeled over to the front door.

Lauren watched for a minute and saw Dean helping the blonde with her bags as he smiled. "Good morning, Lauren." Missouri said and looked at Bailey, "And good morning to you to my little angel." She said and looked out the window, "Oh my…who is that strapping gentleman?" Missouri asked when she saw Rufus.

"I think that is a friend of Bobby's."

"Well, I wish I would have know we were having company." She said and fluffed her hair and Lauren looked at her. "Are you blushing?"

Missouri winked at her, "I think I may be able to teach you a few trick in the next few days. I may be old but I still know how to get a man." She said and walked into the kitchen.

Lauren smiled and looked back out the window. Dean seemed to know these people pretty well. It's funny how he never mentioned them or….her. Lauren didn't know who this was but she already didn't like her. This should be a very interesting visit.

***So I decided to have Rufus****, Ellen, and Jo come to visit with Bobby and everyone. What will Jo and Lauren think of each other? Did Dean tell them about Lauren and the baby? Time for some fun drama. I'm taking a break for the sad lol. Plus I think Missouri may have a crush lol. Let's see how that works out. Read and Please Review and I will have a new chapter tomorrow.!**


	33. A Not So Friendly First Visit

Dean walked through the front door and dropped his bag onto the floor. Lauren stood there in the doorway of the den with Bailey in her arms as Dean was followed by the three unknown visitors.

Bobby was more than happy to see them all it seemed. He went right up to them. "Well this is unexpected." He said and shook the taller mans hand. "How are you doing Rufus? I see you're still alive."

"Doing better than you I see." Rufus said. "Glad to see you're still alive old man."

The older lady smiled down at Bobby and leaned down and hugged his neck, "It's good to see you again Bobby." She said.

"You too, Ellen." He said as she pulled away.

Then Bobby looked up at….her. "How have you been, Jo?" he asked.

"I can't complain." She said and looked over at Dean and Lauren wanted to rip her hair out when he placed her hand on his should, "Dean and Sam really saved our ass yesterday." She smiled at him.

Dean looked over at Lauren and smiled. Finally he was going to acknowledge she was there. "I almost forgot." He said and walked over to Lauren and looked down at Bailey. "There is someone you should meet." He said. Lauren smiled for only a second until Dean took Bailey from her and walked back over to the other three hunters. "This is Bailey."

"Dean Winchester, did you kidnap a baby?" Ellen joked.

"Nope…. She's mine." He said.

"Are you serious?" Jo asked. "Well I never thought I would see the day when you were a father. Although I had a feeling it would happen." She winked at him. Lauren felt like her head was on fire she was so mad.

"Well…she is beautiful." Ellen said and looked down at the sleeping baby. "But I have to ask, who would be crazy enough to give you a baby?"

"That would be me." Lauren spoke up. If Dean wasn't going to introduce her then she was going to do it herself. "I'm Lauren. The crazy person that would give Dean a child." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ellen and this is my daughter Jo." Ellen said.

Jo and Lauren just looked at each other. They knew nothing about one another. "Hi." Jo said as she looked Lauren up and down.

"Hi" Lauren replied. "I would love to stay and chat but I need to go and lay Bailey down. It was nice meeting you all." She smiled and took Bailey from Dean but not before give him a go back to hell look.

She pushed by him and walked up the stairs. Dean had a feeling he was in trouble. "I'll just go see if she needs help." He said and followed Lauren up the stairs.

Lauren walked in their bedroom and laid Bailey down in her crib. "I have to say, I though you would have been a little happier to see me." Dean said when he came in the room and closed the door.

Lauren covered up Bailey and turned to Dean, "Well I was happy until you brought back a few friends." Lauren said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You're mad?" Dean asked.

"Why would you think I am mad?" Lauren asked him.

"Because you always stand that way when you are mad at me." He said and walked over to her. "But I missed you."

"I'm sure." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I think you know. Looks like you had some help on the last hunt. Is that why I couldn't go with you?" Lauren asked.

"What? No! What are you even talking about? They are a few friends that needed a break."

"Oh really. Then why did you never tell me about them or….her?"

Lauren asked with an angry look on her face, thinking about the way Jo was touching Dean.

"I am going out on a limb here and say you are talking about Jo more than anyone." Dean said. "She is just a friend Lauren."

"How well do you know here? Did you date her? Because if you did that's fine I just want to know."

"I did not date her! She is a friend. Me and Sam ran into them all on the hunt and that's all. I haven't seen Jo in years."

"Speaking of Sam, what happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Lets grab the monitor and we can go back down stairs and talk to everyone."

"So now you want me to talk? You didn't seem to care if they met me or not a second ago." Lauren said.

"Oh come on. Don't be like this. You know I love you." Dean said and placed his hand on her hips and pulled her against him, "You are the only one I have eyes for. Actually you are all I can handle right now." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am just a little surprised that's all."

"It's ok. You tend to overreact sometimes. That's what I love about you."

"I love you too and I did miss you." Lauren said and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know on second thought…..I think we should just stay up here for a few hours and you can show me how much you miss me." Dean said and leaned in and kissed her. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and Lauren gladly opened up for him.

Dean held her tight as Lauren moaned into his mouth when he deepened the kiss. Dean pulled away and whispered against her lips, "I want you right now."

"Glad to know but it would be rude if we didn't go back down stairs." Lauren said.

"I think Bobby can entertain them why I am up here having my way with you. It might even make Jo a little jealous." Dean said and it was a bad choice of words.

Lauren pulled away and looked at him, "Why would you want to make her jealous, Dean?"

"I don't, I just thought you would want to."

"Why is that? Do you think I am jealous of her?"

"To be honest…yes I do or you wouldn't be flipping out about her being here." Dean said and closed the gap between them, "But you shouldn't be and I really want to show you why."

"Let me think…I am going to pass. If they are your friends them I really want to get to know them and….her." Lauren said and grabbed the monitor from the side table. "See you down stairs." She smiled.

Dean watched her walk out of the bedroom. This was going to be a long day. Lauren had a temped and so did Jo. This could go wrong in so many ways.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later on that night, Ellen was in living room holding Bailey while she talked to Bobby. After talking to Ellen, Lauren really began to like her. She was pretty cool. Jo had not said more than two words to her but she didn't care one bit.

Lauren and Missouri was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Rufus came in for another beer, "Something sure does smell good in here." He said.

Missouri smiled and turned around from the stove, "Thank you. I am making pork chops."

"Oh I wasn't talking about the food…mam." He smiled at her.

Missouri began to blush and Lauren tried to hide her smile, "Well thank you. Can I get you something?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you."

"It's no bother at all. Let me get you another beer." Missouri said and grab one from the fridge.

Lauren turned around as she dried her hands and watched he two next to the door, "Thank you for your hospitality." Rufus said. "I haven't had a home cooked meal in a very long time."

"I just hope I don't disappoint." She smiled.

"I'm sure I will love ever bite." He winked and walked out of the room.

"Somebody is going to get frisky tonight." Lauren said.

"Lauren! I should wash your mouth out with soap young lady." Missouri said and walked back over to the stove.

"Sorry." Lauren smiled, "But I think he wants a bite of your pork chop."

"You are just as nasty minded as Dean." Missouri said but she couldn't help but smile. She leaned over to Lauren and whispered, "If he is lucky I might give in a little extra."

"Missouri! You bad girl. Who knew?" Lauren said.

"Like I said, I can teach you a few new tricks." She said and they both laughed.

"What's going on in here?" They two turned around and saw Jo standing there with a beer and Lauren rolled her eyes. "Mom told me to come help."

"I think we got it." Lauren said with an attitude and Missouri nudged her.

"We have it under control sweetie. Thank you." Missouri said. "You just go relax. I'm sure you have had a long few days."

"Yes I have. Thank God Dean showed up when he did." Jo said and walked into the room. "But that is so Dean….always the hero. I know he had saved my life a few times."

Lauren wanted to punch her in the face but she just stayed calm. She was the one with Dean so she should let Jo get to her. "That's why I love him." Lauren smirked. "Can I get you another beer?"

"Actually I came to get one for Dean."

"Is that so? Well He shouldn't have you bring him one. You need to rest." Lauren smirked again. "I'll take it to him." Lauren said and pulled one from the fridge.

She was just about to walk out the door when Jo stopped her, "I'll do it. You are so busy right now." She smiled.

"I'm fine. I am use to multitasking. I am with Dean after all." Lauren said, looking Jo in the eyes.

"Well he asked me to do it and if I send you in there he might get mad." Jo said and grabbed the bottle. "I'll take it."

Lauren jerked it back, "Thank you but I think I got it."

Jo grabbed it again and pulled, "He asked me to do it. He didn't want to bother you!"

"He'll get over it!" Lauren said and jerked once more and the bottle slipped out of both their hands and shattered on the floor. "Great!" Lauren said.

"You should have just let me take it. I'll go tell Dean he has to wait a little longer for you to bring him one." Jo said and walked out of the room.

When Lauren turned to get a towel Missouri was staring at her, "What?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't say anything. I am just wondering why is going to be in the highchair tonight. You or Jo,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You two girls were just acting like a couple of kids."

Lauren sighed, "I know. I don't know what has gotten into me."

"You are a woman trying to make her territory but you have to know that Dean loves you and only you. It doesn't matter what Jo says or does."

"I know. I just need to relax.

"You do that. Take Dean his beer and tell everyone that dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Lauren nodded and grabbed another beer from the fridge. When she walked into the den she saw Jo sitting next to Dean with Bailey in her lap. They were both laughing while they played with Bailey. Lauren didn't like this at all. She saw Jo as a threat.

Lauren balled her fist and thought about how bad she wanted to just yank out her hair. "Ouch!" Jo suddenly yelped.

"What is it?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing…it felt like something just pulled my hair. I guess I must have been leaning back on it."

"Must have." Dean said and took Bailey from her.

Lauren wasn't sure what had just happened. Maybe it was a weird coincidence but either way she wasn't complaining. "Dinner's ready." Lauren said and walked back into the kitchen. She needed to get a grip on things and fast.

_***Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I couldn't figure out where to stop it. Also I put 2 new banners up. One is of Dean, Lauren, and Bailey but the pick is Bailey in a few months. Ok I want a vote, should there be a catfight in the next chapter? Yes or no. I know how the next chapter will end. I can't have everyone hating each other but I just want to know if I should add a cat fight first. Let me know. Thank you guys and please review! PLEASE! **_


	34. Lauren vs Jo Whos Jealous of Who

After dinner Lauren helped Missouri and Ellen with the dishes while Jo followed Dean around like a lost puppy. As if sitting next to him at dinner wasn't enough for her. Dean had laid Bailey down after dinner for the night and he had gone out back to do some work on the impala while things were a little quiet around the house. He had a lot on his mind and just wanted to have time to think.

Lauren knew what he need so she stayed out of his hair. She knew that when Dean had something on his mind it was best to leave him alone or at least until she looked out the window and saw Jo heading out toward the garage. "Are you serious?" she yelled and slammed the plate in the drainer. "I'll be right back." She said and walked out the back door with a beer in her hand. She didn't want to start something with Jo but this had to stop.

Dean was under the car and Jo was leaning against it. "Do you need any help?" Jo asked Dean.

"No thanks. Just checking and making sure everything looks good." Dean replied to her.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for saving us." Jo said.

"No problem. Its I do." He said.

"Yeah I guess it is." Jo laughed. "So….looks like things has changed a lot for you over the years." Jo said referring to his relationship with Lauren and the fact that he had a little girl.

"I guess you could say that but its all working out fine." Dean answered. "It was time for a change of pace."

"I just never thought I would see the day." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked Jo.

"You know when you had a girlfriend." Jo answered him.

"Well when that right persons comes along even Dean Winchester can change." Lauren said as she walked over to them with a smile on her face. "Isn't that right, baby?"

"Yep." Dean said.

Jo rolled her eyes and looked at Lauren, "Well with all due respect….Lauren, people don't just change over night." Jo said.

"You're right…..Jo, they don't. But 'with all due respect'... sometimes you sit back and think about all your mistakes and you want to change." Lauren smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you some how saying I am a mistake Dean made or something?" Jo asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey you said it not me." Lauren said. "But then again you are nothing but a friend and you have always been nothing but a friend."

"A great friend." Jo added.

"Ok you two. Retract the claws please. We don't need this right now." Dean said and slid out from under the car. "Lets all just try to get along." He said as he got up.

"You know what….you're right, Dean." Lauren said and looked at Jo, "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting since you got here." She smiled but truth be known she was only saying that because Dean was around and Jo knew this.

"That's ok." Jo said and smiled at Dean. "No reason we all cant all be friends."

"Great friends." Lauren added.

"Glad to see you two are finally getting along." Dean said and walked over to Lauren and took the beer from her hands. "I have to run out back and grab a c clamp. Be nice." He warned.

"Take your time, baby. I'm just going to hand out here with Jo and get to know her a little better." Lauren said and Dean gave her a look. "Everything will be just fine." She said and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. She knew Jo was watching them.

Dean pulled away from here and headed around back. "Jealous much?" Jo asked when Dean was out of sight.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked. "I have no reason to be jealous of you. What, I can't kiss my boyfriend and father of my child?"

"Sure but you still seen a little jealous to me." Jo said. "You take every change you get to mark your territory but the funny thing is I didn't see a ring on his finger."

"That's because we aren't married smartass." Lauren said and walked over to her. "If you think I am falling for this friends crap you are dealing out you are crazier than you look."

"Aw, I think you feel just a little bit threatened by me." Jo said.

"Not one bit because Dean is with me and there is nothing you can do to change that. If any one is feeling a little bit jealous or threatened I would say it's you."

"Please!" Jo huffed, "We both know that if I wanted Dean I could have him."

"You are pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" Lauren asked, "But I seem to remember reading something last night. It was a book…what was it called?" Lauren said and tapped her chin. "Oh yeah, Supernatural and the last time you saw Dean he said I'll call you and did he?" Lauren asked and Jo was fuming, "Nope!" she smiled. "Poor Jo was left standing in the bar alone. Aw….so sad. I think I had a few tears."

"You are lucky I don't kick your ass right here and now. Dean told you to behave, not me."

"If you think you can you are more than welcome to try." Lauren said. "You know the saying, if you're feeling froggy then leap."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you. I'm a hunter remember and you are nothing more than a mommy and house wife who Dean probably picked up a bar or whore house, knocked you up, and now he stuck with you. So yeah I think I can kick you ass. There is a reason why Dean makes you stay home while he hunts."

Lauren smirked, "You really don't know how I met Dean do you?"

"Don't know and don't really give a damn."

"That's good because if you knew you would back the fuck off." Lauren almost growled. "I can assure you that."

"Is that so? Well now I am damn curious. So before I kick you ass into next week why don't you tell me where you met Dean." Jo said.

Lauren tried her best to slay calm but there was only so much she could take before she said "In hell." right before her fist connected with Jo's jaw. Lauren pulled back and watched as Jo spit blood from her mouth and slowly looked back at her. Laurens hand hurt like hell but man did that feel good.

Jo smirked at her, "Not bad." She said. "Now I'm going to kick your ass." She said and swung at Lauren, hitting her in the lip.

Dean grabbed what he needed and headed back down to the garage. When he rounded the house he saw Lauren and Jo rolling around on the ground. They were punching, kicking, scratching, and pulling at each other. He dropped the tool and the ground and started to run over to them just as Ellen, Rufus, and Missouri came running out the front door.

"Hey break it up you two!" Ellen yelled but they never stopped.

Lauren had Jo on her back and was straddling her as she punched her over and over. "Damn." Dean said and stopped. He was surprised that Lauren had some fight in her.

Jo pushed Lauren off of her and kicked her in the stomach and Lauren fell back. "Girls, stop this right now!" Missouri said.

"You bitch!" Lauren yelled and punched Jo before Jo could hit her again. By this point both girls were bleeding and muddy.

"Jo, stop it!" Ellen yelled and looked at Dean and Rufus, "Do something!" she yelled.

They ran over and pulled the girls off of each other. Dean grabbed Lauren by the waist and pulled her to him. "Ok Rocky calm down." He said but Lauren struggled.

"Let me go, Dean!" Lauren yelled.

Rufus had Jo and Lauren watched as Jo wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked like hell and Lauren felt a little bad and stopped struggling a little. "What the hell, Lauren?" Dean asked her.

"Let me go." Lauren said and headed into the house.

Ellen walked over to her daughter and wasn't happy at all, "Inside, right now!" Ellen yelled and pulled Jo into the house by her arm.

Missouri shook her head and looked at Dean, "See what you did?"

"What did I do?" Dean asked. "I didn't start this." He said and looked at Rufus, "But it was kinda hot." He smiled.

"Boy you have lost your damn mind." Missouri said. "You better fix this or the next people fighting will be me and you and I never lose." She said and walked into the house.

Dean and Rufus followed inside and Dean saw Lauren standing in the kitchen with a rag on her lip and Jo was in the living room being yelled at by Ellen. He wasn't sure how he was going to get them to get along but he did have a small idea on what to do.

He walked into the kitchen and up at Lauren, "Dean, I don't want to hear it." Lauren said and winced as she touched the cut on her lip.

Dean just grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the Dean and over to Jo, "I'm not talking to her." Jo said.

"Fine." Dean said and pulled Jo up from the couch.

"What the hell?" Jo said and tried to pull away from Dean but he grip just tightened.

He pulled both girls down stairs and walked over to the panic room and pushed them both in, causing them to stumble, before slamming the door. The girls looked at each other for a second and looked back to the door to see Dean on the other side.

"Ha…Ha Dean. Very funny not let us out." Lauren said.

"Not until you two decided you want to grow up!" He yelled. "It's the end of the world and you two decided now is the time for a pissing match of whatever! You are going to stay in here until you get along!"

"You can keep us in here!" Lauren yelled.

"Watch me!" Dean yelled and closed the little door.

"Is he serious?" Jo asked.

"It looks that way." Lauren said and sat on the bed. "But to be honest I have nothing to say to you."

"Good because I have nothing to say to you!" Jo said and sat down on the floor. This was going to be a long night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An hour had passed and neither Lauren nor Jo had said anything. Lauren lay on the cot looking up at the ceiling counting how many times the fan went around. She was up to 600 by now. Jo found a tennis ball and was bouncing it off the wall. "How much longer do we have to be in here?" Jo asked.

"Your guess is as about as good as mine. Six hundred fifty." Lauren said.

"Maybe you should call Dean back down here and make something up. He's your boyfriend after all."

"Yeah well right now I would be happy to give him to you. Between you and me I think I'm doing you a favor." Lauren said and Jo smiled as little. Lauren sat up and swung her legs over the side. "What time is it?"

"I have no clue." Jo said and turned to face Lauren, "I don't want him you know." She said. "Not anymore anyways."

Lauren looked over at him, "Who? Dean?"

"Yeah. I wasn't trying to steal him away from you. He's right, we are just friend and that's all we will ever be."

"Then what was all the flirting about if you didn't want him." Lauren asked.

"You want the truth? I did it to piss you off." Jo said.

"Oh well it worked but I don't get it. What did I ever do to you?" Lauren asked. "I mean I don't even know you."

"Yeah and I don't know you either. I didn't want to know you. Maybe I was a little jealous." Jo said.

"Of what?"

"Of the fact that you got him to do the one thing's I'm sure thousands of girls tried to get him to do and that commit. When I saw you I was like what the hell does she got that we don't."

"Umm ok. I don't really know how to take that but to be honest I think I am regretting getting Dean to do that now." Lauren laughed.

"Maybe I'm a little bitter. I mean how hard is it to pick up the damn phone and say hey, just want you to know I'm fine or I'm alive." Jo said. "I guess that's what bothers me."

"I guess that's where we are different. I never knew that player side of Dean." Lauren said.

"Did you mean what you said outside?" Jo asked, "About you meeting Dean in hell."

Lauren nodded, "Yeah I meant it."

"So you were in hell? **The** hell?"

"Flames and all." Laure said. "Not the best place to meet someone."

"I bet." Jo said. "No wonder you can take a punch." Jo smiled. "Sorry about that by the way."

"I started it. I was jealous." Lauren smiled.

"I knew it." Jo said, "But I know Dean is with you. I still have a soft spot for him but I would never cross that line. Not now anyway."

"Good to know." Lauren said.

"So let me ask you something. You were in hell with Dean so you have to be tuff and you have one hell of a right hook so why don't you hunt?" Jo asked. "WE could use all the help we could get."

"Dean doesn't let me." Lauren said, "To him it's like I'm made of glass or something."

"Do you want to be out there? I mean things are a little crazy right now."

"Yeah I know, believe me I know but I want to help."

"Then maybe you should tell them that. I mean you guys aren't married, he doesn't own you."

"Are you trying to get me killed or something?" Laure asked with a smile.

"No…I would just shoot you myself."

"Good to know." Lauren said. "You know what…you're likable. Still don't trust you a whole lot but….you're likable." Lauren said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jo said. "So do you think Dean is going to let us out of here?"

"I don't know. He thinks he's so smart."

"Well we aren't killing each other so I guess it worked." Jo said.

"He isn't going to know that." Lauren winked.

"I think I get what you are saying." Jo smiled.

Dean walked back down the stairs to check on the girls. When he got closer to the door he heard the girls still yelling and fighting. He opened the peek door and saw Lauren covering Jo's face with a pillow. "Lauren, what the fuck are you doing?" Dean yelled.

"Dean, if you don't open this door I swear I am going to kill her!" Lauren yelled.

Dean opened the door as fast as he could and ran over and pulled Lauren off. "Have you lost your mind?" he yelled at Lauren.

"Maybe." She smirked and walked out the door.

Jo was breathing heavily and Dean helped her up. "Some girlfriend you got there." Jo said and Dean looked out the door.

"Yes it is." He said with a smile. Lauren maybe be a little tougher than he ever thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, Lauren was sitting on the bed with Bailey when Dean walked in. "So I guess they are getting ready to leave. Ellen thought it was best if they move on."

"Oh well ok then." Lauren said.

"Aren't you going to go say bye or do you think you might try and kill Jo again?" Dean asked with his arms crossed.

"No I think I'm good now." She said and laid Bailey in her crib. "Let's go send them off." Lauren smiled and just as she was about to walk past Dean he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Relax Dean. I am not going to do anything to her."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He smiled, "Last night was kind of hot."

"Was it or was it the fact that two girls were rolling around in the mud fighting over you or the fact that I kicked her ass?"

"Both? I never knew you had it in you. I'm impressed."

"Well now you know so I wouldn't cross me Mr. Winchester." Lauren smiled.

"Oh I plan on crossing you a lot. I would love to see you pin me down and have your way with me." Dean said and licked his lips.

"I may just do that." Lauren said and walked out the door.

When she and Dean got down stairs, they saw Ellen, Jo, and Rufus standing by the front door. "I guess we'll be seeing you guys around." Lauren said.

"Maybe. It was nice to meet you Lauren. You have a beautiful daughter." Ellen said and looked at Jo. "Is there something you want to say?"

"See ya bitch." Jo said.

"Later tramp." Lauren said and walked back up the stairs.

Dean sighed, "Girls will be girls." He smiled and Ellen rolled her eyes. "You guys be careful out there."

"You too, Dean." Ellen said and gave him a hug. Lauren smiled down at them from the top of the stair and gave Jo a wink. She didn't hate the girl at all. She just didn't like her near Dean. Now she knows not to cross her.

***So I added the small catfight and Lauren won yay. I had to have them somewhat make peace since Jo will be back and we all know she will die. I figured if she hated Lauren then she may not be so willing to help ya know. But anyways there you go and I hope you liked. Please review. Cas and Dean go to the whore house and things will get heated for Dean. Oh no! Not giving away a lot but just review and you will find out by the end of the week. : ) thanks guys.**


	35. Hooker Surprise

**M scene! It may shock you at first : )**

**One week later**

Dean had Lauren pinned beneath him as he moved from her lips to her neck. It had a week, almost two weeks since they had gone for a round of intense love making. Lauren closed her eyes and sighed as Dean sucked and nibbled on her neck. "D-Dean….we should…..we should really stop." She whispered. Dean just shook his head no as he moved down to her chest. "Bailey is right over there." Lauren said as she ran her fingers though his hair.

Dean looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah and she is sleeping. Just be quiet." He smirked and went back to what he was doing. He needed this and so did she. They never had a chance to be alone and he wanted her.

Just as Dean finally convinced Lauren that they would make it quick and he had her jean on the floor, they heard the softest cry coming from the crib. "I told you we didn't have time." Lauren whispered.

"Maybe she'll go back to sleep." Dean said and kissed Lauren again but the cries just got louder and Lauren pushed Dean away.

"She isn't going back to sleep." Lauren said and Dean rolled his eyes and got off the bed. Lauren knew he was pissed. "Don't get mad about it."

"Who said I was mad?" Dean said and put his shirt back on. "I mean what the hell right? I have gone without it this long so hell lets shoot for three weeks."

Lauren slipped her jeans back on and walked over to the crib and picked up her daughter. "She is just a baby. I don't think she really cares about Daddy's needs."

"I am beginning to get that." Dean said. "I'm going to take a shower." He said and walked out of the room.

Dean stood over the bathroom sink and slapped water on his face. Between the lack of sleep and sex he was on edge. He was worried about Sam but he would never tell Lauren that because she would tell him to call Sam and he wasn't going to do that. Dean turned off the water and dried his face. When he looked up he saw Castiel in the mirror behind him and jumped, "God! Don't do that!"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned around and Cas was inches from his face, "We've talked about this. Personal space?"

"My apologies." Castiel said and took a few steps back.

"What do you want?" Dean asked. "You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"With what? God hunt? Not interested." Dean said and walked back across the hall and into the bedroom where Lauren was rocking Bailey.

"It's not God. It's someone else." Castiel followed and looked a Lauren, "Hello Lauren and…..child."

"Hey Cas and her name is Bailey." Lauren said.

Castiel looked down at the sleeping baby, "My apologies, Bailey. I hope you are doing well."

"Ok let's cut the chit chat and tell me who you are trying to find?" Dean said.

"Archangel. The one who killed me." Castiel said. "His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity." Cas said.

"For what? Revenge?"

"Information."

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Lauren asked him as she laid Bailey back in the crib.

"Great, now she sleeps." Dean said.

"Not now Dean." Lauren warned and looked back at Cas, "If he knew why would he tell you?"

"Because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him."

Dean pauses and glared at Cas, "You're serious about this. So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together? Give me one good reason why I should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Cas said.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield." Dean said.

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please." Cas said.

"I don't know about this." Lauren said. "I mean pissing an angel off is one thing but a freakin archangel is suicidal."

"He won't touch Dean I promise." Castiel assured her.

"All right, fine. Where is he?" Dean said.

"Maine. Let's go." Cas said and walked over to Dean.

He reached up to touch Dean's forehead with two fingers and Dean pulled away. "Whoa. Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving." Dean said.

"I want to go." Lauren said and Dean sulked, "What?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"You're not going." Dean said. "This is dangerous."

"You're going so why cant I? I could help?"

"No you cant. This is not something you should be involved in so just do me a favor and stay here."

"So what you are saying is that I cant take care of myself and you don't what to have to watch out for me." Lauren said.

"To be honest…yes." Dean said and Lauren glared at him, "Don't look at me like that. You are taking it all wrong. I just think you would be more helpful here."

"Fine! I didn't want to go with you anyways." Lauren said. "I think we could use some time apart to be honest with you."

"I'm in total agreement with you there." Dean said and grabbed his duffle. "I'll call you later." He said and went to kiss her but she just turned away. "First no sex and now not even a kiss." He said and walked out the door. Lauren watched out the window as Dean and Cas drove off and little did Dean know that she was done listening to him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Later on that next night, Dean and Cas were sitting in an old cabin waiting for the time to come so they could trap Raphael. "Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean said.

"No, it's harder." Cas replied.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You do."

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean asked.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Dean asked and Castiel looked away uncomfortably, "You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Castiel just rubbed the back of his neck, "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Cas said.

"All right." Dean said and walked over and grabbed his jacket from the chair, "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." Dean slipped on his jacket and walked out the door. Cas waited up a second and hopped up to follow him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dean and Castiel were sitting at a small table with a couple of beers. Castiel scanned the room and swallowed the lump in this throat as he saw all the half dressed women around him. "Hey. Relax." Dean said.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Castiel said.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks."

Just then a blonde girl came walking over to the table and looked at Cas, "Hi. What's your name? she asked."

Castiel did his best not to look at her and Dean smiled, "Cas….His name is Cas. What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Chastity." She smiled.

"Chastity." Dean said and looked at Castiel who was chugging his beer, "Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu." Dean smiled.

Chastity grabbed Cas by the hand and pulled him up, "Come on, baby."

Dean stopped Cas just as he was about to walked by and Dean got up, "Hey, listen. Take this." He said and handed him a handful of money, "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger. Don't make me push you." Dean said and Chastity pulled Cas into the back.

Dean smiled to himself. Cas was in for a wild ride but he deserved it. When Dean turned around there was a girl in a hot pink corset and black thong standing in front of him with a smile on her face. "Hey. I've been watching you for while now." She said.

Dean swallowed hard as he looked her up and down. "Really?"

"Ummhmm and I think me and you could have some fun together. What do you say we just head on into the back hot stuff." She said and winked at him.

"I-I uh, I would love to but uh, I can't. I have a g-girlfriend." Dean said but he could take his eyes off her. He felt his jeans get a little tighter.

"So, I have a boyfriend but he is not here as far as I know and I didnt see you come in here with anyone so I think we are good to go." She said and grabbed him by the hand. "I'm really good at keeping secrets." She said and pulled him into the back. She pushed him in the first vacant room and he fell onto the bed. She walked over to him slowly and straddled his lap. "What's your name, baby?" she asked. "I want to know whose name to scream."

"Dean. What's yours? I want to know I'm making scream." Dean said. He figured what the hell. He was here, she was her, and Cas was busy so why not have a little fun. He's earned it.

"Trixie." She said. "So Dean….are you ready for the night of your life?" she asked as she ran her nails softly over his neck.

Dean looked up at her and smiled before he grabbed her lips and flipped her over onto her back. "I'm more than ready." He smiled and attached her lips with his.

Dean kissed his way down her body and Trixie felt her thong being removed and she lifted her hips to help him. Dean got off the bed and pulled her to the edge of the bed and got on his knees. He grabbed legs and brought them on his shoulders. Dean gave one long lick around her clit and she gasped in surprise. He licked her up and down a few time, making her quiver underneath him. "Dean.." she moaned.

Dean got up and began to remove his clothes in front of her, "What happened to not ordering off the menu?" she asked.

"I just wanted a free sample." He smirked.

When he was fully undressed, Dean climbed on the bed and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Without any warning at all, he plunged deep into her. Trixie threw her head back with a loud moan. "Fuck!"

"Damn…you're so wet." Dean said as he thrust into her hard and fast and she let out small moans, urging him to continue pleasuring her.

"Oh my God…don't stop…please" She begged as she panted and began meeting him thrust for thrust. She hasn't felt this good in a long time.

Trixie suddenly wrapped her legs tighter around him and rolled them over but she did this without sowing their pace. "Shit!" Dean said and looked up at her. His hands gripped her hips tightly as she bounced up and down on his hard shaft. "You're amazing." He moaned. "Feels so fucking good." He groaned as he tilted his head back on the pillow as she rocked harder against him.

"Shit! So close!" She moaned and moved faster against him.

Dean started to thrust harder up into her. Trixie closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. Dean felt her walls tightened around him and she came hard, screaming his name over and over. He felt her shiver and tremble above him and her nails dug into his shoulders. Seconds later he followed. Seeing the look of pure bliss on her face and feeling her juices run over him was enough to send him over the edge.

When they come down from their high, the woman above him rolled over and lay beside him, "Wow." She said running her fingers through his hair. "That was great." She said trying to catch her breath.

Dean rolled over onto his side and smiled at her, "I'm surprised myself." He said. "But I have to ask you something….Trixie." he grinned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lauren turned her head and smiled at him. "I thought I would surprise you. "I tracked your phone after you left, got a plain ticket and followed you. What can I say, I leaned from the best." She said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"As much as I want to yell at you I can't." Dean said. "I am so glad you didn't listen to me."

"I thought you would be happy. I love you." Lauren said.

"I love you so much more now. Why the name Trixie?" Dean asked.

"She was one page 34 of you playboy that you have hidden under the bed. I thought you liked her so here I am." Lauren laughed.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I think I want Lauren now." He said, kissing her again.

Just then they were interrupted by a woman's scream. Dean jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could while Lauren slipped back on her thong. When they walked out of the room, the saw Castiel standing against the wall and stuff being thrown at him.

"I'll kill you!" Dean saw Chastity storm out of the room and pasted him and Lauren, "Screw you too! God! Oh! Jerk!"

Dean and Lauren walked over to Cas whose clothes were messed up a little and he seemed confused, "The hell did you do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office." Castiel said.

"Oh, no, man." Dean laughed.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's, it's the natural order." Dean said.

Lauren turned around and saw two large bouncers enter through the door , "Guys, we should go. Come on."

They all ran out the back door and into an ally where Dean had parked and Dean was laughing hard, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time." Dean said and unlocked the car.

Lauren stood at the back door with her arms wrapped around herself and Cas was looking at her, "What?" she asked.

"I was not aware that you were also a lady of the evening." Cas said.

Dean looked at Lauren and began to laugh more, "I think Cas just called you a hooker, Lauren.

"Yeah, I got that Dean." Lauren said. Just open the door. I'm freezing." She said.

When she got in she realized her clothes were still inside the building, "Crap. Hey Cas, give me your jacket." Lauren said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can walk around like this for the rest of the night." Lauren said.

Castiel took off his trench coat and handed it to her, "Dude, you really need to wash this thing.

Dean looked in the back and winked at her. He knew he should send her back but maybe it was time to trust her a little bit. As long as he was around her knew she would be safe.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When they got back to the cabin, they all got out of the car and walked up the stairs. "You look kinda cute." Dean said as he looked at Lauren.

"Only you would say that right now." Lauren said, "But I guess I do look like a business woman. Who would ever know that under this jacket I am almost naked?" She smiled

As soon as they walked in, Castiel stopped them, "Dean, wait." He said.

Suddenly a bright light appears and inside the cabin was Raphael. "Castiel."

"Raphael." Cas said and walked closer.

Dean turned to Lauren, "Stay right here." He said and Lauren nodded as she watched him walk over to Cas. "I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room." Dean said to Raphael.

"And the Eastern Seaboard. It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now." Raphael said.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare." Cas said.

"But I will take him to Michael."

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer? He doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing." Dean said.

"What?" Raphael asked.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean pulled out his lighter and lit it then drops it. Holy oil ignites in a circle around Raphael.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. There's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy." Raphael warned.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?"

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe."

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?"

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise."

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get."

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel jumped in.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No."

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up. Just wait until he brings Arella back. The fun will really begin then." Raphael said and looked over and saw Lauren. "But then again part of her is already here." She smiled and Lauren began to shake.

"Let's go." Castiel said.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." Castiel said.

Castiel walks away and Dean follows, "What he said." Dean said and grabbed Lauren by the hand and they started to walk out of the door. Lauren looked back at Raphael once more and he was just smiling at her. Could he know?

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sam was lying in his bed when he felt someone whispering in his ear, "Sam…Sam." Sam slowly opened his eyes and saw Jessica. "So this is your life now? Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?" she asked him.

"I love you, Jess." Sam said and sat up in the bed. He turned away from her and faced the wall, "God knows how much I miss you, too. But you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope."

"No, Sam. There isn't." she said and placed her hand on his shoulder and suddenly turned in an older man

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked. Not knowing that Jessica was no longer with him.

"Because I know." Sam jumped out of bed and looked at the man, "That's right. You know who I am."

"Lucifer." Sam said.

"You are a hard one to find, Sam, harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?" Lucifer asked.

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked.

"I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything." Lucifer said.

"I don't want anything from you!" Sam snapped.

"You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel." Lucifer said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. That'll never happen."

"I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it."

"You need my consent."

"Of course. I'm an angel."

"I will kill myself before letting you in."

"I'll just bring you back." Lucifer sighed. "Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong." Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you." Lucifer said. "I know you will say yes because Lauren will say yes to me. I will have her. Its only a matter of time. So look on the bright side, you wont be alone. The question is, who will saw yes first?" he said and just like that he was gone.

What did Lucifer mean by he will have Lauren? This made Sam even more nervous about what was to come.

***Ok I feel like I have worked on this chapter forever. I mean really….four hours straight, no joke but hey I said it would be up today and yay I did it! I'm a giver what can I say lol. So please do me a big favor and review! Its better than cookie to me : )**

**So anyways, I hope you liked it but I have to warn you all, things are going to change after this. As you all know the end is next. Dean and Lauren will be going into the future. So exciting but that whole chapter will be different and after that things will get a little…..depressing, sad, OMG and all of that. Hey things have to get worse before that get better and they well get a lot better later on. Just stay with me. It will all work out. It's just going to be a bumpy ride so hang on. Ok Enough of that…..REVIEW! Thanks you! You guys are so awesome!**


	36. A Not So Happy Couple

**Authors Note: I just want to first thank all of you who continue to review. It me****ans the world to me! I am dedicating this chapter to londonalozzy for her 23****rd**** birthday. Happy Birthday! I hope you like! **

On the way back to Bobby's, Dean and Lauren decided to get a motel for the night so they could get a little extra sleep before driving the rest of the two hundred miles. Lauren knew that as soon as she got back Dean would make her stay behind and that meant many nights of being up with Bailey as she cried for her daddy.

They went inside a cheep motel and got a room for the night. They headed around the building to their room and out side was a man trying to spread the word of God. "Excuse me, friends, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" a man standing outside asked them.

Dean and Lauren looked at each other and Dean turned back to the man. "Too friggin' much, pal." He said and he and Lauren walked into the building.

Lauren stepped out of the shower and saw Dean was on the phone. She hoped it was Sam but she knew it wasn't. Dean was still being hard headed. They both were.

"We are in Kansas City. Century Hotel, room 113."…. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do. I need to eat, for example. In this case, sleep and if I don't have a decent conversation with Lauren she is going to kick my ass." Dean said to Castiel and Lauren smiled, "You can pop in tomorrow morning." Dean said and hung up the phone.

"Do you think he gets lonely?" Lauren asked as she ran the towel through her hair.

"I don't know." Dean said and opened a beer.

"You don't ever ask him?" Lauren asked.

"Nope."

"Why not? You are with him all the time."

"So….we have other things we talk about and plus guys don't sit around asking each other if they are lonely or not." Dean said. "I can just see it now, so you find the devil yet oh and by the way….are you lonely?" Dean joked.

"That's cute but maybe you should ask him sometime." Lauren said and climbed into the bed. "You are like his only friend."

"Angels don't have friends." Dean said and pulled back the covers and got in the bed next to her and smiled, "So do you think Trixie is in the mood to go another round?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Lauren laughed a little, "I think Trixie has retired."

"What about Lauren? I haven't had her in awhile." Dean said and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Ask me in the morning." She smiled, "Goodnight, Dean." She said and gave him a kiss.

"Night." He said and turned out the light.

**4 am**

Lauren was curled up next to Dean fast asleep when they both woke up to Dean's phone buzzing on the side table. "Dean….phone." Lauren mumbled.

"Let it ring." Dean groaned.

"Just get it." She said and turned over to her other side.

Dean sighed and reached for his phone and answered, "Damn it, Cas, we need to sleep!"

"_Dean, it's me." _

"Sam? It's quarter past four."

"_This is important." _

Lauren sat up and watched as Dean got out of the bed, "Is Sam ok?" she asked.

Dean just shrugged as Dean listened to Sam, "So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" Dean said and sat down in the chair.

"_That's what he said." _

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?"

"_So, that's it? That's your response?" _

"What are you looking for?"

"_I don't know. A__ little panic? Maybe?" _

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point." Dean said. Lauren got out of bed and slipped her jeans back on. She felt bad that Sam just found out Lucifer wanted him and Dean seemed like he couldn't care less and it was all because of her. She had ruined their relationship all because she stood there and let Sam take the fall for what she had done. Dean needed to know the truth and she needed to tell him before it was too late.

"What do you want to do about it?" Dean asked Sam.

"_I want back in, for starters. I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean_. "

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time." Dean said and looked up at Lauren who was looking at him.

"_Not revenge. Redemption." _

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?"

"_Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you." _

Look, Sam it doesn't matter whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

"_Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it." _

"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together." Dean said and Lauren felt her heart break. "We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us, love, family, whatever it is they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."

"_Dean, don't do this." _

"Bye, Sam." Dean said and hung up the phone.

"Dean, call him back." Lauren said. "If he wants back in then let him back in."

"Lauren….I really don't want to talk about this right now with you. I am not going to change my mind."

"You can just leave him out there alone! He needs you!" she yelled.

"Well then I guess he should have thought before." Dean said and lay back down.

"So that's it? What you say goes?" she asked.

"Yep." He said and closed his eyes, "You need to get some sleep. You can yell and bitch at me in the morning."

Lauren stood there and watched as Dean drifted off to sleep. Something had to give. They all could not live like this forever. Who knew what the future would be like?

**Three hours later**

When Lauren woke up, she felt a sharp pain in her back. "What the hell?" she said and sat up. When she looked around the room everything was different. "Dean….Dean get up!" She said.

When Dean opened his eyes he was shocked. The room was trashed and when he looked down he saw they were no longer on a mattress. "What the hell?"

"That's what I said." Lauren said and they both good up. Dean walked over to the window and saw the city was a mess. "We need to get out of here." Dean said and they both ran out of the room to see what was going on.

When they walked out the saw a sign on a fence read:

**CROATOAN** **VIRUS**: **HOT ZONE**  
**NO ENTRY** **BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND**  
**AUGUST 1, 2014**, **KANSAS CITY**

"August first, 2014?" Dean said and looked at Lauren.

"Dean, what is going on around here?" Lauren asked and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't know but we need to get to Bobby's." Dean said and looked across the street, "What the hell happened to my damn car?" he asked and ran across the street.

"Something is seriously wrong here." Lauren said.

Dean huffed and walked over to another old car and opened the door, "Looks likes this is our new ride. I can't believe this shit!" he yelled and they both got inside.

Dean was driving and Lauren was still trying to get her cell phone to work so she could get in touch with Missouri. She was worried about Bailey and just wanted to get back to her baby. "Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Dean and Lauren looked behind them to see Zachariah sitting in the back with a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future_ crap!" Dean said.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right…..no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me." He said.

"How did you find me?" Dean asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel" Lauren said.

"Onward, Christian soldiers." He smirked at her.

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send us back, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled

"Oh, you'll get back…..all in good time. We want you both to marinate a bit."

"She has nothing to do with his!" Dean snapped.

"Of course she does. She's with you isn't she? We want you both to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see." Zac said and was gone.

"Wow you were right, most angels are dicks!" Lauren said. "If we are here then where is everyone else?" Lauren worried about her daughter.

"I'm sure everyone is just fine." Dean said but he was only saying that to keep her calm. He had no clue if anyone else was still alive, including their daughter.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When they got to Bobby's, Dean opened the door and Lauren ran inside, "Missouri! Bobby!" she yelled.

Bobby? Bobby!" Dean yelled and the two looked around.

The place was trashed and from all the spider webs and dust, no one has been around in a while. "Oh, no." Dean said when he saw Bobby's wheelchair was on its side. Dean sat it upright and saw the bullet holes and dried blood on the back of the seat. "Where is everybody?" he said.

Lauren covered mouth and began to cry. "Where's my baby, Dean?" she cried.

Dean walked over to her and put his arms around here, "Shhh, I'm sure she is fine. She's our after all. We just need to find where everyone went. It's going to be ok. Remember this isn't real. This is not our time and it will never be. Just remember that."

Lauren nodded and pulled away then held out a picture, "I found this upstairs in our room." She said and handed Dean the picture. It was a photo of them, Bobby, Castiel, and three other men in front of a sign. "Camp Chitaqua."

"You think they are there?" Lauren asked.

"Its worth a shot." Dean said.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dean and Lauren walked slowly toward the camp. "Stay behind me." Dean said when he saw a few men with guns. They moved in carefully and tried to stay out of sight.

When they were farther inside, Dean catches sight of the Impala, smashed up and rusted to hell. "Oh, baby, no." Dean said and they approached the Impala for a better look at the damage, peering inside the driver's side door. "I think I am going to cry." Dean said.

"Get a grip." Lauren said. "We need to find your other baby." Lauren rolled her eyes.

Dean just kept looking at the car, "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Lauren heard something and was shocked at what she saw. Dean heard Lauren yelp and he barely turned to look when he was knocked out cold.

Lauren slowly opened her eyes and saw what looked like Dean cleaning a gun. She head footsteps behind her and just as she turned her heard she saw herself next to another Dean she was cuffed next to, "Rise and shin sweetheart." She said and tapped him on the cheeks before walking over to the table next to the other Dean. When Lauren looked at her she knew it was herself but she was different. She was thinner with longer, darker hair and she looked like she had not slept in days.

"What the hell?" Present Dean said when he opened his eye and saw another him and Lauren glaring at him.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Present Lauren said and looked over to the other couple.

Dean looked over at her and saw a scratch on her face, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Peachy."

"Ok you two shut up! In fact, why don't you give us one good reason why we shouldn't gank you right here and now?" Future Dean said.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourselves." Dean smiled. "Look, man and…uh,Lauren, we are no shape shifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. We did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water….nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" Future Dean said.

"Zachariah."

The future Dean and Lauren just looked at each other, "Come again?" Future Dean said as he got up from his chair.

"We are you guys from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked us from our bed and threw us five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." Future Dean said.

"Dean…" Future Lauren started but he stopped her.

"Was I talking to you?" He snapped at her and looked back at Dean. "Tell me where he is?"

"I don't know, Ike Turner." Dean said referring to the way his future self was talking to Lauren.

"Oh, you don't know, smartass."

"No, I don't know! Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?"

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know."

Dean thought for a second and smiled, "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny and you know what? We kind of liked it." He smiled, "And Lauren…sometimes go by Trixie and we really like that."

"Touché.".

Lauren looked over at Dean and raised her brow, "I was wondering what happen to my purple panties." She smiled at him, "Now I know. Not really sure how I feel about that."

"What can I say, I ran out of boxers." He winked.

"So, what, Zach zapped you guys up here to see how bad it gets?" Future Dean asked them.

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?" Dean asked.

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that along with everything else." Future Dean said and glared by at his Lauren who had a look on her face that made present Lauren worry.

"What about Sam?" Lauren asked and the future Lauren's face dropped even more at hearing his name. She was scared.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it." Future Dean said.

"You weren't with him?" Dean asked.

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in…..hell, five years. I wonder whose fault that is." He said and glared at his Lauren. Present Lauren knew that he must know what she had done.

"We never tried to find him?" Present Dean asked.

"I got other people to worry about." Future Dean said a sipped up his duffle bag.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave us here?" Present Lauren asked.

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you two stay locked down." Future Dean said and looked at his Lauren. "Don't you let them out."

"We can just keep them here plus I'm going with you." She said.

"I don't think so. You are going to do what I say and keep your ass here and that's an order."

Dean and Lauren watched the two go back and forth and Dean was shocked to see how easily Future Lauren back down from him. He would never talk to Lauren that way. Something was going on and he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Dick." Present Dean said as Future Dean walked out of the cabin.

"He is a real charmer isn't he?" Future Lauren said and pulled the keys from her pocket and walked over to them. "But I am not going to leave you guys chained up in here. He can go back to hell for all I care." She said and one by one she uncuffed them.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Dean asked

"I really don't give a damn. There are things you guys need to see." She said.

Present Lauren stood up and rubbed her wrist, "Thanks. Where's Bailey?" she asked.

"With Missouri so yes she is alive if you two are wondering." Future Lauren said. "I have stuff I need to do but why don't you take a look around and see what it's really like here. Maybe you two can do something different." She said and walked out the door.

When she was gone, Dean and Lauren looked at each other, "I take it we aren't a happy couple anymore." Dean said.

"I think you would be right. You turned into a dick." Lauren smiled.

"And you're kind of bitchy. Let's get out of here. We need to see if we can find Cas." Dean said and they walked out the door.

They glanced around the old camp and Dean saw Chuck walking over to them, "Hey, Dean. You got a second?"

"No…..yes. Uh, I-I guess. Hi, Chuck." Dean said.

"So you're Chuck?" Lauren asked.

"Funny Lauren." Chuck said, "So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz." Dean said and looked at Lauren who shrugged.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck asked Dean.

"Absolutely. And I will be. I am going right now." Dean said.

"Uh-oh." Chuck said when he saw an angry woman walk over to them and she started to swing at Dean.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" Dean said and got behind Lauren.

"What the hell is your deal?" Lauren asked her and she just rolled her eyes at Lauren and looked at Dean.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" Risa said.

Lauren moved out from in front of Dean and looked at him, "You did what?"

"Don't act so surprised, Lauren." Risa said. "You know what he does." She said and looked at Dean, "I thought we had a connection." Risa said and Dean just stood there, "Screw you."

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet."

"Yet?" Lauren asked. "What the hell, Dean!" Lauren said.

"It wasn't me." Dean said. "You can't be mad at me." Dean said and he saw the other Lauren walk up to Risa, "But I have a feeling she is pissed."

The turned around just in time to see the future Lauren slam Risa's head into a light pole. "I would say so." Lauren said as they watched the two girls go at it.

Future Lauren kicked Risa in the stomach once more before walking over to Dean, Lauren, and Chuck, "Ok I'm confused." Chuck said.

"Don't think about it Chuck. It will make your head hurt." Future Lauren said, "So let me guess…..looking for Cas?" she asked.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Follow me and Chuck, go clean up Risa before Dean gets back." She smirked and walked around them.

Dean and Lauren followed Future Lauren into an old cabin and they saw Castiel sitting in front of a group of women, "There he is." She said. "Like I said before, a lot has changed and not for the better."

"I can see that." Present Lauren said and they looked at Castiel.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." Cas said and looked over to see the three standing there, "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

One by one the women get up and leave, "You're all so beautiful." Cas said as they passed by him.

"Orgy?" Present Lauren asked, "Dude hasn't even had sex yet."

Cas stretched as they walked over to him, "What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Cas said and looked at him, "Whoa. Strange. You...are not you. Not now you, anyway."

"They're from 2009." Future Lauren said.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" Cas asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" Dean said.

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?" Present Lauren asked him.

"Uh, generally, yeah." Cas smiled and looked over at Future Lauren, "Did you come to join in on tonight events?" he asked and Dean and Laurens mouth opened.

Future Lauren just smiled, "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow." She winked.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked Cas.

"Life."

Present Lauren moved over to her future self and whispered, "We really don't do this kind of thing do we?" she asked.

"You will be surprised at the things you will do." Future Lauren said. "You still have a lot to see." She said and they all walked out of the cabin.

"Mommy, Mommy!" the present Dean and Lauren heard a little girl say. They turned to see two kids running over to Lauren. One was a blonde little girl with pig tails and the other was a little boy with dark hair who couldn't be more that three.

"Hey." Future Lauren said and walked walk to them, "I thought I told you two to stay inside with Missouri."

"We wanted to see you." The little girl said and looked over and spotted Dean and Lauren, "Who are they?"

"That is a long story." Future Lauren said.

"I got nothing but time." The little girl said and crossed her arms.

"I'll tell you later, Bailey." Lauren smiled.

Just then she turned and saw a car and a jeep pull into camp. "Great…he back. Let's hope he is in a good mood." Future Lauren said and wrapped her arms around the kids.

Future Dean got out of the jeep along with some other soldiers. He grabbed two beers and tossed one to a man on the other side of the jeep. Future Lauren knew what was about to happen and quickly cover the kids eyes.

Present Dean and Lauren watched as Future Dean pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man, "Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Present Dean shouted as his future self pulled the trigger and the man hit the ground.

The others just looked between look between the two couples with curiosity, "Damn it. I'm not gonna lie to you. This is a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then we all have work to do."

Future Dean walked over to his Lauren and grabbed her by the arm and the kids looked up at him, "Why don't you two run and play?" he smiled down at them and the kids took off as if nothing was wrong and that upset the present Dean and Lauren. Future Dean waited until the kids where out of site before looking back at his Lauren, "I told you to keep them locked up!"

"Since when do I listen to you." She said with hate in her voice as she looked him over.

Future Dean glared at her and then looked at the other couple, "We all need to have a little chat."

***Ok I split this chapter into two parts. Its long and the next chapter has a lot of information in it. I am going to have future Lauren and Present Lauren have a talk that will be interesting. Who's the little boy? You will find out in the next chapter. Review are loved! Thanks!**


	37. A Fine Line Between Hate and Love

Future Dean yanked his Lauren behind him as he shoved present Dean into the room and shuts the door behind them. "What the hell was that?" Future Dean yelled Dean and future Lauren pulled her arm from hi grip.

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood!" Present Dean yelled back at him.

"And in front of kids no less!" Present Lauren yelled.

Future Dean turned to his Lauren, "I told you to keep them locked up!"

"Since when do I ever listen to you anymore?" Future Lauren yelled back at him.

"Tell me what the hell that was all about!" Present Dean yelled.

Future Dean looked over to Dean and Lauren, "We were in an open quarantine zone and we got ambushed by some Croats on the way out. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?" Present Dean asked.

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" Present Dean asked in a load voice.

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone….that might have freaked them out a little!"

"I can tell you exactly what happened." Future Lauren said and walked over to her Dean, "I think you wanted Yeager to get infected." She glared at her Dean. "Am I right?"

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about so why dont you just shut up!" Future Dean told her.

Present Dean and Lauren saw the looks in both their eyes and took a step back. This was about to get ugly. "No because maybe they should hear the truth about you." Future Lauren said.

"Oh really? And what truth is that, Lauren? Because I have got a lot to tell them about you!"

"Go ahead. See if I give a rats ass!" she yelled and looked over at their 2009 selves, "Dean let Yeager get infected on purpose because he has a bit of a jealousy streak."

"Are you serious? You think I would kill him because of you?" Future Dean huffed, "You are crazier than you look sweetheart. I think if anyone is jealous it's you."

"Maybe I have a bit of a temper but I have never killed anyone!" she yelled at him.

"Oh really? What about Sam?" future Dean said and Lauren back down a little, "Oh yeah, you don't have anything to say now do you. Afraid they are going to hear the truth?"

"I didn't kill him and you know it! You pushed him away so you had just as much hand in it as I did so don't turn this around on me!"

"Whoa! Hold on you two!" Present Dean yelled and looked at Future Lauren, "Let me just start off by saying that I would never just openly kill someone unless I had good reason!" Dean yelled at her taking up for his future self.

"Dean, he is not you!" Present Lauren yelled at her Dean.

"Oh you had good reason. I fucked Yeager and Dean didn't like it one bit. See you….I me he has been sleeping around for years but once I do it all hell breaks loose. I think he doesn't like the competition." Future Lauren smirked at her Dean. "Did I get that right, honey?"

"There is no one that can compete with me and you know it." Future Dean said.

"I would have to disagree with there because he made me scream louder than I ever have in my life." Future Lauren said and smiled at him.

They were inches from each others face. "No wonder you are the slut of the camp. Bailey would be so proud of her mother."

"Why don't you fuck yourself!"

Present Dean looked at them, "Oh no….Please rephrase that. I don't think he needs to do that considering his self is right here." He said and present Lauren smacked him in the arm. "What?"

The future Dean and Lauren never looked over at them or even remember they were even there. "What are you going to do now Mr. Warrior?" Future Lauren said.

Future Dean grabbed Lauren by the throat and slammed her into the wall and both present Dean and Lauren jumped but before they could pull Future Dean off of her, they were surprised at what happened next. His lips came crashing into her.

"Whoa." Preset Dean said as he and Lauren watched themselves go at it like wild animals.

Clothes were being ripped off and thrown all over the room, "I fucking hate you!" Lauren seethed and ripped open future Dean's shirt.

"Oh yeah, well not as much as I hate you!" he said and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him and she kissed him rough. Dean grabbed her face and pulled her lips from his and looked her in the eyes, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you more." Lauren said and they were back at it, pulling, biting, and scratching.

When they saw Future Deans jeans drop to the floor, present Lauren turned away, "Uh...I….do you think we should…uh…go." Present Lauren said and looked over at her Dean who was smiling. "Dean, stop it!"

"What? It's like watching hardcore porn staring us. You…look….awesome." he smiled. Lauren rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out of the cabin.

They both sat there on the steps in silence as they listened to what was going on inside the cabin. _"Oh yes! Yes! Dean!"_

"_Fuck, Lauren!"_

"Do I really sound like that?" The present Lauren asked Dean.

"Yes"

"Oh come on. I am not that loud."

"Yes you are." He smiled, "but I like it." He winked. Lauren smiled at him for only a second and it faded, "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What if….what if I really did kill Sam? I mean what if this is what we become. Horny adults that may or may not have two kids and we hate each other."

"You think the boy could be ours?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know. I mean maybe." Lauren said, "Would that be a bad thing?" she asked.

"I don't guess." Dean said and they heard a loud crash, _"Oh shit! Right there! Harder!"_ they heard Lauren scream, "Well from the way they are acting I would say we are on the way to number three." He laughed, "So do I really look like that? I mean am I that….aggressive?" he asked.

"Sometime." Lauren smiled, "But I like it in our time and I am guessing I like it in the future. I just hope we really don't turn out like them.

"We won't. I can promise you that." Dean assured her. "I will do everything I can to make sure that will not be us. I love you.

"I love you too."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inside the cabin, Future Dean and Lauren had both came hard and now they both were lying on the hard floor, covered in sweat. "I think we scared them off." Lauren said.

"They should be scared." Dean said. "I mean we know what they are about to go through and we can't tell them everything that will really help them. They wont listen and you know it."

"I know." Lauren said sadly. "I need to tell you something. I never slept with that guy." Lauren said and looked over at him.

"So you are telling me I killed him for no reason?"

"So you did kill him because you were jealous?" Lauren smiled.

"No. He really was infected. Being jealous just made it easier on me to shoot him." Dean smiled. "I don't like the thought of someone else touching you."

"You know no matter how bad things get I wouldn't do that to you. No matter what you think now or what you have thought in the passed, you know, about Sam." She said and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry for everything I have done. I should have trusted you more."

"I know and I am sorry for more than you know. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. We are going to make it through this. Everything changes tonight." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe when they get back they can do things right."

After Future Dean and Lauren got dressed, they walked outside and saw present Dean and Lauren sitting on the step. "Didn't want to watch the show?" Future Dean smiled and fixed his belt. "I think we could have touch you….us a few things."

Dean and Lauren stood up and turned to them, "She wouldn't let me." Present Dean said.

"I personally don't want to see me having sex with…..you I guess." Present Lauren said.

"Ok…scratch bedroom mirrors off the list." Present Dean said and looked at himself, "But I think me and you need to talk."

"I would say so." Future Dean said.

"Well you guys have your macho talk I think I need to talk to myself about a few things." Future Lauren said and her and present Lauren headed through the camp.

The two Deans walked back into the cabin and Future Dean grabbed a bottle of liquor and two glasses, "It's just been a really wacky weekend." Present Dean said.

"Tell me about it." Future Dean said and took a sip.

"What was the mission, anyway?" Future Dean grabbed his duffle and pulled out a gun, "The Colt?"

"The Colt."

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight—tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil and you are going to see it."

"Why are you taking me?"

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on. You and Lauren seen to have a lot of secrets that are eating at you."

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam? I thought he was dead. You said Lauren killed him."

"Yeah…..I say a lot of thing but Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"Yes? Wait. You mean—"

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?"

"I wish I knew the real reasons but now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it…the whole damn thing, how bad it gets so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To oh-nine?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet!"

"Look around you, man! Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat!"

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just left, gave up! It's too late for me, but for you…."

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes. Think of your family. They can't live like this. Trust me….you don't want this for them! You saw me and Lauren today. You think that is healthy for anyone?" Future Dean said and looked at Dean, "But you won't. Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

"I won't let us turn out like that. I won't let Sam say yes." Present Dean said.

"Good luck with that. I wish I would be there to see how that works for you. But since you are dead set on still saying no and going at it your own way….let me give you some advice, be ready for the worst. You are going to find out things that are going to make you do things you never thought you would ever do and it's all over from then on. You think you and Lauren are this picture perfect family now. You just wait. If you're lucky…she will stick by you like she did me but she is a damn fool is she does. That temper is going to get you in trouble."

Present Dean looked at himself and knew that look. It was the look of hurt, anger, sadness, and fear. Something big was about to happen when they got back and he could feel it.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The two Laurens walked up the step of another cabin on the far end of camp. It was off by itself and it almost looked like a normal home. "Where are we?" Present Lauren asked.

"You'll see." She said and walked into the house. "I'm home." She called out.

Present Lauren looked around and soon saw Missouri walking down the hallway to them. "You are just in time. They are about to fall asleep." She smiled.

"Missouri?" Present Lauren looked at her.

"Of course. You don't think something like the end of the world is going to stop me." She smiled and walked over and looked at her. She still could feel nothing from Lauren but she knew a lot more about her than she knew about herself. "How are you?"

"I guess I'm ok. I little freaked out but I think that's normal." Present Lauren said.

"Just wait until you get home." Missouri said.

"I am going to go tell the kids goodnight." Future Lauren said and walked down the hallway.

"She isn't happy is she?" Present Lauren said.

"She has been through a lot but she is still alive. I have to give her that. She is strong. I would have left along time ago is I was her."

"Do you think I am going to end up like her?"

"I hope not honey. I pray you don't but you have been given a change to learn from your mistakes and fix them. I believe you will do things differently than she did. You get to see something she didn't. Come with me." Missouri said and walked down the hallway.

They stood outside the door and watched as Future Lauren tucked in the two children and told them the story of Humpty Dumpty, "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again."

"I bet daddy could have fixed humpty right up." Bailey said.

"You think so?" Lauren asked her.

"I know so because he told me. He said humpty was weak because he just laid there and didn't even try. He gave up." Bailey said.

"Remind me never to let you dad put you to bed again." Lauren smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the head. "Goodnight, Bailey." She leaned over and gave the little boy a kiss, "Goodnight, Sammy."

"You see, no matter how bad thing get just remember that they are the greatest gifts of all. Those are your children and nothing will ever change that. They are truly your gifts from God." Missouri said.

Future Lauren walked over to them and closed the bedroom door, "I think me and you should talk." She said to present Lauren.

They walked out of the cabin and sat on the steps, "So…..I guess I get to look forward to a son in the future." Present Lauren said.

"You catch on fast." Future Lauren smiled, "Yeah his name is Samuel Dean. As you can tell the name was last minute. I want sure what to name him to be honest."

"You and Dean never talked about it?" Present Lauren asked.

"No." Lauren said sadly, "After Sam said yes, Dean didn't really talk to me much."

"So you told him I guess."

"I did but it was too late. The day I found out I was pregnant was the same day Sam said yes. That morning I was going to tell Dean the truth and Sam wouldn't let me and when he found out I was going to have a baby he ran off and said yes so I wouldn't give into Lucifer. I told Dean a few months after that the truth and he cut me off for a long time. He wasn't even there when Sammy was born. He even went as far to say Sammy wasn't him at one point. He said the baby was Sam but that's not true. So be ready for that to come out."

"So he didn't take the news very well at all."

"Nope but my timing was off. I told him right after he lost his brother. It's not what a man likes to hear 'Sorry Lucifer is riding your brother. By the way I'm pregnant and I started the apocalypse not Sam' so you could say he reacted like you would think.

"So you guys aren't together anymore?"

"No we are together because for some reason we can stay away from each other. It's like a sickness. You may not see it but I love him more than life. I hate that I love him but I do so help me god. I want us to be happy but I don't see us every being what we once were."

"Tell me what to do." Present Lauren cried to herself.

"I can make your decisions for you. All I can tell you is if you tell him now you have a better chance of working it out. But you should know that things will be hard. Dean is going to be pissed and the man has a temper so don't push him or he may…..react is all I am going to say. And one more thing, get Sam back. Him and Dean will need each other. Sam may still say yes and he may not. I don't know what goes on in his mind."

"But what about Lucifer? Did he ever come for you?" Present Lauren asked.

Future Lauren looked down, "He will find you a few days before Sam says yes." She said and looked at present Lauren with tears in her eyes, "Say yes. When he makes the offer say yes. You are the only one that can end this all. No Dean saying yes and no Sam saying yes. You will all be safe if you just say yes."

"Are you crazy? What does he want?"

"Trust yourself and say yes." Future Lauren said, "I think we should get you back before your Dean flips. I am guess he is still protective."

"A little too much." Lauren smiled and they headed back into camp. She had a lot to think about in the coming months. She just hoped she was strong enough to make the right decision.

***As you can see this will be three part. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews and for getting me over 400 yay! I love you all and please don't forget to review. More very soon!**


	38. One glimps can change everything

Both Laurens walked back into the middle of the camp and over to where there where guys loading trucks to get ready to head out for the mission. They saw both Deans over next to the jeep and walked over to them. "I guess you're leaving." Future Lauren asked her Dean.

"Yep. Have to go clean up this mess." He said and tossed a duffle inside. "And before you ask you can't go."

"I wasn't going to ask." She said.

"You werent? Since when do you not beg to go with me?" Future Dean asked her.

"I have seen it all once before and I just don't think I should be there when you…you know. I don't think I could go through with it." She said. "Just….just be careful." She said.

Future Dean just looked at her, "Wow, what happen to you? You've gone soft on me. This is the first time you didn't say, 'hey, try not to get your ass killed because I am not digging your ass a hole'"

"Well take note because me being nice to you doesn't happen often." Future Lauren smiled. "Just come back in one piece."

"Hey Dean, are you ridding with me?" Rissa said and walked over to them.

Future Lauren turned to her, "Can't you see we are having a conversation?" she snapped, "If you don't get the hell out of here I am going to give you to Lucifer myself."

Rissa rolled her eyes and looked at Dean, "No wonder you make her stay here. Can we say…unstable?" Rissa smirked and turned away.

Future Lauren was about to go after her when Dean pulled her back, "Just let it go."

"Will you kill her please?" future Lauren asked and Dean said nothing. There was a good change Rissa wasn't coming back. He knew there was a chance he wasn't coming back.

"Hey do me a favor. Tell the kids that…..that I love them." Future Dean said.

"I'm sure they know." Future Lauren said.

Present Dean walked over to his Lauren and pulled her to the side, "What did she…you say?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just gave me a glimpse at the future I guess you could say. I think everything will be fine for us." She said. "I just want to go home."

"Me too, baby." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

Future Dean and Lauren walked over to their present selves, "You two ready to go?" Future Dean asked.

"Whoa, she's going with us?" Present Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine. It won't hurt for her to see what's really going on out there. Plus we will be with her." Future Dean said, "You need to trust me a little bit. Lets go." He said and climbed into his jeep.

Present Dean turned to Lauren and looked her in the eye, "You stay next to me the whole time you got it?"

"Dean, I know the drill. Not talking and run if things get bad. I know!" Lauren said.

"Just making sure you didn't forget." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and they both got into the jeep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After making their way through the run down town, the came up to a large building and got down next to a fence, "There. Second-floor window. We go in there." Future Dean said.

"You sure about this?" Rissa asked.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five." Future Dean said

Dean and Lauren looked at each other. Something didn't seem right about this mission. Future Dean was being sketchy and Present Dean wanted some answers before they did anything. "Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" he said and him and Lauren walked over to future Dean. "Tell me what's going on."

"What?" Future Dean asked.

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Well, we don't seem to be the only members of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe we just take our doubts over to them." Dean said and him and Lauren were about to go talk to the others when Future Dean stopped them.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." Future Dean said to stop Dean.

"What?"

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

Present Dean's face dropped, "They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is…."

"A trap. Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front." Lauren said.

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. We're going in through the back." Future Dean said.

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" Lauren asked and Future Dean turned away from her.

Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends." Present Dean said.

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually." Future Dean said and looked back at Lauren.

"These people count on you. They trust you." Lauren said.

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. At least there is someone out there that trusts me." Future Dean said.

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you!" Present Dean said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Future Dean pulled back and slugged present Dean and he hit the ground hard. "What the hell?" Lauren yelled and got down to make sure he was ok.

"I had to do it." Future Dean said. "I have to do this and he isn't going to stop me." Future Dean said and pulled her up to him. "Take a look around you, Lauren. This is what lying gets you. I am left to clean up your mess."

"I never wanted it to be this way. If you know what I did then you know why." She told him. "I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did! But even after that you should have told me and maybe we could have done things differently. Maybe Sam wouldn't have been forced to say yes to keep your little secret!" Future Dean said.

"I'm sorry alright? I didn't….I don't want this." Lauren said sadly.

"Then you get back and you tell me the truth and you make me say yes to Michael!"

"I can't do that!" Lauren said and jerked away from him. "Looks like you need to trust yourself a little more." She said to him. "I may have started this but you are the one that pushed Sam away."

"Because of you!" he snapped at her.

"You can blame a lot on me but you can't blame me for that. Even if Sam did let Lucifer out, you should have never pushed him away. He called and wanted back in and you turned him away!"

"Well, when you get back you see how things were out for you if you keep going the way you are going. You will be standing here again."

"That wont happen." She said to him.

"I hope that you are right you're our sake." He said and moved closer to her, "I just need you to know something. No matter what I do or what I say…just know that…..that I do love you. You need to remember that. No matter how bad things get I need you to remember that." He said.

Lauren looked in his eyes and saw the twinkle of a tear come from him and she nodded. She had a feeling even when they got back that things were going to get ugly but she had to do the right thing.

She watched as he and the other soldier walked off and she got back down next to her Dean, "Dean…Dean wake up!" she said and tapped him on the face, "Get up."

Dean opened his eyes slowly and He heard gunfire in the building. He jumped up and grabbed Laurens hand and they toward the building. "We have to warn then." He said but as soon as they got into the building, they saw Sam/Lucifer standing in front of them. He had his foot on Future Deans neck and they could hear it snap. Lucifer slowly turned around and smiled at them, "Oh. Hello, Dean and…..Lauren." he smiled, "Aren't you two a surprise. You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

Dean walked closer to him, "Well, go ahead. Kill me." Dean said.

"Kill you? Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" Lucifer said and looked over to Lauren and smiled at her, "don't be afraid of me. You know I would never harm you in any way. What do you think I am going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Dean stepped in and Lucifer looked at him.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God. You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile." Dean said.

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him but I fell in love with another and he used her body to create…You. The little...hairless apes. Do you know what its like to see someone you love in pain? And then of all things he asked all of us to bow down before you, to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell and I lost everything. Even the love of my life. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime?"

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are!" Dean said.

"What am I?" Lucifer asked.

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Lucifer smiled, "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. I see why Lauren choice you I do but she will never be yours. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon."

Lucifer turned to walk away. "You better kill me now!" Dean yelled.

Lucifer turned back to him, "Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop." Dean said.

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you or Lauren makes, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong." Dean said.

"See you in five years, Dean." Lucifer said and looked over at Lauren, "I'll see you sooner than you think. Lets hope is goes better this time."

Dean turned to Lauren and he had questions. She was hiding something and he wanted to know what. Why did Lucifer say the things he did?

Before he could ask, he saw Zachariah standing next to her. He grabbed Lauren and reached out and touched Dean with two fingers. Suddenly, Dean and Lauren were back in their motel room.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you." Dean said.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes." Zac said.

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" Dean asked him.

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die."

Dean looked at Lauren and she wasn't sure what he was going to do. Dean though for a second and looked at Zac, "Nah." He said and Lauren sighed.

"Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you….."

Dean and Lauren turned around and saw Castiel, "That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment." Castiel said. "How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean said and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked but she knew.

"Something I should have done in the first place." Dean said and winked at her.

Lauren knew that he was going to call Sam and once they had him back she was going to clear the air. It was time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dean and Lauren were parked out next to a bridge on a gravel road as they waited on Sam to show up. When they saw him get out of an old car, Lauren smiled at him and they walked over to meet him. "Sam." Dean said and pulled out Ruby's knife. Lauren and Sam both looked at it nervously. "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty." Sam looked the knife from Dean, "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong." Dean said.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down." Sam said.

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet." Dean joked.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We make our own future." Dean said.

"Guess we have no choice." Sam said.

"I need to say something." Lauren said. If Dean really wanted to start over from this point then now was the right time to get a few things off her chest.

Sam saw the look in her eyes and he knew what she was thinking. "How about we talk later and get out of here." He said and gave her a look.

"I cant do that, Sam. I need to say this now." Lauren said and looked at Dean. This was one of the hardest things she was ever going to do. "We lied to you." She said.

"I had a feeling you were hiding something. What is it? You knew that Sam popped the cage open before I did?" Dean asked her.

"Not exactly. It was never Sam that opened the cage. It was me, Dean. I let Lucifer out and I knew I was doing it. I let Sam take the blame but…..but it was me." She said.

Lauren looked into Dean's eye and saw a look she hasn't seen since hell. This wasn't going to be pretty.

***FINALLY! I am done with that episode. I am so glad. Now I can move on and do something different yay! Ok I'm a little happy because I do have the next few chapters planned out. Just to warn you again you may all be omg about the next few chapter because they may be a little sad BUT I do have a really happy one coming also. So you can look forward to that. Ok time to click the button and review for me please! I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or Thursday is you do : )**


	39. When Love and Hate Collide

"I need to say something." Lauren said. If Dean really wanted to start over from this point then now was the right time to get a few things off her chest.

Sam saw the look in her eyes and he knew what she was thinking. "How about we talk later and get out of here." He said and gave her a look.

"I can't do that, Sam. I need to say this now." Lauren said and looked at Dean. This was one of the hardest things she was ever going to do but it had to be done. "We lied to you." She said.

"I had a feeling you were hiding something. What is it? You knew that Sam popped the cage open before I did?" Dean asked her. "Just tell me and get it over with so we can move on."

"It was never Sam that opened the cage." She said and she saw Dean's expression begin to change. She took a deep breath and said, "It was me, Dean. I let Lucifer out and I knew I was doing it. I choice to let him out and I let Sam take the blame but…..but it was me. I started all of this and I am so sorry." She said. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders but this was far from the end of this conversation. Lauren looked into Dean's eye and saw a look she hasn't seen since hell. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Dean looked over at Sam and then back to Lauren, "You want to run that by me one more time. I've had one hell of a crappy day and I think I must be hearing things." His tone was getting angrier with every word her said.

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him, "I said it was me….not Sam. But you don't understand." She moved closer to him but he back away, "Dean please."

Dean was fuming at this point. He turned from her and ran his hand down his face. He turned to Sam and frowned, "You knew about this?" he asked, "You knew the whole fucking time!"

"Dean, I didn't want you to jump on her about this. We both know that it could have been me." Sam said.

"But it wasn't now was it! It was her! Damn it! How could you not tell me this? You let me give you shit over it for weeks now when it was always her!" Dean yelled.

"I didn't want him to do it, Dean! I wanted to tell you." Lauren said.

Dean turned to her and pointed, "I think you need to shut up right now before I say something I may or may not regret. You are the last person I even want to look at right now!" He told her and looked back at Sam, "And you are next on the list. I hope you two are happy. Who the hell know what else you are keeping from me but you two seem to have everything worked out so good luck with that." Dean said and headed back to his car.

"Dean, wait! Lets talk about this man!" Sam called out.

Lauren and Sam both walked behind him but Lauren made one mistake that was going to change everything. "Dean.." she reached out and grabbed his arms.

Dean jerked away from her and before he could realize what he was doing, his fist connected with Laurens right eye and she fell into Sam's chest. "What the hell, Dean!" Sam yelled and held onto Lauren.

Dean felt awful for what he had just done. He told himself he thought it was Sam grabbing him but he knew it was Lauren. In that moment the same memory came back to both Dean and Lauren. They had been here before.

_Lauren walked over and placed a new blade in front of Dean and looked at the soul on the rack. It was her job to make sure Dean changed it up a little, "What are you looking at?" He snapped at her._

"_I didn't say anything!" She snapped back and started to walk away when Dean grabbed her by the arm, "Dean, let me go!"_

"_So let me ask you something Lauren, what did you do that made you have to spend eternity in hell huh? Did you kill someone or maybe even have someone killed? Mommy and Daddy not love you enough? Prince charming didn't want you?" Dean seethed into her ear._

_Lauren pulled away from him forcefully and Dean could see the fear in her eyes that he had grown to love, "You don't know anything about me Dean and if you want to play that game then let me ask you why you are here but then again I can see why because you are just as evil as Alistair. After all you are his best student aren't you?" She snapped at him and he couldn't stand being compared to that sick bastard so he raised my hand and slapped her hard across the face. He watched her fall to the grown and covered her face in pain._

Dean looked at her and knew there was nothing he could say right now. He was furious at her for lying to him but at the same time he felt bad. The best thing he could do right now was walk away and that's what he did. He turned around, walked over to his car and got in.

Sam watched as Dean sped off and he looked down at Lauren, "Are you ok?" he asked and raised her head up. He saw a bruise forming and tearing her eyes. "He didn't mean…"

"Yes he did but its ok." She cried. "Just take me home. Please." She begged him. Sam nodded and they walked over to the old car and got in.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sam and Lauren had been on the road for close to an hour and neither of them had said a word. Sam would look over at her from time to time but he wasn't sure what to say to her. He felt like he should at least tell her what Lucifer had told him a few nights ago. "How's the eye?" he asked her.

"Fine." She said and kept her eyes out the side window.

"I know this may not be the best time to bring this up but there is something we need to talk about. I had a dream and Lucifer was there." Sam said.

"What did he say?" she asked him as she wiped away the tears.

"You know just that he uh he wants me to say yes and that….and that he wants you." Sam said, "But that's not going to happen. I won't let it happen."

"Maybe if we give him what he wants then he will call off this whole end of the world thing." Lauren said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Lauren, don't talk like that. We are going to figure all this out our own way." Sam said. "You just have to trust us a little bit."

Lauren huffed, "Us? I don't think there is an us. There is you and well me. Dean would not care if I vanished off the face of the earth. Personally I think he would sleep better."

"That is not true and you know it. You know Dean loves you. He's just pissed and hurt right now and plus you need to think of Bailey."

When Sam said that, Lauren thought about her daughter. Bailey was all she had left now and Sam was right, she did need to think about her. She could not go on living this way. She knew what needed to be done.

When they got back to Bobby's, Lauren ran inside and saw Missouri sitting on the couch with Bailey. She walked over to them and took Bailey from Missouri's arms. "Sweetie, what happened to your face?" Missouri asked her.

"Nothing." Lauren said and held her daughter against her chest and cried. She said nothing else. She walked passed Sam and Bobby and up the stairs.

Missouri walked over to Sam and Bobby and saw no sigh of Dean, "Sam, tell me whats going on?" she demanded. "Where is Dean?"

"I have no idea. He left and I have been trying to call him but he wont pick up."

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked.

"You guys might want to sit down for this one." Sam said. He knew they should no what was going on for when Dean came back. If he even came back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lauren had Bailey lying in the middle of the bed while she packed their things up. She couldn't stay here any longer. She wasn't going to have Bailey grown up with parents that hated each other. Dean was mad at her but if she stayed she knew he may one day hate her like he did in the future.

"Going somewhere?" Missouri asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes and please don't try and stop me. I have to do what's best for Bailey and what's best for her is if we leave for a little while." Lauren said and put Bailey clothes in the bag.

"I agree." Missouri said.

Lauren turned to her and raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I said I agree with you. Lauren listen to me, as much as you and Dean love each other, the road you are heading down is not healthy for either of you. I think time apart will do you both some good."

Lauren sat down on the bed and covered her face, "I don't know if I can do this." She cried.

Missouri walked over to her and took a seat next to her and wrapped her arm around her, "You only think you can't. I know its going to be hard but I will be there with you. Dean is going to be mad for a long time. You lied to him again. This has to stop." Missouri told her. "You two are going to be the death of each other."

"I know its just…I feel like I cant breath without him and I feel like I have to say and do things to keep him happy." Lauren said.

"You cant live your life like that or you will never be happy. Do you realize that you never smile? I don't think you do. You're tired all the time and you don't sleep because you are too wrapped up in Dean. You have to live your life and take care of that baby." Missouri said.

Lauren looked at her and nodded, "I know. I'm just….scared."

"The world just got a lot scary but you are going to be just fine." Missouri smiled and wiped away a tear.

"How do you know?" Lauren asked her.

"Because I have been with you long enough to know that you are stronger than you think. All you need is a little push and you will be able to do things you never knew you could."

"Thank you." Lauren said. "Will you be with me?"

"Honey I will be with you and that little angel until there is not breath left in this body. Let me go get my things and we can go."

Lauren watched as Missouri walked out the door and she looked back at Bailey. It was time she be the mother that Bailey deserved.

Once Lauren was all packed, she walked down the stair with her bag over her shoulder and Bailey in her car seat. Sam and Bobby got up off the couch in the den and walked over to her, "Where are you going?" Sam asked her.

"I just….I need to get away for a little while." Lauren said.

"Lauren…don't do this. Please." Sam begged her.

Lauren gave him a smile, "We are going to be fine. I'll call you in a few days." Lauren sat Bailey on the floor and walked over and wrapped her arms around Sam. "Thank you for everything." She whispered. Sam felt a tear in his eye. He want sure when and if he would ever see her again.

Lauren pulled away and looked at Bobby who had a blank expression on his face like always. "Be careful out there. You stirred up some trouble and it wont be long before you find yourself dead in the middle." Bobby said.

"Thank I think. I'll see you around Bobby and try to keep Sam and Dean alive."

"I'll try." Bobby said. "You know Dean is going to come looking for you. You have his daughter and you leaving if going to make things worse."

"Thanks for the support but I'm hoping Dean will understand." Lauren said. "After all he saw the same future I did."

Missouri walked down the stair and they said her goodbyes to the men and she and Lauren headed out the door, still a little unsure as to where they were headed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean had been gone for over 48 hours. All he did was drive around thinking about everything. One minute he was mad and the next sad. Maybe he did something to push her into lying to him. Either way this was something she never should have kept from him. He thought they were closer than that. Another question he asked him self was what would make her free Lucifer? What was she thinking and when did she do it? Maybe he should have at least heard her out so he would have some answers. He still couldn't believe he hit her. He said he would never hurt her. He remembered telling her that like it was yesterday. Holding her in his arms and telling her that he would never hurt her or let anyone hurt her. Even though he was hurting inside and mad, he knew he needed to talk to her so they could figure out where they go from here. Dean turned his car around and headed back to Bobby's house.

When he got there, he walked inside the house. Sam saw him and walked out of the den and over to him. "Dean, where have you been? I have been trying to call you."

"I needed to think about everything. How could you do this, man?" Dean asked him and leaned on the raining on the staircase.

"I told you. I would rather you hate me then hate Lauren. We're brother so fighting is nothing to us but she has been through enough so I did what I had to do." Sam said. "I'm sorry but I don't regret it."

"You're a better man than I am." Dean said. "But me, you, and Lauren and going to sit down and have a little chat. There are a few things that I think you two need to clear up." Dean said.

He turned to walked up the stairs and Sam stopped him by saying, "She's not up there."

Dean turned and faced him, "Then where is she?" Dean asked.

"Gone. She left yesterday, I don't know where she went but she uh….she took Bailey with her. I'm sorry, man." Sam said.

Dean walked back down the stairs and over to Sam. This just put the icing on the cake. Not only did she run off again but this time she had his baby girl. "Did you try calling her and asking her where the hell she was going?" Dean asked and was beginning to get angry again. "What was she thinking going out there alone?"

"She said she would call. I tried to call her a few hours ago but I never go a answer."

"Well she damn well better answer when I call." Dean said and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialed up Laurens number but it went straight to voicemail. "Lauren, its Dean. You've made your point. You're pissed at me but guess what, you are not number one on my list right now either but you need to get back here with my daughter right now! We need to talk. I am done playing with you. Call me back." Dean said and hung up the phone.

"Don't you think you could have…I don't know….said it a little nicer?" Sam asked. Dean just looked at him and said nothing before walking up the stairs.

***Its short I know but its more of a filler chapter I guess. I'm getting back into the swing of things. Dean and that temper. But just so you know Lauren won't be gone long but as for her and Dean, well you just have to wait and see what happens. **

**A little preview for you….. Dean and Lauren will talk and decisions will be made. You will find out more about Lauren, age and stuff like that. Stuff Dean didn't know but will learn. It will be good. With Missouri's help things are bound to look up for them really soon.**

**Also I have been working on cleaning up this story since when I started it I didn't have spell check. The first eight chapter are done with a few add in and stuff. I hope to finish soon. Please review and I will post again asap! Thanks guys!**


	40. Time Aprat Can Make You Think

Lauren pulled up to an old house and stopped the car. She looked out her window at the house and thought about what her life use to be like. It was so simple and somewhat perfect. She had a future once and in the blink of an eye it was all taken away from her. Now she wasn't sure if she even had a future at all. "Lauren…sweetie, what is this place?" Missouri ask from the backseat. The road back there to keep Bailey calm since Bailey wasn't really used to traveling.

"This is where I grew up." Lauren said. "This is where I lived before….well before hell."

"Well sweetie I don't think this is the best place for us to be since you are supposed to be dead. I believe your mother and father may not react well." Missouri told her.

"They moved about six months ago. Dean never knew this but I was keeping an eye on them. I would call sometimes and hang up just so I could hear their voice." Lauren said with tears in her eyes. "They moved to Florida I think. They always wanted to. They didn't want to sell the house because of memories I guess so I don't think they will be back anytime soon."

"Ok but are you sure you want to be here?" Missouri asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I want to feel what its like to be normal again. Just for a few days. I want Bailey to see what her mothers life was once like. Maybe she will be able to….I don't know….sense something here." Lauren said and climbed out of the car.

She got Bailey out of the car while Missouri grabbed their bags. They headed up the drive way and up the small step to the front door. Lauren looked over to the small tree in the corner of the porch and smiled. She walked over to it and lifted it up and picked up the key. "I knew it would still be here. My parent always thought they were so smart."

Lauren walked back over to the front door and opened the door. When she walked in she looked around and everything was exactly as she remembered. Everything was still in its place. "You had a really nice house." Missouri said.

"We liked it." Lauren said and closed the door and locked it. She sat Baileys carseat on the ground and took out her daughter, "You have been sure a good girl for mommy." Lauren smiled and her and Bailey smiled back. "I think she is starting to like me a little more."

"She always liked you. She just needed to know you were comfortable around her." Missouri said. "You'll learn."

"She is the first baby I have ever been around to be honest. I was an only child and I didn't have any cousins." Lauren said. "Ok well I guess I will show you around."

Lauren walked down the hallways and came to the first room and opened the door, "This is the guest room."

"Its nice." Missouri said and walked in. "I take it your mother like antiques."

"She loved them. I think she would have loved Bobby's house." Lauren laughed a little. "Well I am going to let you get settled and rested while I lay Bailey down for a nap."

Missouri walked over to Lauren and looked between her and Bailey, "Everything is going to be just fine." She assured her. "We are going to get through this and everything will be better than before. Just wait and see."

Lauren smiled sadly and nodded. She wasn't sure if she was every going to be truly happy. "Thank you." Lauren said and walked down the hallway to her old bedroom. Once in there she looked at the pink walls and smiled. Dean would surly make fun of her for her pink room and her collection of my little pony's. No matter what she did her mind always went to Dean. Maybe it was out of habit or maybe it was because without him she felt like she was dying inside but when Lauren looked down at Bailey, who was sleeping, she knew she was doing the right thing.

Lauren laid Bailey and the bed and put pillows all around her so she wouldn't fall off the bed then walked over to her desk and sat down. She pulled out her phone and saw she had three text messages.

**You had no right to take Bailey from me. Where the hell are you? Call me- Dean**

**This is not funny anymore. If I have to come drag your ass back here I am going to be pissed. I want me daughter back- Dean**

**I hope you are ok. Please let me know. I'm worried and so is Dean. Call me- Sam**

Lauren sighed and it took everything she had not to call Dean but she knew he needed to cool off before they even attempted to talk about anything. He opened a next text box and typed in Sam's number- **Me and Bailey are doing fine. Missouri is taking good care of us both. Everything is fine. Talk to you soon. **She closed her phone and sat it on the desk and looked over and watched Bailey. This were going to be a hard next few weeks but they were going to be ok.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam read the message and closed his phone as he sighed, "Was it her?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam from the desk.

"Yeah…she said they are fine." Sam said.

"That's it? Did she say where she was or when she was coming back and why the hell is she not texting me?" Dean yelled and grabbed his beer.

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe because she knows you are going to yell at her." Sam said and got up and walked out of the room.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother but followed him, "Why am I always the bad guy here?" Dean asked him as he threw his bottle away.

"I never said you were the bad guy." Sam said. "I know this is our fault and that you should be pissed but you never gave her a chance to explain before you went all Rocky on her!" Sam snapped and he didn't mean for it to come out the way it sounded.

Dean looked at Sam. He had almost forgotten that Sam had seen it all. "How uh….how is the eye by the way?" Dean asked quietly.

"You want the truth….it looks like she was hit in the head by a 2x4." Sam said.

"Sam, I didn't mean to react that way. You know I would never….I would never hurt her." Dean said.

"But you did. I know you didn't mean to because I know how you feel about her but I don't think she knows that anymore." Sam said. "You aren't exactly the most caring person in the world."

"I care. I just don't do this chick flick crap."

"Either way I think you should have listened to her." Sam said and grabbed two beer and tossed one to Dean.

"I take it you know why she did it?" Dean asked, "She seems to tell you more than she's ever told me."

"She told me." Sam said and looked at Dean, "She did it to save us."

Dean glared at his brother, "Save us from what?"

"We died, Dean. Lilith and Ruby killed us and they made her a deal and she took it because she knew that we would be able to stop Lucifer. She trust us that much that she took the deal and walked back into hell and it was mainly for you." What Sam said hit Dean hard. Lauren was willing to go back to the one place she feared most just to save him. Dean didn't say anything. He turned and walked out of the room. He walked out on the porch and stood there. He wanted to try and call her again but the more he though about it the more he thought that maybe they did need some space. He needed to control his temper and she needed to find who she was without him. Not just for them but for Bailey. Dean promised Lauren they would have that future they saw and he was going to keep his word.

**2 weeks later**

Lauren was in the kitchen washing up Bailey bottles and from time to time she would glace over at her phone. It had been almost two weeks since she heard from Dean. She had talked to Sam over a week ago and he had told her how Dean had became quiet and was doing nothing but sitting in the den drinking. Lauren was worried about him but if that's how Dean dealt with stuff then it was best to leave him alone. She tried to call him a few times but Missouri would always stop her.

"Looking at the phone isn't going to make it ring." Missouri said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked and sat the bottle in the drainer.

"You are wanting him to call you but like I said, he will call when he's ready. You two are taking time apart and that's what you need to be doing." Missouri said and sat down at the table next to Bailey who was in her bouncer.

"I know." Lauren said. "I just want to know he's ok."

"I know you do but for once you need to worry about yourself. You need to be more independent and these last few weeks I have watched you grow and you are doing so good." Missouri said.

That made Lauren smile, "Thanks. I feel a little better about myself. I mean Bailey is sleeping through the night and I have bath time and diapers down pat."

"I knew you could do it. Soon you won't even need me around." Missouri said.

"I will always want you to be around. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh honey." Missouri placed her hand on her heart, "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Lauren smiled and walked over and poured Missouri a cup of coffee, "So how have you been sleeping?" she asked.

"Like a baby. This house is very quiet at night."

"I know. That's what I use to love about it." Lauren said and sat down at the table, "But the more I'm here the more I realize how much I have changed. Its not that I miss just Dean. I miss having Sam to talk to and watch movies with me that Dean never would. I miss Bobby yelling about everything little thing. What can I say, I love that old man." She laughed. "I don't know, I guess I miss being there."

"That's understandable but I think you needed to come here to see that." Missouri said.

"I think I did. As crazy as it sounds, I'm glad things happened between me and Dean they way they did or I would have never left and we would be sitting there still screaming at each other and who knows what that would lead to."

"Im glad you are finally learning." Missouri smiled.

"But I also think that I have to go back soon. Not only for Dean but because I started this mess and I want to help finish it. I'm tried of sitting back and letting everyone else take care of me." Lauren said, "and no matter what happened with me and Dean, Bailey needs her father."

"I agree with you but you also need to tell Dean all of this. You can't let him push you around. I know that boy loves you but he can't keep you locked up."

"I know and I dread that conversation but I know it has to be done." Lauren said.

"Well I will support you all the way. You will know when the time is right to go home. It maybe not today or tomorrow but one day you will just know." Missouri smiled at her.

**1 week after that**

It was after midnight and Dean was sitting in the den alone with a full bottle of whiskey in front of him and he had not touched it once. He sat there with his phone in his had just like he did every night since Lauren had left him but tonight he was going to try and call her once more. Just like always it went to voicemail but this time he wasn't going to just hang up.

"Lauren, its Dean. I kind of figured you were still not talking to me but there is a few things I want to say. First I want to tell you that I know why you did what you did but that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me and you brought Sam into it with you. I still don't understand why you went to him but I really don't want to think about that right now. We have issues and I know that but I do love you. I'm sorry for what I did. You will never know how sorry I am for that. I don't know when you are coming back or if you ever will be all I can ask you to do is please don't keep Bailey from me. Send me a picture or something so I can just see her. I miss you both. I guess that's about it." Dean said and hung up the phone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tears formed in Lauren's eyes as she listened to every word Dean had said. No matter what anyone said, they needed each other. Lauren walked out of her bedroom and walked into the living room and saw Missouri smiling at her. "Is it time to head home?" Missouri asked.

Lauren smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I think I'm ready now." Lauren said. This was going to be the longest drive but she had to do it. She was ready to face Dean and she was ready for what ever lies ahead.

**48 hours later**

Dean was out working on the car when he saw a car pull up. If it was another person with car trouble he was going to be pissed. He wiped his hands and when he looked up he saw what looked like Lauren but her hair wasn't blond anymore. It was brown and a little shorter. She looked different but she looked more beautiful than ever.

He walked over and watched as Missouri got out of the car as Lauren was getting out Bailey. The first thing Dean did was walked over to Lauren and took Bailey from her arms and hugged her tight. "I miss you so much." He said and Lauren could have sworn she saw a tear escape from his eye.

"She missed you too." Lauren said with her hands in her pockets.

It was windy out and Missouri walked over and took Bailey, "Let me get her inside before she gets sick. You guys should talk." She said and walked away.

Lauren leaned against the car and looked at Dean. Neither of them knew what to say right now. This was one of those speeches you couldn't practice. "So…you look good." Dean said and when he looked at her she saw that her eye was still slightly black and his heart broke a little.

"Thanks. So do you." Lauren said and once again they went quiet. They had never really been good at talking to each other about their feeling. Actually they never really talked about anything other than hell or hunts or Bailey. Maybe now wasn't the best time to get into a deep conversation. When the time was right they would know.

Dean scratched the back of his head and looked at her, "So…do you want to go inside and get a drink or something?" he asked her.

Maybe that was his way of saying he was sorry. Who knew but Lauren smiled at him and said, "I would like that."

The two of them walked into the house and saw Sam holding Bailey as Bobby played with her. Dean smiled at the sight. He had missed his little girl so much and he was happy to have her back home with him where she needed to be. He looked over at Lauren who was standing with her arms crossed. Something about her was different but it wasn't bad. They still had so much to talk about and neither of them knew if they would make it but all they could do was take it one day at a time. Today Dean was just going to be happy she was at least here with him.

When Lauren uncrossed her arm, without looking at her, Dean reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. Lauren looked down at their hands and smiled. It was not much but it was a start for them. Only time would tell if they would be able to move past their differenced and make it work. All she could do was hope.

***I hate filler chapter! Ahhh, ok I'm good now. Ok I have one more chapter to do before we get back into the season. The next chapter should be longer and Dean will find out a little more about Lauren. Just a taste, there maybe be some jealous but also happy times. Thanks to my awesome reviews and also you alerters lol. You guys are great. Please review. More will be up tomorrow or Monday. Thanks guys!**


	41. A fresh start

Lauren had been back at Bobby's with Bailey for almost two days now and everything seemed to be calm. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that she and Dean had not really talked about anything yet. They said no more than they had to say to each other. Hey, how are you, how's Bailey, can I get you anything, goodnight, was all that came out of their mouths. Maybe they were both afraid of what was going to happen once they talked about what had happened between them. Neither of them wanted to be the first to bring it up to the other. Dean was still feeling guilty and he was still pissed about the lie and the fact that she seemed to run to Sam with every problem she had. Maybe it was all in his head but it still kept him up at night.

Lauren was still hurt that Dean reacted the way he did. That was a side of him that she prayed she would never see again and now she was afraid that the next time it would be worse. She knew deep down Dean would never hurt her but the thoughts were still in her mind and that was something she just couldn't make go away. They had a lot of issues and sooner of later they were going to have to face them head one if they had a chance of making their relationship work.

It was half passed nine in the morning and Lauren rolled over to see the empty side of the bed like she has seen since she had gotten back. The last 2 night Dean had fallen asleep on the couch with Bailey in his arms. Lauren didn't say anything about it. She knew he was afraid that he was going to wake up and she would be gone again so Lauren was happy to give him his daddy/daughter time.

She walked down the stairs and saw that Dean and Bailey were nowhere in sight. She looked in the den and as always Sam was at the computer. "Morning." She said as she walked farther into the room. "Where's Dean?"

"He took Bailey out. They were going to get breakfast." Sam said and closed the laptop. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good I guess." Lauren said and sat down on the couch. "How long have they been gone?"

"About an hour. Dean just called and said they were on their way back. I guess Bailey got sick in the car and Dean had to stop and clean it up. "Sam laughed.

Lauren smiled, "I always told him never to feed her right before he put her in the car seat or it would get messy. Plus Dean doesn't really have that burping thing down yet."

"Yeah." Sam smiled, "Listen, while we have a minute I wanted to give you something." Sam said and pulled a envelope from his back pocket. "Happy Birthday." He said and handed it to her.

Lauren was shocked, "How did you know?" she asked him. "I don't remember ever telling your when my birthday was." She said and took the card from him.

"I remember it from when I was first trying to find out what you were. It was in your obituary. I didn't say anything last years because there was just a lot going on with you and Dean and I wasn't sure how you would feel about it but now that we know each other I figure what the hell." Sam smile.

Lauren felt a tear in her eye, "Thank you, Sam. You didn't have to get me anything. I was just going to skip it."

"I wanted to. You need a normal day with normal birthday stuff. I told Missouri and she said to keep you away from the kitchen."

"Oh lord." Lauren said. She tore open the card and there was a message inside that read:

_Lauren, _

_Happy Birthday! I know this last year has not been that great but I want you to know that I consider you part of the family. I always wanted a sister and now I got one. You are one of the strongest people I know. I think you don't believe it sometimes but you are. You have made Dean happier than he has ever been believe it or not and I am glad that he has you in his life. Family is everything to us and I just want you to know that I will always be here for you and Bailey. I hope you have a great day._

_Love, _

_Sam W._

Lauren wiped a tear from her eye and closed the card. She looked up at Sam and smile, "Thank you. This means a lot." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

Dean got Bailey out of her carseat and headed inside the house. As soon as he walked in he saw Sam and Lauren wrapped up in each other in the den. Little did he know that it was nothing more than just a hug. Dean cleared his throat and the two parted. "Hey, you're back." Lauren said.

"Yeah. I guess I should have called first but please don't let me interrupt you two." Dean said and sat Bailey down in her pay pin.

"What are you talking?" Lauren asked him.

"Nothing. Its just looks like you two need to be alone so I will just get out of the way." Dean said.

Lauren couldn't believe that Dean was actually jealous of his little brother. "Nothing is going on. Sam was just giving me something."

"Oh I can see that. You are just moving on down the line aren't you?" Dean said

Lauren didn't really feel like fight with him over something so stupid this early in the morning. She put the card back in the envelope and walked over to him and shoved it into his chest. "It's a birthday card you jackass." She said and stormed up the stairs.

Dean took the card and read what was inside and felt awful. He closed it and looked over at Sam who was standing there with his arms crossed. "Dont look at me like that. You could have told me it was her birthday."

"I thought you knew." Sam said. "I thought when you said you were going out for breakfast that was code for going to get her something."

"No! When have I ever used food as code word?" Dean said and sat the card on the small table. "Well I'm screwed."

"No you're not. Its still early." Sam said. "Do you really think that there is something going on between me and her?"

"I don't know. I mean I hope not but giving past history can you blame me?" Dean asked.

"I guess not but you have nothing to worry about. She loves you and that's it." Sam said. "I think its time you are Lauren had a heart to heart or you two are never going to be ok. This is just my advice."

"Well thanks Dr. Laura. Tell me something I don't know." Dean said. He knew he had to do something to fix this. "Ok I need you to do me a favor. I need you to watch Bailey for the day."

"Sure but why?" Sam asked.

"Just let me worry about that. I'll call you later." Dean said and walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lauren had spent most of the day in her room crying over everything. Crying over the mistakes she had made, crying over the fact that everyday she felt as if she was losing Dean, and crying over the very thought that Bailey would never have the family she deserved. It was close to four when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said.

Missouri walked into the dark bedroom and flipped on the light. She had Bailey in her arms and had her dressed in a simple pink dress. "Are you just going to sit in here all day and feel sorry for yourself or are you going to get out and enjoy your day. Bailey had something for you."

Lauren smiled at them and got off the bed and took Bailey into her arms. "Has she seen good today?" Lauren asked.

"Just like always but she wants you to see something." Missouri said. "So dry those eyes and come on."

Lauren turned off her lights and carried Bailey down the stairs. She followed Missouri into the kitchen where Sam and standing in there with Bobby. "Surprise." They said.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie." Bobby said.

Lauren looked around and saw a beautiful cake on the table, "You guys really didn't have to do this." Lauren said. "Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank us. Bailey even had a hand in making the cake." Missouri said.

"Did she now?" Lauren said and smiled down at her little girl.

"Yeah. She used her hands to spread the icing." Missouri laughed. "I got pictures."

"I cant wait to see them." Lauren said and looked around and there was one person missing, "Where's Dean?" she asked.

"He had to run out." Sam said. He had talked to Dean about and hour ago and learned what he was doing and Lauren was going to be shocked. They both needed this night.

"Oh ok then. His loss. Who wants cake?" Lauren asked and picked up the knife.

Missouri cut everyone a small piece and they all sat around the table and enjoyed it. An hour had passed and Lauren looked over at the clock and Dean was still not back yet. She was beginning to get worried about him. When she heard Sam's phone ring she hoped that it was Dean. Sam answered and was really short. He said nothing but yeah, no, and ok before he hung up. "Was that Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah. He is having car trouble and asked for you to come and get him." Sam said.

"Why me?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know. Maybe its code word for he wants to talk alone." Sam said.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Of course he would choose now to talk." She said and got up from the table. "I'll be right back guys." She said. She grabbed her jacket and keys and walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lauren pulled up to the address Sam had given her. It was a motel and she saw Dean's car out front. He heart stopped when she got to thinking about the reasons he would be at the motel. When she got out of the car and walked up to the door she prayed she didn't see a slut underneath him. She knocked a few time before she opened the door. When she walked into the room she saw the room was lit up with candles and Dean was standing there with a rose in his hand. "Took you long enough." Dean said.

Lauren slowly closed the door and looked at him, "What is all of this?" she asked him. This was nothing Dean would ever do. "Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked.

"Actually yes and I have it all planned out." Dean said. He walked over to her and sat the flower on the table and pulled out a chair. "Sit down."

"I don't know if I should." She said.

"Just sit down." Dean said. "You are so difficult." He smiled. Lauren did what he asked and placed her hands in her lap. Dean walked in front of her and pulled out a napkin. "I'm not great with words so I wrote down everything I have to say and I don't want you to say anything until I'm done."

"Ok." Lauren said.

Dean cleared his throat and began to read. "First I want to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you. I regret it everyday. I never wanted to hurt you like that and I am sorry. I can tell you that I will never let it happen again and I hope you believe me. You mean so much to me that sometimes I react in ways I never thought I would. We're not perfect but I do think we are perfect together. I have made so many mistakes in my life but so have you. We have issues but we also have each other so I know that we can work anything out. I just want you to trust me a little more. I can understand why you don't after everything but I am not the same person that I was when we met and neither are you."

"Dean…" Lauren started as tears built up in her eyes.

"Shhh, I'm not done." Dean said. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier with the Sam thing but considering everything that has happened I think you can understand. I wish I would have known it was your birthday sooner but I have come to realize that there is a lot of things I don't know about you. How old you are, your full name, where you were born, what's your favorite color. But what I do know is that your name is Lauren and you would do anything to save the people that you love. You think you aren't a good mother but I think you are the best mother Bailey could have. I know that she don't sleep well at night because you have memories from hell but you wont ever admit it. I know that when you are scared are nervous you bit on your bottom lip. You sing in the shower when you are happy and think that no one is around. I know everything I need to know about you but I want to know more and I hope that you will give me that chance and I hope we can start over. I love you. Some people say that we can live together but I think we can live without each other."

Lauren watched as he folded up the napkin and put it back into his pocket. "Ok, thats all I go so..." he said.

Lauren got up from the chair and walked a little closer to him. "My name is Victoria Lauren Smith. I hate my first name so that's why when I was thirteen I started to go by Lauren. My favorite color is pink but I like pink and black together the most. I was born in Queens. You know when my birthday is so that just leaves age. I am 22 years old today." She said.

Dean just looked at her, "Wow. 22?"

"Yeah. I remember the day I turned 21 like it was yesterday. It was the first time we had sex out of hell and conceived Bailey. I remember weird dates like that."

Dean was still looking at her, "22….wow. I'm robbing the cradle." He joked. "I'm ok with that in a non perverted way."

"Good to know." Lauren smiled. "I'm sorry….for everything. I lied because I'm always afraid I am going to lose you and that scares me more than anything. I love you, Dean."

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean closed the small distance and lightly touched his lips to hers, just enough to feel the softness of her lips before he pulled back. They both sighed in content before Lauren closed the distance between them again, this time pressing her lips to his insistently as she pulled his head down and pressing herself against him. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and was granted entrance as she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues battled as they held each other impossibly close.

Before they knew it, her jacket had been pushed to the floor and her shirt unbuttoned. Dean pulled his mouth from hers and started kissing down her neck as he pushed her shirt off her shoulders and heard as the thin material hit the floor. Lauren groaned as he sucked on her neck while she pulled his shirt off of him and wrapped her arms around him.

Dean started trailing kisses from her ear lobe and across her bare shoulder. He unclasped her bra and removed the straps from her shoulders as he continued kissing her all over. Lauren gasped and ran her fingers through his hair as his lips wrapped around her left nipple while his hand went to the other to massage it. "Dean" she moaned softly. He was always so good with his hands.

Her hands had wondered from his chest down to the bulge in his pants where she cupped him through his jeans and she heard him give a moan as he moved into her hand. She then slipped her hand through the waist band of his pants and boxers and started to stroke him, enjoying the feel of him in her hand. She missed him so much. "Lauren." He moaned as he removed her hand from him and pushed her up against the wall where he attacked her mouth with his lips and tongue.

Dean unbuttoned her pants and pushed them to the floor before he let one of his hands slip into her panties where he teased her clit a little before pushing a finger in her."Oh God!" He watched as she let her head fall back in pleasure and she started to pant before he slipped another finger into her. "Oh Dean." She gasped as her body throbbed with the pleasure.

"God I missed touching you. You like that don't you?" He whispered seductively into her ear as he increased the pace and his thumb found her clit, rubbing her persistently.

"Oh…Dean…Please…" She begged as she panted heavily.

"Please what?" He asked as he sucked a nipple into his mouth as his fingers worked faster.

"N-need…You….now." She gasped out.

"Patience." Dean said as he continued moving his fingers in and out. Lauren's body started to shake as her climax built, making her cry out as it tore through her body, leaving her panting and leaning on Dean for support.

Dean gave her a moment to recuperate before sliding his jeans and boxers off. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down softly. Dean pulled off her wet panties and tossed them aside. He looked down at her beautiful face and smiled before spreading legs and positioning himself at her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her as he slipped inside her with easy.

They both moaned at the feeling as she adjusted to him. Once Dean was sure that she had adjusted, he started to move inside her until they picked up a rhythm that worked for both of them. Lauren met him thrust for thrust, just the way he liked it. They were moaning and panting as he slid in and out of her faster and faster. Lauren's nails were digging into his shoulders as she threw her head back on this pillow in ecstasy. "Dean…Oh god Dean!"

"Shit…Lauren. I love you baby." His breath was raged as his body vibrated with the pleasure that she was giving him. "Oh god Lauren." He panted as he felt her start tighten around his cock. Lauren let out a small sigh before her body shook with her second orgasm and she bit into his shoulder causing him to climax shortly after her.

They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. He was leaning on her slightly as she leaned back against the bed. Lauren looked up at him and placed her hand on his face, "I love you too." She smiled. This was going to be a fresh start for them and this time they were going to do things right.

_***Sappy chapter for you guys but Dean and Lauren needed it. I have reason for her age but it will come later. The next chapter will start the curios case of Dean Winchester. I liked that one. So I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks so much for the support. It means a lot to me. Please keep the awesome reviews coming. They really keep me motivated as you can tell.**_


	42. Dean's New Look

**One month later**

The last month had been relatively calm for Dean and Lauren. Dean decided to take a small break from hunting so he could spend some extra time with Lauren and Bailey. They needed it after everything they had been through. It was time to try and reconnect as a family and they all really enjoyed it but it was time to get back to work. Plus, he never knew how much time they all had left on this world.

It was just after six in the morning and Dean headed down the stairs with Bailey in his arms, "Let's get you something to eat. Want some pie? I think you want pie." He smiled at her as he bounced her a little. As soon as he got into the kitchen he saw that Missouri already had breakfast started just like every morning. "Morning." He said and sat Bailey down in her little pink bouncer on the floor.

"Good morning. I take it you slept well." Missouri asked him as she smiled down at Bailey.

"Like a baby. Bailey slept all night." Dean said. "Finally." He sighed and sat down in the chair. "It's like freakin Christmas."

"I told you it would happen one day. You and Lauren just had to be patient. If you are comfortable Bailey will be comfortable. Is Lauren still in the bed?" Missouri asked and handed him a cup of coffee.

"No she's in the shower. I came to feed Bailey. I recon me and Sam are going to head out in a few hours. Bobby found us a case." Dean said and got up and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle. "I just figured I would help out one last time with her. Who knows when I will be back?" Dean said. He didn't want to leave Bailey or Lauren but it had to be done.

"That's nice of you. You're learning finally." Missouri said.

Dean just smirked and started to heat up the formula. When it was done Dean checked it on his wrist and he looked down at his daughter who was smiling up at it. "You sure do like this a lot." He said and he wondered. He took off the top of the bottle and put is finger inside then brought that finger back to his mouth. It didn't take but once before Dean pulled away and made a face, "Oh god. This is nasty. Yuck!"

"What's nasty?" Lauren asked as she walked in.

"You're man is over here drinking baby formula." Missouri said. "Only Dean would do something that stupid."

"This is what you've been feeding my daughter? No wonder she cries all the time." Dean said. "This is like…torture. What she needs is some bacon or something."

"And how will she chew it, Dean?" Lauren smiled at him as she picked Bailey up out of the bouncer. "That is food to her. She likes it."

"Yeah and that's why she spits it out all the time." Dean said. "Poor kid." Dean said and handed Lauren the bottle.

"You ate this as a baby I'm sure." Lauren smiled at him and gave Bailey her bottle.

"I don't think so." Dean said.

Lauren just shook her head at him, "So when are you guys leaving?" she asked.

"Whenever Sam gets ready. I swear it takes him longer to get ready than a chick." Dean said.

"So what are you guys going after anyways?" Lauren asked and sat down in the chair."

"Don't know yet. I guess we'll find out when we get there. Old guys are dropping dead and disappearing."

"Old guys….dying? Wow it really is the end of the world." Lauren laughed at him.

"Listen smartass there is more to it than that." Dean said and Lauren smiled, "We shouldn't be gone long."

"Can I go?" she asked him.

"No." Dean shut her down without thinking about it.

"Why not? You said I could go with you more if I wanted to." Lauren said.

"I said that to be nice. I also said we would go to Disney World but can't really do that now can we?" Dean smiled, "Just sit this one out and the next one you can go."

"You always say that." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I know." Dean said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when we get there. Maybe once we are done you guys can meet up with us or something. Maybe you can even ring Trixie."

"Trixie is retired." Lauren smiled, "Looks like you are stuck with plain old Lauren." She smiled up at him.

"I can live with that. Plain old Lauren knows what I like in bed." Dean said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Ok you two. I am trying to cook here." Missouri told them.

Dean and Lauren just laughed as he pulled back, "I have to go get ready but I'll tell you when we are leaving."

"Sounds good." Lauren said. Within the hour, Sam and Dean were on the road headed to the job.

Later on that night, Lauren was sitting in the den with Bailey and Bobby and she couldn't help but notice that Bobby seemed to be a little off. "Everything ok with you, Bobby?" she asked.

"Fine." He said. He had just gotten off the phone with Dean and he didn't sound too happy. "Just those damn idgits and their stupid questions." He said.

"I can agree with you on that." Lauren smiled, "I don't want to pry but you seem like something is on your mind here lately." She told him.

"I just have some things going on."

"Well if you need anything just ask me." Lauren said.

"I actually do need something from you." Bobby said. "Can you give me a ride somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Lauren asked.

"I need to check on something for Sam and Dean. It has to do with the case they are on so I thought maybe you would want to help." Bobby said. He wasn't about to tell her the truth about what he really was thinking.

"I would love to help." Lauren smiled, "Let me just make sure Missouri is ok with watching Bailey and we can leave here in a few minutes."

"Ok well you go do that and I will go pack a few things." Bobby said.

"Sounds great." Lauren smiled and got up to walk up stairs.

Once she was gone Bobby just sat there in his chair thinking about his life. He felt useless inside. This case may be is only way to get back to the way he once was.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Lauren and Bobby got into town, Lauren dropped Bobby off at a small bar. He told her that it would be best if he did this alone. Lauren didn't want to argue so she just told him that she would head to the diner down the street and for him to call when he was done.

As Lauren was sitting there, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Lauren?" she heard and turned around and saw Sam, "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought Dean told you to stay home?"

"Nice to see you too, Sam." She smiled, "Bobby asked me to bring him."

"Bobby is with you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I dropped him off down the road. He said he needed to questios the bartender or something. I'm waiting for him to call me." She said and looked around, "Where's Dean?"

"Headed to the bar last I checked so I guess he will run into Bobby. I didn't even know he was coming." Sam said.

"Yeah. Kind of a last minute thing I think."

"Oh ok then. We have a room just across the street. They should be back soon so we can just head over there." Sam said.

"Hang on a second. I just got my food." Lauren smiled. They can wait."

After talking to the bartender and figuring out where the poker games were going on, Dean headed out back and around the building. Just when he got there, he saw someone he didn't expect to see. "Bobby? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Planting daisies. What's it look like? Came in on the case." Bobby said.

"And you beat me here?" Dean asked.

"Well, brains trumps legs, apparently. Lauren brought me." Bobby said and rolled around Dean and Dean followed.

"Lauren's here?" Dean asked and wasn't happy about that at all.

"Yeah but not here. I sent her to get something to eat. Don't worry."

"So, you found the game?"

"Yep."

"Did you stop it?" Dean asked and Bobby didn't answer him. "Bobby?"

Bobby stopped and turned to face him, "Not exactly."

"What did you do?" Dean asked and was afraid to hear the answer.

"I played, okay?"

"And?"

Bobby's face dropped when he looked at Dean, "I lost."

"Are you kidding me? You played some he-witch?" Dean asked in a very angry tone that Bobby did not like at all.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Bobby snapped.

"You idiot!"

"They're my years! I can do what I want!" Bobby yelled at him.

"How many did you lose?" Dean asked.

"Twenty-five." Bobby said quietly."

"We're not done." Dean said and headed back to the entrance.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam opened the door to the room and Lauren followed him inside. "Not bad." She said and sat her bag on the bed and Sam sat Dean's food on the table. "Where's Dean? I saw his car out front." Lauren said and looked around the room.

"Hey, Dean? You find anything?" Sam called out.

"Uh, you might say." An old man said as he walked out front the bathroom in nothing but a robe.

Sam pulled Lauren behind him and drew his gun, aiming it at the old man, "Who the hell are you!"

"Dude, relax. It's me." He said.

Sam lowered his gun, "Dean?"

"Hi."

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked him.

"I, you know...found the game." He said. "And I told you to stay at home." He pointed at Lauren who was still in shock at what she was looking at.

Dean headed over to the table and picked up his burger. "I thought you said you were g-good at poker." Sam said.

"I am. Shut up. So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it?" Dean asked him.

"I didn't know what you were. I mean, have you seen you? You look like…."

"The old chick in _Titanic_. I know. Shut up." Dean mumbled with his mouth full.

"I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine." Lauren said and Dean glared at her, "But he uh….cute in a weird older guy way."

The door flew open and Bobby rolled inside, "I see you two met John McCain there." He said.

"Yeah. Either of you want to tell me what happened?" Sam asked and Lauren couldn't keep looking at Dean. He was just so…old. This was going to do nothing for their sex life.

"Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened." Dean blurted out.

"Hey, nobody asked you to play." Bobby snapped back at him.

"Right. I should have just let you die." Dean said.

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!"

Sam looked over at Lauren and they both laughed a little at the two much older men, "It's like _Grumpy Old Men_."

Dean and Bobby turned to then and spoke in unison. "Shut up, Sam."

"What the hell were you thinking? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights." Dean said.

"You just don't get it." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine." Dean said.

"No, you can't!"

"You got me. I've never been paralyzed. But I tell you something…..I've been to hell, and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me! My junk's rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?" Dean asked. Dean saying that was really putting Lauren off. They really had to fix him and fast.

"Uh, actually, yeah." Sam jumped in when he heard a noise coming from Dean.

"Oh!" Dean said and sat down slowly, "I'm having a heart attack."

"No, you're not." Bobby said. "Its Acid reflux. Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger."

Dean sighed and put down the burger, "So, you want to keep emoting, or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips. I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry."

"I mean, what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?" Lauren asked.

"Definitely." Bobby said.

"You remember what he chanted?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Yep—every word." Bobby said.

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips." Sam said.

"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" Dean said.

"I think you ought to put some clothes on." Bobby told Dean who was still in his robe.

"I don't know. I kinda like it." Dean said and walked over to Lauren who was trying to keep a supportive face on. "What do you say me and you head off for a quickie."

Lauren let out a nervous fake laugh, "Quickie would be right." She said and Dean's face dropped a little, "I think I am going to have to pass this time." She said.

"Why?" Dean asked with his arms around her.

"Well…..to be honest…you remind me of my grandfather right now." She smiled nervously. "But I still love you."

Dean just turned around to Sam and Bobby who were laughing, "We have to fix me now!"

* * *

***So I know its been awhile but I have been so blocked on this story. Ok so here is part one. I really hope you liked it. Please Review! I will try to finish it up this week. ****Also thank you Joyce for taking the time to read over this chapter for me. What would i do with ya :) youre awesome!**


	43. Loss of a Friend

Dean, Lauren, Sam, and Bobby all waited outside Patrick's apartment and waited for him to leave so they could go in and check out the place. Once he did they all got out and walked up to the building.

Dean held the door open while Sam helped Bobby inside and when they saw a sign that the elevator was out, Bobby sighed, "Well, I'm out." He said and looked at his chair.

Sam and Dean just looked at Bobby, "You guys go ahead. I'll stay with Bobby." Lauren said. "I don't really do stairs." She said and smiled at Bobby, "You guys go on and we'll be in the car." She said and helped Bobby back out of the building.

"You could have gone with them. I don't need a babysitter you know." Bobby said.

"I know that but maybe I just wanted to hang out with you for a change." She said as they got to the truck.

The lock clicked open to Patrick's apartment and Dean and Sam walked inside. They search the place high and low for the chips or anything else that could help them. Dean opened an armoire and knocked on the back and it was a false back and found a safe. "Sam? Dime-store model. Piece of cake." Dean smiled at Sam.

Dean turned the dial, squinting and leaning in and out. Dean quickly realized that his eye sight wasn't what it used to be. "It's like _Mission: Pathetic_. Watch out." Sam said and pushed Dean out of the way and turns the dial and opened it with ease.

"I could have done that." Dean said.

Sam frowned at him and started to grab handfuls of chips. "What are you doing?" Sam and Dean turn around and saw Lia, Patrick's girlfriend, standing there wearing a large silver locket.

"Aren't you the chick from the bar?" Dean asked her.

"I'm a lot more than that." She said and threw up a hand, clenched a fist, and twisted, causing Dean to double over in pain.

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. They're harmless." Patrick said as he walked up behind her and placed him hand on her shoulder.

Lia let Dean go and Patrick walked closer to them, "You boys want chips? Take 'em. They're just chips, Einstein's. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the nine-hundred-year-old witch. You boys want years? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas hold 'em." Patrick said as he chewed on his toothpick.

"Fine. Let's do it." Dean said.

Patrick pulled a card out of a pocket and held it up, "What card am I holding up?" Dean squinted at it and disn't answer. "That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You, on the other hand." he looked at Sam, "What, Sam not much of a player? Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though." He said and opened the door. "You're free to go."

Dean walked out first and Sam wasn't far behind, "Oh, but, Sam...Your brother's situation…that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." He smiled and clapped his hands together slowly.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked and Patrick as him Dean looked between each other.

"You'll find out soon enough." Patrick smiled.

"Let's get out of here, Sam." Dean said.

As they headed out the apartment building, Sam began to scratch at the inside of his thighs. "Dude... I believe that he-witch gave you the clap." Dean laughed and headed over to the truck to meet up with Lauren and Bobby to get a new game plan.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Later on that night while Sam and Bobby went out to get something to eat, Dean and Lauren sat in the motel trying to come up with a plan to reverse the aging.

Lauren was sitting in front of Sam's computer and Dean was staring at her with lust in his eyes. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Lauren asked as she clicked on a new link.

Dean put his papers down and walked over to her and leaned on the table, "Sam and Bobby are gone." He smirked.

"I know." Lauren said and never once looked up.

"How about me and you have a little one on one time if you catch my drift." He said and closed the computer.

Lauren looked up at him and sighed, "Are you still on this?" she asked, "Do you really think now is the time to have sex?"

"What else is there to do right now. We have hit a dead end until the morning and it's been a few days." He said and pulled Lauren into his arms, "You have to admit, I am one sexy old man."

Lauren smiled at him. He was still Dean in there after all. Sure he was a lot older and had one too many wrinkles for her but he still had that same cocky personality.

"I don't know." Lauren said, "Maybe we should wait."

"Oh come on." Dean said and turned away from her, "Are you saying if I'm stuck like this then that's it. No more sex ever again."

"You aren't going to be stuck like this. We'll fix it." Lauren said as she walked up behind him and ran her hand up his arm.

Dean turned and glared at her, "You just like me for my looks. I feel so used."

"Oh please." Lauren said, "That is not going to work with me." She smiled. "I love you for you and if for some reason you are stuck like this then we will work something out."

Dean closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Let me show you I still got it. I can still make you scream." He said before kissing closed her eyes and she had to admit it was the exact same. No one kissed like Dean.

As they kiss she figured what the hell. Why not show him that she loved him no matter what.

Before they knew it they were wrapped up naked in the sheets with the lights off as the made out. Dean was leaving small kisses on her neck and Lauren let out a soft moan. Dean reached between them and was ready to show her that he was still the man she loved when he felt something unexpected. "What the hell?"

Lauren opened her eyes and looked at him, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"You have got to be shitting me!" he yelled and jumped up, "Oh no! no no no no no." he said over and over.

"What What?" Lauren asked as she jumped out of bed and turned on the light and she knew what was wrong, "Ok. Don't panic." She said.

"Don't panic? Don't Panic! Don't tell me not to panic, Lauren. Look at him!" Dean yelled.

"These things can be fixed." She said. "There is a pharmacy down the road and maybe we could get you some…."

"Don't you say it, Lauren. Don't you even think it. I don't now need that crap!" Dean snapped.

"I think you might as long as you are like this." Lauren said. She was trying to keep it together but it was hard not to smile.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked, "Really?"

"I'm sorry." Lauren said. "Maybe we should wait until he is ready." She said as she motioned to his soft penis.

Dean grabbed a pillow and sat down on the bed, "I'm in hell."

Lauren sat beside him and rubbed his back, "It's going to be ok. We'll fix it."

"I'm screwed…no I'm not actually. I may never be screwed again." Dean said.

Lauren just smiled. You would think he just lost his best friend or something but then again Dean's dick was his best friend and they had made a lot more friends together over the years. Lauren knew they had to fix this and fast or Dean was going to lose it.

After they had gotten dressed, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know." Dean said grabbed his gun. "Stay there." He told Lauren.

Dean opened the door to see Lia standing there with a piece of paper and she handed it to him, "Take it. It'll help you." She said.

"What is this?" Dean asked.

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on."

"And it reverses what?"

"Patrick's work—all of it."

"You saying I could be normal again?" Dean asked.

"You and everyone else he's ever played."

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Dean asked.

"Trust me, don't trust me. I don't care. The spell is real." Lia said.

"If it zaps everyone, doesn't that include your man?" Lauren asked.

"And me, too. I look good for my age." She said. "Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow." She said and headed out the door.

Dean looked at Lauren and smiled, "Guess we got work to do." He said and looked down at himself, "Don't you worry in there. Daddy is going to make you all better."

Lauren rolled her eyes and grabbed the room key from the table, "Let's just go…..daddy." she said and they walked out the door.

***I know it's been a long time and this chapter is shorter than I wanted but I wanted to post something for you. The next chapter should be up sooner and it will have the rest of the episode and a little Dean/Lauren reconnecting ; ) So anyways I changed a few things to fit Lauren in but you know that by now. Okie Dokie so please review! And thank you guys for getting me to 500. I love you all!**


	44. Oh to be young again

**M Content Warning**

Lauren and Dean met up with both Sam and Bobby to get there plan together to get Dean back into his old or young self again. "So what do we do?" Lauren asked.

"I'm going to play him." Sam said, "I have to. We need his DNA and Dean you cant lose anymore years."

Dean and Bobby knew Sam had a point and this was the only way, "Fine but don't lose. The last thing we need is three grumpy old men." Dean said. "We'll head to the grace yard."

"Alright. Wish me luck." Sam said.

"Good luck." Lauren said and Dean looked at her, "What? He may need it."

"Come on."

Sam walked into the room and saw Patrick finishing up a game with an older man that actually won so that gave him hope that he could beat Patrick, "What can I do you for?" Patrick smiled up at Sam.

"Deal." Sam said and Patrick smirked.

In the grave yard Bobby sat in his chair in front of the grave while Lauren sat there on the ground and they both watched Dean dig, "Jawbone of a murderer. Great." He said and sticks the shovel in the dirt, breathing hard. "You know, this really sucks. How do we even know her spell's gonna work?"

"We don't. But we ain't got a Plan B. Now, less flappin' and more diggin'." Bobby said.

Dean went to move another scoop of dirt and felt something cracks. "Oh, God!" he moaned, "My elbows! I'm all creaky."

"Hurry up, you crybaby." Bobby said.

"Pound it up your ass, Ironsides."

"One little grave."

"Then you do it." Dean said.

"Fine. I'll hop right in." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Well, least your legs are numb."

"Shut up and dig, Grandma."

Dean sighed and went back to digging but not for long, "Oh! Now it's my back!"

"Oh my God I'll do it." Lauren said and jumped in the whole, "Get out and try not to hurt yourself please." She told him and went to work.

"Is that any way to talk to your elder?" Dean asked.

"Shut up." Lauren rolled her eyes and went to work. "Its true what they say. A woman can do anything a man can do but we do it in heal or in my case flip flops."

"Show off." Dean and Bobby both said, "But she does have a great ass." Dean whistled and Bobby just gave him a look as Lauren kept on digging.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Later on Dean, Bobby, and Lauren waited outside the bar for Sam to show up with something that had Patrick's DNA on it. "What's taking him so long?" Lauren said.

"Here he come." Bobby said and pointed at Sam who was walking toward them.

"How's it going in there?" Dean asked.

"How do you think it's going? What about you? You have everything you need?" Sam asked.

"We still need a little he-witch DNA." Dean said.

"He was chewing this." Sam said and handed Dean a toothpick. "Hurry up, Dean. Please."

"All right. Just keep him busy. And, Sammy...don't lose." Dean said and Sam headed back inside the building.

"Ok let's do this." Lauren said.

Dean and Lauren mixed everything they needed for the spell in a bowl while Bobby began reading from Lia's paper, "na hogalachd. Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time. Till an-dràsda obair uile gu bheilair a bhith deànta. Mar sin bitheadh." Bobby finished and looked at Dean, "Drop it in."

Dean looked at the toothpick and adds it to the fire. "Well? How do I look?" he asked.

"Well…" Lauren said and looked at Bobby who shrugged. She turned back do Dean and sighed, "I think we should find a plan B."

"I don't get it. Everything we put in that spell was kosher." Bobby said.

"Yeah, everything except the damn toothpick." Dean said.

"You got to go get a speck of DNA. Strap on your track shoes." Bobby said.

"Oh, goody. More stairs." Dean moaned.

"I'll go with you for moral support." Lauren said.

Dean just glared at her, "You know you really aren't making me feel any better."

"Sorry. Let's just get to Patrick's place and fine something we can use." Lauren said.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean and Lauren split up and walked around Patrick's apartment try to find anything they could use for the spell, "It's too damn clean in here. First witch I ever heard of didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place." Dean said.

"I know I cant fine a toothbrush, comb, or anything." Lauren said.

"Wait a second I think I may have something." Dean said when he spotted a wine glass on a table but before he could get to hit he froze.

"You ok?" Lauren asked then suddenly she saw Dean drop to his knees, "Dean!" she yelled and ran over to him, "What's wrong?"

"Sam..." he gasp as he dropped a little more and Lauren held onto him.

"Just hang in there Dean." She said. She knew they had little time left of from the looks of things Sam wasn't doing so well. Tears sprang to her eyes as she held onto him. She couldn't lose him, "Dean just try to breath." She said and placed her hand on his cheeks that was getting colder by the second. All Dean could do gasp for air while Lauren sobbed, holding him in her arms. "Please hang on."

Sam shoved all his chips into the middle of the table, "I'm all in.

Patrick sighed as he looked over his cards. "Don't do that, Sam."

"I can't leave until it's over? Fine. It's over. Now, where's my brother?" Sam said.

"Look, there's poker and then there's suicide."

"Just play the hand."

"Fine." Patrick said and he discards a card and deals more cards. Sam and Patrick stare each other down. Sam was a looking a little worried by the point. He knew what he had and he hoped it would be enough. Patrick turned over his face-down cards and sighed, "I'm sorry, kid. Aces full."

Sam lets out a breath and he glanced over at Lia who had tears in her eyes, "You're crying. For a witch, you're so nice, it's actually kind of creepy. It's okay." Sam said and looked at Patrick, "It was a great hand." Patrick smiled and moved to collect the chips, "Just...not as great as...as four fours." Sam said and turned over his cards.

Patrick glances up at Sam, then down at the cards. Sam took a deep breath and lets it out. "Well played. You know, that whole...going out of your head bit...very method. Well, there's more to you than meets the eye." Patrick said.

"Cash these in for Dean, please."

"With pleasure."

Lauren didn't know what to do but she knew she had to get help. She left Dean on the floor and ran out of the building to see if there was anything Bobby could do.

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"He's…" Lauren sobbed, "He's dying and…and I don't know what to do. We have to do something."

Bobby saw the door to the building open and looked around Lauren, "I don't think we need to do anything." He said.

"What?" Lauren asked and Bobby pointed. She looked behind her to see Dean walking out of the building back to his young self. Dean held out his arms, grinning, and does a little dance as he approaches the van. He jumped up, clicking his heels in the air. "Are you serious?" Lauren yelled and walked over to him and slapped his arms, "You scared me to death."

"Ouch. Hey but you have to admit I look damn good." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Idjit." Bobby said and just looked away.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"No tricks? You actually beat the guy?" Bobby asked and Sam smiled at him, "How the hell?

"Just lucky." Sam said and walked toward the door just as Dean and Lauren walked in, "Hey. I'll see you guys later."

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Uh...mm, nowhere." The three just glared at him. They knew he was up to something, "A booster shot. Don't say it." He warned then and headed out the door.

"Well, I guess we can get the van loaded." Bobby said.

"Wait." Dean said. "I shouldn't have called you an idiot. I'm sorry. I mean, I actually….I get it. Getting old ain't a bachelor party. And dealing with the crap you got to deal with….."

"Don't you go on pity patrol." Bobby said.

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm just...I'm saying, you know, if I was in your shoes..."

"You'd never stop complaining."

"Fair enough. You're not useless, Bobby." Dean said. You don't stop being a soldier 'cause you got wounded in battle. Okay? No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're family. I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Sam, we don't have much left. I can't do this without you. I can't. So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again."

There was a long silence as Bobby looked between Dean and Lauren, "Okay. Now, we done feeling our feelings? 'Cause I'd like to get out of this room before we both start growing lady parts."

"Yeah, we're done. At least me and you anyways." Dean said and looked over at Lauren who was packing her bag up, "Give me an hour." He winked. Bobby rolled his eye and as he wheeled out of the room.

Once Bobby was gone Dean walked over to Lauren and wrapped her arms around her, "What are you doing?" she asked when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Picking up where we left off the other day. I call redo." He said and kissed the other side of her neck just below her ear.

"I think that sound like a great idea right now." She turned around and said and Dean leaned down and kissed her deeply and Lauren moaned into his mouth. Dean slid his hands down her back to her ass and lifted her up. He carried her over to the bed and slowly laid her down. Their lips met for a slow soft kiss. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight as their mouths opened wide for a deeper kiss. Lauren could feel Dean's cock pressing against her leg and she began moving against him.

Dean's hand took her face and tilted it back as he kissed her neck and worked down further. Lauren felt his hands reach down to her breast and squeeze. "Dean…"

Their moans were mixed together as their bodies moved together. Lauren reached down and felt his crotch and his moans echoed around the room. He wasted no time before ripping open her top and tossing it aside followed by her bra. She reached to unbutton his pants as his mouth made contact with her bare chest, "Oh Dean." She moaned.

"God I love the way you moan my name." Dean said and pulled away from her. He climbed off the bed and pulled her along with him. They began to rip the rest off the clothing off and throw them over to the side. Lauren could feel herself getting wetter by the second at the sight of his naked body in front of her.

Lauren reached down and grabbed his cock and found it fully erect. They kissed again as Lauren began to stroke his stiff cock as she inched closer to him. She felt his hands grab her head and gently push her in the direction of his manhood. She knew what he wanted and what the hell? He had been through a lot in the passed few days.

Lauren dropped to her knees and Dean's hips eased toward her mouth and she softly kissed the tip. She felt his hips thrust forward as she took inch after inch until she was deep throating his entire cock. "Fuck….Lauren." he threw his head back and moaned.

She let her tongue circle his balls each time she hit the bottom. Dean groaned and his breathing quickened. Lauren could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. She gripped his ass to hold him deep, "Oh fuck!" Dean moaned out and she watched his face as he shot his load down her throat. Each spurt brought moans from both. Lauren continued to stroke his semi-hard cock as he pulled out, "Holy shit you are good at that baby." He said pulling her up to him.

Dean pushed her over to the bed and laid her back down. Lauren wanted him inside her right then, but he had other plans. Dean spread her legs wide and placed his face near her opening. She pushed forward with anticipation. The touch of his tongue on her clit sent chills down her spine. "Oh…Oh Dean." She moaned. Her juices were flowing even more with each passing of her clit. Suddenly she felt a finger at her opening and before her could push against it, he entered to the hilt. Her body felt as though it was going to explode at any moment. She could feel her lips spread further as another finger entered her. "Oh God!"

As his tongue flicked over her clit, he pumped his fingers faster and she came apart, "Fuck…yes…oh God! Dean!"

With his fingers still inside her he crawled up to her and kissed her. The taste was awesome. She held his head and they kissed like never before. The movements of her hips were enough to say what she wanted next from him. Dean removed his fingers and Lauren pulled them to her mouth and licked them clean. "Damn that's hot." Dean said and suddenly Lauren felt the pressure of his weight on top of her and the head of his rock hard cock enter her. She grabbed his ass and wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deeper.

The look on her face and sounds from her throat told him all he needed to know and that was he was hitting all the right spot, "Dean…Harder. Oh please fuck me harder!" she screamed. She had missed this so much. They never had much alone time anymore.

The quicker and harder he went, the louder she got. "Damn you feel so fucking good." He moaned

Lauren felt his hands reach under her ass and hold her tight. Their bodies were meshed into one. It wasn't long before she came again, screaming louder than before but this wasn't going to stop him though and he kept pounding away.

Dean decided to slow it down some so they could kiss again, trying to breath at the same time was very difficult. He leaned up and without a word rolled her over onto her knees. Laurens hands gripped the cover as he entered again and she buried her face to cover the screams. The last thing she wanted was for someone to hear the noises and think someone was being murdered.

He could tell he had her near orgasm again and refused to back off. "Dean please…don't stop! Please." She begged over and over again.

"Shit baby I am so close. Cum with me." Dean said and Lauren pushed back, taking every inch and felt him push in hard once more and hold it. Their orgasm shook the bed as well as their bodies.

Dean pulled out and rolled over onto his back, "Told you I didn't need that shit." He said.

Lauren was still on her stomach and turned her head and smiled, "Glad to see you still got it in ya. But we really should go now."

"In a few minutes. I could just a quick nap." He said and closed his eye. Lauren shook her head. Dean wasn't as young as he thought he was but she loved him anyways.

***So longer than last chapter like i said. So glad this episode is done so I can move on lol. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews. So glad you hear that you are still with me after the long break. Please review!**


	45. A Real Family Day

"Dean….Dean time to get up." Lauren said softly as she ran the back of her hand over Dean's cheek. "It's a beautiful day."

"I fed her at three this morning. It's your turn." Dean mumbled without opening his eyes, "I need to sleep."

"No you need to get up." Lauren smiled. Dean was never the easiest to get out of bed. "Come on sweetie."

"Go away. It's my day off." Dean said. "I need sleep."

Lauren frowned at him as he rolled over. She knew the only way to get him out up. She got off the bed and waited a few seconds and then yelled, "Demon! Dean help!"

Dean sat up in a hurry and looked around and saw Lauren standing there with a smile on her face and arms crossed. He frowned and pointed at her, "That is not funny." He said and lay back down. "Just give me an hour."

Lauren sighed and walked over to the crib and lifter 5 months old Bailey up and smiled. "I guess it's up to you pretty girl." Lauren carried Bailey over to the bed and laid her next to Dean. Bailey rolled over onto her side and grabbed Dean's hairs while smiling and blowing bubbles.

Dean opened his eyes and he was face to face with his little girl who was drooling on him. "You are just as bad as your mom." He said.

"She wants you to get up." Lauren said. "We are going to spend the day together."

Dean turned his head and smiled at Lauren, "Why don't we spend the day locked in the bedroom?" he smirked.

"Because that's something only mommy and daddy's can do unless you want you little girl to learn about the birds and the bees at a very young age. Now get up. I will give you thirty minutes to get up and dressed and then meet me and your lovely daughter down stairs. If you don't I will send Missouri up here and I don't think you want that."

Lauren lifted Bailey into her arm and carried her out of the room. Dean rolled over onto his back and smiled. He was actually going to have a normal day. This was a good thing. He missed spending time with Lauren and Bailey.

When Dean walked down the stairs he saw Lauren standing by the door and she already had Bailey in the car seat. "Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

"Go where?" Dean asked and grabbed his jacket.

"I don't know. We are just going to get out. We'll figure it out." Lauren smiled.

"Whatever." Dean said and slipped on his jacket.

"You guys have fun." Sam said.

"Oh grab the diaper bag. It's on the stairs." Lauren told Dean. Dean sighed and picked up the pink flower diaper bag and put it on his shoulder.

"Hang on." Sam said and walked into the den and over to the desk.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him.

When Sam walked back over to them he was holding a camera. "I have to get a picture of this. You with a pink bag." Sam said and took a picture. "You are just so cute."

"I'm going to kill you." Dean said.

"No you won't." Sam said and took another. "Have fun."

"We will." Lauren said and picked up Bailey. "Man she's getting heavy." She said and carried her daughter out the door and Dean followed.

Dean drove down the road and smiled as he listened to Bailey coo from the back. That was a sound he still couldn't get use to. Him having a kid was never in his plans but he loved every minute of it.

"That the next right." Lauren said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Lauren said.

As soon as Dean turned he knew just where they were going and he smiled. He came to the outlet mall and parked the car. "I remember the last time we were here."

"So do I. It was the day you stopped calling Bailey an it." Lauren smiled, "And when we made up."

"Shhhh, I don't want Bailey to hear that I called her an it or anything about us making up." Dean said. "Little ears back there, Lauren."

"Sorry. It's not like she hasn't heard worse."

Dean looked at Lauren and smiled, "Good point. You really need to learn how to be quiet."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Not a chance. It lets me know I'm doing something right."

"You do a lot right." Lauren said before she leaned over in the seat and kissed him.

The two parted and Dean licked his lips, "Did you put lip gloss on?"

"Strawberry. I know how you like it." Lauren winked,

"I do. I like it on another set of lips too."

"Now who's the dirty one?" Lauren smiled.

"You know you love it."

"I do. Ok so should be get out? We have a lot to look at."

"Let's go." Dean said.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Lauren and Dean walked around a small baby store. They needed to pick up a few new things for Bailey since she was growing fast. "Dean, stop touching stuff." Lauren said as she walked around.

"They want you to touch it." Dean said. Lauren just rolled her eyes and walked over to a small rack of clothes.

"Excuse me." A young girl said as she came up to Lauren, "I just wanted to tell you that you have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you so much." Lauren said and saw the young girls baby bump, "When are you due?"

"Four months. It's a little boy."

"You're first?"

"Yeah. Me and my husband are pretty excited about it."

"Well kids are the best. They're a lot of work but it's worth it." Lauren smiled.

"Does your husband help you out a lot?"

"Well he's not my husband but he does what he can. I mean he's not much into the baby shopping thing but what man is."

"I know. Mine is in the food court."

Lauren looked around and sighed, "Mine is in the toy section."

"Lauren, we have to get these G.I Joes. They're awesome." Dean said holding a bucket.

"No." Lauren said and turned back to the girl, "He keeps things interesting."

"Not bad to look at either." The girls smiled as she checked Dean out.

"He know believe me." Lauren said. "Well I have to be going but good luck with your baby."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"Thanks... you too." The girl said before heading into the boy section.

Dean walked over to Lauren with his G.I. Joes, "Who was that?"

"Just a girl saying how pretty our daughter is." Lauren said.

"Huh, well I think she was eye fucking me." Dean said.

"Shhh, you cant say stuff like that in here." Lauren warned him and looked around to make sure no one heard him. "And I think I told you no. You don't need toys."

"But I want them and I have the money."

"Remind me to never take you anywhere again." Lauren said.

"Well you got stuff. How is that fare?"

"This is stuff for Bailey." Dean looked at the clothes and made a face, "What?"

"Why does everything have flowers on it?"

"Because she's a girls. It's cute."

"No she need something cool." Dean said and looked around and smiled when he saw a small leather jacket. "No this is cool."

"Yeah, for a boy." Lauren said. "Put it back."

"No." Dean said and held it up to Bailey, "You like this don't you baby?" Bailey grabbed it and the sleeve went straight into her mouth, "See, now we have to get it." Dean smiled.

"Fine. Let's just get out of here before you find a hundred more things we don't need." Lauren said and pushed the buggy up to the register.

After checking out and Dean seeing that one jacket cost him a hundred dollars, he needed to sit down. They walked around to the food court and Dean found about three different places he wanted to eat at. "I love this place. Never have to choose just one."

"But you are supposed to." Lauren smiled and opened a jar a peas for Bailey.

"What is that?" Dean asked with his mouth full of pizza.

"We can start giving her a little baby food now. Just one thing a week so we can make sure she isn't allergic."

"Looks nasty. I think she wants a burger."

"She doesn't have teeth Dean." Lauren said. "Just eat." She smiled at him." He was something else but she loved him. He really didn't make her life more interesting and she loved him for it.

Lauren feed Bailey a bite and she made a face, "See, she don't like it." Dean said.

"It's just new to her. Here you feed her will I go get you both some napkins." Lauren said and handed Dean the jar.

Dean turned Baileys car seat to him, "Ok let try this again." He said and put a little in her mouth. "Suck's don't it." He said. Suddenly Bailey sneezed and baby peas covered Deans face.

Lauren walked over to then and couldn't help but laughed and she saw Bailey giggle she got excited, "Dean she laughed."

Dean just wiped off his face, "Nasty."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you." Dean said and grabbed a napkin.

"Did you think sneezing on daddy was funny?" Lauren asked Bailey.

When Dean saw Lauren and Bailey smiling he forgot all about the fact he was covered in peas. Who knew that the family life could be this good?

After he got himself cleaned up, his phone began to ring in his pocket. "Hello."

"_Having fun?"_ Sam asked.

"Actually yeah. I got toys."

"_Dean uh…that's a little personal."_

"Not that kind you perv."

"_Ok well Bobby has us a case. Guy gets his head ripped off. They say it was a bear but I don't think so. He wants us to check it out."_

"Ok we'll be home in a few." Dean said and hung up the phone. "We gotto go."

"Let me guess, job?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Dean said. "But I had a great time with you two today." He smiled and took Lauren hands in his.

"I'm glad." She smiled, "Kind of like a real family day."

"We are a real family." Dean said.

"Almost."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Maybe you'll figure it out one day. I hope." Lauren smiled at him. "Well….lets get you back so you can save the world."

While Lauren was cleaning Bailey up, Dean sat there and wondered what she meant and then it hit him and he smiled. He couldn't believe he hadn't done that yet. That was going to change and soon. He had a plan.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It had been a few days since Dean had left. It was three in the morning the next night and just like every night Bailey was up hungry. Lauren didn't mind because it gave her a chance to sit in peace and watch TV plus she was up most of the night worrying about Dean and wondering when he was going to call.

Lauren made Bailey a bottle and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Let's see what's on."

Lauren began flipping through the channels and stopped it on the game show network. At three in the morning that was about all that was on.

"_Let's play Nutcracker!" _

"Well this is new." Lauren said and handed Bailey her bottle."

The crowd was cheering and applauding. Suddenly Lauren saw something unexpected, "Dean?" she asked her self and then she saw Sam, "Sam? What the hell are they doing?" she asked herself. She was about to get pissed when she saw the looks on their faces, "Bobby! Bobby!"

Bobby ran into the room and turned on the light, "What?"

"Look." It's-It's Dean and Sam….on TV." She pointed.

Bobby walked over and looked at the scream, "What the hell?"

"That's what I want to know." Lauren said and turned up the volume.

"_Sam Winchester." The host said, "__What was the name of the demon__you chose over your own brother?" he asked in Japanese. "__Countdown." _

"_What?" Sam asked. "Uh, what am I supposed to say?" _

"_You think I know?" _

"_Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese." Sam told the host as the clock counted down. Is he screwing with me? I, I, I can't speak Japanese." _

_The screen hits 0 and a __buzzer sounds. "__The answer is...__Ruby." The host said.__"__I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."_

"Oh no. This cant be good." Lauren said.

"_Sorry? Sir? For what?__ Dean?" Sam panicked. _

_The pole on Sam__'s platform comes up so that the ball whacks Sam in the crotch. Dean is horrified and the crowd cheered. _

"Oh God!" Lauren said and covered her mouth.

"_Nutcracker!" _

"_Sam?" Dean said and Sam was still leaning over and making noises. "You okay?" _

_Sam just looked at him and Dean then at his own, and cringed__. "Oh now what?" The doors opened from the back and in walked Castiel. "Cas?" _

"_Is this another trick?" Sam asked. _

"_It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" Cas asked. _

"_Us? What are you doing here?" Dean asked. _

"_Looking for you. You've been missing for days." Castiel said. _

"_So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam said. _

"_Let's go." Cas said and he raised his arms to touch both Dean and Sam on the forehead and vanished in a burst of static. _

"_Cas?" _

"_No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels." The host said and then pulled out another card and speaks in Japanese. "Dean Winchester. __Would your Mother and Father__still be alive...__if your brother was never born?__ Countdown."_

"Oh no." Lauren said. "Dean going to be pissed."

"_What do I do, what do I do?" Dean asked. "I don't wanna get hit in the nuts." _

"_I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh—wait." _

"_What?" _

"_I played a doctor." _

"_What?" _

"_In, uh, in __Dr. Sexy__ I played a doctor. I operated." Sam said. _

"_So?" _

"_So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it."_

"_Go along with what?"_

"_With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!" _

"_In Japanese?" Dean asked. _

"_Yeah!" _

"_I don't know Japanese!" _

"_Try!" _

"_Damn it!" Dean hit the button and the countdown froze just before the buzz. Dean answered yes in Japanese a still a little unsure of what was going on._

"When did Dean learn Japanese?" Lauren asked.

"I don't have a clue." Bobby said as they watched.

"_Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" the host said. _

"_How did you do that?" Sam asked. _

"_I have no idea." Dean smiled. _

"_So that's it. We play our roles, we survive." _

"_Yeah, but play our roles for how long?" _

"_Good question". Dean forced a smile and waved to the crowed._

Lauren and Bobby were shocked. What the hell was going on here?

***Hey Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. So glad I still have you guys with me. I am still going through every chapter and editing. Its just taking forever but i have up to 17 done yay but i am slowly getting it done. Ok so please review! Thank you!**


	46. Blast from the Past

_**Authors note: **__Ahh I know it's been awhile but can we say STUCK! I was so unsure what to do with this chapter. I only have about 3 more episodes to do and this it will be all my own thing. Just trying to get everyone in and stuff like that. Ok this is some of Changing Channels or well parts of it. It picks up where I left off really but this will have more of Lauren in it and her struggles since I haven't talked about that in awhile. As you know I don't follow anything so be ready for that. It's not the longest chapter but I had to get through this one so I could move on. Hope you like it! _

* * *

"_I've got genital herpes." _

_"I've got genital herpes."_

_Four Men were playing basketball and one makes a basket and then turns around; its Sam looking very uncomfortable. "Seriously?"_

_"Hey, you're the one who said play our roles." Dean said._

_"Yeah. Right." Dean pats him on the shoulder and goes back to the game. "I've got genital herpes."_

Lauren sat there with Bailey in her lap and was glued to the TV, "Well...I feel a little uncomfortable. Thing you don't know about a person. Dont be a fool, wrap youre tool." she laughed

"This is just...hell I don't know what the hell this is. Neither one of those idgits are picking up their phone. What the hell is gong on here?" Bobby asked and slammed his phone on his desk.

_"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on."_

_"Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea."_

_"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes. And that's a good thing." Sam said and went back to playing the game._

"What's going on down here?" Missouri asked when she walked into the den and turned the lights on. "Why are you all awake at this hour?"

"Oh you know, watching Sam get hit in the nuts and tell the world he has herpes. Just the usual stuff." Lauren said and flipped the channel.

"Honey are you feeling ok?" Missouri asked.

"Yeah."

"Sam and Dean are in TV land." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look." Lauren said. "They are on every freakin channel and we can't get in touch with then to see what's going on and Cas is even MIA right now. It's starting to freak me out a little here. I mean look."

"_We now return to __Supernatural__."_

"_Son of a bitch!" Dean said and the crowd laughed._

"Whoa whoa! Who the hell is that?" Lauren asked when she saw a young girl standing in a bikini next to the bathroom. She was pissed.

"Stay calm sweetie. This is just a show." Missouri said, "Here let me take Bailey back to bed."

Lauren handed over Bailey and her eyes never left the TV, "I'm gonna kill him."

_Sam went over to the girl, glaring over his shoulder at Dean._ "_Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do." He told her and escorted the girl to the door._

"_But we did do work! In depth." She smiled over at Dean who waved at her as she went out the door._

"They what!" Lauren yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Maybe we should turn it off and wait for them to call." Bobby said and grabbed the remote.

"Turn it and I will break your arms." She warned him and Bobby slowly moved away.

"_Lauren is going to kill me is she sees this." Dean whispered to Sam, "How long do we have to keep doing this?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe forever?" Sam said back with a smile on his face as he looked out into the crowd who started laughing,_ _"We might die in here."_

_"How was that funny? Vultures."_ _Dean yelled out. The door open to the room opened and it's Castiel with minor injuries._ "_You okay?__" Dean asked him_

"_I don't have much time" Castiel said._

"_What happened?" Sam asked him._

"_I got out."_

"_From where?" Dean asked._

"_Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be"._

"_What thing—the Trickster?"_

"_If it is a trickster."_

"_What do you mean?" Sam asked._

_Before Cas could say anything he was__ flung backwards into the wall just as The Trickster appears at the door.__ "__Hello!" he said and the crowd went crazy.__ "__Thank you. Thank you, ladies." He said and glared over at Cas who's mouth was now duck taped.__ "__Hi, Castiel!"_

"They know each other? How do they know each other? Bobby , what is going on?" Lauren asked as she was now a few inches from the TV, kneeling on the floor in front of it. "What is going on?"

"Shhh calm down so we can here." Bobby said and turned up the volume.

"_You know him?" Sam asked and the trickster snapped his fingers and once again Cas was gone._

"_Where did you just send him?" Dean asked and it was obvious he was pissed and tired of these games._

"_Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe."_

"_All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it!" Dean said._

"_Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"_

"_Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"_

"_That's half the game."_

"_What's the other half?" Sam asked._

"_Play your roles out there."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked._

"_Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer, Lauren staring as his secret angel lover, and Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles."_

"_You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked._

"_Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"_

"_We do that, the world will end."_

"_Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Look, it's started. Lauren started it. It can't be stopped. Dean you sure know how to pick 'em. So lets just get this party started! Dean think about it, do you really want to think of your brother and girlfriend getting down and dirty. It's going to happen and you know it if you dont do something." he smiled._

Lauren turned off the TV and threw the remote aside, "I can't listen to this anymore." She said and got up.

"Lauren wait." Bobby said to try and stop her. He knew she was upset but then again she needed time. This all couldn't be easy for her. As much as she tried to hide it behind a pretty smile she felt like all of this was on her and it was up to her to stop it, save the world, and be a good mother. That was enough to make anyone lose it. It was only a matter of time.

Lauren walked out onto the porch and sat down on the step. She was afraid that any day either Sam or Dean was going to break and say yes. The only question was who was going to break first. Either way she was afraid she was going to lose one of them. Sam, who was like a brother and best friend to her or Dean who was the love of her life and father of her daughter. They were going to die and it was going to be her fault. She couldn't let that happen. Lauren took a deep breath and looked up, "Tell me what to do….please." she begged with tears in her eyes, "For some reason you've used me for all these other little things and now I got nothing. Tell me what to do. Give me something and maybe in a little less painful way if you dont mind. If I have to die to fix this then tell me. Tell me how to stop this." She placed her hands over her face and cried. She was confused on what to do. Part of her was screaming to listen to her future self and find Lucifer and say yes to what ever he wanted. Maybe she could make some kind of deal. Sure it was literally making a deal with the devil but what other choice does she have?

"You don't want to do that." Lauren looked up and could see someone walking up to the house.

She jumped up and was about to run in until she saw their face, "Wh-what the hell?"

"Surprised?" her future self said as she walked up closer, "I know you are and believe me so am I. I mean hell I go to bed then there was this freaky ass voice and bam here I am."

"What are you doing here? And how are you here?"

"My guess is to keep you from going crazy. Trust me it's going to happen. But then again things are a little better for you now then they were for me."

"Is anything is your world different?" Lauren asked, "I mean did I change anything?"

Future Lauren sadly shook her head, "No not really. Dean still died, Sam is still Lucifer."

"You told me to say yes, why haven't you yet if Dean is gone?"

"Because it wouldn't bring him back and he would want me to take care of the kids and that's what I am doing."

"So you're telling me to say yes then? Perfect."

"I'm not saying say yes right now. It's not time. You wouldn't make it and neither would anyone else."

"You are really starting to confuse me. Say yes, don't say yes, tell me what to do!" she yelled.

"Ok first don't yell at me because I will kick my own ass. Two you asked for help and here I am in the non painful way you wanted. Sam will say yes. I can't say when and where yet. There is only so much I can say."

"How about you tell me what you can and we go from there."

"Fine. No wonder people always told me I was pushy." Future Lauren said. "Ok heres the deal, you have to say yes. It's really the only way and I told you that but you can't say yes right now."

"I know you said that." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Would you let me finish please? Anyways you won't die when you do say yes and here is why, an angel can only possess a body with one soul. There you go. I told you all you need to know." She smiled.

Lauren looked around, "Are you serious? That's it? That is your great advice on this whole damn thing? That makes no sense!"

"It will trust me."

"I am finding that hard to do right now." Lauren said and sat back on the steps. "I'm fucked you know that. Damned if I do damn if I don't."

Future Lauren walked over and took a seat next to her. "No you're not. You need to trust yourself. Stop thinking everything is going to piss Dean off for one. So what if he has a fit. He's Dean. If the would was a cheeseburger he would bitch about no bacon. You know that."

"Good point. So what do I do now?" Lauren asked.

"Just wait it out. Keep your eyes open. Be involved more. You'll know what to do."

"I hope so."

"And you really need to stop getting so stressed out. If you are stressed Bailey is stress and you don't want that. You are about to really change and you don't even know it."

"What does that…..never mind I know you can't or won't tell me."

"Damn right. So what's there to eat around here? Missouri still bake pie everyday?"

"You're staying?" "For a few days. I need a break."

"What about the kids?"

"They are fine trust me." Future Lauren said and got up. "Plus I would love to mess with Dean." She winked, "And see him."

"You miss him don't you?"

"More than you could ever imagine. But we are going to fix all that."

Lauren got up and stopped her future self before going inside, "Wait if you are going to be here you need a new name. This could get confusing."

"Call me…..hmm….Lo." she smiled, "I don't know why but it came to me." She said and walked into the house. Lauren sighed. This was going to get interesting.

***Like I said it's different. Ok so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. A Gift or a Curse

Dean and Sam got back to Bobby's early the next day. Little had been said between them after hearing what Gabriel had to say. They just weren't in the mood to talk about it. All Dean wanted to do right now was go in and hold his two favorite girls.

Dean walked through the front door and dropped his bag, "Lauren! I'm back!." He called out.

Lo heard his voice from the kitchen and closed her eyes. She missed that voice. It wasn't the voice of her Dean but it was the closest she was even going to be to him again.

She pulled the biscuits out of the oven and turned off the stove. She walked into the den and saw Dean and her face lit up, "Dean." She said before running over to him and wrapped her arms around him tight as she cried, "I missed you so much."

Dean held her and looked over at Sam who shrugged. Lauren wasn't usually this emotional when they got back. "I missed you too baby. Where's Bailey?"

"Sleeping." Lo said and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Are you guys hungry? I'm making breakfast." She said before walking out of the room with a smile.

"What the hell was that? A freakin shapeshifter?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam laughed, "But just be glad she's in a good mood."

"Yeah. I'm going to go get Bailey up." Dean said and headed up the stairs.

As soon as he reached his and Laurens door it flew open and there she was holding Bailey and she looked pissed, "Weren't you...did you just..." Dean started.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Oooook. About what? How much you missed me?" He winked, "Why don't you just show me while Sam watches Bailey?"

"No." Lauren said and handed Bailey to him, "I saw you on TV. Who was she?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"The slut in the bikini you were hiding in the bathroom." Lauren said.

"Oh you saw that. Listen baby its a long story and I will tell you everything just not now. I have no idea who that was I swear."

Lauren sighed and gave him a smile, "Ok I trust you. Can I make you something to eat?"

"I thought you already were?" Dean asked.

"Nope but I sure will. Take Bailey downstairs and let me just go wash up a little. She spit up this morning."

"Ok." Dean said and looked down at Bailey, "Daddy is losing his mind." He said before walking down the stairs.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen he saw Lauren mixing up the eggs and froze, "Aw she's up. Good. Breakfast will be done as soon as I finish these eggs."

Dean looked at her and slowly backed out of the room without saying a word. He saw Sam at Bobby's desk and walked over and handed him Bailey, "Watch her. Guard her with your life."

"Of course but why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy or my sex fantasy is coming true but there are two Laurens here."

Sam laughed a little, "Dean you're just sleepy."

"I'm serious." Dean said just as Lauren walked down the stairs and smiled, "Hey sweetie."

Lauren laughed, "Hey again Dean. How about I make you some eggs?"

"Awesome." Dean smiled at her and waiting until she was out of the room before turning back to Sam, "See."

Sam arched his eyebrow, "Uh yeah I saw Lauren. You ok?"

"No! There are two Laurens. That one and there is one in the kitchen and I am going to get to the bottom of this." Dean said and headed into the kitchen.

Sam smiled and looked down at Bailey, "You're daddy has lost his mind." He said and Bailey smiled up at him.

Dean walked slowly into the kitchen and just like he thought there were do Laurens standing over the stove laughing with each other.

"Ok nobody move!" He yelled.

Lauren and Lo both turned around and gave him a smile, "Hey baby." Lauren said, Hungry?"

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, "Either you start talking or I start swinging."

Lauren smile, "Dean you remember Lauren or me from the future. You can just call her Lo."

"Hey" Lo waved.

Dean stood there and rubbed his eyes, "I must be cursed. Two freakin Laurens."

"Excuse me? Why is that a curse?" Lauren asked him and they both crossed their arms.

"Or a gift." Dean smiled but got nothing. "Defiantly a gift. I was kidding baby...uh babies...or...this is really confusing. Who's mine or mine in this time? I really don't need my ass kicked."

Lauren smiled and walked over to him, "That would be me. Although I'm a little hurt you couldn't tell."

"Its been a long few days."

"Ok well just sit down and eat something. I'm going to go get Bailey." She said and gave him a kiss before walking out of the room.

Dean slowly sat down at the table and ran his fingers through his hair. He had seen some crazy things in her day but this takes the cake.

Lo fixed Dean a plate and sat it in front of him, "Let guess, you and Sam met Gabriel." She said.

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"Been here." Lo said and sat next to him, "I know everything you do and more. You did tell me after all." She smiled.

"Right. Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would drop in for a little visit and talk to myself. I've been where she is and sometimes I just need someone to talk to. That's all I'm saying."

"More secrets? I thought we were passed that." Dean smiled at her.

"Hey you aren't my Dean so I can lie to you all I want." She said and stuck out her tongue.

Dean laughed, "Good point."

Lo sat there just watching Dean eat for a minute. God how she missed him. There wasn't a day that went back that she didn't pray from him to walk through her door and take her into his strong arms. She would love to have one more day with his so she could tell him how much she loved him and how he was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"You ok?" asked Dean when he saw she was off in her own little word.

Lo looked up at him and smiled, "I'm great." Maybe coming back here was her chance to tell him all those things. "Hey listen, after you eat you want to go out and shoot or something? Maybe go grab a beer later."

"You actually want to go shoot?"

"Yeah why not. We or me and my Dean use to do that all the time. I think I can kick your ass." She smiled at him.

"Oh we'll see about that." Dean said.

Lauren walked over to Sam and took Bailey from him, "So...is everything ok? You know...downstairs." she asked and motioned toward his crotch.

Sam let out a small laugh, "I guess you saw that."

"Oh yeah."

"I'll live. So is Dean done freaking out?"

"Yeah. He in the kitchen with me." Lauren said and Sam gave her a look, "The future me. She came back for a little visit."

"Oh...well that's...different. At least I know Dean's not crazy."

"The jury is still out on this one." Lauren said, "I think I'm going to go give this little girl a bath. Breakfast is ready is you want some."

"Thanks Lauren."

"No problem. I'll catch up with you later." She said and took Bailey up stairs.

Sam got up and walked into the kitchen and saw the future Lauren and Dean sitting at the table laughing and he couldn't believe it. There really as two Laurens here.

"Hi." He said and Lo looked up at him.

"Sam." She sighed and got up from the table. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Sorry I didn't say hi sooner."

"Uh Its ok." He said.

Lo pulled away and just looked at him, "It's so good to see you."

"You too I guess." He said.

Dean wiped his mouth and got up from the table, "You mind hanging out with Lauren and Bailey today? Me and Lo here are going to go grab and beer and I guess catch up." Said Dean as he put his plate in the sink.

"Sure I don't mind. Does she know?" Sam asked.

"No but I'll go tell her. I just don't want her here alone all day."

"I'll go wait for you outside." Lo told Dean as he walked out of the room. When he was gone she turned back to Sam and smiled, "It's going to be ok. Trust me."

"You here or you upstairs?" Sam asked.

"Me upstairs." Lo laughed, "No much I can do for you. Its not my time. I'll see ya later." She said and walked out of the room.

Sam couldn't help but wonder what all she really knew about him in the future.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Later on that night Dean and Lo finally made it back to the house and it was dark when they went into the house, "I guess everyone is sleeping." Lo said.

"I guess so." Dean said and slowly closed the door.

The two of them walked into the den and Lo turned on a small lamp before she took a seat next to Dean on the couch, "Thanks for today. I really needed it."

"You said that but I have to ask, where are the kids and well me?" asked Dean.

"Well the kids are with Missouri and Cas and you...well you went out to kill the devil that day and never came home." She said sadly.

Dean remembered, "Oh yeah. I try to forget about what I saw that day."

"I try to forget but I cant. But look on the bright side, that may never happen to you. Everything has a good chance on going different for you guys. Just please have Sammy. Hes a good boy. I cant lose him."

"Oh yeah our second. When is that supposed to happen again because I don't think I can handle two babies right now." Said Dean.

Lo laughed, "You'll do just fine and don't worry. You still have a little time."

"Good." Dean sighed and looked over at Lo who was looking down and playing with her hands, "Are you ok?"

Lo looked over at him with tears in her eyes, "Not really. Today was great but I know that soon I am going to have to go back and you wont be there. I have to live the rest of my life without you and that scares me. I want to be mad at you but I can because you are there to be mad at." She said just before she broke down.

Dean pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest, "Hey don't do that. You're going to be just fine. I mean from what I saw today I thought you a lot."

Lo pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Yeah I can shoot a gun and kick some ass but I don't even know how to change the oil right on that damn car."

"But you take care of my...his kids. I'm sure that's all he wanted from you. To know that he...ok I'm going going to say me." Dean smiled, "Just know that I loved you and I was willing to do anything to keep you and Bailey safe and even my son. Although me personally doesn't know him yet. I love you and I will always love you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I died to keep you safe and I would do it again and again. Just remember that. There was nothing you could do to stop me."

Dean held her hands in his they locked eyes. Lo knew this was semi wrong but she couldn't help it. She leaned over and pressed her lips softly to his. He felt so good against her. So good that she never wanted to let go but she had to.

Lo pulled away and opened her eyes, "What was that for?" Dean asked her.

"I just had to do it. I miss that the most." Lo said. "I hope me upstairs never has to go through this."

"I hope she doesn't either." Dean said.

The two sat there from and minute and Dean ran his thumb over the top of her hand. He felt bad for her. He never really knew how much Lauren loved him. He looked at Lo once more and saw how broken she was. Just as he did with his Lauren, he felt it was his job to fix it.

Dean placed his hand on her cheek and moved his thumb over her bottom lip as they stared into each others eys. He leaned in slowly and placed a kiss on her perfect lips. Lo wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue against him. She knew this was more than she should do but to her she was finally getting her goodbye kiss from him. That was not too much to ask.

Lauren saw and heard everything that was going on. She watched the two kiss passionatly and she moved away from the door. She leaned against the wall as a tear rolled down her cheek. Dean was never that way with her. He never let his feeling come out like that and they never shared a kiss like that. Lo may be her in the future but in Laurens eyes it was just like watching Dean kiss another woman. Maybe he liked that Lauren better. What if he went back with her?

Lauren could stand here any longer. She quietly made her way back up stairs and went into her room. She was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling when Dean finally walked into the room. She turned to him and smiled, "You're home."

"Got in about an hour ago." He said and slipped out of his shoes and slipped out of his clothes.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I needed to get out and relax."

Lauren nodded, "Lo's great."

"Yeah. Well we should get some sleep." Dean said and leaned over and gave her a small kiss before turning over, "Goodnight."

"Night." Lauren said and turned away from him and pulled the covers around her. She couldnt help but wonder is she was losing him her herself. Man their lives was really screwed up.

***Hey Hey! So Lauren is a bit jealous or Lo. She read too much into that kiss but was Dean wrong to do what he did or was he right. Something to think about before the next chapter.**

**So Please Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	48. A heart to heart with yourself

The next morning Lauren woke up and rolled over to see Dean was not next to her in the bed. She sat up and also noticed Bailey wasn't in the crib. Dean never let her sleep in. Lauren got out of bed and opened the bedroom door and could hear laughing coming from down stairs. She felt a stinging in her chest at the sound of Dean and Lo laughing together. This was all so confusing to her.

She headed downstairs and when she reached the last step she looked in the den to see both Dean and Lo sitting in the floor playing with Bailey and for some reason she didn't like it. She knew that Lo was her but then again Lo has her own family and Lauren wanted Lo to leave hers alone. This wasn't making sense but Lauren knew what she was feeling and she didn't like it at all. Dean was hers.

She took a breath and walked into the living room and Dean looked up at her, "What's going on?" Lauren asked.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" Dean asked.

"Its morning. Normal people wake up at this time." She said. "I'm always up and I give Bailey her bottle."

"I know but I was going to let you sleep in while me and Lo took Bailey out to the park or something." He said.

Lauren rolled her eyes and picked Bailey up off the floor, "No thanks. _**I **_am her mother _**not **_her. If anyone is taking her anywhere it's going to be me." She said and walked out of the room.

"What was all of that about?" Lo asked, "Did I so something to uh…me I guess?"

"No. I'll be right back. I'm going to go and talk to her." Dean said and got up out of the floor.

He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the door frame as he watched Lauren slam the fridge shut, "Everything ok with you?" he asked.

"Perfect." Lauren said and began to make a bottle for Bailey.

"You don't have to do that. Lo fed her about an hour ago." Dean said.

Lauren threw the bottle in the sink and turned to Dean, "Thanks for telling me. What else did Lo do for you and Bailey?" she asked and glared over at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked and walked farther into the room, "Something wrong?"

"For the last time I am fine. Why should I care if you spend the day with her or was two steps away from screwing her on the couch or that you and her and pretending to be this perfect family or….."

"Whoa just hang on. What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I saw you with her last night Dean! You practically had your tongue down her throat and don't tell me I was imagining it because I wasn't." Lauren said with a tear in her eye.

Dean sighed. He didn't want Lauren to see that, "It's not what you think I swear."

"Then what was it?"

"We just got to talking and I was making her feel better." Dean said and stopped and realized how weird this was, "She's you!"

"No she is not me! I am right here. Not once have you ever talked to me that way or even kissed me like that!" Lauren yelled back. "I'm right here!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I kiss you all the time. Plus you have me and she….you…her whatever doesn't!" Dean yelled.

"You know what just forget about it. It doesn't matter." Lauren said, "You two seem to have this connection and I would hate to get in the way of that."

"You are psychotic you know that?"

"All the more reason for you just to pack up and go back with her." Lauren cried as she walked out of the room with her daughter on her hip.

Dean stood there lost and confused. Who knew that out of everyone that Lauren would be jealous of herself. Dean would admit he liked Lo a lot but just because she was Lauren just a little stronger but still he liked what he had.

Lo saw Lauren pass and she walked into the kitchen and saw Dean leaning on the counter, "Everything ok?"

"You're crazy you know that?" he asked.

Lo smiled and walked over to him, "But you always said that's what made you love me. I'm different."

"It's true but you are a hard person to figure out." Dean said.

"You'll learn. So what's wrong with the other me now?"

"She saw the kiss last night and is freaking out about it. I don't get it. It was like kissing her and technically I was kissing her."

"Not in her eyes. In hers you were kissing another woman and she's hurt."

"You couldn't have warned me about this." Dean said, "Now she's pissed."

"I didn't want to warn you. I wanted one last day with Dean and I got it thanks to you. If she's pissed then I'm sorry but she'll understand or well actually I hope she doesn't. I don't want her to feel what I feel every day when I wake up without you. Just let me talk to her. Everything is going to be ok."

"I hope so or what the hell am I going to do with this." Dean said and pulled a small box from his pocket.

Lo's eyes widened and took it from his hands, "Is this what I think it is?"

"I was going to ask you…or her to marry me. Call me crazy but I love her and I know this is what she wants and I want it too." He said, "But I can't ask her when she's pissed at me."

A smile spread on Lo's face, "I never thought I would see the day."

"Things aren't different now."

"Yes they are." Lo said, "Ok let me talk to her and you just relax. Everything is going to be ok."

"I hope so." Dean said and took the box from Lo, "I don't want her to think there is someone else. Damn this is so freakin weird."

"I know but I'll be gone soon and things will calm down." Lo said and touched his face with her hand, "I saw what I needed to see and Lauren heard what she needed to hear."

"What does that mean? What did she hear?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. All you need to do is trust me…or her I should say. Everything is going to be fine and you and Lauren and going to live long and happy lives together with Sam by your side I promise. You need to trust that."

"All I can do is try but I won't make any promised." Dean said.

"Spoken just like the man I love and will always love." Lo said, "Just go out and give me time with her."

"Fine but good luck. You know you can be a bitch." He smiled.

"Yeah I know. I fell in love with a dick and he rubbed off on me."

"That's kind of dirty." Dean smiled.

"Still perverted." Lo said as she walked out of the room and headed up the stairs to have a heart to heart with herself.

Lauren was sitting on her bed smiling down at Bailey when Lo knocked and walked into the room, "Can we talk?" Lo asked and closed the door.

"You mean you don't want to talk to Dean?" Lauren asked.

"Listen I know what you saw and trust me I wasn't trying take your Dean away from you….or me." Lo said and sat down next to Lauren, "I hope you never understand the way I feel."

"You kissed him." Lauren said, "You of all people should know how I'm feeling right now."

"Yeah I do but think about this. Let's say something happened to your Dean. Everyone morning you woke up and he want there but one day you see him again and you only have a few hours with him. What would you do? Just say hey I hope you're doing well or would you say everything you needed to say and have one last kiss with him. That kiss last night was it for me. I won't ever be able to do that again as long as I love. My kids will grow up without their father and I have to go one without the love of my life. While I am dealing with that you are here bitching about one little kiss that didn't mean half as much to him as it did to me. He has you and you have him. That's all that matters and you should hang onto that because you never know what tomorrow is going to bring you. I fought with Dean for years. There were days I didn't tell him I love him and I'm afraid that he never knew how I really felt. Hell I didn't know how he felt half the time. You have a chance to make things right. It's up to you what you do now. You know all you need to know. I'm not sorry for kissing him. It's what I needed to live the rest of my life alone."

Lauren sat there and listened to every word Lo said and she understood a little. She never wanted to lose Dean and Lo made a lot of good point. Just the thought of losing Dean scared her.

"I'm sorry." Lauren said.

"I know and it's ok. You're going to have a better life than me."

"You think?"

"I know. Just stick with what your heart tells you and you'll be just fine I promise. Things will get bad but it will be worth it. Trust me I know." Lo smiled.

"Thank you." Lauren said, "I still don't understand but I'll try to do things right."

"You'll understand soon enough and just remember to never be afraid. Everything will work out." Lo smiled.

"I'll try."

Lo dried her eyes and got off the bed, "With that said I think it's time for me to go."

"Go? Why?" Lauren asked.

"I did what I came to do and now I need to get back to my babies. They need their mommy and their mommy needs them."

"I understand. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." Lo said and gave Lauren a hug, "Take care and stay strong."

"I will."

The girls broke and part and Lo looked up, "Ok Cas I'm ready." She said.

"Cas brought you here?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. Your Cas anyways."

"Ready?" Cas asked as he appeared in the room.

"Take me home." Lo said and looked at him with his non expression face, "You know you are a lot more fun in the future. A real lady killer."

"I don't know what that means." Cas said.

"Let's hope you never do." Lo said and walked over to him and turned back to Lauren, "Take care."

"You too." Lauren said and just like that she was gone.

Lauren picked Bailey up off the bed and smiled down at her, "Mommy is going to make sure you are safe no matter what. I won't let you lose your daddy." She said. She knew that she was going to have to do the unthinkable but she was ready when ever the time came. She wasn't going to lose Dean.

Dean stood down stairs looking at the ring. He had put this off long enough and tonight he was going to do the one thing he never thought he would. He was going to ask Lauren to marry him.

***Please review!**


	49. Bailey knows

Dean walked into the den and saw Sam sitting at the desk and walked over to him and looked around to make sure Lauren wasn't around befor ehe spoke softly, "Hey man I need to ask you something?"

"That's never good." Sam smiled, "What did you do now?" he leaned back in the chair.

"Cute Sam. No Bobby and Missouri are gone so I need you to watch Bailey tonight? Dean whispered.

"Dude what are you whispering?"

"Shhh" Dean said and looked around, "I don't want Lauren to hear us."

Sam sighed, "What did you do now or should I even ask?"

"Very funny Sam." Dean glared at him, "Just watch her for us."

"Ok but just tell me what first?"

"Why are you always so damn nosey?" Dean asked.

"Because I need to know if I'm going to have to come save your ass with your daughter on him hip so tell me."

"Ok fine." Dean said and pulled out the ring and sat it in from of Sam.

Sam looked at the ring, back at Dean, and then back at the ring, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. And don't make a big deal out of it please." Dean said.

"Why not? Dean, this is a very big deal." Sam smiled, "Hell I never thought I would see the day…ever."

"Yeah Yeah. Just watch Bailey please and keep your mouth shut." Dean said and pulled out a piece of paper, "I need to go but give this to Lauren and tell her to meet me tonight at five and don't be late." Dean said and picked up the ring and put it back into his pocket.

"You got it." Sam smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me like that."

"What? I can't be happy?"

"Yeah but just…..don't look at me like that. It's weird." Dean said and walked out of the room. We would never admit it but he was a nervous wreak right now and he still had a lot he needed to get done. Maybe he was crazy for asking her to marry him but if something does happen to him he wanted her to know that she was it for him and how much he loved her.

Lauren walked down the stairs and into the den with Bailey in her arms, "Hey Sam have you seen Dean? I need to talk to him about something."

"He just left." Sam said and walked over to her, "He told me to give you this."

Sam handed Lauren the note and took Bailey from her. Lauren opened up the paper and read:

_**Meet me tonight at five tonight at the Liberty Hotel and Suites. Don't be late. We need to talk.**_

Lauren sighed and folded up the paper, "What the hell is he doing at a place like that. Nevermind I don't want to know." She said. "I guess I need to get Bailey dressed."

"I'll keep her. Give you guys a night off and plus I get to hang out with my niece a little more." Sam smiled and looked at Lauren who wasn't looking as happy as normal, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…..I'm ok." She lied, "I just have a lot on my mind right now and my head is killing me."

"Is everything ok. You can talk to me you know. We are kind of stuck in the middle of this thing together." Sam said.

"It's nothing I promise and thank you, Sam." Lauren smiled, "It's just some personal stuff going on. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok if you're sure."

"I am. I'm going to go get dressed and I guess head out and pray I don't end up in jail."

Sam smiled as Lauren turned and headed up the stairs. He knew something was going on with her but he wasn't going to ruin this day by asking questions. He just wanted her and Dean to have a great night for once because who knew what tomorrow would hold for them. He looked down at Bailey and smiled, "Looks like it's just me and you tonight kiddo." He said and walked into the kitchen to get her a bottle.

It was just after four and Lauren walked down the stairs dressed in a short black strapless dress. Her hair was down and her soft curls feel on her shoulder, "Ok Sam I'm about to go." She said making sure she had keys.

Sam walked over to her with Bailey and smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Aw thank you Sam." Lauren smiled and looked at her daughter, "Now you be good for your uncle and mommy will be back soon." She kissed her on the head and as soon as she pulled away Bailey began to cry and reach for her, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Sam bounced her a little but Bailey cried harder wanting her mommy, "Hey its ok. Mommy will be right back."

Lauren looked at her little girl and felt bad, "Maybe I should just stay."

"No just go. She'll be fine. Have a good time and I'll call you if she doesn't get better. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked as Bailey continued to scream.

"I'm sure. I'm thinking she is just hungry. We'll be fine." Sam said.

Lauren sighed, "Ok but call me is she it still like this after she eats."

"I will."

Lauren kissed Bailey and gave Sam and kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. Sam looked down at Bailey who was screaming and looking at the door, "What's wrong baby girl?" he said. Suddenly the lights began to flicker as her cries got louder, "Ok I think its time we call Missouri." Sam said and went over to the phone. Something wasn't right. Bailey never acted like this with him. He had a feeling that Bailey knew something.

* * *

Dean sat in the motel room on the bed looking at the ring. He still had no idea how he was going to do this. He never though he would be asking someone to marry him. Maybe he was having second thoughts. But then again he couldn't picture his life without her. She gave him a daughter. They needed to be a family and that is what he wanted. Still this was all new to him. He was never big on romance but then again neither is Lauren. Maybe that's why they are so perfect together. Everything was going to be fine. "I need a drink" He said to himself and walked over and grabbed a shot from the mini bar. This was going to be long wait.

Missouri and Bobby walked into the house and heard Bailey screaming and Missouri ran over to Sam, "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know she won't stop cry and I have lights flickering and…..I don't know what to do." Sam said bouncing her.

Missouri touched Bailey head and her gasp, "Sam…go find Lauren."

"W-What? Why?"

"Just go!" Missouri said and took Bailey from him and Sam ran out the door.

Missouri help Bailey in her arms and looked up at Bobby, "Things are about to get ugly."

Lauren drove down the road thinking about Dean. He was up to something. Maybe he was trying to kiss her ass because he knew she was mad at him for kissing Lo. Sure it was her but it was just different. It was hard to explain but she was jealous of herself. Either way Dean had better have something good plan.

"You shouldn't go to him." A voice came from next to her.

Lauren snapped her head to the side and saw Lucifer next to her and swerved the car, "Shit!"

"Don't worry I cant hurt you here. I still can't find you." He said.

Laurens heart was racing as she drove. She didn't want to stop the car. She knew that when he was demons were all around. "W-What do you want?" She asked.

"Have you thought about my offer yet?"

"Yeah and the answer is no. You cant use my body to raise your tramp and get laid." She snapped.

Lucifer chuckled, "You're lucky I can touch you or you would be dead right now." He said, "You will say yes. I know when and I know where. I'm just not very patient. I know what's going to happen with you and Sam. I've seen it. Don't worry…you'll like it. You will never be with Dean. I will make sure of that. I'll see you sooner than you think."

Lauren looked over and he was gone. She sighed as she looked back to the road. She was so screwed and she knew it. She just had to remember everything Lo said and hope for the best. She was about a mile from the hotel when she looked ahead and saw a figure in the middle of the road. She slammed on her breaks hard and spun out of control, landing in a ditch. She looked from a second and saw Lucifer smiled just as she passed out.

Sam saw the car and pulled on the side of the road, "Oh God." He said and grabbed his phone, "Come on Dean pick up!"

Dean sat in the motel room looking at the clock. It was just after six. She was over and hour late. Maybe she didn't want him as much as he thought. He got up and throw the ring back in his bag. Once again….. he screwed up.

***I suck I know. Summers as so busy for me with kids out of school. Crazy life. But I do hope you liked. Please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N Ok I know it has been forever but personal life has been Craaaazy! I wanted to post yesterday but FF wouldnt let me but here it is. Its not much really but its something. More of a filler I guess. Thanks for hanging in there with me and enjoy.**

The ambulance came and took Lauren to the hospital and Sam rode with her still trying his best to get in touch with Dean with no luck. He hung up the phone and took Laurens hand, "You're going to be ok. Just stay with me" He told her and she looked up and him and nodded. She was scared. Not of dying but that Lucifer was right. One of them was going to say yes. It was only a matter of time now.

Dean got up from the bed and threw the ring into his bag. He was pissed but most of all he was hurt she didn't show up. All he wanted was today to be perfect. She was just stubborn. Maybe that's why he loved her so much.

Just as he went to zip up the bag he saw his phone blinking and saw he had 5 missed calls from Sam. He sighed and picked it up and listened to the messages **Dean is me. Lauren was in an accident. Get to Memorial Hospital**

Dean's heart dropped and he felt sick to his stomach. He closed the phone, grabbed the bag, and ran out of the room. He had to get to her as soon as he could. He was terrified he was going to lose her.

Sam sat beside Laurens bed holding her hand. "How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Like hell. I'm sure I look it right now." Lauren said and winced a little.

"You look fine. You're lucky. Just a few stitched here and there. You should be able to go home tomorrow."

"I hate this place. Have you talked to Dean? Oh God he may think I stood him up." She worried.

"I called him a few times. As soon as he gets the messages he will be here. Don't worry." Sam said as he looked at Lauren and saw tears forming in her eyes, "Its ok Lauren. You guys can go out tomorrow."

"It's not that." Lauren wiped her eyes. "Sam I saw him….again."

Sam's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Lucifer." Lauren cried, "He wants us…..Sam I can't…."

"Shhh, hey don't think about. He won't get either of us I promise. I wont say yes and neither with you. Promise me."

"I promise. I'm just scared for Bailey and you guys. I just want this all to be over."

"I know Lauren and it will be. We will all figure this out together." Sam smiled at her.

Dean ran through the hospital and down to Lauren room. When he walked in and saw her he sighed, "Thanks god you're ok."

Lauren turned from Sam and smiled when she saw Dean, "Dean." She sighed. "I'm so sorry…."

"No don't be." Dean said as he walked over to her. "I'm just glad you're ok." He sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

Sam cleared his throat as he stood up, "I'm going to go grab some coffee and let you guys talk." He said and walked out of the room. He was scared. He knew one day it would come down to him, her, or worse….both.

Dean brushed the hair from Laurens face and leaned in, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "Can I get you anything, sweetheart?"

Lauren shook her head, "No I'm ok. Just sore and …..a little scared."

"No reason to be scared. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"No not that." Lauren sighed, "This whole….Lucifer thing." She bit on her bottom lip and looked up at him.

Dean swallowed hard and looked at her expression, "Why-Why are you scared about that?"

"Dean….I saw him….tonight. That's why I had the wreak. He wants me Dean…He wants Sam and It scares me that…"

Dean shook his head and held her face in his hands, "No…don't even think it ok? He is not going to get you or Sam I promise."

"What about Bailey? What is he uses her somehow to get to us."

"Lauren listen to me alright….you are Bailey are going to be fine. Me and Sam won't let anything happen. You just need to hang in there with me for a little longer. We're working on it. Just please trust me and dont ever think about doing something stupid. Promise me Lauren. Right now."

Lauren nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I promise, Dean."

Dean sighed and leaned down and pressed his lips to her, his thumbs drawing circles on her cheek. He pulled away slowly and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you. Do you know that?"

"I know. I love you too Dean." She gave him a soft smile. Somehow he always knew how to set her mind at ease.

Dean kissed her and smiled, "This was not the way I wanted tonight to go. Damn it the one time I'm actually attempting to do something romantic."

"What was tonight all about anyways? This is not like you to plan something at a hotel of all places." Lauren said, "Not that I was complaining at all."

"After you... or future you got here it got me thinking ya know? About how I want things to change between us. I don't want to die and I don't want to or us to live in a future where we hate more than we love each other."

"I don't want that wither." Lauren said as she took his hand, "We'll fix it."

"Yeah..."Dean chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head trying to stay calm. He cleared his throat and pulled something from his pocket, "I think I know a way to start."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked and when she saw the tiny box in his hand her heart began to race, "What's that?"

Dean took and deep breath, "Lauren I want to asked you something and if you say no…well I'm going to feel like an ass." He held her hand in his and tried to stay calm, "I want you to marry me….or I guess …Lauren, will you marry me?"

"Oh wow.." Lauren said, her hand shaking. Did he just really ask her that?

"Oh wow as in…."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just…I mean are you sure you want to marry me…I mean….me?"

"More than anything." Dean said.

Tears rolled down her cheek as she nodded, "Yes….I would love to marry you Dean. More than anything I want to be your wife." She said.

Dean smiled as he placed the ring on her finger before kissing her deeply. Lauren sighed and smiled against his lips. She knew that everything was going to be ok as long as they had each other.

Sam stood outside the room smiling. He wanted them to be happy and Lauren was good for Dean. They needed each other and Bailey needed both parent. If it came down to it he would do anything to keep their little family together. He wouldn't let Lucifer get to Lauren. He would die first or say yes. Whatever it took he was going to do. It was his turn to look after his family.

***Again sorry for the wait. I hope you liked. Please review!**


	51. Chapter 51

_A/N: I'm back! I know its been like forever but I have been moving and its just been one thing after another but I will try to update more regularly. Thank you for sticking with me._

**One Month Later- #BobbysHouse **

Lauren sat on the old, brown couch with her feet tucked under her and her notebook in her lap. She chewed on the end of her pen as she went over a few wedding details. She and Dean decided to get married at the end of the month. Nothing big because the last thing they needed right now was to draw attention to themselves and besides, it wasn't like they knew a lot of people anyways. They were going to get married right here at Bobby's house. What's more personal that his house? It would be perfect for them. All Lauren cared about was marring the man she loved. That man was Dean Winchester. They were not perfect and neither was their relationship but that's what made them work.

Just as Lauren sat closed her notebook, she looked over and saw the baby monitor spike as Bailey began to cry once she woke from her mid afternoon nap. "Like clock work." Lauren got up from the couch and made her way up the old stairs. She moved down the hallway towards Bailey's room and opened the door. "There's my sweet girl." Lauren smiled as she moved over to the crib, lifting up her daughter into her arms. "Let me guess. You are hungry again. Aren't you?" Bailey wiggles in her mother arms, her crying turning to screams. 'Ok. Ok. I get it. Calm down, princess. Jeez, you are just like your father when it comes to food." Lauren smiled softly and carried her daughter down to the kitchen to make her lunch. Dean and Sam where due back within the hour and Lauren didn't want Dean coming home to a crying baby. She knew he was going to be exhausted after his long drive.

Bobby walk into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, twisting off the top, and flicking it into the trash. "You heard from them boys yet?" He asked, addressing Lauren.

Lauren placed Bailey in the high chair before grabbing the jar of baby food. "Yeah. Dean called about half an hour ago and they were about 60 miles away. You know Dean and how he drives so I am expecting him any moment." Lauren laughed softly as she moved a chair in front of Bailey's seat. "You have another job lined up already?"

Bobby took a sip of his beer and pulled the bottle from his lips, shaking his head. "Nah. Been looking but you know how that goes. One minute we up are up our asses in demons and then next..not a damn thing. Ain't too comforting."

Lauren sighed as she nodded. "I know what you mean. Waiting for Lucifer to show up is about as bad as waiting on the cable man." She scooped up a little bit of food and gave it to her daughter. "But, for the moment I am going to act like the silence is a good thing and attempt to have a calm night with Dean. I miss him."

"I know ya do, kiddo. But you know how Dean is." Bobby took another pull off the bottle. "He ain't gonna rest until you, Sam, and everyone else on this God forsaken planet is safe."

"And that's why we love him." Lauren smiled at Bailey. "Isn't that right? We love daddy." Bailey let out a squeal and food came flying from her mouth. Lauren made a face and all Bobby could do was laugh. Something he didn't do much of these days.

* * *

Dean pulled into the salvage yard and parked the car. Once he got out, he stretched before grabbing his bag from the back as Sam did the same. "You going to tell Bobby about what Becky said about Bella and this Crowley person?" Sam asked his older brother as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Don't really have a choice. We need to find Crowley and get the colt. Might not be the best plan but its all we go right now." Dean said as the two brothers head up the porch. "But, for now lets leave all that for tomorrow. I haven't seen my girl or my kid in two weeks and I need to get laid." Dean smirked as he went inside the house. Sam smiled, shaking his head as he followed.

Dean walked into the house and dropped his bag on the floor. "Yo! Anyone home?!" He called out.

Lauren smiled as she heard Dean. She finished cleaning up Bailey and carried her into the den. "Hey,baby!"

"There's my girls." Dean said with a smile on his face. He gave Lauren a kiss before he took Bailey from her arms. "I think you have gotten bigger, little lady." Bailey bounces and squealed in her fathers arms.

Lauren laughed softly. "I think that she missed you."

Dean grinned. "Yeah? And what about mama?" He arched his brow "Did she miss me?"

"Mmmhmm and I think tonight she is going to show you just how much she missed you." *Lauren winked* "Why don't you go shower and get cleaned up because you and I are going out tonight. Bobby is going to watch Bailey for us."

"Sounds like a plan. We need to talk anyways." Dean hands his daughter back to her mother.

"Uh oh. That is never a good thing. Just...lets try to enjoy tonight ok? Promise?" Lauren asked.

"I promise, baby. You and I are going to have a great night." Dean leaned over and kissed her deeply. "I will be back down in a few to take her off your hands so you can get ready." Dean slapped Lauren's ass before he went upset the shower to get cleaned up. He dreaded telling Lauren about the them going after Crowley but she needed to know or she would kick his ass.

Lauren jumped. "Dean!" She laughed and looked at Bailey. "Your daddy is silly." Lauren carried Bailey into the den to let her play. Lauren knew she a Dean had a lot to talk about and she could already tell by his expressions when he walked in that there was a change that they weren't planning on talking about the same things.

**A/N That was short but something. I am trying to get back into the swing of things. **


End file.
